La verdad de la historia
by sara-nadia
Summary: Regina se va de Storybrook para calmar la ira y venganza que tiene hacia Emma por quitarle una vez mas su felicidad, pero todo va ser truncado con la llegada de unas visitas inesperadas -SwanQuenn - Elsanna - RedBeauty - despues del final s3 -
1. Chapter 1

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Regina estaba enojada como pudo Emma hacerle esto, estaba tomando Vodka agarro la botella y lo estrello en la pared, estaba más que enojada, tenía mucha ira en sí, Había pasado una hora desde sus ataques de Rabia y Llanto, esta noche ella había perdido todo una vez mas

¿Por qué esa familia siempre tiene ese descaro de destruirla, de arrancarle ese pequeño pedacito de felicidad?

**-¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE?** – grito de Rabia

Ella ahora se encontraba en su bóveda, sentada en un sillón aun no podía detener las lágrimas que pasaron por lo largo de su mejilla, Nada ella no tenía nada ni a nadie, lo única cosa que tenía era la ira y la venganza por su mente. Su madre siempre le dijo que el amor es la debilidad y ahora ella está pagando el precio completo

Si bien la idea de la venganza hizo su pequeño camino en sus pensamientos, se escucharon pequeños golpes. Se concentró y se volvió a escuchar. Alguien estaba golpeando contra la puerta secreta de su tocador. Ella hizo un gesto rápido de la mano para conocer la identidad de la persona que se atrevió a venir a molestarla.

**\- Henry!? -** Ella abrió la puerta a la joven adolescente, que se precipitó en los brazos de su madre adoptiva.

**\- Henry! Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Es Emma quien te envía?** \- Ella preguntó con un punto de ira en la voz.

-** ¡No! Vine porque me preocupe por ti. Te fuiste tan rápido y estabas tan enojado que tengo ...**

**\- Tenías miedo que la reina malvada arrase esta ciudad y todos sus habitantes consigo** \- ella dice en un tono glacial.

**\- ¡No! Yo sé que ya no eres más ella. Tú nunca vas a ser ella.**

Regina abrazó a su hijo y nuevas lágrimas fluyó sobre su mejilla

**\- Mamá...**

**\- ¿Sí? -** Ella respondió lentamente sin dejar de sostener firmemente a su hijo en los brazos.

**\- Emma se odia a sí misma por haberte hecho tan triste y de haberte quitado a Robín por volver con Marianne. Pero ya sabes, no es su culpa. Ella no sabía quién era ella, y ella quería hacer lo que le parecía bien.**

En estas palabras Regina vio a su niño. Ella sabía que él tenía razón, pero estaba por encima de su capacidad. Perdonar a Emma estaba por encima de sus puntos fuertes. Para ver la felicidad de la familia Encanto estaba por encima de sus puntos fuertes. Nada. No tenía nada más. Ella miró a su hijo con ternura. Ella amaba tanto este pequeño niño que había crecido tan rápido en un año. Pero ella no lo tenía más. Buscó un apartamento para vivir con Emma, su verdadera madre. Pensando en que otras lágrimas llegó. Ella agarro con el dorso de la mano mientras sonreía a su hijo adoptivo. No quería hacerle daño. Y sobre todo que ella quería que él continúa a amarla. Había encontrado la solución a su felicidad.

**\- Deberías volver a casa antes de que todo el mundo se preocupe y comiencen a querer a destripar a la reina desgraciada por haberte secuestrado **\- se dijo, dejando escapar una risa suave.

Henry abrazó a su madre sin antes hacer su promesa de llamar mañana para que puedan almorzar juntos, los dos. Sabía que su madre le iba a necesitar para superar la pena que vivió en ella a partir de ahora. Tenía una nueva misión, para dar a su madre adoptiva la felicidad que merecía. Para él, ella había cambiado, y estaba listo para cualquier cosa que su madre necesite

* * *

**\- Emma... debes de volver a casa. Es tarde...** – dijo Rubi

Emma miró a su amiga. Habían pasado horas desde que se apoyó en el mostrador para beber. El alcohol no ayudará a que volviera el error monumental que ella acababa de cometer, pero al menos le dio un momento de paz.

\- **Emma...**

**\- Me voy... me voy...**

**\- ¿Quieres que te lleve?**

**\- No, gracias. Voy a caminar** \- Ella respondió mientras sonreía a Ruby.

Sin saber realmente donde sus pasos condujeron ella todavía pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Zelena había tratado de cambiar el pasado para construir para sí un futuro mejor y que había fracasado gracias a Regina. El ex alcalde les había salvado una vez más. ¿Y cómo la hizo uno agradeció al impedirle tener derecho también a su final feliz. Gracias a ella, el llamado Salvador, Regina había perdido el amor. Daniel había muerto a causa de la nieve, y para mantener esa tradición, la propia hija de Blanca Nieves había alejado a Robín de ella

Extrañamente Emma se encontró en frente de la casa de la ex alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Miró a su teléfono. Eran casi las 2:00 am de la mañana. Todo parecía silencioso. ¿Acaso Regina ha logrado conciliar el sueño? Ella sabía que Henry había visto a su madre un poco tiempo después de que éste se fue a toda prisa de la casa de la abuela. Él había intentado consolarla, para demostrarle que la amaba y que estaba allí para ella. Esperaba haber dado todavía el deseo de luchar para encontrar su final feliz. ¿Podría ella hacer por él?

Esperanza de nuevo...

Incapaz de quitar sus ojos de la inmensa mansión, ella quería entrar, quería pedirle perdón de nuevo a Regina, no importa suplicar por su perdón pero lo haría, entro a la casa y se dio cuenta que Regina no estaba, ella se sentó en el sofá para esperarla

* * *

Regina buscó por última vez en el panel de Storybrooke. Su mercedes cruzo la frontera y con eso la reina malvada dejo de existir para dar paso a una, elegante, joven ambicioso de color marrón y que quería sonreír a la vida. Lo que no se dio cuenta era que dos jóvenes estaban escondidos detrás de los arboles observando todo y con un bebe en los brazos

* * *

**ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE TENIA EN MENTE HACE TIEMPO**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ DÍGANMELO**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

**POV de Regina**

Cuando cruzó la línea, ella esperaba olvidar todo, pero nada aun recordaba, aun recordaba, la traición, la ira, la venganza, así que salió del auto enojada y comenzó a llorar y se derrumbó en el piso, en eso sintió unos pasos y miro a dos jóvenes

-**Quienes son ustedes** – dijo con ira e inmediatamente en su mano apareció una bola de fuego, ella los miro y se percató de inmediato que los dos hicieron una reverencia hacia su reina, se percató también que tenían un bebe en sus brazos, estaban vestidos con ropa del bosque encantado, se percató que eran muy jóvenes deben de tener eso de 18 a 20 años, el niño rubio de ojos marrones muy familiares, y la niña morena de ojos verdes que se parecía mucho a ella

-**Vinimos del futuro** – contesto el chico conteniendo su tristeza por dentro viendo a su reina mejor dicho a su madre así

-**Del futuro?** – en eso la bola de fuego desapareció de sus manos, aun mirando a la chica no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que familiar suya u otra hermana perdida

En eso los dos se relajaron

**-Si su majestad** – dijo el chico

**-Como se llaman** – dijo aun mirando a la chica quería saber quién era

-**Soy Chris –** dijo el chico mirando a su madre que todavía no despegaba los ojos de su hermana

-**Soy Sofía** – dijo la chica sonriente mirando a su madre - **somos tus hijos y vinimos del futuro** – dijo sonrientemente

**-Y él bebe?** – dijo alzando su ceja y parándose ya que la noticia la tomo más que sorprendida, tenía hijos aun no podía confiar muchos la han engañado antes

En eso los dos jóvenes se acercaron

**-Usted decidirá eso** – dijo Chris

Regina estaba confundida no lo entendía

-**Que quieren de mí? Como sé que son mis hijos? Y no una jugarreta del Gold o cualquiera de este pueblo –** gruño con odio

Sofía y Chris sintieron tristeza por escuchar las palabras de su madre

**-Mama –** dijo delicadamente Chris

Regina sintió una emoción que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, esa emoción le hizo recordar la primera vez que Henry la llamo mama

**-Mira muy bien dónde estamos? –** continuo Chris

Regina miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ellos habían cruzado la línea de Storybrooke eso significa que ellos son sus hijos los tres que están ahí eran sus hijos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas inmediatamente

Sus hijos vieron la tristeza de su madre e inmediatamente fueron para abrazarla y consolarla

Después de un tiempo de sostener a su madre

**-Como? –** Fue lo primero que dijo Regina –** Yo… Robín… no es posible** – dijo con dolor

**-Él no es mi padre** – gruño Chris con odio

Sofía solo sonrió a lo que dijo su hermano y empezó a mecer a su hermana

Regina no esperaba esa reacción de Chris lleno de tanto odio hacia ese hombre

-**Entonces?**

**-Mmmm… ma no te lo podemos decir aun no –** respondió Sofía

Regina miro a su hija y se percató que era idéntica a ella – **Te pareces mucho a mi –** dijo sorprendida

**-Obviamente mama tienes un ADN superior a todos** – dijo con orgullo Sofía, en eso vio a Regina reírse de su hija de ahí su vista se puso en la bebe que estaba a punto de llorar

**-Ella…** \- dijo mirando a la bebe ya que tenía el pelo rojizo muy idéntico a su madre y su hermana muerta, le dolía que su hermana haya intentado suicidarse antes de tomar la oportunidad de ser su hermana, le dolió mucho que su hermana muriera aunque no lo diría en voz alta

-**Es la reencarnación de… - c**ontinuo Sofía

-**Mi hermana** – susurro Regina incrédulamente en eso Sofía le entrego al bebe, e inmediatamente se calmó –** Como? –** dijo derramando algunas lagrimas

-**Rumpelstiltskin** – dijeron con odio los jóvenes

En eso Regina abrió los ojos, no entendía, que demonios hizo Rumple ahora

-**Que hizo el con mi hermana –** gruño ahora con odio, no le faltaba que la familia Encanto le haya quitado su felicidad ahora ese Imp le hizo daño a su hermana

-**Mama necesitamos irnos** – dijo Chris mirando a los alrededores no quería que nadie les haya visto

-**Después te contaremos todo mama** – dijo Sofía con una gran determinación

-**Vamos** – asintió Regina subiendo al coche, con los jóvenes, en eso ella iba a dar la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo a Storybrooke

**-No mama** – dijo Chris – v**amos a Boston**

**-Que? –** dijo confundida

-**Ahí te vamos a explicar todo, pero por ahora no puede regresar a Storybrooke, su hermana corre peligro** – dijo Sofía

-**Está bien, pero inmediatamente me van a explicar todo –** dijo acelerando y saliendo completamente de Storybrooke

* * *

-**Expliquen** – dijo Regina mientras conducía

**-Rumple está tramando apoderarse de toda la magia** – dijo Chris

-**Ese diablillo –** dijo con enojo Regina

-**En nuestro futuro, Elphi fue criada con las monjas –** dijo Sofía

**-Elphi?** – dijo Regina confundida

-**Elphaba** – dijo señalando al bebe

-**Dijiste que era mi hija** – dijo Regina aun sin entender – **aun así que paso con mi hermana?**

**-Rumple tomo venganza por la muerte de su hijo, así que mato a Zelena, el vio como desapareció pero no vio cómo se convirtió en una bebe, después de que Rumple salió, inmediatamente la hada azul la tomo como si fuera una hada más… Cuando te enteraste que las monjas la escondieron de ti, inmediatamente se las quitaste y amenazaste en matarlas por esconderla, eso fue cuando Elphi tenía cuatro años** – dijo Chris

-**Esas malditas –** gruño con frustración Regina –**Las mate?**

**-No lo hiciste, ya que ellas te explicaron que tenían que esconderla ya que, ella en el futuro va ser una de las brujas más poderosas y que tenían que guiarla-**

**-Guiarla? –** dijo con burla Regina

-**La verdad era que querían tener el poder blanco de Elphi para ellas – d**ijo Chris con enojo

**-Esas hadas** – dijo con furia Regina – **Y porque no las mate?**

**-Ya que sin que te dieras cuenta, ellas ayudaron** – dijo con frustración Chris – **Rumple quiere un poder para su futura hija, y que mejor que Elphi pero como las hadas la tenían él nunca se enteró de ella**

**-Poder?**

**-Su hija va nacer sin poderes, él quiere el poder de una bruja poderosa para su hija**

**-Ese pequeño diablillo? Y quien es la bruja poderosa**

**-Aun no lo podemos decir** – dijo Chris

-**Y cuando me lo pueden decir –**

**-Dentro muy poco**– dijo Sofía

* * *

Después de unos días Regina y los chicos con Elphi se habían instalado en un departamento en Boston

-**Elphi ya se durmió** – dijo Regina mientras se sentaba en el sofá con Sofía, mientras que Chris estaba viendo una película de acción –** Me pueden contar de nuevo como vinieron del futuro y como rescataron a Elphaba** – dijo un poco extraña con el nombre – **saben que porque no me ayudan a escoger un nombre para su hermana** – sonrió Regina

Chris y Sofía sonrieron ya sabían que nombre ponerla –** Esmeralda –** dijeron con alegría

**-Si ma** – dijo Sofía – **Esmeralda Elphaba Mills** – dijo con alegría

-**Es un excelente nombre** – respondió Regina mirando a su hijos, se sentían familiares, en eso recordó a su pequeño Henry

**-Lo extrañas verdad?** – dijo Sofía

**-Sí, lo hago** – dijo con tristeza

-**No te preocupes, él va a estar bien, tiene a su otra madre consigo** – dijo Sofía, aunque por dentro sabia la verdad ahora Henry debería estar odiando a Emma por no buscar a su mama

**-Lo sé** – dijo apaciguando su tristeza, en eso escucho la risa de Chris que estaba viendo la televisión – tu hermano se me hace familiar pero no se

**-LO siento, aun no te podemos decir la verdad** – dijo Sofía con tristeza

-E**stá bien, yo sé muy bien lo que es meterse con el pasado** – dijo aun recordando a Robín y Marian juntos

-**Robín no es tu pareja** – dijo Chris mirando a Regina

-**Eh… -** dijo confundida Regina

**-Chris** – regaño Sofía

**-Lo siento, pero es cierto, en el futuro tu eres feliz pero no es Robín es otra persona y tienes una gran familia** – dijo Chris en eso volteo a ver la televisión de nuevo

-**El** – dijo Regina mirando a Sofía, quería saber si es verdad

-**Mi hermano tiene razón, Robín no es tu verdadero amor, es otra persona –** suspiro Sofía –** lo descubrirás cuando regresemos pero aun no, lo siento**

**-Está bien –** suspiro Regina – **yo no lo ame, nunca lo ame, solo que...**

**-Querías que fuera cierto, para ser feliz, querías sentir que al menos una vez confirmaras que las hadas te dieron algo** – dijo Sofía

Regina se quedó impresionada por lo que dijo, Sofía la conocía bien, quien era su otro padre, se sentí muy familiar esos ojos verdes, en donde lo he visto, Sofía se estaba dando cuenta que Regina la estaba mirando muy fijamente, e inmediatamente miro a su hermano, aun no se podía enterar quien era

-**Exacto –** dijo Regina – **en el futuro que me paso, y ahora quiero que me digan la verdad porque regresaron al pasado y como rescataron a su hermana**

Sofía y Chris se miraron nerviosamente sabían que no podían ocultarle nada más a su madre

-**Mama** – dijo Chris apagando la televisión y sentándose con su madre mientras que Sofía estaba a su costado

**-Díganme que paso?** – respondió Regina con tristeza

**-En el futuro** – comenzó hablar Sofía en eso sus ojos se humedecieron de dolor – estas muerta

Regina cuando escucho eso fue como un gran balde de agua fría le hubiese cado encima, ella estaba muerta

**-Como? Quien fue? –** dijo ocultando bien su dolor

-**Mama** dijo Chris mirando a su madre – **tu moriste para salvarnos**

Regina se quedó sorprendida por lo dicho ella murió salvando a todos que ironía pero seguro no lo hizo por todos seguro lo hizo para salvar a sus hijos

-**Mama Rumple es el comienzo de todo pero hay más –** dijo cuidadosamente Chris

-**Tenemos que volver a Storybrooke** – dijo Regina con determinación, los hermanos se miraron angustiosamente aun no podían regresar a Storybrooke

-**Mama** – dijo ahora Sofía

**-Que?**

**-Aun no podemos regresar** – respondió

**-Me dicen que yo estoy muerta y que Rumple es el culpable de eso, como quieren que no regrese ahora Henry corre peligro** – dijo con impotencia

-**Mi hermano está bien** – respondió Chris sonriente – **mi hermano es tu hijo, él fue quien nos mandó al pasado**

Regina abrió los ojos por la información estaba sorprendida **– Él no tiene ese poder?**

-**No ma, mi hermano y yo lo tenemos** – dijo Sofía –** tu eres nuestra madre una de las más poderosas hechiceras de todo los reinos**

**-y eres admirada por muchos** – dijo Chris sonriente

Regina se quedó impresionada por lo dicho al parecer en el futuro era feliz

**-Admirada?** – dijo confundida

-**SI –** dieron los hermanos sonrientes

-**Como, si yo soy la reina malvada…**

**-No lo eres** – dijeron los dos con fuerza

-**Usted no es la reina malvada, ya no** – dijo Chris seriamente –** tu eres nuestra madre, la mejor madre de todo el mundo, del universo, habrás echo cosas en el pasado pero eso está en el pasado ahora tu eres una de las mejores madres que todo niño desearía tener** – dijo con una sonrisa

**-Como dijo mi hermano, sin ti mama nosotros no somos lo que somos, gracias a ti nosotros somos las personas que cualquier madre quiere tener** – dijo arrogantemente

Chris solo sonrió por lo que dijo su hermana, vio a su mama que estaba con los ojos llorosos, e inmediatamente los dos abrazaron a su madre

-**Te queremos mama** – dijeron los hermanos

Regina lloro por primera vez desde que la maldición se rompió se sintió amada y querida

* * *

**ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE TENIA EN MENTE HACE TIEMPO**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ DÍGANMELO**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde que encontró a sus hijos, se había dado cuenta que Chris era igual a ella, tenía su comportamiento la forma de expresarse, todo sus facciones, en cambio a Sofía era completamente diferente, en eso se preguntó quién era el padre? Esa pregunta se ha estado preguntando desde que los vio por primera vez, también cuando lo conocerá o cuando iba a estar embarazada, se hizo varias preguntas? Pero sus hijos no le dieron ninguna respuesta diciéndole que aún no podían

Regina se quedó viendo a su hija Esmeralda dormida, si ahora hija ya no es su hermana ahora era su hija y la iba a proteger de todos, sus hijos le habían contado que la secuestraron del convento, eso significa que en este momento esa maldita hada la estaría buscando, desearía matarla de una vez por todas, pero sabía que no podía

**-Mama – **dijo Sofía entrando al cuarto

**-Si mi amor dime** – dijo regresando a la realidad y olvidando sus pensamientos

**-Chris no me deja comer**– dijo con un puchero y saliendo del cuarto para regresar donde Chris

Regina sonrió se había dado cuenta que Chris era el cocinero de sus hijos en cambio Sofía no podía cocinar ni para salvar su vida, se rio de ese pensamiento

**-Mama!** – Grito Chris – **Sofía está interrumpiendo mientras cocino –**

**-Mentiroso **– grito Sofía – **Yo solo quiero comer, me muero de hambre –**

Regina se fue hacia sus hijos y vio a Chris estaba terminando de servir su cena mientras que Sofía estaba esperando la comida ansiosamente – **Chicos no hagan ruido su hermana se ha dormido –**

**-Es su culpa** – dijeron los dos señalándose con el dedo acusadoramente

Regina rodo los ojos internamente de donde habrán sacado ese infantilismo pensó

-**Chicos basta** – suspiro sentándose

-**Lo sentimos mama **– dijeron los dos mirándose acusadoramente

**-Vamos a cenar** – dijo mirando la lasaña que había echo su hijo, cuando lo probo era igual a la suya – **Chris esta delicioso** – dijo sonriente

-**Chris es el mejor cocinero ma, el está en segundo lugar** – dijo Sofía sonriente, mientras que Chris estaba ruborizado

-**Quien está en primero?** – dijo Regina alzando su ceja

**-Por supuesto que tú mama** – respondieron sus hijos sonrientes

Regina sonrió a lo dicho

Después de terminar su cena todos se fueron a descansar, Regina paso en cada cuarto y entro al dormitorio de Chris y lo vio dormir como un ángel, su hijo era rubio que ironía pensó no conocía a nadie que era rubio, en eso se le vino a la mente a Swan la única persona que no quería pensar, la odiaba, en eso se quedó pensando profundamente sobre eso, no la odiaba suspiro con decepción, no podía odiarla, y no sabía por qué? Decidió no pensar más en ello ya que le daba dolor de cabeza, se quedó viendo a su hijo y se le escapo una sonrisa aun no podía creer que tenía un hijo biológicamente de ella, en eso le beso en la frente

-**Descansa mi amor** – susurro

Salió del cuarto de su hijo para pasar al cuarto de su hija, Sofía muy parecida a ella en todo su aspecto físico, era la niña que siempre había deseado, cuando estuvo con Daniel, siempre soñaron con tener una niña, Daniel siempre le decía que quería tener una niña parecida a ella, ella internamente también deseaba lo mismo, quería criar a su hija en toda libertad, no ser nunca como su madre, ahora viendo a Sofía dormir con total serenidad, se preguntó si su madre nunca la hubiera manipulado ella podría haber sido como Sofía, suspiro

La mirada que tenía su hija era muy madura para su edad, aunque aún tenía ese infantilismo con Chris, quien era su padre? Esa pregunta siempre rondaba por su cabeza, los ojos de su hija deben de pertenecer a él, sus ojos avellana, en eso se le cruzo de nuevo la imagen de Swan

**-Es imposible** – murmuro incrédulamente mirando a su hija, en eso se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo sin antes besarle la frente a su hija diciéndole que la ama, cuando ingreso al cuarto de Chris se percató ahora de sus facciones eran similares a Henry y a Encanto – **No, no puede ser** – murmuro Regina sentándose en el pasillo – **Ella no puede ser su otra madre** – murmuro agarrándose la cabeza – **ella y toda su familia me destruyo** – dijo con odio, derramando algunas lágrimas **– Ella no puede ser –**

* * *

Después de unos días Regina seguía mirando los comportamiento de sus hijos, principalmente el de Sofía ya que al parecer lo saco todo al padre, si al padre ya que ella no quería ni pensar ni por un segundo que el padre en verdad era madre, y esa madre era Swan, no quería pensar en eso pero en cada comportamiento de sus hijos decían lo contrario, cada gesto, eran igual a esa familia, esa torpeza que les caracterizaba

**-Mama –** se quejó Sofía

**-Si mi amor que pasa** – dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

**-Chris no me deja tener la televisión –** dijo cruzándose los brazos con mucho infantilismo

-**Tú lo tuviste pro toda la mañana** – grito Chris desde la sala

**-Ya, pero está dando esa película que no había visto en mucho tiempo, además es un clásico** – dijo con frustración Sofía

**-Lo tienes en DVD** – grito Chris riéndose

Regina Se rio de esa pelea, llevo a sus hijas donde se encontraba Chris mirando un partido de Futbol

**-En serio Chris?** – dijo Regina alzando su ceja, nunca le gusto el futbol nunca entendía el porqué de ese deporte

Chris gruño y le cambio la película a su hermana – **no es justo ma, Sofía es tu preferida** –

**-Yo no tengo preferidos** – dijo Regina con seguridad

**-Gracias hermano** – dijo besándolo en la mejilla y poniéndose a ver la película, toda contenta

Chris abrazo a su madre, con su hermana que estaba dormida – **Si la tienes ma, y es Sofía, no te preocupes, mi preferida también es Sofía** – susurro sonriente besando la cabeza de Esmeralda – **El de Esmeralda también lo es, ella es su hermana preferida** – dijo agarrando a Esmeralda con alegría

Regina estaba confundida, ella nunca tenia preferidos, en eso se quedó pensativa, viendo el comportamiento de Chris hacia su hermana, él era el típico hermano protector? Verdad? O hay algo más? Algo le ha sucedido a su hija en el futuro?

-**Que paso con Sofía en el futuro?** – dijo Regina viendo a Chris

Chris se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, Regina vio los ojos de Chris, eran fríos, con sed de venganza, le hacía recordar sus años de Reina Malvada

**-Chris** – susurro Regina

Chris salió de sus pensamientos y miro a su madre con una sonrisa – **Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ahora mi hermanita necesita un cambio de pañal **– dijo llevándose su hermana a su cuarto

Regina no podía decir nada ya que los ojos de su hijo cambiaron de nuevo, en eso miro a Sofía que estaba riéndose de la película, Que demonios ha pasado en el futuro con sus hijos?

* * *

Había pasado 3 meses exactamente desde que llegaron sus hijos desde el futuro, hoy día era el día en que tenían que regresar a Storybrooke

**-Esta lista mama** – dijo Sofía cargando a Esmeralda

**-Si mi amor** – sonrió Regina mientras ocultaba esa ansiedad

Sofía no le creyó, conocía a su madre mejor que todos sus hermanos – **Mama, te amo **– dijo sonriente

Regina abrazo a sus hijas con alegría, esas palabras la consolaron inmensamente, Sofía siempre sabía que decirle

**-Yo también mi amor **– respondió dulcemente, sus hijos eran su esperanza, no necesitaba a nadie más solo sus hijos para vivir

* * *

**Storybrooke hace 3 meses**

Henry estaba esperando a su madre en la abuelita, pero como no llegaba decidió ir hacia su casa

**-Mama?** – llamo a su madre pero nada, decidió buscar en todos los lados para ver a su madre, empezó con los cuartos su biblioteca todo, pero nada, se estaba empezando a asustar, decidió irse de nuevo al mausoleo de su madre, le tomo toda la tarde buscándola por todo los lados pero ninguna noticia de ella - **Mama **– susurro con los ojos llorosos **– te fuiste **– dijo derrumbándose en la cama de su madre, en eso vio una carta de su madre que estaba oculta en la almohada, lo abrió inmediatamente

**_Mi ángel,_**

**_Cuando leas esta carta me gustaría estar lejos de Storybrooke. Lamento no haber tenido el coraje de decirte adiós, pero habría sido demasiado difícil para cada uno de nosotros. Sé que contigo estaría en paz, pero yo necesito esto para mí y también yo no quería correr el riesgo de hacer que la reina malvada regrese, A partir de ahora, sólo quiero Regina en mi vida. Una mujer que sabe amar y ser amado, que no conoce el resentimiento, ni la venganza. Pero si quiero seguir siendo esa mujer, no tengo más remedio que ir lejos de todo lo que me recuerda mis sufrimientos, y que hace aparecer lo peor de mí. Te amo tanto que simples palabras en una página no pueden expresar todo el amor que yo tengo por ti. Tú eres mi hijo, mi ángel, mi salvador._**

**_Sé que estás enojado con toda la tierra, pero también sé que usted es un niño valiente que finalmente entender que era la buena decisión a tomar. Entendí que si yo quería tener mi final feliz que tenía que encontrar en otro lugar, lejos de las personas del bosque encantado._**

**_Quiero que seas feliz y sé que Emma te ama más que todo al mundo. Ella es todavía un novato en el papel de su madre, pero ella va a aprender y ella será una gran madre, estoy seguro de ello, la mejor de las madres para usted. Usted sólo tendrá que cuidar un poco de sus novios. Su madre tiende a gustar "chicos malos" y no estoy seguro de que es bueno para ella._**

**_No te preocupes por mí. Yo estaré en un lugar mejor, espero recordarte. Sé que al cruzar el límite de Storybrooke mis recuerdos de esta ciudad y sus habitantes van a desaparecer, pero saber que incluso si yo no recuerdo nada más tu cara sé que siempre estarás en mi corazón y que un día vamos a cumplir con nosotros mismos._**

**_Tu madre que te quiere para siempre jamás._**

-**Mama **– susurro derramando mas lagrimas **– Porque? –** Dijo derrumbándose en el piso con dolor **– Yo te amo, mucho** -

A partir de ahí algo por dentro se le rompió a Henry, inmediatamente se fue donde Emma y le explico para ir tras su madre, le suplico, pero Emma decidió que no casi había sucumbido a su petición pero le explico a Henry que su madre necesitaba estar sola aunque por dentro le dolía mucho que Regina se haya ido, pero todo lo que entendió Henry era que nunca vería a su madre de nuevo, y en ese momento él se culpó a si mismo por la salida de su madre, y espeto contra Emma, le dijo muchas palabras duras a ella, espeto que estaba muy arrepentido al verla encontrado

-**Regina es mi madre, a ti te encontré en Internet, te odio** – grito marchándose hacia la casa de su madre

A partir de ese día, decidió encerrándose en la casa, no salía ya que gracias a la magia que había quedado de su madre siempre tenía comida, sus abuelos habían decidió darle una visita pero el espeto con ellos también

**-Lárguense de mi casa, ustedes no son nada mío, por culpa de ustedes mi madre se fue, ustedes siempre traen desgracia a mi madre, Váyanse** – grito con odio, cerrando la puerta de su casa con enojo

Nieves y Encanto tenían lágrimas en los ojos nunca habían visto a Henry comportarse así

* * *

Pasaron días y semanas, Henry decidió buscar a su madre pero no encontraba nada hasta que por arte de magia apareció un DVD oculto en el sofá, no entendía nada nunca lo había visto, lo conecto y apareció dos niños con una bebe

_-Hola Henry** – **dijo la niña, muy parecida a su madre_

-**Quienes son ustedes –** murmuro confundido sentándose en el sofá en estado de Shock

_-Seguro te preguntaras quienes somos nosotros? – dijo Sofía señalando a ella a su hermano y a la bebe – Mi nombre es Sofía Coraline Mills- Swan _

-**Mills Swan** – dijo Henry en estado de Shock sorprendido

_-Este chico de acá es mi hermano mellizo..._

_-Hola hermano, soy Christopher Alexander Mills-Swan, pero me llaman Chris – dijo Chris sonriente y esta hermosura de acá se llama Esmeralda Elphaba Mills –Swan – dijo con alegría – y nosotros somos tus hermanos, vinimos del futuro – dijo ahora Chris seriamente_

**-Es imposible** – murmuro Henry aun en estado de Shock

_-Henry – dijo Sofía delicadamente – sé que ahora estas mal, porque mama se haya ido y ahora estas enojada con mama Emma…_

_-Háblale por nombres Sofía, Henry seguro se estará enredando – dijo Chris _

**-No lo hago** – susurro Henry cruzándose de brazos

_-Bueno – continuo Sofía – sé que ahora estas mal con Emma por no ir a buscar a Regina y seguro ya has discutido con los abuelos por eso…_

**-Ellos siempre dañan a mama** – dijo Henry tercamente

_-Ellos siempre dañan a mama – dijo Chris mirando directamente a Henry – eso es tu pensamiento verdad?_

Henry se quedó con los ojos abiertos, al parecer sus hermanos le conocían muy bien

-_Henry – continuo Chris – hicimos este video ya que mama Regina está en peligro_

Henry inmediatamente presto atención a eso

_…nosotros ahora estamos con mama en Boston la estamos cuidando, dentro de 2 meses estaremos regresando contigo, y te lo explicaremos mejor, por ahora una bruja muy poderosa vendrá a Storybrooke, ella no es mala Henry, hay muchas cosas sobre ella, que necesitamos contarte, mama Regina aun no lo sabe, necesitamos guardar aun esa información hasta que regresemos a Storybrooke_

_Hermano – dijo Sofía – necesitamos por favor que continúes ese comportamiento que tienes, ya que en nuestro futuro mama no regresa hasta que tú la encuentras – dijo con tristeza – tú la empezaste a buscar y la encontraste, te escapaste de Storybrooke y la encontraste en Boston, y decidiste irte con ella, y no regresar, pero regresaron.._

_-Obvio o si no nosotros no naceríamos – dijo Chris_

**-Emma es su otra mama** – dijo Henry pidiendo una explicación aunque fueses un ideo necesitaba que ellos sus hermanos le explicaran

_-Si te preguntas sobre Emma, aun no te lo podemos decir, hasta que regresemos y si Emma es nuestra otra mama, no existió un tercero, el verdadero amor y el alma gemela de mama es Emma, no es ese idiota de Robín – gruño Chris _

-_Hermano Robín no nos agrada – explico Sofía a Henry_

**-A mí tampoco me agrada **– contesto Henry ya que ni una vez pregunto sobre su madre, odiaba a ese sujeto

_-Bueno hermano necesitamos irnos ya que mama debe de estar cruzando ahora Storybrooke y percatarse que sus memorias aun están intactas_

-_Henry, cuando regresemos con mama dentro de 2 meses te lo explicaremos pero por ahora, necesitamos que estés alejado de Rumple, él es malo, sé que quieres un poco a ese sujeto, pero en el futuro el hizo daño a mama Regina, no te arriesgues mucho con el Henry cuando regresemos te explicaremos mejor, pero por ahora, estate alejado de el por favor – dijo Sofía_

_-Hermano cuídate, no le digas a Emma sobre mama ni este video necesitas destruirlo inmediatamente Henry – dijo Chris serio_

Henry asintió inmediatamente

-_Te queremos hermano – dijeron sus hermanos y la pantalla se volvió azul_

Henry inmediatamente saco el video y unas tijeras para destruirlo, tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza pero por ahora tenía que actuar decidió mirar los alrededores de su casa y todo estaba cochino

-**Ohh tengo que limpiar todo –** suspiro

Al día siguiente decidió salir de la casa de su madre para comprar algunas cosas de limpieza, hace un mes que no salía de su casa, lo bueno era que en el colegio estaba de vacaciones o si no su madre hubiera renegado con él, decidió ir a la tienda y empezó a comprar varias cosas, pago con el dinero que tenia de su madre en la caja fuerte, solo para emergencias dijo su madre

Decidió almorzar en el restaurante de la abuela, todos los días Rubí era la que le traía el almuerzo, era la única persona que podía entrar a su casa ya que cuando Emma le trajo su almuerzo, espeto con furia de nuevo, o cuando Nieves o Encanto le traía el almuerzo hacia lo mismo no lo recibía y siempre decía

**-Lárguense de mi casa, no los quiero ver nunca** – siempre gritaba eso, era muy doloroso saber que su madre nunca regresaría y todo por culpa de él o de la familia de Emma, su madre siempre estuvo para él y ahora cuando ella lo necesitaba él no estaba para ella, por eso siempre se culpaba de todo, aun lo hace a pesar de recibir el mensaje de sus hermanos del futuro, lo único bueno por lo que decidió también salir de su casa era saber que su madre regresaría

Al entrar al restaurante vio que todos le miraban el dio una mirada desafiante a todos e inmediatamente dejaron de mirarlo

-**Hola Henry –** dijo Rubí con sorpresa pero con alegría

**-Hola Rubí –** dijo sentándose – **Me puedes dar el almuerzo, voy a comer acá –**

**-Oh si claro, déjame que ahora te sirvo** – dijo Rubí yendo hacia dentro y mandándole un mensaje a Emma y a los demás para que sepa que Henry está en el restaurant

Henry empezó a comer aun sintiendo la mirada del pueblo, se sintió adolorido, ya que no podía creer lo idiota que haya sido, su madre siempre sufría de esas miradas mientras que él pensaba que todo era normal, decidió ser un mejor hijo para su madre y un gran hermano mayor para sus hermanos, iba a defender de su madre de todos

En eso escucho como para la puerta se abrió apresuradamente no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era Emma y sus padres

-**Henry **– dijo Emma delicadamente

**-Váyanse –** dijo Henry mirándolos con enojo

**-Henry escúchame por favor –** dijo Emma, mientras que Nieves estaba abrazada de Encanto

**-No, solo quiero comer en paz, ustedes no son mi familia, mi madre Regina era la única para mí, ahora váyanse** – grito, sabía que todo los que estaban dentro del restaurante escucho

-**Henry soy tu madre no me hables así **– dijo Emma

**-Tu no lo eres, a ti te encontré en internet, me voy! –** grito con enojo saliendo del restaurante hacia su casa sabía que había echo daño a Emma y a los demás, pero no podía pensar en eso, lo único era su madre para ella, siempre le había fallado gritándole que era la reina malvada, se sintió el peor hijo del mundo, no le importaba nada más solo que su madre venga y que le perdone por todo

Emma se le derramo las lágrimas al oír eso de su hijo, abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabasen de apuñalarla sin avisar. Eso había dolido, y mucho, sobre todo porque era la pura verdad. Henry se fue dejando a Emma y a los demás clavadas en su sitio por las afiladas palabras que acababa de recibir. Ruby se acercó mirándola preocupada, claramente había escuchado lo que Henry había dicho, toda la cafetería lo había oído.

**\- ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien? No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo son los chicos cuando entran en la adolescencia, todo lo que dicen está pensado para herir a sus padres.**

**\- Eso es cierto, no se lo tengas en cuenta**.

Añadió la abuelita desde detrás de la barra haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su nieta como para mostrar un ejemplo de lo que estaba diciendo, la morena giró lo ojos y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la sheriff.

**\- No, está bien, he vivido antes con un montón de adolescentes, se cómo son. No pasa nada- **Dijo Emma rápidamente antes de que la ofreciesen más palabras de consuelo, lo último que necesitaba ahora era la lastima ajena salió de Granny. Sin escuchar las palabras de sus padres

Pero no estaba bien, claro que no. Una cosa era haber vivido con hirientes adolescentes la primera mitad de su vida y otra era que ese adolescente hiriente fuese tu hijo. Empezaba a entender como se había sentido Regina hacia algunos años, cuando las dolorosas palabras de Henry iban dirigidas a ella y para colmo apareció la madre biológica de su hijo para echar más sal a las heridas.

Se encontró en su apartamento y empezó a beber, era lo único que podía ser para sanarla, desde que Regina se fue todo se derrumbó, la ciudad estaba echa un caos, ella estaba echa un caos, su hijo ni podía verla, la odiaba con todo su ser, si tan solo hubiera aceptado ir con Henry a buscarla, pero no, ella de nuevo se equivocó ya que Regina decidió ocultarse, la empezó a buscar dos semanas después de que se fue y hasta ahora no estaba no la encontraba era como si nunca hubiera existido, empezó a derramar más lágrimas, gritar de rabia de lo estúpida que ha sido

* * *

Henry se encontró en su casa de nuevo, se puso a llorar necesitaba a su madre, la extrañaba un montón, se quedó dormido en la cama de su madre para apaciguar el dolor que sentía

**-Dos meses más** – murmuro antes de dormir

* * *

**Dos meses después**

Henry se levantó con alegría, vio su casa y todo estaba completamente limpio, sabía que su madre regresaría muy pronto, estaba desbordando alegría, sabía que su madre vendría dentro unas cuantas horas, decidió salir para buscar algunas pizzas para sus hermanos, una torta, pancartas dándole la bienvenida, también se percató que Storybrooke estaba casi congelado, en estos dos meses, vino Elsa y estaba furiosa con Rumple, nadie podía contra ella, la mayoría de la gente estaba asustada, él no le dio importancia ya que habría aprendido que no todo es blanco y negro y que Elsa estaba molesta con Rumple debe de ser por algo, además sus hermanos le dijeron que Elsa no era mala y que podía confiar en ella, y tampoco no creía en Rumple, Elsa vino por algo

Henry salió de su casa bien abrigado ya que el frio estaba entrando por sus huesos, vio el castillo de Elsa que estaba en el bosque, solo sonrió, que tan equivocado estaba Disney salió a toda prisa a comprar las cosas, primero decidió comprar las pancartas de bienvenida familia, después decidió irse a comprar la pizza y los pasteles lo compraría en la abuelita

Entro en el restaurante de la abuelita y saludo a Rubí, con las únicas que hablaba era con Rubí y la abuelita, nadie quiso hablarle por el aparente comportamiento que tenía, a él no le importo mucho, también estos meses tampoco vio a Emma, al parecer se había enterado por los padres de ella que estaba tomando y llorando en su departamento, cada vez que Nieves le veía, el inmediatamente se iba no quería hablar con nadie a que no sea Rubí y la abuela

**-Hola Henry** – dijo Rubí

**-Hiciste lo que te pedí** – dijo amablemente

**-Por supuesto** – dijo sacando dos pasteles uno de chocolate y otra de manzana – **aun no me dices porque lo quieres?**

Henry se quedó pensativo no sabía si podía decirle a Rubí pero confiaba en ella – **te voy a decir un secreto** – susurro

Rubí abrió los ojos asintiendo

**-No le vayas a decir a nadie está bien**

**-Confía en mi Henry**

**-Mi mama esta llegando dentro de poco** – dijo con alegría

Rubí estaba en shock, Regina vendría pensó – **Como? Como sabes? Te encontraste con ella?**

**-Es un secreto** – dijo Henry sonriente

Rubí estaba sonriendo, desde que Regina se fue todo era un caos, todo el pueblo era gris, muchos pensaban que si la reina se iba todo iba a estar bien pero que mal todos se equivocaron, ahora con lo de Elsa, ese refrán nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde era bien dicha en estas circunstancias, se alegró además ver la sonrisa de Henry, era la primera vez desde que Regina se fue que Henry estaba sonriendo

**-Oh se me está haciendo tarde Rubí **– dijo Henry alarmado, agarrando con cuidado los pasteles y las cosas que había comprado

Rubí estaba frunciendo el ceño, había dos cajas de pizza, gaseosa, pasteles y una pancarta bien doblada, sabía que Regina no era muy fanática de la pizza ni de los dulces – Tu mama va a comer todo eso?

Henry sonrió – **Tal vez un poco pero lo demás es para las otras personas, mi mama no viene sola **– sonrió **– Nos vemos Rubí** – dijo saliendo del restaurante con todo haciendo malabares con las cosas

Rubí se quedó viendo a Henry salir

-**Algo bueno está por venir verdad?** – dijo la abuela apareciendo detrás de Rubí

**-Si al parecer, sé que le prometí a Henry en no decir nada pero…**

**-No** – dijo la abuela – **Regina se va a mostrar cuando ella lo quiera** – suspiro la abuela

**-Bueno** – dijo Rubí mientras atendía a los pocos clientes que le quedaban ya que con lo de Elsa ya nadie salía de sus casas

Henry entro con alegría empezando a prepararse para dar la bienvenida a su familia

* * *

**Hey chicos gracias por sus comentarios y por seguirme**

**espero que les guste este capitulo**

**espero sus comentarios :)**


	4. Chapter 4 extra

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Chris estaba conduciendo y paro el auto antes de entrar a Storybrooke

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Regina confundida

Sofía saco tres collares, que tenían un diamante blanco en el centro

**-Qué es eso?** – dijo Regina sorprendida, no había visto esos collares

-**Estos collares repelen la magia, nadie nos podrá sentir** – explico Sofía poniéndose – **no queremos aun que Rumple sepa cuanto poder tenemos –**

**-Poder?** – dijo Regina sorprendida

**-Mama** – dijo Chris poniéndose el collar – **el poder de mi hermana y el mío, también el de Esmeralda es muy codiciada por todos, nuestra magia es muy poderosa**

**-Este collar va impedir que Rumple sepa nuestra capacidad** – dijo Sofía poniéndole el collar a Esmeralda – **Este collar nos protegerá –**

**-Sé que me están ocultando varias cosas, pero esto **– dijo señalando el collar – **me lo deben de decir antes, y no se preocupen por ese diablillo, no voy a dejar que se meta con ustedes**

**-Lo sabemos mama, pero por ahora no puedes tocar a Rumple **– explico Chris

**-Yo soy poderosa** – dijo Regina

**-Si ma pero por ahora Rumple tiene magia mejor dicho la magia negra de el aumento al momento en que su hijo murió, mientras que tu magia disminuyo ma** – explico Sofía

**-Mi magia disminuyo? **– dijo pensativa, se había dado cuenta de eso hace tiempo **– Porque?**

**-Amor –** respondieron sus hijos – **la magia que te enseño Rumple era del odio y de la venganza, magia negra, cada vez que mostrabas amor hacia los demás, tu magia disminuía**

**-Ustedes dijeron que yo soy la brujas mas poderosa** – dijo Regina aun confundida

-**Lo eres, pero aun no** – dijo Chris

**-Cuando? –** espeto Regina

**_Cuando te des cuenta que amas a mama y se besen_** pensaron sus hijos pero sabían que no podían decirlo

**-Muy pronto** – dijo Chris sonriente, empezó a pisar el acelerador y entro a Storybrooke, se habían dado cuenta que el frio había llegado

-**Que está pasando? Porque está haciendo mucho frio? –** dijo Regina mirando a los alrededores que estaba cubierto de nieve

**_Ella vino_** pensaron los hermanos

**-Vamos a casa primero mama** – dijo Chris

-**Si ma, Henry nos está esperando** – dijo Sofía

**-Henry?** – dijo Regina con los ojos llorosos **– Como saben?**

**-Antes de irte le dejamos un video? No te preocupes mama, todo va a estar** bien – dijo Sofía sonriente

Chris al momento de entrar a la ciudad se percató que todo está gris sin vida, sabía lo que significaba, Elsa había peleado con Rumple y todos estaban asustados, también se dio cuenta que las pocas personas estaban viendo el auto de su madre con esperanza en sus ojos

**-Ya saben que estas aquí mama** – dijo Chris mirando a los aldeanos mirando el auto

Sofía miro a los alrededores y se dio cuenta que las personas estaban saliendo de sus casas **\- Oh que linda bienvenida** – dijo sarcásticamente

Regina no le importo mucho ya que estaba acostumbrada en eso miro a Esmeralda dormir con mucha tranquilidad **\- Vámonos inmediatamente a la casa **– dijo Regina lo bueno era que las ventanas del auto estaban de negro

Chris se dirigió inmediatamente a la mansión, salió del auto y vio a los aldeanos mirando, Sofía salió e inmediatamente lo hizo Regina con Esmeralda, en eso la mansión se abrió y salió Henry con alegría

**-Mama** – dijo Henry con emoción abrazando a su madre con fuerza

**-Mi amor** – dijo Regina derramando algunas lágrimas y abrazando a su hijo pero no podía mucho ya que Esmeralda estaba ahí

Henry miro a su hermanita dormida - **Es mi hermana** – dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción

**-Si mi amor –** dijo Regina con alegría

-**Mama, hay que entrar** – dijo Chris mirando a los alrededores seriamente, los habitantes del pueblo estaban en shock no se movían de sus lugares solo vieron a la ex alcaldesa con tres niños que no conocían

-**Si tienes razón** – dijo entrando a la mansión con todos sus hijos

Henry sonrió y miro a sus hermanos, Chris era igual a Encanto y Emma, mientras que Sofía era igual a su mama, los tres se miraron y sonrieron

**-Oh Henry** – dijo Regina viendo el gran cartel, que decía – **Bienvenida familia** – susurro con alegría

-**Hay pizza** – dijo Chris con alegría

**-Oh hermanito, por eso te quiero** – dijo Sofía sonriente

Henry sonrió con orgullo

Todos empezaron a cenar con alegría, y Regina comenzó a pedirle perdón a Henry por irse, mientras que Henry abrazo a su madre pidiéndole perdón por el hijo que ha sido, empezaron a llorar incluyendo Sofía y Chris como extrañaba esta familia, solo faltaba su otra madre y estarían completos

En eso escucharon el timbre, todos sabían quiénes eran

Regina empezó a pararse pero Henry la detuvo – **No, ma, déjamelo a mí por favor** –

Regina no entendía pero acepto

Henry miro a sus hermanos y estaban sonriendo, sabían lo que iba a hacer, Henry fue abrir la puerta y vio que era casi todo el pueblo con Emma, Nieves, Encanto

**-Que hacen acá** – gruño con odio mirándolos

**-Henry** – dijo Emma delicadamente sus ojos estaban rojos

-**Henry queríamos saber si Regina esta? –** dijo Nieves

**-Acaso no pueden dejarme un día solo con mi madre, lárguense en este momento –** espeto con ira

**-Henry** – dijo Encanto

-**Váyanse – **dijo con odio cerrando la puerta en eso su cara cambio al de alegría como si nada hubiera pasado, había perfeccionado la cara Póker de su madre y todas sus facciones, cuando entro al comedor, vio a su mama que le estaba dando de comer a Esmeralda, y sus hermanos que le sonrieron

**-Que paso mi amor?** – dijo Regina confundida, no había escuchado nada y eso era algo raro sabía que sus hijos tenían algo que ver pero lo dejo sin importancia

-**Nada mama, lo típico, les dije que no nos molesten, hoy es un día familiar, no hay interrupciones** – sonrió Henry con alegría

Regina sonrió a su hijo, en eso había un chillido de Esmeralda de alegría

-**Ahora me pueden explicar sobre Esmeralda** – dijo Henry – **ella también viene del futuro**

Chris fue el que le conto como rescataron a Esmeralda del convento y la verdad de quien era

Regina miro a su hijo ya que el había empezado a querer a su abuelo Rumple, no sabía cómo reaccionaria

-**Tenemos que protegerla de el entonces, es por eso que Elsa vino, ósea el señor Oro la trajo** – dijo Henry

Sofía y Chris sonrieron, en el futuro Henry era el que deducía más las cosas

**-Elsa?** – Dijo Regina confundida – **Que está pasando? –** miro a sus hijos

Henry explico lo que había sucedido mientras se había ido, la llegada de Elsa ha Storybrooke, y la pelea de ella con Rumple, Regina estaba pensativa y miro a sus hijos – **Ella es la bruja poderosa que vino **

**-Si ma-** dijo Chris – **Elsa no es mala, Rumple la secuestro, ella lo único que quiere es regresar con su hermana Anna – dijo **aunque por dentro sabía que estaba mintiendo en una parte ya que Elsa era algo más para la familia

**-Elsa la de Frozen** – dijo Regina ahora más sorprendida

**-Si ma, yo también estuve así en shock** – dijo Henry riéndose de la cara de su madre

-**Bueno es que no conocía mucho que ella existiera** \- dijo Regina pensativa – **Que hizo Rumple y como llego aquí?**

Chris y Sofía se miraron con cuidado, no podían revelar mucho

Regina miro a sus hijos sabían que ocultaban algo – **Expliquen?!**

**-Ok** – suspiro Chris **– En nuestro futuro, Elsa llego ya que Rumple abrió un portal para traerla…**

**-Que bien miente Gold** – dijo Henry frunciendo el ceño

Regina miro a su hijo pidiéndole una explicación

**-Es que cuando llego Elsa, ella estaba en el restaurante de la abuelita casi matando a Rumple para enviarle donde su hermana, pero él dijo que no sabía cómo enviarla de regreso, también dijo que ni siquiera sabía cómo llego aquí?** – explico Henry

Regina suspiro Rumple era problemas, y engaño – **Hijos **– dijo mirando a todos sus hijos – **ahora que conocen como es Rumple quiero decirles unas cuantas reglas…**

Chris y Sofía ya sabían cuáles eran las reglas

**-Nunca confiar en Rumple** dijeron a la vez los hermanos

Regina asintió a lo dicho – **exacto, ninguno confié en el, deben de entender que el no hace cualquier magia por ayudar, el todo lo hace por conveniencia, si él les ayuda en algo es porque siempre trama algo –**

**-No te preocupes mama **– dijo Chris sonriente **– nosotros nunca confiamos en el** – Sofía asintió a los dicho

**-Yo tampoco confió en el – dijo** Henry frunciendo el ceño– **el me mintió diciendo que no había dañado a Zelena** – dijo mirando a Esmeralda

**-Mintió a todos** – dijo con odio Regina

-**Cuál es la otra regla mama?** – dijo Henry mirando a Regina

**-Esta regla es más para ustedes** – dijo mirando a los mellizos

**-Nunca vayamos a una batalla de hechiceros con el corazón puesto** – dijeron los hermanos

Regina asintió a lo dicho

**-En el futuro** – dijo Chris – **cuando estuvimos combatiendo con Rumple el quería controlarnos y que mejor con el corazón, es por eso que siempre cuando salimos a pelear, nuestros corazones lo tiene Henry para cuidarlo**

**-Yo?! **– dijo Henry sorprendido

-**SI hermano, tu eres el único en que podemos confiar al tener nuestros corazones** – dijo Sofía sonriéndole

**-Por favor sigan al pie esas reglas y todo saldrá bien** – dijo Regina mirando a sus hijos que asentían a lo dicho **– Ahora síganme contando sobre Elsa? –** dijo mirando a Chris

-**Bueno como seguía diciendo, Rumple hace tiempo viajo a Arendelle ganándose la confianza de Anna, para ayudar a su hermana Elsa ya que estaba desaparecida, ustedes lo deben de conocer como Kristoff**

**-Ehhhh** – dijo Henry sorprendido – **estas diciendo que Kristoff es Rumple** – dijo con cara en Schock

Regina también estaba sorprendida de eso

**-Sí, ustedes vieron la película, Anna y Rumple llegaron al castillo, y cuando Anna llamo a su hermana, Rumple se dio a conocer, El ataco a Elsa para obtener su poder en medio de la batalla Anna resulto congelada, Elsa cuando vio a su hermana su corazón se volvió frio y casi mata a Rumple, lo tenía por matarlo pero justo ahí, Elsa nos contó que una voz le dijo que el beso del amor verdadero rompía cualquier maldición, Elsa dejo a Rumple debilitado y se fue a su hermana**

**-La beso?** – dijeron Henry y Regina sorprendida

**-Sí, lo hizo, y Anna volvió a la vida, las dos estaban contentas, Elsa nos contó que cuando lo hicieron un vórtice trago a Rumple y nadie lo vio, y el reino de Arendelle por fin estuvo en paz, ahora Rumple necesita el poder de Elsa por eso que la trajo a Storybrooke**

**-Para su hija** – dijo Regina pensativa

**-Hija?** – dijo ahora confundido Henry

**-Si ahora Bella debe de estar embarazada –** dijo Chris

-**Bella no está embarazada – **aseguro Henry

Chris y Sofía se miraron confundidos

-**Estas seguro?** – pregunto Chris muy confundido

**-Si lo estoy** – dijo Henry – **Rubi y Bella son mejores amigas y en ningún momento Bella le comento que estaba embarazada**

**-Chris hemos cambiado el futuro –** dijo Sofía preocupada

**-Chicos cálmense y explíquense** – dijo Regina

**-mama si la hija de Rumple no nace, significa que él no tiene ninguna debilidad, eso es malo – **dijo Chris

Regina abrió los ojos en shock **– Díganme que no quieren utilizar a una bebe sobre Rumple** – espeto

Chris y Sofía se miraron con un poco de miedo, su mama daba miedo

**-Mama no es lo que quisimos decir** – dijo cuidadosamente Chris

-**Pues explíquenmelo ya que entendí perfectamente bien –** dijo Regina empezando a enojarse

Henry se quedó pensativo por lo que dijeron sus hermanos, ellos vinieron del futuro para salvar a su madre de su muerte y la culpa la tiene Rumple, si la bebe era una forma para salvar a su madre tampoco le importaría tomarla como cebo – **mama** – dijo Henry – **si la bebe sirve para que no te hagan daño entonces yo estoy de acuerdo – **

Regina miro a su hijo sorprendida, esas palabras de su hijo, no de sus hijos eran fríos – **No, y olvídense de ese pensamiento, yo no les he criado así** – espeto Regina enojada saliendo con Esmeralda a su cuarto

Henry suspiro, sabía que el había cambiado pero si era para salvar a su madre haría todo lo posible, en eso miro a sus hermanos que estaban callados – **Cuéntenme la verdad ahora** – dijo seriamente

-**Lo siento hermanito ahora no podemos decirte todo** – suspiro Chris

**-Hemos cambiado mucho, al enterarnos que Bella no está embarazada** – dijo Sofía

**-Si ustedes dicen que Bella está embarazada y que por eso Elsa llego a Storybrooke, entonces porque Elsa esta acá? –** dijo Henry mirando a sus hermanos

Chris y Sofía se miraron también confundidos

-**Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos aún** – dijo Chris rascándose la cabeza con frustración

-**Hemos cambiado mucho este tiempo –** dijo preocupada **– Y si no nacemos?** – dijo Sofía preocupada

**-No importa –** dijo Chris seriamente

Sofía miro a su hermano y asintió – **Tienes razón, no importa**

**-De que hablan?** – dijo preocupado Henry

-**Nosotros sabíamos que al viajar al pasado podríamos cambiar muchas cosas y una de esas seria nuestra existencia, peor no importaría mucho con tal que mama este viva, esa es nuestra meta** – dijo Sofía

**-Cuando tienen que nacer** – pregunto Henry no permitiría que sus hermanos no nazcan

-**Dentro de 6 meses prácticamente mama tiene que tener sexo con mama para que viviéramos** – dijo Sofía crudamente

Chris y Henry estaban con cara de asco

**-Bueno, primero lo primero tenemos que ir al mausoleo**– dijo Sofía

-**Si **– suspiro Chris y con su magia se vistieron con ropa más abrigada

-**genial yo también** – dijo Henry ya que también tenía ropa de invierno

**-Si** – dijeron sus hermanos

**-En verdad nuestro Henry del futuro dijo que cuando regresáramos al pasado, tenemos que decirte la verdad poco por poco ya que tú nos ayudarías también, y tenemos que estar contigo, en casi todo, menos en las batallas y algunas cosas más –** explico Chris

-**Bueno **– dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros dirigiéndose hacia la salida con sus hermanos

**-A donde creen que van?** – dijo Regina apareciendo en las escaleras y cruzándose los brazos

**-Al mausoleo de la familia** – dijo Chris sonriente **– necesitamos buscar algo** –

Regina asintió, sabía que sus hijos podían cuidarse solos pero aun así se preocupaba por ellos – saben que voy a vigilarlos por el espejo verdad?

-**Lo sabemos mama** – dijeron los tres sonrientes

**-Aún sigo enojada con ustedes –** dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño

-**Nos quieres mama, no lo estas** – dijo Chris sonriendo agarrando al mando de su hermana y hermano y desaparecieron en un humo azul

**-Ustedes** – gruño Regina

Después de una hora sus hijos aun no venían ella decidió limpiar el comedor ya que estaba todo sucio, y también comenzar a limpiar las habitaciones de sus hijos, lo bueno era que en esta mansión tenía 5 cuartos extras más pensó en eso se dio cuenta que las ventanas se estaban helando más de lo normal, también sintió un poder muy poderoso, eso era algo malo, y eso debe de ser Elsa, inmediatamente se cambió con ropa de invierno y salió a su patio para encontrar a una niña de ojos azules mirándola fijamente

-**Debes de ser Elsa** – dijo Regina mirando a la niña a los ojos en eso se percató de algo, esa niña tenía miedo, estaba asustada

**-Si –** susurro Elsa con los ojos llorosos – **Tú debes de ser mi madre –** dijo mirando a Regina **– no mejor dicho eres mi madre** – afirmo a lo que dijo derramando algunas lágrimas toda su vida la había imaginado

Regina abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, no estaba más que sorprendida, que demonios estaba pasando, a partir de ahí todo el cansancio de estos meses le gano y se desmayo

* * *

**Hey esto es un extra, nunca se imaginaron que iba a poner a Elsa como otra hija de Regina verdad?**

**Muy pronto estare actualizando**

**espero sus comentarios :)**

**No se preocupen esto no va ser un enredo muy pronto entenderán todo**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos y se percato que estaba en su cuarto, miro a sus alrededores y no había nadie, acaso todo fue un sueño pensó, en eso miro la cuna de Esmeralda, se levantó y se percató que ella no estaba, inmediatamente bajo a las escaleras y se encontró con todos sus hijos mirándola sorprendida

**-Mama, estas bien? –** dijeron todos sus hijos al mismo tiempo, incluida Elsa

**-A partir de este momento me van a decir nada más que la verdad – **espeto Regina mirando a todos seriamente

Sofía convoco un vaso de sidra y se le entrego a su madre

Regina lo recibió y se lo tomo de un solo sorbo, en eso se percató que Chris, Sofía y Elsa también tenían la sidra en su mano – **Cuantos años tienen? –** dijo alzando la ceja

**-18** – respondieron los mellizos

**-21** – respondió Elsa sentándose en el sofá con los demás

Regina en eso miro a Henry que tenía también un vaso

**-Es chocolate mama** – respondió Henry sonriente

Regina sacudió la cabeza, vio a Esmeralda que estaba puesta en una cuna de la sala, y estaba dormida, al parecer era lo mejor

**-Eres mi otra hija –** dijo Regina mirando a Elsa

Elsa asintió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Regina se le rompió el corazón ver a Elsa así, e inmediatamente la abrazo

-**Siempre, te busque** – dijo Elsa llorando aferrándose a su madre **– Siempre, desde que me entere que eras mi madre, esperaba el día en verte, rezaba todos los días para encontrarte** – dijo llorando con más fuerza

Regina empezó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos abrazando a Elsa, miro a Sofía y Chris y se percató que también estaban llorando, miro a Henry que lloraba más que sus hijos mayores

Después de un tiempo y percatarse que Elsa se había calmado, lo único que dijo ella fue **– Como, necesito una explicación** – dijo mirando a sus hijos

**-Yo** – dijo Elsa **– ahora esta es mi historia** – dijo mirando a Chris y Sofía y ellos asintieron – **Mama** – dijo mirando a Regina – **lo que te cuente, por favor necesito que no hagas nada, hasta que pensemos muy bien está bien** – dijo calmadamente

Regino asintió a lo dicho, no prometió nada, depende de lo que le cuente Elsa

**-Yo no nací, como mis hermanos, yo nací muy diferente**

**-De que hablas?** – dijo Regina confundida

**-Tu no me diste a luz, nadie lo hizo **– dijo inmediatamente, sus hermanos e habían explicado que su otra madre al parecer también era una mujer ósea no tenía una madre, tenía otra también, era muy complicado entender eso

Regina no entendía, si ella no le había dado a luz, significaría que Emma le dio a luz, pero como que nadie lo hizo? – **Explícate**

**-A mí me crearon, con tu magia**\- **_y la de mi otra madre al parecer_** pensó Elsa pero no podía decirlo en voz alta ya que sus hermanos le explicaron que tenía que ocultar que Emma era su otra madre

-**Te crearon? Quien?** – dijo Regina empezando a enojarse

-**Tu madre** – dijo ahora delicadamente Elsa ya que esta era la parte que más temía **– Cora me creo con tu magia**

**-Que** – dijo Regina parándose mirando a sus mellizos y ellos asintieron a lo que dijo su hermana – **Ella está muerta –**

**-Lo sabemos** – dijeron todos

**-Como pudo hacerte esto** – dijo Regina llorando mirando a Elsa y abrazándola – **perdóname no sabía nada**

**-No te preocupes mama, nadie lo supo ni yo misma lo supe hasta que me enfrente a Rumplestiltskin en mi primera batalla con él, el guardián de mi reino me conto la verdad de mi concepción y me dijo que en el futuro un vórtice me tragara y me enviara con mi madre, yo estaba en mi patio en Arendelle cuando un vórtice me trago y desperté en este pueblo, de ahí sentí el poder de Rumple inmediatamente me enfrente a el ya que sabía que él me había enviado a esta tierra **– explico Elsa

**-Como Cora te creo –** dijo Regina confundida

**-Ah, bueno hay un hechizo y a la vez profecía**– explico Elsa un poco incomoda **_– dice que un ser poderoso nacerá, por el amor tan inmenso de sus padres, que ni ellos lo sabrán_, Cora utilizo tu magia y la de mi otro padre para crearme**

-**Quien es tu padre? –** dijo Regina confundida, su hija rubia de ojos azules, era parecida a Chris

**-Ah no te lo puedo decir – **dijo Elsa ruborizada

Regina rodo los ojos internamente sabía que sus hijos también eran de Emma no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello

-**Tu padre, es el mismo que el de Chris y Sofía** – dijo Regina

**-Si –** respondió Elsa

Regina miro a su hijos con una sonrisa idéntica, en eso ella suspiro de tranquilidad ya que no quería tener a una familia con varios padres, en eso recapitulo todo, tenía a Henry el mayor obviamente de ahí a Esmeralda, le seguía Chris y Sofía, y ahora Elsa, Cuantos hijos más tiene ya van 5? Pensó asombrada

**-Ustedes son los únicos, o hay más?-** pregunto Regina a los demás

**-Solo somos nosotros 6 mama **– respondió Chris sonriente

**-Espera 6** – dijo sorprendida

**-Claro ma te olvidas de Anna** – dijo Henry obviamente

Regina sonrió a lo dicho, espera Anna entonces es su hija también?

**-Anna** – susurro Elsa con tristeza

-**Espera Anna es mi hija también… digo biológicamente? –** pregunto Regina

-**No –** todos contestaron

**-Es mi novia **– contesto Elsa tímidamente

**-Oh…** \- dijo Regina **_que mal esta Disney? _**Pensó con irónica – **Donde esta?** – cuando dijo eso vio a Elsa con cara de tristeza – **Oh mi amor lo siento que paso?**

-**Ella sigue en Arendelle, mama necesito ir inmediatamente hacia ella, Arendelle corre peligro, he estado estos dos meses tratando de llegar hacia ella, oh comunicarme pero no puedo **– dijo con los ojos llorosos – **mi pueblo está en peligro mama** – dijo con dolor

Regina abrazo a su hija inmediatamente **– No te preocupes, mi amor inmediatamente nos encargaremos de eso** – dijo abrazándola en eso miro a Chris y Sofía que estaban susurrando algo, al parecer tienen una idea

-**Mama tenemos una idea para traer a Anna y Arendelle con nosotros** – dijo Chris

-**En serio pueden hacer eso?** – dijo Elsa con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar mirando a sus hermanos

**-Que es lo que necesitan? –** pregunto Regina a sus hijos

**-Lamentablemente necesitamos tiempo, viajar al pasado nos tomó prácticamente casi toda nuestra magia** – explico Chris

**-Lamentablemente si** – dijo Sofía con tristeza – **al viajar el pasado y abrir un portal a Storybrooke nos tomó mucho tiempo y magia**

**-Lo mismo va ser para Arendelle ya que el reino de Elsa, está en el pasado en la época en que reinabas el bosque encantado mama –** explico Chris

**-Espera, estoy confundida, y eso es algo muy difícil en mí, Arendelle es un reino del bosque encantado, y está en el pasado como es posible que Elsa exista **– dijo Regina agarrándose la cabeza con confusión

**-Cora, al crear a Elsa con tu magia, sabía que Elsa iba hacer una de las más poderosas brujas de la historia ya que será tu primogénita, pero también sabía que iba hacer tu salvación mama?**

**-Salvación **– dijo Regina confundida

**-Si ma, la abuela Cora sabía que ella iba a morir en manos de Snow, así que ella aun sin su corazón decidió cambiar el pasado y enviarte a una hija para que no te convirtieras en la reina malvada… **\- explico Chris

**-Pero eso cambio ya que ELSA no llego al bosque encantado donde tu reinabas llego a Arendelle donde fue encontrada por los reyes de ese entonces** – termino de explicar Sofía

Regina estaba con los ojos llorosos, su madre la quería pensó derramando algunas lagrimas

**-Por eso me pusiste como segundo nombre Coraline ya que gracias a ella tienes a Elsa **– dijo con alegría Sofía

-**Tu segundo nombre es Coraline** – dijo Regina sorprendida, en el futuro perdono a su madre pensó

-**Si ma –** dijo sonriente Sofía

Regina derramo más lagrimas abrazando a Elsa – **Júntense** – dijo Regina

Chris, Sofía y Henry sonrieron y abrazaron a su madre con Elsa – **Abrazo familiar **– grito Henry con alegría

* * *

Después de un tiempo Regina bajo de las escaleras y dijo - **Creo que he encontrado una manera para que tú compruebes las cosas en tu reino.**

Elsa miró hacia arriba, con los ojos brillantes. Regina le regaló un espejo.

**-Esto es algo que hice cuando estábamos en el Bosque encantado. Los espejos son una gran manera de comunicarse porque es la esencia de todo el mundo** – explico sonriente - **No estoy seguro de si esto va a funcionar entre reinos, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Mientras que cada lado tiene un espejo, se puede comunicar **

Se fueron a la sala de estar y Elsa se sentó con el espejo en el regazo. Regina le dio instrucciones para enfocar muy duro en el otro espejo, el que está en Arendelle, para que ella pudiera conectarlos.

**-No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo puede durar -**

Regina pasó la mano por el espejo un par de veces. Se volvió a la vida. Cuando la escena se hizo evidente en el cristal Elsa sonrió claramente que era lo que ella esperaba.

**Es la habitación de Anna** – susurro con alegría

Todos sus hermanos miraron con alegría ya que la magia de su mama se estaba incrementando

Elsa llamó el nombre de su hermana un par de veces, pero la chica no apareció. En su lugar, un muñeco de nieve se asomó en el cristal.

**Hola! Estoy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos cálidos!**

Elsa se echó a reír. - **Olaf, soy yo, Elsa. -**

El muñeco de nieve se quedó sin aliento. - **Elsa! ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te atrapado allí?**

**Yo no estoy atrapado, Olaf. Yo estoy en otro lugar. Este espejo me está ayudando a hablar con ustedes. Ahora, Olaf, escúchame. ¿Es Anna allí?**

**Sí, ¿por qué?**

**En el castillo?**

**Sí, ¿por qué?**

**Necesito que vayas a buscarla. Ir Olaf!**

Olaf se desvaneció. Afortunadamente no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a Anna. Pronto el sonido de las botas pisando fuerte y agitando tela llenó la habitación.

**Elsa!**

**Anna!**

**Oh Elsa, ¿dónde estás? ¿Quién hizo esto? Hans? El duque?, Kristoff regreso** – dijo con terror y los ojos llorosos

**Anna, cálmate, no te preocupes. Estoy seguro. Un poco lejos, pero yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para llegar a casa, pero no sé cuánto tiempo que se llevará a salvo.. Escucha me encontré con mi madre** – dijo derramando algunas lagrimas

Anna estaba sorprendida de eso – **Lo que dijo Pabbie era cierto** – susurro - **¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo?**

Elsa le explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo, sin entrar en demasiados detalles, todavía no tenía la menor idea de cómo volver.

Anna se acercó más al espejo y le tendió la mano como si fuera a tocar la mejilla de Elsa. **Te echo de menos Elsa. Prometimos.**

**Lo sé, Anna, lo sé. Esto es temporal. Por favor, no llores. **Los ojos de Anna de hecho habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas, Regina con todos sus hermanos estaban tristes

**-Anna que paso cuando me fui?**

Anna le comenzó explicar que cuando desapareció los reinos de las islas de sur se juntaron con el reino de Verona para atacar Arendelle

**-Como está el pueblo? –** pregunto preocupada

**-Rapunzel y Eugene nos están ayudando, pero Elsa no es mucho al parecer las islas del sur tienen a alguien con magia, fui con Rapunzel donde Pabbie para saber dónde estabas y como arreglar la guerra pero lo único que me contesto era que todo está regresando como debería haber sido, no le entendí casi nada, ni Rapunzel y cuando pregunte por ti me dijo que estabas con tu familia** – dijo con los ojos llorosos

**-Anna cálmate, mi amor cálmate por favor** – dijo Elsa con mucha ternura – **escúchame lo que vas hacer, está bien – **

Anna se limpió las lágrimas y asintió

-**Haz una junta con los consejeros y diles que preparen a todo el pueblo incluyendo el de corona si quiere Rapunzel, que estén dentro del castillo, mis hermanos y yo vamos a crear un portal para que todos vengan, si los reinos del sur o Verona quiere gobernar Arendelle, pues lo harán pero sin nadie a su servicio, entendiste, alista a todos inmediatamente, diles al pueblo que no lleven cosas acá, habrá todo para ellos** – dijo seriamente

**-Está bien** – dijo limpiándose el rostro de las lagrimas

La imagen de Anna estaba a punto de desaparecer, y todos sabían que la magia estaba desapareciendo

**-Mi amor cuídate por favor, tratare de comunicarme lo más antes posible** – dijo Elsa derramando las lagrimas

**-Te amo** – fue lo último que escucho de Anna y la imagen desapareció

Elsa derramo varias lagrimas e inmediatamente Regina la abrazo – **Todo va a estar bien mi amor** – aseguro Regina

**-Mama, soy la peor reina de la historia, ni siquiera puedo ayudar a mi reino **– dijo llorando aferrándose a su madre

**-No lo eres Elsa** – aseguro su madre

-**Elsa que es eso de los reinos del sur y Verona?** \- pregunto ahora Henry que estaba confundido

Regina también estaba curiosa sobre eso

-Ustedes conocen a Hans verdad? – dijo Elsa

Todos asintieron

**-Bueno él es el heredero de las islas del sur, el quería casarse conmigo o con Anna para tomar Arendelle pero como yo me escape del reino, su plan fracaso hasta hace unos meses atrás ya que el regreso para tomar la mano mía o la de mi hermana, pero inmediatamente yo me negué y lo hizo Anna, él se unió con Verona y el duque Weselton para derrocarme, y ahora como estoy desaparecida sabía que ellos iban a comenzar una guerra con mi reino, ahora con lo que me dijo Anna que hay alguien con magia ayudándolos, no sé qué pensar** – dijo Elsa muy preocupada por todos

**-Elsa todo va a estar bien no te preocupes **– aseguro su madre en eso miro a Chris y Sofía – ustedes saben quién es el ser mágico quien ayuda a ellos?

-**Mama el futuro cambio cuando nosotros atravesamos el portal **– explico Chris

**-Ma en nuestro futuro tú no te reúnes con Elsa hasta dentro de 5 meses, lamentablemente el reino de Elsa queda destruido y los único que pudiste salvar era a Anna ya que Olaf, la protegió encerrándola dentro de un campo de fuerza, todo el reino de Elsa es destruido** – dijo Sofía con tristeza, en eso Elsa empezó a llorar con más fuerza

**-Necesito regresar a mi reino inmediatamente** – dijo Elsa parándose en eso todo el desgaste y fuerza, empezó a aparecer y casi se desmaya, su madre el sujeto fuertemente

**-Que pasa estas bien?** – preguntaron todos preocupados

-**Debe ser el cansancio que por fin ha llegado a mí –** dijo Elsa

**-Es hora de que todos vayan a descansar, he arreglado sus cuartos, Elsa tu también ve a descansar, te voy a mostrar tu cuarto** – sonrió Regina

-**Eh ma no te preocupes tengo mi castillo** – dijo tímidamente Elsa

-**Nada que castillo, eres mi hija, y ninguna hija mía va a estar en un castillo de hielo mientras que tengas una casa acá, esta mansión en grande** – dijo Regina

-**Ok mama** – dijo Elsa

Regina se despidió de todos sus hijos, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, hace unos meses atrás no tenía a nadie, ahora tenía a 5 no 6 hijos con ella, se sintió la personas más feliz de todo el mundo, ahora tenía que cuidarlos con toda su vida, paso en cada habitación de sus hijos y les dio las buenas noches, hasta dirigirse a su habitación con Esmeralda que seguía dormida, como le encantaba dormir a su hija

* * *

**Hola chicos gracias por sus comentarios, este en una nueva actualizacion y conoceran un poco de la vida de Elsa actualmente**

**espero sus comentarios :)**

**No se preocupen esto no va ser un enredo muy pronto entenderán todo**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Regina despertó por los sonidos de su hija que estaba balbuceando, miro la cuna y vio a su hija sonreírle, ella sonrió a su hija y comenzó a cambiarla, miro el reloj y era las 7 de la mañana, bajo y se dio cuenta que todos sus hijos aún seguían dormidos, así que empezó a prepararles el desayuno a cada uno, había conocido los gustos de sus hijos, todos sus hijos eran diferentes pero en lo que sí coinciden era que todos les gusta el chocolate con canela

**-Mmm mama –** dijo Chris bajando de las escaleras

**-Mi amor buenos días – **

**-Buenos días mama, te ayudo** – sonrió Chris, el siempre ayudaba a su madre desde pequeño en hacer el desayuno, él y Elsa lo harían

-**Debo suponer que tú siempre lo haces verdad?**

**-Por supuesto mama, Esmeralda, Sofía, Anna y Henry queman la cocina** – respondió Chris empezando a ayudar a su madre

Regina sonrió a lo dicho y empezó a imaginar su futuro con sus hijos con alegría

**-Elsa y yo siempre te ayudamos** – respondió Chris sonriente

**-Mmm me llamaron** – dijo Elsa entrando a la cocina muy cambiada a diferencia de Chris que seguía con su pijama

-**Buenos días mi amor** – dijo Regina

-**buenos días mama** – respondió Elsa abrazándola

Empezaron hacer el desayuno, Regina se percató que todo era normal, como si siempre habían vivido aquí, todo era natural, estaba sentada viendo como todos sus hijos reían, todos estaba contentos pero internamente todos sabían que faltaba algo no alguien, faltaba su otra madre y Anna para completar esta familia y Regina sabia eso, en eso todos escucharon que tocaron el timbre, todos se miraron y sabían quién era, Regina se paró, y levanto su mano para que sus hijos no la siguieran y desapareció de la vista de sus hijos

**-Así que nuestra otra mama está tocando la puerta –** dijo Elsa mirando a todos sus hermanos

**-Si** respondieron mientras seguían comiendo

-**No la conocí mucho, y cuando la vi, sus ojos eran fríos y sin vida, como si no le importara vivir, ya que prácticamente cuando estuve peleando con Oro ella casi muere y por eso me detuve para que no haya más daño** – explico Elsa

-**Ahhh por eso no mataste a Oro** – dijo Henry ya que estaba pensando en la pelea de su hermana y oro, ya que fácilmente Elsa hubiera podido ganar, en eso también se empezó a preocupar de Emma, tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella

-**Exacto –** respondió Elsa

-**Una pregunta** – dijo Henry mirando a todos

-**Habla –** respondieron sus hermanos

-**Quien es el hermano mayor, Elsa o yo –** dijo Henry

Todos se quedaron mirando y sonrieron, menos Elsa que también estaba confundida

-**Mmm literalmente tu eres el hermano mayor ya que naciste antes que todos, pero técnicamente Elsa y Anna son las mayores y el que sigue eres tú, de ahí Esmeralda y después nosotros dos** – explico Sofía sonriente

**-ahhh que complicado –** dijo Henry mientras todos sonreían a lo dicho

En eso escucharon que no era su madre quien vino si no el que todos odiaban

* * *

Cuando habían llamado a la puerta Regina casi esperaba que fuese Emma, ya que al menos necesitaba hacerlo por sus hijos, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver que quien estaba en su porche era Robín, con las manos en el bolsillo y la expresión tranquila.

**\- ¿Podemos hablar?**

Había pedido, la morena había asentido aclarándose la garganta para recuperar la voz.

**\- He oído que regresaste de tu viaje ¿Cómo estás?** \- Pregunto Robín con cortesía, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía estar a la defensiva de algo.

**\- Perfectamente, gracias**. - Respondió Regina con perfecta educación, haciendo un gesto a Robín para que pasase al salón. Él se sentó en el sofá, ella en una silla.

**\- Quería hablar de lo que pasó en la cafetería. **\- Empezó el hombre de los bosques, Regina asintió sin decir una palabra, en su opinión lo que había pasado en la cafetería estaba bastante claro, además no tenía importancia ya que tenías a todos sus hijos con ella y que él no era nada para ella

**\- He hablado con Marian, me ha contado todo lo que pasó en el Bosque Encantado. O todo lo que debería haber pasado si Emma no la hubiese traído aquí.**

La morena hizo una mueca, aun le sabia la boca a traición cuando recordaba eso.

**\- Es mi mujer Regina, la madre de Roland.**

**\- Lo entiendo.** \- Dijo la reina con formalidad distante, por supuesto que eso lo entendía, lo que le dolía era la facilidad con que Robín se había olvidado de ella y de ese amor que decía sentir, lo fácilmente que la había pasado por encima sin preocuparse.

**\- Ella es el amor de mi vida**.

Esas palabras dolieron en su recién recuperado corazón, Robín hacían que sonaran casi como una disculpa, pero ella sabía que no lo sentía en absoluto.

**\- E incluso aunque ya no lo fuese…tú la mataste. ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que tú mataste a mi mujer?** \- Hood ahora sonaba acusador, enfadado.

**\- No sabía que era tu mujer ¿cómo podía saberlo? Además eso no es algo que se diga en la primera cita**. - Respondió Regina sin poder evitar ese tono sarcásticamente irónico suyo. Solo deseaba que sus hijos no se aparezcan delante de el ya que claramente sus hijos no les fascina Robín

**\- Cada vez que te miro solo puedo pensar en que tú la mataste-** Dijo el ladrón fríamente.

**\- Claramente no la mate si ella está aquí ahora.**

**\- Eso no cambia que lo hiciste. Antes de que Emma viajase al pasado.**

Con los viajes en el tiempo las líneas temporales eran un lío, podías haber hecho cosas que en realidad no habías hecho y viceversa, tu pasado era tu pasado, pero ya no era solo eso. A lo mejor por eso nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora, podía volverte loco. Y claro ejemplo son todos sus hijos que estaban ahora en la cocina

**\- ¿Quieres una disculpa? No puedo disculparme por aquello, ella había ayudado a Blancanieves y yo la castigué por ello. Era lo que hacía. No solo con Marian, con todo el mundo**. – respondió para terminar con la conversación que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza

**\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?** \- Dijo Robín levantándose del sofá y mirándola como si fuese alguna especie de monstruo.

**\- No tienes derecho a mirarme así, ya no. Sabias con quien salías cuando estabas conmigo, conocías mi pasado como Reina Malvada y entonces parecías bastante más comprensivo** \- Regina sonaba bastante enfadada también, le parecía terriblemente hipócrita por parte de Hood haber pasado por alto sus crímenes del pasado cuando decía estar enamorado de ella y que ahora quisiese echarle esos mismos crímenes en cara. Desearía quemarlo vivo, definitivamente ya no quedaba nada ni un poquito de gusto y de amor hacia el

**\- No es lo mismo, entonces yo no sabía…**

**\- ¿Qué una de mis muchas víctimas había sido tu mujer? Seguro que sí, pero entonces ella no estaba aquí ¿verdad? Puedes pasar por alto todas esas muertes mientras no conozcas sus caras ¿Quién es más monstruoso de los dos, Robin?**

Acusó la morena poniéndose también en pie, encarándose con Hood, que apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

**\- No te atrevas a compararme contigo** \- Siseó entre dientes. En aquella voz no había ni rastro de amor, aprecio o cariño, al parecer todo eso se había evaporado en el mismo segundo en que vio a Marian. Seguramente debería ir a presentar una hoja de reclamaciones por el hechizo de Tinkerbell si eso era lo mejor que podía ofrecer como amor verdadero.

Chris y Sofía ya no soportaron más y salieron de la cocina para la sala

-**Quién eres?!** – gruño Chris dándole una fría mirada

Regina se quedó viendo a sus hijos con los ojos abiertos, no quería ninguna confrontación

Robín estaba confundido quienes eran estos niños, la Niña se parecía mucho a Regina

**-Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua, dime quien eres y porque levantaste la voz en esta casa que no es tuya** – gruño Chris acercándose a Robín muy fríamente

Robín se quedó sorprendido, no podía decir nada

**-Robín es mejor que te vayas y no regreses nunca más** – dijo Regina

Robín se marchó sin decir nada más y salió de la casa de Regina

Regina miro a sus hijos alzando su ceja

-**Mama, vamos a desayunar** – dijo Chris sonriente dándole esa sonrisa inocente

**-Estas castigado** – dijo Regina seriamente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

Sofía sonrió viendo a su madre dirigirse hacia la cocina, en eso miro a su hermano que tenía una mirada fría – **Yo te cubro** – dijo Sofía yéndose hacia su madre, ya que sabía lo que su hermano haría

* * *

Chris desapareció en un humo azul y apareció de delante de Robín

Robín estaba sorprendido – **Quien…** \- no pudo decir nada mas ya que Chris le metió un gran puñetazo volándolo hasta la otra calle, la gente estaba viendo sorprendido ya que no comprendía nada

Chris se acercó lentamente a Robín que estaba agarrándose el rostro con dolor, Chris lo agarro por su camisa y lo miro tan fríamente que si las miradas mataran el estaría muy muerto – **Acércate una vez más a Regina y te juro que tu recuperada esposa, y tu hijo se van a quedar sin esposo ni padre** – susurro con total frialdad

La gente estaba viendo el altercado y estaban sorprendido, quien era ese joven que protegía a la ex reina malvada

**-Nunca te la acerques, ni la mires, ni trates de hacer una conversación con ella, o morirás, no es una amenaza Hood es una advertencia me entendiste –** espeto furiosamente – **ella no está sola** -

Robín estaba con dolor y asintió a lo dicho

Chris lo boto al piso como basura – **Fue bueno hacer negocios contigo** – dijo desapareciendo en un humo azul y regresando a su casa

* * *

Chris entro en la cocina con una sesta de manzanas **– Acá lo tengo** – dijo sonriendo a su madre y a sus hermanos, en eso le dio una mirada complica a su hermana Sofía y ella sonrió

**-Gracias hijo** – respondió Regina agarrando la cesta para hacer un pastel de manzana

-**Mama que vamos hacer después? –** el que pregunto fue Henry

-**Tratar de comunicarnos con Anna y los demás para que vengan a Storybrooke de ahí veremos que hacemos** – respondió Regina mirando a todos sus hijos

**-Sí, voy a comunicarme con Anna inmediatamente para ver como esta Arendelle -** dijo Elsa yéndose al estudio de su madre

-**Sofía ve con Elsa** – mando su madre

-**Ok mama** – respondió Sofía yendo con Elsa

-**Henry podrías llevarte a Esmeralda a mi cuarto, escógele algo de ropa para salir** – dijo Regina mirando a su hijo, el asintió

Chris gimió internamente, su madre quería hablar con el

Regina se quedó mirando a su hijo pidiéndole una explicación de lo que acaba de pasar hace poco con Robín

-**Lo odio** – gruño Chris sentándose al frente de su madre

**-Mi amor**… - dijo delicadamente

**-En el futuro, el tiene que ver con lo que le pasa a Sofia mama **– dijo Chris delicadamente

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida, su hija, en eso toda la ira que tenía a ese sujeto apareció de nuevo de sus manos aparecieron dos bolas de fuego

-**Mama** – dijo Chris agarrando las manos de su madre y extinguir el fuego y le sonrió – **no te preocupes, ya maneje a Robín, no te lo puedo decir ya que lamentablemente lo que va ser Robín tiene que suceder, pero nunca voy a permitir que dañe a mi hermana –** dijo seriamente ya abrazando a su madre

Regina abrazo a su hijo – **Eres muy joven para madurar tan rápido** – susurro

-**En el futuro todos maduramos rápido mama** – dijo sonriéndole – **no te preocupes –**

**-Una madre siempre se va a preocupar por sus hijos, principalmente los que me dicen no te preocupes **– sonrió Regina

-**Gracias mama pero esta vez tienes que dejarme a mí y a Sofía, no queremos cambiar mas el futuro de lo que ya está** – dijo Chris calmadamente

-**Ustedes me piden mucho, ustedes quieren combatir con todo, no es mejor que yo les ayude** – dijo Regina suplicándole a su hijo, para que le cuente toda la verdad para saber que hay que hacer

-**Mama, Sofía y yo vinimos con una única misión, y es para salvarte no nos importa el resto exceptuando obviamente a la familia, te necesitamos viva, todos nosotros te necesitamos viva, tu sabes que viajar al pasado es muy riesgoso y un poder inmenso, nosotros 6 tuvimos que hacer un gran hechizo para que Sofía y yo regresemos a esta época que en el futuro ni siquiera existe mama** – suplico Chris

**-Pero si ustedes me…**

**-No mama, ya no podemos correr mucho riesgo** – dijo Chris limpiándose sus lágrimas – **eres todo lo que tenemos, sin ti el futuro es muy oscuro mama**

**-Solo por mí **– dijo sorprendida a eso

-**Mama tu misma lo sabes al experimentar cuando murió Daniel, te convertiste en algo opuestamente a lo que eras, imagínate a tus 6 hijos muy poderosos viendo como mueres, imagínate a tu pareja que también es poderoso, viendo como mueres, tú crees que nosotros íbamos a quedarnos así como nos ves mama, nosotros cambiamos al verte morir, todos cambiamos, no nos importó nada con tan solo vengar tu muerte…**

**-Eso… pero ustedes ahora? **– dijo confundida Regina

**-Esa es la cuestión mama, aun no te podemos decir lo que sucedió en el futuro pero lo que si te puedo decir es que si tu mueres, la reina malvada que conocieron no va ser comparado a lo que nosotros haremos** – dijo Chris seriamente saliendo de la cocina de su madre dejándole con ese pensamiento

Chris se fue hacia el despacho de su madre y miro a sus hermanos mirándole tristemente

**-Es cierto –** dijo Henry suavemente – **el futuro es horrible porque nosotros lo hicimos verdad?**

**-Si lo es** – respondió Chris suavemente **– es por eso que no podemos dejar que mama muera, esa es nuestra misión**

**-Esta es nuestra segunda oportunidad** – dijo Sofía mirando a sus hermanos, aunque no era su segunda oportunidad era mas

Elsa y Henry se miraron y asintieron a lo dicho iban a proteger a su madre cueste lo que cueste

* * *

Regina se quedó pensativa, todos sus hijos se iban a convertir en algo que ella no quería ni volver a pensar y todo por su muerte, necesitaba la ayuda de Emma pensó con ironía

-**Chicos alístense vamos a Granny** – grito Regina mientras acomodaba sus cosas

* * *

Regina entro al restaurante con Esmeralda en sus brazos y a su costado con Henry, atrás seguía Elsa y atrás de Ella era Chris y Sofía, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos

-**Elsa querida es mejor que descongeles el pueblo** – dijo Regina suavemente colocándose en la mesa con los demás

**-Ok –** dijo sonriente levantando su mano y de la nada todo el pueblo volvió a como era antes, no había ni una pizca de hielo ni de nieve

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos no podían decir nada ni moverse

Rubí estaba mirando en estado de shock Elsa la reina del hielo le hizo caso a Regina, todos estaban pensando lo mismo, y más quienes eran esas personas que estaban con Regina, y de ahí todos se posaron en Sofía, muy parecida a Regina, nadie decía nada, todos estaban callados y viendo lo que iba hacer Regina ahora

**-Señorita Lucas** – llamo Regina

-**Eh… si** – dijo inmediatamente Rubí dirigiéndose hacia ellos – **Lo siento, me distraje**

**-Tú y todos lo que están aquí **– dijo burlonamente Chris mirando a todos desafiantemente

Rubí miro a su alrededor y tenía razón todos estaban mirando a Regina y sus huéspedes – **Si bueno es que no hay mucho entretenimiento** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sacando su lápiz y papel – que ordenan

**-Dame un café y 4 chocolates calientes, también 2 hamburguesas con papas, 2 bistec con papas y una ensalada por favor** – dijo Regina

**-Como ordene, inmediatamente vengo** \- dijo yéndose hacia su abuela

-**Ah y señorita Lucas –** dijo Regina en eso Rubí se quedó quieta y volteo a verla – **espero ninguna interrupción cuando este almorzando **– dijo dándole una mirada seria

-**Como ordene –** dijo yéndose hacia su abuela un poco asustada

-**Mama la asústate** – dijo Sofía

-**Si bueno no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa cuando almorcemos** – dijo Regina

**-Sabes que eso es imposible** – dijo Chris señalando a la ventana, eran Nieves, Encanto y Emma

Regina vio por primera vez a los tres después de 3 meses, Nieves y Encanto estaban muy cansados, cabizbajos, no eran como lo recordaban habían perdido ese brillo que los caracterizaba ahora su mirada se ponía sobre Emma, ella estaba peor que todos, sus ojos eran rojos, estaba desaliñada, en su mirada había tristeza, dolor, impotencia, que demonios ha pasado desde que se fue? Se pregunto

Regina vio como todos ellos entraron al restaurante e inmediatamente Rubí les hablo, miro a sus hijos que seguían comiendo sin importarles nada, cuando volvió a mirar los encanto estaban sentándose en su silla, e inmediatamente las miradas se cruzaron, vio la mirada de Emma y contenía mucha tristeza, y dolor y algo más que no sabía, inmediatamente se distrajo por el sonido de Esmeralda, y vio a su hija sonreírle, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y todo el almuerzo no miro ni una vez más a Emma ni a sus padres, se dedicó a conversar con sus hijos, pero aun así sentía que ellos, mejor dicho todos la estaban mirando atentamente

* * *

**Hola chicos gracias por sus comentarios, este en una nueva actualizacion y conoceran un poco de la vida de Elsa actualmente**

**espero sus comentarios :)**

**No se preocupen esto no va ser un enredo muy pronto entenderán todo**


	7. Chapter 7

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Hace unos dos días

Emma estaba tomando en su apartamento desde hace meses que no salía de ahí, no le importaba nada su hijo la odiaba, la única persona que no la trataba como salvadora ya que odiaba ese echo se fue por que la odia, las dos personas que más le importo y que por ellos se quedó la odian, prácticamente ya no tenía ningún sentido vivir sin ellos en su vida, pensó derramando más lágrimas en los ojos, todos los días lloraba hasta quedarse dormida

**-Me odio –** murmuro antes de caer dormida de nuevo en el sofá de su departamento

Al día siguiente

Se escuchaba los golpes de la puerta de su departamento, Emma no quería levantarse ya que sabía que eran sus padres, de nuevo, cad días venían a ver como estaba, dejo que siga tocando la puerta ya que no le importaba nada

**-Emma! Emma!** – grito Nieves golpeando la puerta

David también estaba golpeando con la mano que le sobraba ya que la otra tenía a Neal

**-David rompe la puerta** – dijo Nieves agarrando a su hijo

David le miro con una cara que decía en serio?

-**Hazlo David** – suspiro con tristeza Nieves

David asintió y empezó a empujar con su cuerpo la puerta, 1, 2, 3 ,4 y la quinta vez la rompió completa, cuando entraron vieron el departamento de su hija echa un desastre con latas de cerveza, botellas de ron, vodka

Nieves vio a su hija dormida en el sofá, y empezó a derramar lágrimas en los ojos se acercó cuidadosamente y trato de levantarla – **mi amor despierta** – dijo acariciando su cabeza

**-Mmm… mama** – susurro Emma abriendo los ojos

-**Emma mi amor despierta** – dijo Nieves

-**Váyanse –** dijo Emma volviendo a cerrar los ojos

**-Emma, Regina regresa** – dijo David seriamente

Emma abrió los ojos y se levantó inmediatamente pero como hizo un esfuerzo le dolía enorme la cabeza

-**Mi amor cálmate** – dijo Nieves acariciando la cabeza de su hija

**-Es cierto –** dijo Emma sacando la mano de su madre de su cabeza

-**Sí, Henry le dijo hoy a Rubí que Regina está regresando** – explico David tranquilamente

**-Debes de bañarte –** dijo Nieves tranquilamente – **Tu sabes que ha Regina no le gustan las personas así**

Emma asintió y se fue hacia su baño

David se sentó al costado de Nieves esperando a su hija

-**Al parecer esa frase nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde está bien empleada no?** – pregunto David a Nieves

-**Si lo está, todo el pueblo lo sabe ahora** – dijo Nieves con tristeza meciendo a Neal

* * *

Flashback

Las últimas noticias de Regina en Storybrooke habían sido en forma de una escueta nota hacia Henry. Nada ni nadie sabía que había sido de ella, la única pista era que ella se había ido y para siempre. La alcaldía había pasado a manos de Mary Margaret casi por obligación, con un pequeño Neil de tan solo dos meses la joven Snow se encontraba agobiada por sus quehaceres, las reuniones y las continuas quejas de los habitantes.

Habían pasado solo tres semanas desde la ausencia de Regina y la ciudad estaba algo desubicada, la población se encontraba inquieta ante el hielo que rodeaba Storybrooke, llevaban dos días sin luz, y Gold estaba ilocalizable a partir de la pelea con Elsa, se había tomado un tiempo sabático para pensar, Bella estaba al corriente de todo y lo entendía.

Un trozo de hielo de uno de los muros cayó sobre un tanque de agua y se inundó una calle céntrica. El pueblo estaba en la calle observando los destrozos desde la entrada del Granni's. Inmediatamente Snow llamó a Regina pero el teléfono parecía sin señal.

Gruñón, desconfiado, le quitó el teléfono de las manos a la joven y volvió a llamar.

Snow veía como su hija estaba aún sin vida, su nieto no quería saber nada de ellos, todo era un caos

David dice –**Regina no contesta**.

**-Dímelo a mí, que la he llamado quince veces- r**espondió Ruby con su Smartphone apagándose por la baja batería.

–**Yo le he mandado dos correos pero no hay respuesta**\- contestó Archie.

Un grupo de habitantes se acercó casi violentamente hacia donde estaba Emma, ésta trataba de mantener la paz –**Vale, calma, calma**\- indicó con sus manos a todos. **-Buscaremos una solución tan pronto como sea posible** – susurro sin saber que hacer sin Regina todo era un caos, y la mayoría la culpaban a ella, ella siempre todo, ella también sufría acaso nadie se daba cuenta de eso

Snow miro a su hija con tristeza sabía lo que estaba pensando

**-Necesitamos a Regina**\- dijo David apareciendo de entre la multitud y acercándose a Emma –**ella sabría qué hacer.**

Miró a Snow que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, y se justificó con un gesto de perdón. Snow acunaba a Neil entre sus brazos.

El frío se hizo más presente ante una corriente de aire y la gente se alborotó **-¡Queremos una solución!**

**-¡Necesitamos la electricidad!**

**-¡Y una alcaldesa!**

Gritaba la gente formando un jaleo que hizo llorar al bebé de los Charming, Mary Margaret se metió al Granni's entristecida y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana, se sentía mal por David, porque tenía que acarrear con un pueblo enfadado cuando ella era la alcaldesa, pero no daba más de sí. Su hija también no era de ayuda ya que solo tomaba, Henry estaba en la mansión no salía

**-¡Vale!-** gritó Emma exasperada botando el vaso de vidrio en la pared, todos callaron. **-Lo sé, lo sé, necesitamos a Regina. Pero no es culpa de nadie ella se fue nos dejó – s**usurro más para sí misma -**pero es la culpa de ustedes también, siempre la juzgaron por todo, ahora vivan con las consecuencias, yo no soy ni su héroe ni su maldito salvador** – gruño furiosa saliendo del establecimiento

Fin del Flashback

* * *

-**Y nosotros también** – suspiro David con cansancio desde que se fue Regina, toda la ciudad era un caos nadie respetaba a nadie, no había luz hasta que encontraron en el ayuntamiento batería para el pueblo pero sabía que no iba a durar mucho, el agua se estaba acabando poco por poco ya que la nieve destruyo el almacén, los alimentos solo llegaban ya que Rubí hablo con Henry para darle la clave del almacén de Regina, que tenía mucha comida pero para unos cuantos días mas

**-Y nuestra hija** – suspiro Nieves

-**Nuestra hija ama a Regina más que nada en el mundo** – termino de contestar David

-**Si lo hace** – susurro Nieves

En eso David recibió un mensaje de Leroy – **ella ya llego** – dijo sorprendido

-**Qué pasa?** – dijo Nieves mirando a su esposo

-**Leroy dice que llego con 1 chico y 1 chica, y que la chica se parece a Regina, y con un bebe** – dijo David sorprendido

**-Que dijiste? –** dijo Emma saliendo del baño sorprendida

**-Regina llego con gente** – respondió David

-**Es mejor que vayamos –** dijo Nieves saliendo del departamento de su hija

La familia encanto había llegado a la casa de Regina con las demás personas del pueblo, Emma no sabía que decir o hacer, así que se quedó quieta, tenía mucho miedo, en eso sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse

David vio que nadie decía nada así que el toco el timbre de la casa para que Regina salga pero el que abrió la puerta era Henry y les miraba con cara de enojo

**-Que hacen acá** – gruño con odio mirándolos

**-Henry** – dijo Emma delicadamente sus ojos estaban rojos, no había visto a su hijo en mucho tiempo, las lágrimas que contuvo ahora estaban derramadas

-**Henry queríamos saber si Regina esta? –** dijo Nieves con mucha delicadeza

**-Acaso no pueden dejarme un día solo con mi madre, lárguense en este momento –** espeto con ira

**-Henry** – dijo Encanto serio, había escuchado las palabras duras de su nieto pero esto era demasiado, pero a la vez tenía razón

-**Váyanse – **dijo con odio cerrando la puerta

Todos se quedaron viendo la puerta cerrada

-**Henry tiene razón, no debimos de a ver venido –** dijo Emma saliendo de la casa de Regina para dirigirse de nuevo hacia su departamento

David y Nieves vieron a su hija con tristeza, miraron al pueblo que tenían la misma cara de Emma, y poco por poco los habitantes se fueron yendo sin que los reyes digan algo ya que desde que Elsa vino y ellos no les protegieron ya no les consideraba reyes a ellos

**-Que hacemos David? –** pregunto con tristeza Nieves

-**Esperar a que Regina nos hable** – dijo David **– vamos con Emma ahora ella nos necesita**

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

David estaba en el departamento de Emma y había recibido la llamada de uno de los enanitos que le había contado que Robín fue a visitar a Regina, y estuvieron hablando dentro de la casa de esta última, cuando David recibió ese llamado le dijo a Nieves, los dos decidieron no hablarle a Emma sobre eso ya que si no se pondría con más tristeza

Emma estaba desayunando lo que le trajo Nieves, aun no respondía nada de sus padres era como un alma sin vida, sus padres estaban más que preocupados

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, se escuchó el timbre del celular de Encanto

**-Voy** – dijo Encanto contestando la llamada

Emma no le importaba nada así que no hizo caso, lo único que le importaba era que su hijo y Regina, quería verlos tanto, sus ojos volvieron a salir lágrimas

Nieves vio a su hijo que se había puesto a llorar de nuevo e inmediatamente la abrazo

**-Mama, Regina me odia** – dijo con mucho dolor aferrándose a su madre

Nieves solo le dio palabras de consuelo, había tenido muchas, miles de las mismas conversaciones con su hija, era lo único que podía hacer, si Regina no hablaría hoy día con su hija iba ser todo lo posible para que Regina lo haga, no importaría morir con tal que su hija sea feliz

-**No te preocupes mi amor, ella no lo hace solo esta resentida, se le va a pasar** – contesto Nieves rogando por dentro de que Regina perdone a su hija y que le dé una oportunidad, pero ahora con lo de Robín, no estaba segura, que habrán hablado se pregunto

Encanto término su llamada y vio a su hija con Nieves abrazadas llorando, él estaba con tristeza, sabia ahora no estaba mucho más que seguro que su hija amaba a Regina

**-Era Leroy** – dijo Encanto

-**Qué quería? –** pregunto Nieves secando las lágrimas de su hija

-**El chico que vino con Regina, golpeo a Robín y lo amenazó con matarlo si se le acerca a Regina** – contesto David

Nieves y Emma estaban sorprendidos con la noticia

-**Robín se le acerco a Regina –** gruño con furia Emma

David sonrió a su hija internamente sabia lo posesiva que era su hija, el también era igual con Nieves

-**No te preocupes mi amor, él ya tiene su merecido, por lo que me comento Leroy es que este chico le tiro un puñetazo que le destrozo la boca y lo amenazo para que no se acerque a Regina** – contesto David

-**Quien es este chico? – se** preguntó Emma, todos se preguntaron lo mismo

Después de unas horas, David recibió un mensaje diciendo que Regina esta con sus invitados, Henry y Elsa en la abuelita

**-Nieves, Emma tenemos que irnos** – dijo David

**-Qué pasa?**

**-Regina está en la abuelita y también esta con Elsa **– dijo David

Todos se miraron sorprendidos e inmediatamente se fueron hacia el restaurante

Emma al llegar al llegar al entrar al restaurante inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron con Regina que estaba con un chico rubio una chica que se parece mucho a Regina y un bebe en sus brazos, salió de su aturdimiento ya que Rubí se acercó inmediatamente

**-Chicos por favor, vayan a una mesa, Regina me dice que primero quiere almorzar –** explico cuidadosamente Rubí

Todos asintieron y se sentaron en la mesa que está en la esquina, Emma puso de nuevo la vista hacia Regina, y se percató que ella seguía estando más hermosa que nunca, sus ojos querían llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, quería ir hacia ella y abrazarla para nunca soltarla de nuevo, quería estar con ella, nunca se preguntó cuándo se enamoró de ella ya que siempre lo supo la primera vez que la vio esa era la respuesta, ella por sonsa idiota no se dio cuenta hasta que la perdió

-**Mi amor come** – dijo Nieves ya que su hija estaba viendo a Regina en todo momento desde que entro al restaurante

**-Quiénes son?** – susurro David mirando a los niños y a la bebe, pensativo su vista no había salido desde que vio al chico era rubio alto, se parecía mucho a él, y eso era algo sorprendente, de ahí puso la vista hacia la niña era idéntica a Regina

**-La chica se parece a Regina** – dijo Nieves ya que también no despegaba los ojos de ello- **Sera otra hermana perdida**

**\- O una hija del futuro–** contesto David pensativo

En eso Emma sintió que un gran golpe en el estómago esas palabras le hirieron eso significaría que Regina regresaba con Robín

Nieves vio a su hija con dolor e inmediatamente le tiro un golpe debajo de la mesa a David y el gruño de dolor que todos le miraron, incluyendo Regina y sus invitados

David solo sonrió sin importancia ya que se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo

Emma se paró inmediatamente miro a Regina y salió del restaurante, sin escuchar las palabras detrás de sus padres

Regina vio a Emma irse, vio la mirada de Emma antes de que se vaya y fue dolor y traición no entendía nada

-**Que acaba de pasar? –** pregunto Henry confundido

-**No lo sé**\- contesto Regina también confundida

Sofía y Chris se miraron de reojo sabía lo que estaba pasando, el gran secreto de ellos dos era no era la primera vez que habían viajado al pasado esta no era su segunda oportunidad esta era una de sus muchas oportunidades aun recordaban todo como si hubiera sido ayer, todo estaba calculado, sabían lo que tenían que hacer o decir para que no suceda lo mismo, habían viajado varias veces al pasado pero igual fallaban, ahora sabían el porque ya no pueden cometer el mismo error ya que con el poder de Esmeralda, Henry, Elsa y Anna se sacrificaron para que ellos viajen de nuevo al pasado ya no podían cometer mucho errores, él bebe de Bella era un error que estaba calculado tenían que mentirle a su madre y Henry, Elsa sabia la verdad de todo ya que cuando se fueron a dormir tuvieron que contarle la verdad a Elsa, para que proteja a su madre si ellos fallaban con la misión

-**Mama puedo ir al baño** – dijo Sofía

-**Oh si claro mi amor** – dijo Regina saliendo de su aturdimiento ya que estaba pensando en Emma

-**ya vuelvo** – dijo Sofía ingresando al baño sin antes darle una mirada cómplice a Chris y Elsa que le sonrieron, cuando entro al baño desapareció en un humo rosado y apareció delante del parque donde se encontraba su madre llorando

* * *

Sofía se le destrozo el corazón ver a su madre llorar, en el futuro cuando murió mama, ella fue la primera en matar a casi a todos, de ahí le siguieron sus hijos, el dolor la venganza la ira no fue suficiente para su mama, así que se suicidó no soportaba el dolor al no tener a su mama consigo, ella y sus hermanos estaban llenos de ira, y venganza al muerte de sus madres destruyeron todo a su paso, si no fuera por Anna, todos estaríamos aun llenos de ira y odio

**-No crees que es suficiente señorita Swan** – dijo Sofía mirando a su madre

Emma volteo inmediatamente – **Regina?** – dijo con esperanza, en eso se percató que no era ella, era… - **Quien eres? –** fue lo primero que dijo

**-Quien crees que soy?**

**-Espero que seas su hermana perdida **– dijo limpiando sus lagrimas

Sofía negó con la cabeza, Emma sintió de nuevo todo el dolor **– Eres su hija** – susurro con tristeza

Sofía asintió a lo dicho acercándose a Emma

-**No lo hagas** – advirtió Emma alejándose de ella – **No lo hagas** – dijo con dolor - **por favor** – susurro agarrándose la mano en el pecho no podía soportar ni ver a la hija de Regina con Robín

Sofía suspiro – **Dime una pregunta y yo te contestare con la verdad**

Emma no entendía porque le decía eso – **Quien es tu padre?**

**-No tengo padre** – contesto Sofía acercándose ahora a Emma

-**Entonces**… dijo con algo de esperanza

-**Que quieres que yo sea Emma, soy hija de Regina y alguien más**

**-Alguien más **– dijo con la voz rota **– Quien?**

**-Esa es la pregunta que tú misma tienes que contestar Emma, quien quieres que sea ese alguien?**

Emma se quedó pensativa, obviamente ese alguien quería que fuera ella, ella quería tener hijos con Regina aparte de Henry, quería ser una familia con ellos pero como podía si ve a la hija de Regina parada al frente de ella

**-Quiero que sea yo** – respondió

-**Entonces hazlo** – dijo Sofía seriamente **– si tú quieres ser mi madre, hazlo no te quedes aquí llorando, ya que con eso no conseguirás nada** – dijo agarrándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos directamente **– si tú quieres ser mi madre no te rindas**

**-Pero como, tú ya tienes…**

**-Emma quieres ser mi madre sí o no –** dijo seriamente Sofía

**-Si** – respondió con todo su poder

-**Entonces que esperas, no te quedes aquí llorando ve al restaurante y habla con mi mama –**

Emma asintió a lo dicho y se quedó viendo a Sofía, principalmente sus ojos **– Tus ojos…** \- susurro sorprendida

**-Hasta que te diste cuenta** – dijo Sofía – **mis ojos lo saque de mi otra madre, debes de conocerla es muy infantil, tiene una torpeza que le caracteriza, ella es conocida como la salvadora pero más como la persona que mi mama Regina más ama en todo el mundo** – dijo desapareciendo en un humo rosado sonriente

-**Mi hija** – murmuro viendo a su hija desaparecer **– Mi hija –** dijo ahora incrédulamente inmediatamente se secó sus lágrimas y se fue corriendo hacia el restaurante, por dentro tenía una gran alegría y esperanza

* * *

**Chicos hola como estan? bueno como me lo han pedido, aca esta la actualizacion **

**espero que les guste**

**:) ser felices **


	8. Chapter 8

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Sofía apareció en el baño ya estaba completo uno de los planes de sus hermanos, solo esperaba que su mama Emma no lo arruine, ya que tiene que ganarse la confianza de mama poco por poco, salió de baño para sentarse donde su familia

-**Querida te demoraste demasiado** – dijo Regina

-**No encontraba el jabón** – dijo inocentemente, todos sus hermanos se reían de la respuesta de Sofía

-**Ahhh estuvo rico el almuerzo** – dijo Chris lleno

**-Mama quiero cargar a Esmeralda** – dijo Henry sonriente

Regina sonrió y le dio a Esmeralda a Henry, vio como jugaban con alegría

En eso la puerta del restaurante se abrió con fuerza y todos vieron a Emma, Regina se quedó mirándola y vio que su expresión de su cara había cambiado rotundamente, vio cómo se acercaba a sus padres y les empezó a hablar vio las expresiones de Nieves y David y estaban con la cara sorprendida y había alegría, que demonios estaba pasando? Pensó Regina muy confundida ahora

En eso la puerta de nuevo se abrió y apareció el hada azul con Nova y algunas monjas más

Regina sentía que la ira recorría de nuevo su cuerpo, sus hijos se dieron cuenta de eso

El hada azul vio a Regina y estaba sorprendida pero más fue ver a la bebe en los brazos de Henry

Regina se paró inmediatamente para dirigirse hacia el Hada azul, con un rostro de ira

La gente estaba empezando alejarse de ahí, no querían ver como la reina mataba a un hada

Emma estaba confundida, así que antes que Regina se acercara más al hada azul le agarro de la cintura

**-Suéltame! –** gruño Regina mirando al hada con odio

**-No** – dijo Emma

Regina desapareció en un humo purpura y apareció delante del hada azul agarrándola del cuello

La gente se estaba asustando

**-Regina basta** – dijo Emma tratando de acercarse a Regina

Nieves y Encanto estaban confundidos de lo que está pasando no podían decir o hacer nada

**-una más hada y te mato** – gruño con furia Regina **– Acaso crees que no me iba a dar cuenta**

**-Era para el bien mayor –** dijo el hada azul tratando de respirar

-**Es mi hermana** – grito con furia – **ella es mi familia **– dijo botándola del restaurante

Nieves y Encanto querían ayudar, pero Henry se interpuso delante con una bebe, miraron a su nieto sorprendidos

**-El hada azul secuestro a esta bebe, esta bebe es Zelena pero renacida, la oculto de mi madre por mucho tiempo –** dijo Henry seriamente, todos estaban escuchando a la explicación de Henry, decidieron no intervenir – **Nada es blanco y negro, mi madre se merece castigar a esa hada, quería utilizar a esta bebe mejor dicho quería utilizar a mi hermana para su beneficio…**

Emma escucho la explicación e su hijo pero aun así no quería que Regina mate al hada azul ya que ella ya no es la reina malvada, inmediatamente salió del restaurante y agarro a Regina de nuevo – **No te voy a soltar, nunca lo voy hacer**

-**Voy a matarla –** gruño Regina aun alzando al hada azul con su magia

**-Acaso quieres que nuestro hijo te vea matar a alguien, acaso quieres que te vean tus invitados ver a que mates a alguien –** dijo susurrándole en el odio ya abrazándola por la cintura – **tú ya no eres esa persona Regina –**dijo apretándola con más fuerza, aferrándose a Regina con todo el amor que tenía, en ese momento sintió a Regina relajarse y vio como Regina soltó al hada azul y ella cayó al piso

**-Suéltame, no le hare nada –** dijo Regina más calmada no quería pensar cómo se siente al tener a Emma abrazándola, ya que prácticamente nunca nadie la había abrazado así

**-No quiero** – susurro Emma – **ya que si lo hago tengo miedo de que te vayas** – dijo con mucha tristeza

Regina sintió las palabras de Emma, solo quería abrazarla y decirle que nunca se iría, pero aun no pensó Regina

-**Mama **– corrió Henry sosteniendo a Esmeralda

Regina le dio una sonrisa y agarro a Esmeralda un abrazo protector, en eso miro al hada azul que estaba con sus haditas y se acerco

Emma quería impedírselo

**-no te preocupes, no la voy a matar, solo voy hablar con ella** – dijo sin siquiera mirarle y se fue directamente hacia el hada, las hadas miraban con miedo – **Acércate a mi hija o a mi familia y me conocerás verdaderamente, Azul –** escupió con furia **– Muchos han intentado manipular la magia mía o la de mi hermana, hoy has demostrado que eres igual que Rumpelstiltskin**– fue lo último que dijo y se fue hacia Henry que estaba con Emma

Chris y Sofía sonrieron por lo que hizo su madre, Elsa solo estaba impresionada de la fuerza de su madre, vio a las personas de su alrededor y tenían miedo de ella, le habían contado la historia de su madre, no la que estaba en los cuentos que leyó si no la verdadera historia de ella, y entendió a su madre mejor, su madre había sufrido mucho por años siendo abusada y todo por su poder, ella misma también fue abusada cuando era pequeña, la gente le miraba con odio, los que creían que era sus padres prácticamente la odiaban y la encerraron en un cuarto por más de 13 años sin interactuar con nadie, nunca podría juzgar a su madre, su madre mejor dicho sus madres son todo para ella

Regina en eso miro a su alrededor, vio que el pueblo estaba casi destruido, vio también que el almacén del agua estaba rota, sus ojos se posicionaron en Encanto y Nieves – **Que demonios le hicieron a mi pueblo –**

Nieves y Encanto se tensaron, todo el pueblo se tensó, ni uno dijo nada, estaban agachados su cabeza con vergüenza

Regina solo resoplo y sus ojos se posó en Rubí – **Señorita Lucas**

Rubí estaba confundida – **Eh.. Si-** dijo tartamudeando

**-Mañana va ver una junta en el ayuntamiento, llama a todos para que estén a las 10 y temprano, tu sabes que odio las tardanzas** – dijo seriamente

**-Si… Si!** – dijo asintiendo

Regina en eso miro a Nieves y Encanto con Emma – **Vámonos a mi despacho –**

* * *

Al momento de entrar al ayuntamiento vio cosas rotas, ya no era el despacho limpio que había dejado, Chris y Sofía estaban pasando alrededor de las cosas rotas

-**Wuao esto es un asco** – dijo Chris asombrado

Nieves y Encanto se pusieron rígidos sabían cómo estaba el ayuntamiento echo un asco, primordialmente la estación del Sheriff

-**Gracias querido – dijo** Regina alzando su mano y arreglando el ayuntamiento como nuevo

Sofía y Chris sonrieron sabían que la magia de su madre estaba aumentando poco por poco

Al entrar a la oficina de Regina, esta última convoco una cuna para Esmeralda que se había puesto a dormir de nuevo, y se sentó en su silla de alcaldesa, a su costado estaba Elsa viendo fascinada la tecnología del lugar, Chris y Sofía con Henry estaban sentados en un sillón, y al frente se encontraban Nieves, Encanto y Emma

**-Me pueden decir qué demonios ha pasado con el pueblo** – dijo seriamente mirando a los Charming

Nieves y Encanto empezaron a tartamudear por lo ocurrido

Regina no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo, todos sus hijos se estaban riendo de los infantiles que estaban sus abuelos, en cambio Emma solo podría ver a Regina ahí en el puesto de alcaldesa

-**Alto, alto no les entiendo nada** – dijo Regina alzando su mano para que paren su diatriba

Elsa sonrió – **Creo que lo que están tratando de decir es que cuando llegue, el pueblo comenzó a congelarse de ahí los habitantes reaccionaron mal y empezaron destruir el pueblo y con la pelea que tuve con Rumpelstiltskin se hizo peor** – explico Elsa sonriente

Nieves y Encanto asintieron a lo dicho, aún estaban con miedo ya que Elsa estaba ahí parada al costado de Regina como si nada

**-Mi amor no…** \- dijo Regina pero se detuvo ya que escucho a Emma hablar

-**Mi amor! **– dijo Emma incrédulamente parándose del sillón, mientras le daba miradas asesinas a Elsa

Elsa se cohibió vio a sus hermanos que se estaban riendo secretamente

-**Señorita Swan espero que baje la voz** – dijo seriamente Regina

-**Nada que señorita Swan conmigo Regina, quienes son ellos? Y porque Elsa está contigo, quien es en verdad y no me mientan** – expreso Emma

Regina solo suspiro había visto los ojos y la expresión de Emma y todo gritaba, dolor, traición, no entendía nada ni el dolor ni la traición, más bien ella debe de estar enojada con Emma, ella tiene que sentir traición hacia ella, ella tiene que sentir el dolor que le dio Emma, pero ahora no podía, no podía ya que gracias a ella tiene maravillosos hijos

-**Tienes razón mereces saber la verdad** – dijo ahora Chris interrumpiendo la diatriba de su madre

Sofía solo suspiro sabía que ahora venía uno de los planes de su hermano

Regina se quedó con los ojos abiertos no sabía que iba hacer Chris le iba a contar la verdad de su existencia? Eso significa que por fin iba a descubrir la existencia del padre de ellos, ella ya sabia que era Emma pero ahora si Chris lo confirmaba prácticamente todo iba a cambiar

Chris y Sofía se habían puesto de acuerdo que sus madres se enteren quienes eran ya que la llegada de Robín era un plan que no habían previsto y cuanto antes su madre Regina tiene que estar completamente alejada de ese sujeto

**\- Mi nombre es Chris y el de ella es Sofía… Sofía y yo vinimos del futuro** – explico Chris y ahí está el tema se supo, Emma, Encanto y nieves se quedaron sorprendidos, sospechaban ya que Sofía se parecía a Regina y mucho, pero saber que es verdad que esos niños vienen del futuro es aun chocante

-**Tu quien eres para Sofía **– fue lo primero que dijo Emma, ya que ella sabe que Sofía es su hija y no quería ni pensar que ese niño era un novio, esperaba que era un primo, no sé pero tenía que proteger a su hija ahora

Sofía se rio de lo que dijo su madre, en el futuro su madre era muy sobreprotectora con ella, su madre siempre le decía que no podía tener novios hasta que cumpliera 30 o 40, era muy exagerada

Chris sonrió a su madre, ya que le salió ese sentimiento de protector con Sofía

**-Soy su hermano** – dijo sonriente

-**Hermano** – dijo sorprendida en eso se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, era una versión joven de su padre, en eso miro a Encanto que también miraba a Chris con los ojos abiertos, Chris también era su hijo, era rubio con ojos color chocolate como Regina, Sofía estaba en lo cierto ellos eran sus hijos, en eso miro a Regina que estaba pensativa, **_ella lo sabe_** pensó con una sonrisa

Regina gimió internamente no hay que ser un genio para saber que Chris es hijo de Emma y suyo, Chris era una versión joven de Encanto, además era rubio, y su hija tenía los ojos de color avellana, solo esperaba que la característica típica de los Charming esa característica de idiota se le quede para que no lo sepan en eso miro a Emma y estaba sonriendo, **_ella lo sabe_** pensó

**-Ustedes dos son mis nietos** – dijo Nieves sorprendida

Regina se quedó impresionada por primera vez de Nieves

Encanto se dejó caer en el sillón asombrado y se echó a reír con Nieves, los dos estaban riéndose hasta más no poder

Emma miro a sus padres como si estuvieran locos

Regina se sintió muy ofendida, **_como los odiaba_** pensó

Los demás solo sonrieron por las risas de sus abuelos

Después de unos minutos, ellos aún seguían riéndose

**-Dejen de reírse –** dijo con frustración Regina

**-Es.. que.. tu… -** trato de aguantar Nieves limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos – **Regina tienes que ver la ironía de la situación** – dijo un poco calmada

-**Oh dios –** dijo tratando de respirar Encanto

-**Bueno basta, hablaremos de eso después ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que manejar**– dijo Regina un poco enojada

-**Que es más importante que descubrir que nuestros hijos vienen del futuro y porque están acá? – pregunto Emma cruzándose de brazos**

**-A que el reino de nuestra otra hija está en peligro** – espeto Regina en eso inmediatamente cerro la boca, no podía creer que lo haya dicho, Emma y toda su familia siempre la exasperaban

Todo se volvió silencio después de que dijo eso Regina, Nieves y Encanto se quedaron con la boca abierta era como si toda la risa se le había ido, Emma estaba balbuceando mirando a Elsa muy confundida

-**bueno** – aclaro su garganta Regina – **como decía es mejor prepararnos ya que el reino de Arendelle y Corona se están moviendo con nosotros, mañana vengan a la reunión vamos a arreglar el lio de la ciudad y…**

Emma se quedó pensativa por toda la información que le estaban dando, Chris y Sofía sus hijos vienen del futuro ahora Elsa, ella también viene del futuro? Por eso ataco a oro

**-Tú no te vas nadie se va** – dijo Emma saliendo de su aturdimiento – **ahora** – dijo calmadamente – **me van a explicar cómo es eso que Elsa es nuestra otra hija… espera, Anna también es nuestra hija** – dijo Emma mirando a Regina

-**Eres un poco arrogante al señalar eso no?** – respondió Regina alzando su ceja

-**Bueno no es obvio, Elsa vino para llevarla con su hermana eso significa que Anna existe verdad? Además ya compartimos como más de 5 hijos –** dijo en eso se dio cuenta que era verdad con Regina compartía mas de 5 hijos – **tenemos más de 5 hijos** – dijo más que sorprendida sentándose en el sillón

-**Necesito un trago** – murmuro Encanto en eso de la nada apareció un carrito de bebidas envuelto en un humo Azul

-**yo también lo hago –** dijo Chris sonriente

**-Espera cuántos años tienes?** – dijo Emma

-**18 **– dijo tomando un vaso

Sofía se levantó y también tomo **– 18 –** contesto

Elsa también se sirvió **– 21 –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Emma miro a Regina si estaba de acuerdo en que sus hijos tomaran, Regina solo se encogió de hombros

**-Así que Elsa tu también vienes con Chris y Sofía no?** – pregunto Nieves ahora más consiente de todo

Elsa negó con la cabeza – **mi historia es diferente al de mis hermanos** – dijo señalando a Chris y Sofía

-**De que hablas, tu también eres mi hija del futuro verdad?** . Dijo Emma

**-No vengo del futuro, vengo del bosque encantado**

**-El bosque encantado aún existe –** dijo Nieves confundida

**-No lo sé, mi reino es Arendelle y está al otro lado de ese reino –** explico Elsa

-**Cómo es posible eso?** – dijo Emma

**-A mí no me concibieron como cualquier bebe, a mí me crearon** – dijo Elsa calmadamente

-**te crearon** – dijo ahora confundida Emma

-**Hay una profecía y un hechizo a la vez, que** **_ dice que un ser poderoso nacerá, por el amor tan inmenso de sus padres, que ni ellos lo sabrán_, la persona que hizo ese hechizo y a la vez profecía tenía que ser una bruja muy poderosa y esa bruja era Cora, utilizo tu magia de ustedes dos para crearme**

**-Que hizo que?! **– gruño Emma enojada – **Como demonios hizo eso**

**-Ella lo único que quería era cambiar el pasado de mama** – explico Chris

**-Cambiar su pasado?** – dijo Nieves confundida

**-Exacto, ella sabía que tú la ibas a matar así que para redimirse con su hija, utilizo su ultimo poder y aliento en crear a Elsa y mandarla al pasado en la época que Daniel murió para que mama no se convierta en la reina malvada, pero lamentablemente para Cora, Elsa no llego al bosque Encantado si no a Arendelle** – explico Chris tranquilamente

En eso la oficina de Regina estaba echo un funeral nadie decía nada, todos estaban procesando la información, hasta que escucharon los ruidos de Esmeralda al parecer había despertado

Regina inmediatamente se fue don de su hija y empezó arrullarla para que vuelva a dormir de nuevo, todos vieron como Regina cantaba a su hija en voz baja era prácticamente lo más hermoso de estos últimos meses

-**Es hermoso no? –** susurro Chris a sus abuelos y a su madre, y ellos asintieron a lo dicho

-**A que han venido **– pregunto ahora Emma

-**A salvar a mama** – dijo Sofía señalando a Regina

Cuando Sofía dijo eso, Emma sintió como si toda la energía de su cuerpo se había ido, cayo sentada en el sillón – **Que paso?** – dijo con dolor

**-Aun no te podemos decir** – dijeron los mellizos

-**No** – espeto Emma llamando la atención de todos **– me acaban de decir que en el futuro Regina muere y han venido al pasado a cambiarlo, me van a decir si o si** – dijo con una mirada fría

Chris y Sofía cuando vieron a su madre expresarse así recordaron a su madre la del futuro la que no tenía ningún motivo de vivir sin su otra mama

**-No lo haremos –** dijo Chris seriamente mirando a su mama directamente a los ojos – **ya que si decimos algo de más tal vez mi madre no muera de acá a 13 años tal vez mi madre muera mañana** – espeto con enojo

-**Christopher –** dijo Regina alzando la voz seriamente

**-Lo siento mama** – dijo desapareciendo en un humo azul y dejando a todos paralizados y con una gran tensión

**-Bueno yo digo feliz reunión familiar –** dijo Sofía mientras tomaba otro trago de sidra y desapareciendo en un humo rosado

**-A donde se fueron?** Pregunto David

-**Aislarse –** respondió Elsa **– ellos son mis hermanos, no los conozco mucho pero lo que si se y tenemos en común es que cuando algo se pone difícil o vivimos en una gran tensión, lo que hacemos es…**

**-Huir** – respondió Emma con tristeza, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, al parecer sus hijos sacaron una de sus peores cualidades

-**Exacto –** respondió Elsa – **al parecer eso lo sacamos de ti verdad? -**

**-Si** – susurro Emma

Henry suspiro por su familia, él se paró y se dirigió a su mama Emma **– Vamos a encontrarlos** –

Emma estaba sorprendida de las palabras de su hijo, hace tiempo que no escuchaba algo hiriente de él, ella quería llorar pero tenía que mostrarse fuerte

-**Mama tiene que hablar con Encanto y Nieves sobre el traslado de Arendelle y Corona y va ser muy aburrido, no es cierto mama? –** dijo Henry mirando a Regina

**-Si vayan** – suspiro Regina

**-Vamos ** dijo Henry saliendo y Emma inmediatamente se paro para seguirlo

* * *

Los dos salieron del ayuntamiento y sabían que tenían que hablar entre sí, empezaron a caminar sin rumbo bueno Emma estaba pensando que era sin rumbo

Después de 10 minutos de caminata

-**Dónde vamos?** – dijo Emma suavemente

-**Acá –** dijo llegando al parque y se sentó en una de las sillas **– Siéntate** – dijo calmadamente

Emma asintió y se sentó – **Acá están tus hermanos?**

**-Chris es como mama, debe de estar en la biblioteca y Sofía es como tu debe de estar en la abuelita comiendo** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-**Entonces… -** susurro

**-Te quiero pedir perdón por todo lo que te dije y he hecho **– dijo Henry maduramente

-**No pasa nada** – dijo Emma

**-Claro que pasa, no pienses que no te quiero menos que mama, ni nada por el estilo ya que yo y mis hermanos te amamos igual a ti y a mama… se que te aun te sientes huérfana, como si no pertenecieras a ninguna parte. No quiero que pienses que yo o mis hermanos vamos a abandonarte** – explico Henry ahora mirándole a los ojos directamente

Esas palabras cayeron directas en su estómago, no sabía que su hijo se hubiese dado cuenta de eso, no pensaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Había decidido quedarse en Storybrooke donde estaba su familia y su hogar, pero eso no evitaba que aún se sintiese como una extranjera, un añadido a unas vidas ya construidas

-**Mama –** dijo Henry suavemente **– Te amo, mis hermanos aunque no te lo digan y les va a costar, ellos te aman mucho –**

**-Henry yo… -** dijo Emma con los ojos llorosos

-**Henry tiene razón** – dijo apareciendo Sofía y Chris delante de ellos

Emma se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos

-**Mama **– dijo calmadamente Sofía **– mi hermano y yo te amamos con todo nuestro corazón**

-**Sofía tiene razón y si en el futuro discutimos que hijo no lo hace, pero lo que siempre debes de saber es que todos te amamos y eres nuestra familia –** dijo Chris

Sofía y Chris asintieron y abrazaron a Emma uniéndose a Henry al abrazo

-**te amamos mama **– dijeron los tres

Emma ya no se pudo contener y empezó a llorar, toda su vida deseaba tener una familia, una familia suya propia

Después de unos minutos y después de que Emma se calmara

Chris conjuro una botella de agua y se la dio

**-gracias** – susurro Emma

Ahora que todo estaba calmado

-**Mama –** dijo ahora Chris tranquilamente – **lo siento por no decirte y escaparme pero no te podíamos decir nada ya que mama no tiene que saber**

Emma abrió los ojos confusamente – **Me dirán** – dijo ahora más calmada

-**Si pero no toda** – dijo Chris – **pero te diremos más que mama sabe**

**-Mama **– ahora comenzó Sofía – **el futuro mama muere en manos de una bruja muy poderosa que cada día está incrementando su poder en el bosque encantado…**

-**Esa bruja mata a mama por salvarnos, cuando murió mama, algo se rompió en ti y prácticamente te convertiste en la reina malvada**

Emma se quedó en estado de Schock por esa información

-**Nosotros estábamos también llenos de ira y venganza tu no fuiste la única pero nos manteníamos aun al borde de la razón ya que te teníamos** – dijo Chris suavemente

-**Al pasar dos meses encontraste a la malvada bruja y casi la matas, pero la bruja tenía un as bajo la manga, esa bruja tenia a Gold, el casi te mata, tú al ver eso destruiste casi a todos, pero la ira, el sufrimiento y dolor al a ver perdido a mama, te hizo que… -** dijo Chris con voz dolorosa

**-Te hizo que te suicidaras** – dijo derramando lagrimas Sofía

Emma se quedó paralizada no sabía que hacer – **yo me…**

**-Si ma, cuando lo hiciste, toda nuestra razón se fue, ahora teníamos más ganas en vengarnos en lastimar a esa maldita bruja y oro** – gruño con odio Chris – **matarlos…**

Emma vio a su hijo sorprendida sus ojos de él parecían sin vida

Sofía y Henry inmediatamente le agarraron la mano a su hermano para que se calme

-**Lo siento** – dijo Chris suspirando y cerrando los ojos para calmarse

-**Mama **– dijo Sofía para que la mirara **– nosotros 5 cuando te perdimos a ti y a mi mama, destruimos, matamos a todos, el futuro es negro por nosotros, no existe nada en el futuro mama, no hay futuro ya que nosotros 5 acabamos con todo, no quedaba nada teníamos mucha ira y sed de venganza**

-**Entonces como ustedes?** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Anna** – dijeron Chris y Sofía

-**Ella la novia de Elsa, nuestra hermana, ella fue nuestra luz, ella tiene un poder oculto que nos ayudó a detenernos, había un hechizo en que podíamos viajar al pasado para no dejar que mama muera, pero toda magia tiene un precio –** dijo Chris

-**Cual fue el precio** – dijo Emma asustada por lo que van a decir sus hijos

-**Nuestras vidas** – dijo Sofía – **Mi vida, la vida de Chris, la vida de Henry, la vida de Esmeralda, la vida de Elsa y la misma vida de Anna… teníamos que morir para viajar al pasado**

**-pero si ustedes están muertos entonces**

**-Mama nosotros –** dijo Chris señalando a Sofía y a el – **aun no pagamos nuestro precio, cuando salvemos a mama, desaparecemos **– dijo con tristeza

Emma estaba impactada no podía decir nada – **No **– susurro Emma **– no voy a dejar que hagan eso**

**-mama –** dijo Chris agarrándole la mano –** hay un secreto mas**

**-Hermanito **– dijo Sofía mirando a Henry que estaba atento a toda la conversación el ya sabía de lo que paso pero aun así escucharlo de nuevo fue muy chocante – **este secreto no te lo hemos dicho ya que no queríamos que pienses que no podemos salvar a mama, ya que lo haremos**

**-Díganlo** – susurro Henry

-**Esta no es la primera vez que viajamos al pasado, han sido varias**– contesto Chris

**-Varias veces**– dijeron Emma y Henry sorprendidos

**-Si** \- contesto Sofía – **hemos viajado, 1, 2,3,4,5 muchas veces al pasado, lo que le acabamos a contar fue lo que en verdad sucedió en nuestro tiempo**

**-Cuando viajamos la primera vez todo estaba calculado completamente pero la bruja nos ganó de nuevo y todo volvió a repetirse, la segunda vez también, la tercera vez estábamos mejorando, la cuarta vez estábamos ya listo para ganar pero de nuevo la bruja nos ganó, la quinta vez fue lo mismo y seguía así **– dijo Chris con dolor– **tener que ver morir a mama, tener que ver como mueres, tener que ver como matamos a tanta gente** – seguía diciendo Chris todo monótonamente como si fuera un argumento que ya habían tenido hace tiempo – **tener que ver como mueren nuestros hermanos para viajar al pasado, tener… - **

Sofía inmediatamente le agarro la mano para que parara

Chris regreso de nuevo de su ida tenía que concentrarse en donde estaba

Sofía solo tranquilizo a su hermano, en eso miro a su madre que estaba aún asimilando la noticia – **ma, nuestra misión es proteger a mama, cueste lo que cueste, cada batalla lo estamos calculando y por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es ayudar a Elsa y Anna ya que si algunas de ellas les pasa algo, ya no vamos a poder regresar al pasado**

-**Mama no tienes que decirle nada a mama, cuanto ella menos sepa, mas estará a salvo –** dijo Chris

Emma asintió pero aún estaba tensa y rígida, estaba sorprendida, tenía todas las emociones encontrada, tenía alegría ya que por fin iba a tener una familia, tenía tristeza ya que eso iba a durar poco, tenía dolor ya que alguien iba a matar a la persona que ama, tenía ira ya que quiere encontrar a Oro y matarlo, tiene venganza por el daño que Oro y esa bruja iba hacerle a su familia, tiene muchas emociones consigo

* * *

**Chicos hola como estan? segunda actualizacion**

**el proximo capitulo el enfrentamiento de Emma y Regina "la conversación" y conocerán mas de las vidas de los demas**

**espero que les guste**

**:) ser felices **


	9. Chapter 9

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Regina termino de explicar a Nieves y Encanto lo que iban hacer sobre el pueblo

-**Entonces vas a construir de nuevo todo –** dijo incrédulamente Nieves

-**Mis hijos y yo tenemos mucho poder y podemos hacerlo, con la llegada de Arendelle y Corona, tenemos que utilizar todo ahora, primero voy a tener que reconstruir todo el pueblo** – suspiro agarrándose la cabeza con frustración

**-Quien es el enemigo en sí? –** pregunto Encanto

-**Oro** – dijo con frustración Regina – **él quiere tener más poder, yo ni siquiera sé porque?**

**-Tal vez quiere recuperar a Neal** – dijo Nieves pensativa

**-Es eso posible? **– dijo Regina mirando a Elsa

Elsa se quedó pensativa **– traer alguien entre los muertos es imposible o si no mis hermanos ya lo habían hecho** – dijo mirando a su mama

Regina suspiro en eso se dio cuenta de algo – **Donde demonios esta Gold?**

**-Ha desaparecido **– contesto Nieves y Encanto a la vez

**-Ese diablillo –** gruño Regina

-**El está detrás de todo entonces? –** pregunto Nieves

-**Así parece –** suspiro Regina – **ni uno de mis hijos me han dicho todo lo contrario, Gold es nuestra mayor prioridad ahora, espera Gold se ha ido y sin Bella?**

**-Bella dice que está en un retiro –** explico Nieves

**-Retiro –** dijo burlonamente Regina

-**El está tramando algo –** dijo Elsa pensativa **– el solo es engaño –** gruño con frustración congelando el ayuntamiento

David y nieves estaban sintiendo el frio y mirando asombrados ya que la oficina estaba congelado

Regina suspiró y agarro el hombro de su hija para que se tranquilice y al momento en que se tocaron el hielo que estaba en el ayuntamiento se descongelo

-**Gracias mama** – dijo Elsa más calmada

Regina sonrió -**Bueno por ahora… si Gold no esta es una ventaja –** suspiro Regina

**-Pero a la vez eso es malo **– continuo Elsa – **muy malo**

**-Es mejor encontrarlo cuanto antes?** – dijo Regina

-**Podemos mandar a Rubí y Leroy para que averigüen dónde están? –** dijo Nieves

**-Eso sería bueno** – dijo Regina

**-Voy a llamarlos entonces **– dijo David retirándose con su teléfono

Cuando abrió la puerta apareció Emma, con sus hijos, todos se quedaron viéndose

-**necesitamos hablar** – dijo Emma mirando específicamente a Regina

Regina no quería hablar, no quería hablar sobre sus hijos o los hijos que van a tener en el futuro, no quería hablar con nadie de eso, no quiere hablar con Emma

**-Ahora no es el momento Señorita Swan, tengo muchas cosas que hacer –** dijo Regina sin mirar a Emma y comenzando a recoger sus papeles

**_No te rindas mama_** pensaron todos sus hijos al mismo tiempo

A Emma le dolió que Regina de nuevo le llamara "Señorita Swan", era muy fría y distante, como al principio cuando Regina la quería fuera de Storybrooke, de su vida y la de su hijo

**-Vamos hablar te guste o no** – dijo Emma determinadamente

Nieves y Encanto miraron a su hija que estaba decidida hablar con Regina

**-Voy hablar con Leroy y Rubí, es hora de cenar vamos a estar en la abuelita** – dijo Encanto mirando a sus nietos para que le sigan

**-Tienes razón, me muero de hambre –** dijo Chris

**-Vamos hermanita** – dijo Sofía cargando a Esmeralda

**-Yo también tengo hambre –** dijo Elsa, mientras que Henry también asentía

Regina vio como sus hijos se estaban yendo, para cenar, ella quería seguirles pero la mirada de Emma le dijo que se quedara o si no iba hacer un escándalo y eso no quería

Cuando todos se habían ido, se vivió un gran silencio, una de las dos tenía que romper el silencio pensó Regina

-**Nos dejaste** – dijo Emma con una voz hiriente

Regina estaba sorprendida por lo dicho, no esperaba que esas fueran las primeras palabras del Sheriff

-**Escucha no se…**

**-Dejaste a Henry** – espeto Emma enojada

**-Escucha señorita Swan…**

**-Nada que señorita Swan, Regina** – espeto Emma enojada – **me dejaste con Henry** – dijo enojada **– ni por un momento pensaste en el**

Regina se llenó de ira al escuchar eso – **No te atrevas a decir eso** – dijo enojada – **todo lo que hago es para mi hijo –**

**-Irte, te fuiste** – grito Emma

-**Y que quieres que haga? Que querías que hiciera, que me quede al ver que todo el mundo estaba feliz menos yo, en ese momento tenía mucha ira y venganza, todo lo que hizo es para no convertirme de nuevo en la reina malvada y no decepcionar a mi hijo**

**-Nuestro hijo **– dijo Emma – **y si! Esperaba que te quedaras, acaso Henry no es suficiente…**

En ese momento sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla y vio a Regina que tenía los ojos llorosos y llenos de enojo

**-Lárgate –** fue lo primero que dijo Regina

**-Regina, Yo..**

**-Lárgate, lárgate vete de mi vida –** grito de enojo

Emma se sintió muy dolida al escuchar eso, esas palabras le hirieron

Ni una de ellas dijo nada, por unos minutos más, Regina no quería llorar en presencia de la rubia, Emma sabía que si se iba no iba a arreglar las cosas con Regina y no le importaría recibir más cachetadas con tal que Regina se abra a ella

-**Váyase –** fue lo único que dijo Regina mientras avanzaba hacia su escritorio

**-No –** fue lo que dijo Emma

Regina sentía mucha ira, volteo a ver a Emma que seguía donde aún le había tirado la cachetada, no se había movido

Emma estaba empeñada a quedarse, no sabía que pensar ni siquiera sabía porque estaban discutiendo

**-Sé que sigues enfadada conmigo por traer a Marian **– dijo Emma aunque por dentro eso le dolía, acaso Regina estaba tan enamorada de Robín – **No puedes estar enfadada conmigo por salvar una vida**

Regina sintió que toda su sangre estaba hirviendo de ira, tuvo que calmarse – **No lo estoy…**

Cuando Emma escucho eso, tuvo un poco de esperanza

**… Lo que si estoy es que destruiste mi vida al proceso –** dijo Regina fríamente, una vez más a Emma le dolió mucho y estaba afirmando sus sospechas, Regina aun ama a Robín

-**Nunca fue mi intención, lo último que quiero es destrozar tu felicidad, tienes que creerme** – dijo desesperada

**-Cómo quieres que confié en ti? La primera vez que creí que podía confiar en ti te uniste al resto del pueblo para lincharme por matar a Archie. Y cuando de verdad confiaba en ti trajiste a la esposa de Robín** – dijo añadiendo un poco más de dolor a Emma, y ella sabía cómo hacerlo, en verdad ahora no importaba mucho lo de Robín ya que prácticamente no tiene ningún sentimiento hacia él, pero aun así era doloroso saber que siempre se dan por vencida con ella muy fácilmente

**-Yo no sabía quién era ella** – susurro Emma con dolor

**-Lo sé, y aun así no puedo arriesgarme en confiar en ti de nuevo, Porque cuando se trata de mi felicidad siempre la mía va en último lugar**

**-Sabes que eso no es cierto** – dijo Emma acercándose poco a poco a Regina **– tu felicidad siempre va ser primero acaso no ves que nuestros hijos han venido desde el futuro para salvarte**

**-No metas a nuestros hijos en esto **– dijo Regina

**-Lo voy hacer, porque aunque no quieras admitirlo si no fuera por mí no los tendríamos, traer a Marian era una buena cosa...**

**-No digas más**

**-Robín no es tu verdadero amor yo lo soy** – dijo firmemente Emma

**-Aunque nuestros hijos hayan venido desde el futuro esto es el presente, y en este momento yo no creo que seas mi verdadero amor ya que yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por ti –** dijo Regina fríamente desapareciendo en un humo purpura

Emma se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Regina, las lágrimas que estaba aguantando salieron por sus ojos ya que esa frase le dolió más que nada en el mundo, nunca sintió tanto dolor que lo que está sintiendo ahora, ya que lo que había dicho Regina era verdad, su poder le estaba diciendo que era verdad

* * *

Regina aprecio en su casa, en su despacho específicamente empezó a llorar incontrolablemente, empezó a tomar todas las bebidas que había quería olvidar su dolor y el dolor que acaba de darle a Emma en este momento

Después de unas horas Emma salió del ayuntamiento, sus ojos estaban rojos por llorar todas estas horas, no sabía a donde ir, mentira si lo sabía tenía que ir donde Regina no importa lo que ella le diga le grite tiene que regresar con ella, si o si, nunca se va rendir con ella, decidió correr hacia la mansión

Al llegar empezó a tocar

**-Regina! Regina!** \- empezó a llamarla como nadie contestaba – **Sé que estás ahí, si no abres tirare la puerta-** grito

Después de unos minutos empezó a empujar la puerta pero como de arte de magia en un humo rosado apareció la llave

**-Sofía** – murmuro Emma mirando a los alrededores – **Gracias** – dijo abrió la puerta y empezó a buscar por los cuartos y no estaba, se dirigió hacia su despacho y la puerta estaba cerrada – **Regina sé que estás ahí ábreme la puerta –** dijo tocando incesantemente

Emma se hartó y empujo la puerta con todo su poder y la rompió cuando entro vio a Regina echada en el sofá y alrededor vio vidrios rotos, Emma empezó a asustarse y se dirigió hacia Regina

**REGINA REGINA…Por favor perdóname mi amor –** dijo yendo para abrazarla, vio a Regina que sus ojos estaban rojos de mucho llorar

**Em…ma, Emma** – dijo confundida

-**Por favor perdóname** – dijo abrazándola fuertemente y llorando **– Por favor perdóname – **fue lo último que escucho Regina ya que se había quedado dormida

* * *

Los chicos estaban con Encanto y Nieves en la abuelita terminando de almorzar

-**Como es el futuro?** – pregunto Encanto

**-negro** – respondieron todos

Nieves y Encanto solo asintieron al parecer ese era su tema no favorito

**-Sabes que haremos todo lo posible para salvar a su madre no? – dijo** Encanto

**-Eso nosotros lo sabemos, ya que nosotros lo estamos haciendo** – dijo Chris indiferentemente

Encanto y Nieves asintieron se habían dado cuenta ellos no eran la persona favorita de Chris, se pusieron tristes internamente

En eso entraron Rubí y Leroy al restaurant y se acercaron a Nieves y Encanto

**-No lo encontramos** – dijo Rubí cansada

Chris y Sofía se miraron sabían ahora donde estaba Gold, sus sospechas han sido confirmadas

**-Rubí, donde esta Bella?** – pregunto Chris

Rubí miro a Chris confundida pero solo contesto – **En la biblioteca creo** – dijo pensativa

-**Rubí, podrías buscarla y tenerla contigo hasta mañana –** continúo Sofía

-**Está en peligro** – dijo Rubí confundida mirando a los hermanos

-**Te recuerdas lo que te dije al momento de llegar…** \- dijo Chris

**-Yo no me acuerdo de ustedes, quiénes son?** – dijo Rubí confundida

Todos se miraron confundidos no entendían que estaba pasando

Chris se paró y paso una mano por la cabeza de Rubí, haciendo que esta se desmayara

Todos jadearon

**-Que hiciste –** gruño Leroy

Encanto y Nieves se pararon inmediatamente a ver como estaba Ruby pero Sofía se interpuso

**-Ella está bien** – dijo Sofía

Leroy no le creyó e inmediatamente fue hacia Chris y Ruby

Elsa inmediatamente creo un muro de hielo y se paró hacia ellos

**-no me importa hacer helado con ustedes así que retrocedan **– dijo Elsa fríamente, todos estaban en shock

Chris seguía agarrando la cabeza de Rubí para pasarle toda la información que tenía, necesitaba una aliada aparte de sus hermanos para proteger a su madre

**-Es nuestra amiga porque hacen esto? –** dijo Nieves confundida

-**No estamos haciendo nada malo, solo estamos haciendo recuperar lo que ha perdido** – dijo Sofía

En eso la abuelita salió de su cocina por tanto alboroto

-**Que le están haciendo a mi nieta?** – gruño Granny

-**Nada malo abuelita** – dijo Sofía sinceramente

Rubí abrió los ojos sintiendo un gran dolor de la cabeza, Chris la hizo parar y vio a todos que estaban con cara de miedo

-**Rubí estas bien** – dijo Nieves preocupada

**-Si** – dijo Rubí mirando a los hijos de Regina, ahora ella sabía todo, vio al hijo de Nieves y le entro mucha rabia

Tienes que contenerte pensó Rubí

-**Rubí tus ojos** – dijo Encanto ya que los ojos de Rubí estaban de color amarillo, más bien era de color oro

Rubí se relajó y cambio su color al estado natural

**-Rubí estas bien?** – pregunto su abuela

-**Como nunca** – respondió sinceramente – **tenemos que ir a buscar a Bella **– dijo mirando a Leroy

-**Que fue lo que paso? Que te hicieron? –** dijo Leroy aun confundido

**-Nada, solo me hicieron recordar lo que había olvidado** – respondió Rubí

**-Qué cosa? –** dijo Nieves

-**Es un secreto** – dijo Rubí encogiéndose de hombros **– lo siento** – dijo saliendo del restaurante – Leroy vamos – grito

Después de que se fueron aun la gente miraba escépticamente

**-Que hicieron con RUBI, Como es eso de recordar lo que ha olvidado? –** dijo Nieves mirando a sus nietos

**-Rubí es la primera y única aparte de la abuelita obviamente en quien confiamos** – dijo Chris fríamente

**-Chris basta** – dijo Sofía ya que no quería pleitos con su otra familia

**-Le hicieron recuperar sus recuerdos del futuro** – explico Henry a Nieves y Encanto

**-Porque?** – dijo Encanto

**-Ya que la necesitábamos** \- dijo Sofía

Chris solo miro a la abuelita y se acercó a ella calmadamente

-**Nunca dañaríamos a la Tía Ruby** – susurro Chris cariñosamente

-**Porque a ella** – dijo la abuelita aun confundida

-**Ya que ella me hizo prometer que lo haríamos, en el futuro ella pierde igual que nosotros** – dijo Chris mostrando por primera vez tristeza, la abuela miro eso y acepto

-**Quiero preguntar qué cosa pero dejare que mi nieta me lo cuente** – dijo la abuelita más calmada

**-Abuelita, necesito que seas fuerte por tu nieta y tú, como tú sabes no todo es blanco y negro y a veces las decisiones que se toman a pesar de lo malo que va ser es lo correcto – dijo Chris – y a veces es más importante tu familia que el resto** – fue lo que dijo Chris antes de dirigirse donde su familia que aún seguían hablando

Después de que todo se haya calmada

-**Ahora que hacemos?** – pregunto Henry mirando a todos

**Yo tengo sueño–** dijo Chris

Nieves y Encanto asintieron a lo dicho tenían que irse a dormir iban conversar mañana con Rubí, además la abuelita les dijo que Neal ya se había dormido

**-Vámonos entonces** – dijeron todos

Se habían levantado de la abuelita para irse

**-Mmm voy a llamar a Emma – **

**-No –** dijeron todos

Encanto y Nieves miraron confundidos

-**Esta noche nuestras mamas necesitan hablar y va tomar toda la noche** – dijo Chris

-**Nos vemos mañana –** dijeron todos yéndose del restaurante

Empezaron a caminar

-**Ahora a dónde vamos?** – pregunto Henry

**-Vamos a mi castillo –** dijo Elsa mientras tenia agarrada a Esmeralda

-**Si **– dijeron todos

-**Así que Rubí recupero todos sus recuerdos?** – pregunto Elsa

**-Teníamos que hacerlo, ella en la última vez que viajamos al pasado nos hizo prometer que le ayudaríamos a recuperar sus recuerdos**

**-Ella a quien perdió? –** pregunto Henry

**-A su hija** – dijeron los hermanos con tristeza, mas Sofía que estaba con dolor y rabia mucha ira pero lo tenía que contener

Henry estaba sorprendido con esa información

**-Voy a mandar un mensaje a mama – **dijo Sofía levantando su mano para que aparezca una nota en la cocina de su casa diciendo que se encontrarían mañana en el ayuntamiento

**-Tú crees que todo se va arreglar con nuestras mamas? – pregunto** Henry

**-En nuestro tiempo, nuestras mamas tuvieron muchas dificultades al estar juntas** – dijo Chris

-**Nuestras mamas están rotas por dentro, se necesitan la una y la otra, lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo para que ellas se recuperen de poco a poco, las necesitamos en todo su poder**

**-Es por eso que decidiste decirle la verdad a Emma** – pregunto Henry a Sofía

**-Si** – suspiro Sofía **– nuestras madres no se reúnen hasta dentro de un año**

**-y como nacieron ustedes?** – pregunto Henry confundido ya que le habían dicho que dentro de 6 meses nacerían ellos

-**Nuestro concepción no fue planeado, nuestras madres se necesitaban la una a otra y tuvieron sexo y de ahí a nosotros, pero aun así ellas no estaban juntas, cuando fueron al hospital para vernos si existíamos, ahí mi mama perdono a ma, y de ahí empezaron una relación y poco por poco se estaban curando** – dijo Sofía

**-Lamentablemente no tenemos tiempo, necesitan decirse que se aman para que su poder aumente, es por eso que decidimos que se enteren que somos sus hijos **

**-Saben que está mal no?** – dijo Henry mirando a sus hermanos

**-Lo sabemos, pero tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para que ellas se junten y no me importa usar trucos en ellas** – dijo Chris fríamente

Sus hermanos solo suspiraron habían comprendido como era Chris, el al parecer había sufrido mucho más que todos, el había visto como mataron a su mama, el había visto como su mama se suicidó, el había visto y vivido todo, en cambio sus demás hermanos no lo hicieron

-**Necesitan tener cuanto antes esa conexión de amor y entrelazar sus magias –** dijo Sofía sonriente – para que así nadie las pueda tocar

-**Esa conexión lo tienen todos los que son los amores verdaderos? –** pregunto Elsa

**-Sí, así como los abuelos ellos siempre se encuentran en cambio el de nuestras madres es diferente y un nivel más superior ya que ellas tienen magia, y no una magia común su magia es superior a todas** – explico Sofía **– igual que el tuyo y Anna querida hermanita** – dijo pícaramente Sofía

Elsa se ruborizo inmediatamente

Chris y Henry no entendían nada solo se encogieron de hombros

* * *

Rubí empezó a correr hacia la biblioteca con todo lo que tenía

**-Hermana espera! –** gruño Leroy

**-Me voy adelantando** – grito Rubí tenía que llegar rápidamente tenía que protegerla

Al momento de llegar a la biblioteca vio a Bella que estaba acomodando sus libros y ella suspiro con alivio

-**Bella **– dijo Rubí tratando de contener todo el sentimiento que tenía por dentro

**-Oh Rubí que haces acá? –** dijo Bella sonriente por ver a su amiga

**-Mi abuelita estaba haciendo un gran postre de chocolate y me pregunte a quien de mis amigas le gusta el chocolate? Y aquí estoy** – dijo sonriente

A Bella se le iluminaron los ojos

En eso llego Leroy exhausto **– hermana corres muy rápido** – gruño

Rubí gimió internamente

-**Leroy que paso?** – pregunto Bella

**-Tu sabes cómo es Leroy él es otro de mis amigos que le gusta el pastel de chocolate, verdad Leroy?**

Rubí volteo a donde estaba Leroy y cambio sus ojos al color oro e inmediatamente Leroy sabía que tenía que quedarse callado

**-Eh... Claro –** dijo Leroy

**-Bueno vamos? –** dijo Rubí mirando a Bella

**-Sí, déjame de terminar de colocar estos libros** – dijo apresurando su trabajo

Rubí inmediatamente comenzó a enviar un mensaje a su abuela

Después de media hora entraron al restaurante de la abuelita

**-Ahora vengo –** dijo Rubí entrando a la cocina de la abuela

**-Acá esta Rubí** – dijo la abuela mirando a su nieta en eso ya no vio a su nieta que tenía esa inmadurez ahora vio a su nieta que había cambiado perfectamente

-**Gracias abuela** – dijo con los ojos llorosos ya que no se podía contener

**-Rubí** – susurro su abuela

-**Abuela** – dijo abrazándola **– te extrañe un montón –**

**-Oh mi pequeña –** dijo la abuela mirándola a los ojos, y vio sufrimiento, tristeza y dolor mucho dolor

-**El futuro es horrible abuela** – dijo tratando de contenerse

-**Aun no mi amor, dale de comer el pastel a Bella y Leroy –**

**-Lo sé** – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y saliendo como si nada

Al entrar empezó a servir el pastel con un poco de chocolate caliente a sus invitados

**-gracias hermana** – gruño Leroy

**-Si Rubí gracias** – dijo Bella fascinada por todos los dulces

Rubí solo asintió y también se comenzó a servir, tenía miles de preocupaciones a partir de ahora, tenía que controlar su ira al ver a Nieves, Encanto y al pequeño Neal

**-Así que Bella sabes algo de Oro –** dijo Rubí casualmente sin derramar sospechas

Leroy solo seguía comiendo aun no entendía que estaba pasando pero lo dejo así

Bella solo suspiro de tristeza **– Aun no, es como si hubiera desaparecido**

**-Y no te ha dicho dónde iba?**

**-Nada, solo me dijo que se iba a un retiro –**

**_Retiro_** pensó con ira Rubí pero se controlo

-**Retiro** – dijo burlonamente Leroy

-**Bueno **– dijo Rubí sonriente – **no te preocupes ya vendrá – **

**-Eso espero lo extraño – **

**-Sabes que te parece para animarte, necesitamos noche de chicas y Leroy obviamente** – dijo Rubí sonriente sacando del restaurante una bebida

-**Yo no tomo** – dijo Bella

-**Pues yo si** – dijo Leroy sirviéndose un gran vaso

-**Vive por una vez Bella** – dijo Rubí sirviéndole un vaso – **voy a colocar música** – dijo sonriente

Bella se mantuvo escéptica pero decidió probar

Después de 1 hora

Rubí aún seguía consiente, Leroy estaba derrumbado, mientras que Bella seguía cantando como una niña

**-Bella vamos es hora de dormir –** dijo Rubí tratando de que se levante

-**No –** dijo infantilmente **– quiero tomar más –** dijo ahora riéndose

**-Bella vamos** – dijo Rubí cansada tenía que hablar con su abuela si o si

-**No –** dijo Bella ahora cansada

Rubí suspiro ya la levanto al estilo nupcial

**.Rubí** – chillo Bella abrazándola por el cuello

**-Tienes que dormir –** suspiro Rubí llevándosela a un cuarto

**-Porque?** – murmuro Bella cansando descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Rubí

-**Porque si no mañana te va doler la cabeza y el cuerpo y créeme dormir en el piso es lo peor**\- dijo Rubí mientras subía las escaleras

**-No, porque cuando estoy contigo me siento protegida** – murmuro Bella cayéndose dormida

Rubí se quedó quieta con lo que dijo Bella – **Bella, yo…** \- no dijo nada mas ya que Bella estaba dormida, Rubí solo suspiro y empezó a dirigirse hacia su habitación y la deposito en su cama con cuidado, la vio y saco el mecho de cabello que caía en su frente – **Te sientes protegida conmigo ya que yo si soy tu verdadero amor y tu alma gemela, eres mi compañera**– murmuro Rubí besándole en la frente – **vas a pasar por muchas cosas Bella, yo siempre voy a estar contigo –** dijo saliendo de su cuarto

Rubí entro al cuarto de su abuelita al terminar de colocar a Leroy en una habitación extra

-**Terminaste –** dijo la abuelita mirando a su nieta

-**Si **– suspiro dirigiéndose hacia la cama de su abuela y echándose a su costado

**-Que pasa mi hija** – dijo la abuela ya que su nieta estaba muy vulnerable

**-Abu… murió** – dijo con tanta tristeza que su abuela el abrazo

**-Quien –** dijo también con dolor odiaba ver a su nieta así

**-Tu…y….y….** – tartamudeo con mucho dolor y llorando abrazada de la abuela

**-Dime –** dijo abrazándola fuertemente

-**Mi hija** – dijo con dolor y lloro

Eugenia Lucas nunca se sintió tan triste desde hoy

-**Quien fue? –** dijo Eugenia

-**Neal –** gruño con ira

Eugenia vio a su hija que tenía los ojos de color oro, su nieta estaba desprendiendo Ira y Rabia por todo sus ser

-**El pequeño Neal, el hijo de**

**-Si –** gruño con dolor – **ese niño lo mato** – dijo con tanto enojo que asusto a su abuela y ella no se asusta muy a menudo

En eso Eugenia recordó las palabras de Chris, a veces hay que ser egoístas pensó

-**Rubí **– susurro Eugenia – **Como?**

Rubí tuvo que calmarse para contar la historia a su abuela

-**Todo comenzó cuando regresamos al bosque encantado** – dijo Rubí con tristeza

**-Regresamos** – dijo Eugenia

**-Si** – suspiro Rubí – **cuando regresamos, Emma y Regina toman el trono como nuestras reinas**

**-Entiendo-** dijo Eugenia de acuerdo con eso

**-Toman el trono ya que la gente más confía en ellas que en Nieves y Encanto, después de ahí las sucesores serian Elsa y Anna**

**-Elsa y Anna?** – dijo Eugenia confundida

**-Sí, abue… ellas son hijas de Emma y Regina, Elsa es su primogénita mientras que Anna es su novia pero es consideraba como una hija mas**

**-Entiendo** – dijo Eugenia

-**Lamentablemente ellas no podían tomar el trono ya que tenían su propio reino que es Arendelle, de ahí, los que quedaban eran Chris y Sofía ya que Henry decidió que no le gustaba ser rey ya que él no tenía el poder para proteger el reino y Esmeralda tampoco ya que ella le gustaba más la libertad… Sofía ni Chris tampoco estaban interesadas en el reino, lamentablemente tenían que uno de ellos tomar el reino ya que no había nadie más confiable … de ahí hubo una reunión en eso Neal quiera el reino ya que él lo protegería dijo, pero todos se mostraron reacios ya que él no tenía ningún poder… lamentablemente Neal creció con un odio hacia Emma ya que todos siempre le comparaban con ella, en el futuro él se unió a Oro para tener más poder** – dijo empezando a comenzar la parte más dolorosa **– el traiciono al reino, mucha gente murió abue, uno de ellos eran tú y mi hija, las dos murieron** – dijo con mucho dolor – **Neal la mato abuse, la mato todos lo vieron, el tenía ese odio hacia mi hija ya que Sofía fue coronada reina, ya que mi hija y Sofía estaban juntas**

**-Ahhh, mi niña no me tienes que contar** – dijo su abuela ya que Rubí estaba más que destrozada

**-No tengo que hacerlo** – dijo Rubí secándose sus lágrimas – **cuando murió todo se volvió negro abue, el futuro es negro… Regina murió para salvarnos, Emma se suicidó por no soportar el dolor de perder a Regina, Sofía tenía ya su corazón negro al morir mi hija, Chris, Henry, Esmeralda, Elsa y Anna, todos ellos se rompieron en sí, mataron muchas personas , yo estaba en dolor** **ya que me fui a una batalla, cuando desperté me entere de la muerte tuya y la de mi hija, abue me quise morir, prácticamente morí, cuando vi a los hijos de Regina y Emma viendo como mataban a todos, yo fui la única que quedo, pasaron muchas cosas, Anna se sacrificó para que sus hermanos entren en razón y de ahí lanzaron un hechizo para retroceder al pasado, hizo que Chris y Sofía me prometieran que cuando regresen al pasado, recuperara todo lo he que vivido para no cometer los mismos errores y proteger a mi hija**

-**Todo va a estar bien mi hija todo va a estar bien** – susurro la abuelita mientras abrazaba a su nieta, mientras se quedaba dormida

* * *

**Chicos hola como estan? primera actualizacion**

**aca esta lo esperado, mañana voy a actualizar lo demas**

**:) ser felices **


	10. Chapter 10

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Regina abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenía un gran dolor en la cabeza

**-Aghhhh –** gimió de dolor se quiso sentar pero no podía ya que alguien le estaba agarrando la cintura con fuerza, volteo a ver y era Emma – **Que **– murmuro confundida, se quiso salir de ahí pero el dolor la inundo de nuevo así que se quedó quieta

**_Donde están sus hijos cuando se los necesita_** pensó

En eso le inundaron los recuerdos de la noche

**Oh mierda** gimió

-**Mmm Regina** – empezó a despertarse Emma

**-Señorita Swan suélteme** – dijo Regina fríamente mientras le miraba a los ojos

Emma abrió los ojos rápidamente y se dio cuenta que tenía sostenida a Regina, recordó todo lo de anoche, como Regina se quedó dormida en sus brazos **– No** – dijo firmemente

Regina le lanzo una mirada asesina **– Que dijiste** – gruño de ira

-**No lo hare, no te voy a dejar ir, no importa cuánto me lo digas, no lo hare **– dijo Emma manteniendo su brazo en la cintura de Regina para que no se vaya

-**Tú crees que esto** – dijo mirando su brazo – **me va a detener** – dijo seriamente, se empezó a formar un humo alrededor de Regina

Emma sabía que iba a desaparecer**_, no no no_** pensó Emma

Como el humo vino el humo se fue, no pasó nada, Regina estaba con los ojos abiertos muy confundidos – **Que –** susurro

Emma sonrió – **Nunca te podrás ir** – dijo arrogantemente

Regina se hartó de esto y con toda su fuerza, Boto a Emma de su cama y salió de su cuarto

-**mierda** – murmuro Emma agarrándose la cabeza

Regina paso por los cuartos de sus hijos y no había nadie

**-Elsa, Henry**– los llamo y nada **– Sofía, Chris** – nada no había nadie en la casa

Regina estaba asustada fue hacia la cocina y vio la nota de sus hijos

-**Estos niños** – murmuro frunciendo el ceño

-**Dónde están?** – pregunto Emma

-**El castillo de Elsa** – contesto Regina mientras empezaba a servir el desayuno para sus hijos

**-Acá dice que nos van a ver en el ayuntamiento – dijo Emma confundida ya que Regina estaba empezando a cocinar**

Regina no contesto y seguía sirviendo

**-Regina…**

**-Señorita Swan** – dijo seriamente mirándola, Emma se quedó callada – **ve a la tienda y compra leche y pan, Esmeralda ya no tiene leche, Chris le gusta comer todo con pan, ve** – fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a cocinar

Emma se quedó callada y asintió a lo dicho – **Ya vuelvo –** sonrió e inmediatamente se fue a comprar lo que le dijo Regina

Regina suspiro, había visto el rostro de Emma cuando le dijo eso, era el más feliz de sus sonrisas y se le ilumino como un árbol de navidad - **Lo hago por mis hijos –** murmuro pensativa mientras cocinaba

Emma salió de la casa de Regina muy feliz, Regina la había aceptado por ahora, sabía que tenía que ganárselas pero aun así era un comienzo – **Pan y leche** – murmuro de felicidad

* * *

**-Tenemos hambre** – dijo Henry y Chris mientras cargaban a Esmeralda

Sofía y Elsa solo suspiraron

**-Vamos a casa de mama entonces** – dijo Sofía

**-Y si están las dos discutiendo** – dijo Henry

**-Ya… no lo creo** – dijo Elsa

**-Pero le dijimos que nos encontraríamos en el ayuntamiento – **dijo Sofía

-**Si pero ni uno de nosotros puede cuidar a Esmeralda** – dijo Elsa ya que Esmeralda estaba llorando de hambre

**-Si es mejor que vayamos** – dijo Chris, todos se agarraron la mano y aparecieron en su casa, en el aire estaba el olor a huevo, tocino, chocolate caliente

**-Oh comida** – dijeron todos inmediatamente se fueron hacia la cocina y se encontraron con su mama que estaba terminando de cocinar

**-Mama** – dijo Chris

Regina sonrió, conocía a sus hijos y sabían que iban a venir vio a su hija Esmeralda y estaba con los ojos rojos

**-Lo siento mama, creo que tiene hambre** – dijo Sofía

Regina sonrió y agarro a Esmeralda – **voy a ir arriba a cambiarle, cuando vuelva Emma díganle que caliente la leche y que lo ponga en el biberón** – explico Regina, cuando vio a sus hijos, todos tenían las sonrisas igual que Emma

-**Ósea mama va venir** – dijo Henry iluminándose sus ojos

**-Si salió a comprar Leche y Pan **– dijo Regina

**-Gracias mama** – dijeron todos sonrientes

Regina no entendía, pero después de unos segundos comprendió él porque

-**Sé que va ser duro perdonarla y perdonarte a ti** – dijo Sofía viendo a través de su madre – **pero al menos has comenzado con pasos de bebe** – sonrió

Regina se quedó asombrada de como Sofía la conoce, mejor dicho como sus hijos la conocen bien, despertó de sus pensamientos por los ruidos de Esmeralda **– Voy arriba** – fue lo que dijo para irse hacia su dormitorio, necesitaba pensar en todo, sabía que no amaba a Emma, ella era insufrible, era odiosa, presuntuosa, arrogante era todo lo que odiaba y principalmente era hija de las personas que más le han hecho daño en su vida

Miro a su hija y le pregunto **– perdono a Emma** – vio a Esmeralda que fruncía el ceño confundida – **no me hagas decirlo** – susurro, en eso Esmeralda como si supiera que le estaba diciendo alzo su ceja, Regina suspiro – **perdono a tu madre** – susurro, y vio cómo su hija sonreía como si supieran lo que estaban hablando, Regina se sorprendió **– eres una niña no sabes lo que dices** – dijo terminándole de cambiar, tenía muchos pensamientos, muchas emociones pero se las aguanto, primero son sus hijos y tenía que traer a Anna de Arendelle de inmediato

Regina bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Emma y sus hijos sentándose en la mesa para empezar a desayunar

-**Acá esta** – dijo Emma dándole el biberón para Esmeralda

Regina lo tomo sin decir nada y empezó a darle el biberón a Esmeralda – **no quiere** – dijo confundida

**-Dale a Emma** – dijo Chris mientras seguía comiendo, todos le miraron confundido – **Esmeralda es especial, en las mañanas le gusta estar con Emma y en las noches contigo mama **– respondió Chris sonriente

Regina estaba sorprendida por la información **– ustedes me dijeron que no teníamos a Esmeralda hasta que cumpliera los 4 años –** dijo seriamente mirando a todos – **que me ocultan –**

Todos se quedaron callados

Regina miro a sus hijos y después sus ojos se posaron en Emma, **_ella sabe_** pensó

**-Respóndanme **– exigió con autoridad, en ese momento Esmeralda estaba comenzando a llorar, Regina se le suavizo la mirada a su hija – **lo siento mi amor por asustarte **– le dijo suavemente meciéndola de un lado a otro

**-Mamá… -** dijo Chris

**-Silencio** – dijo Regina seriamente mirando a sus hijos

**-Regí…** \- dijo Emma

**-Silencio** – dijo de nuevo mirando a Emma seriamente, todos asintieron y se quedaron callados – **Hablaremos luego, Esmeralda necesita descansar** – dijo llevándosela a su cuarto y saliendo de la cocina

-**Excelente Chris** – se rio Sofía

Chris le dio una mirada asesina **– la culpa la tiene esmeralda**

Sofía se rio, le siguió Henry y Elsa, Emma estaba muy confundida del comportamiento de sus hijos

**-No están asustados, pues yo sí, que le van a decir a su madre** – dijo Emma un poco asustada

**-mama no puede estar enojada con nosotros por mucho tiempo** – respondió Sofía

**-No te preocupes nosotros lo arreglamos** – dijo Chris sonriente mientras terminaba de desayunar

**-Que paso ayer con mama? arreglaron sus diferencias **– pregunto Henry mirando a Emma

**-Algo así –** dijo Emma tristemente

**-Sabes a pesar de haber conocido a mama por poco tiempo, creo que si insistes y no te rindes… ella te perdonara** – dijo Elsa sonriendo

**-Lo se nunca dije que me iba a rendir, quiero a su madre y mucho, y ustedes son la prueba de ello** – respondió Emma sonriente

* * *

Regina entro a su cuarto de nuevo, sus hijos y Emma ahora le estaban ocultando algo, miro a su hija que estaba quedándose dormida, le había echo tomar su leche para que descansara – **al aparecer esta no es la primera vez que tus hermanos viajan al pasado** – murmuro mirando a Esmeralda – **en que he fallado** – dijo con tristeza ya que piensa que sus hijos no lograron cumplir su objetivo por culpa de ella **– mi corazón no creo que se pueda reparar** – murmuro con tristeza – **descansa mi amor** – dijo besando la cabeza de Esmeralda y se quedó dormida

* * *

Regina bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina y vio a sus hijos con Emma terminando de desayunar se sentó en la mesa y Elsa inmediatamente se paró para comenzar a servirle el desayuno

-**Gracias mi amor** – dijo Regina a Elsa

-**No hay problema madre** – sonrió Elsa

Nadie decía nada, todos estaban callados

-**Alguien va hablar** – dijo Regina mirando a todos en la mesa

**-Este rico el desayuno mama** – dijo Sofía, todos empezaron a reírse de lo dicho

**-Silencio** – dijo Regina y todos se callaron inmediatamente, Chris alzo su mano para hablar – **Habla **–

**-Te podemos contar la verdad, pero la consecuencia seria que podrías morir mañana o dentro de unas horas** – respondió su hijo – **por eso no podemos decirte nada –** dijo mirando a su mama

-**Ella lo sabe** – dijo Regina señalando a Emma – **ella ni siquiera sabe guardar un secreto es como su madre **– espeto enojada, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Emma, quería regresar lo que dijo pero se quedo callada

A Emma sintió ganas de llorar, escuchar eso de Regina de nuevo se paró – **yo… nos vemos** – dijo saliendo de la casa de Regina derramando lágrimas de sus ojos

Todos se quedaron callados al momento en que se fue Emma

Regina se sintió mal por decir eso, se sintió que su corazón se destrozó al ver a Emma irse, pero que podía hacer, ella era así, ella era la reina malvada siempre iba hacer daño a las personas, miro a sus hijos que seguían comiendo, no entendía porque seguían aquí con ella, si le acaba de hacer daño a su otra madre

**-Que hacen acá? –** pregunto Regina con tristeza

Henry miro a su madre – **Nunca te voy a dejar aunque cometas errores nunca lo hare** – respondió mientras seguía comiendo

Regina se sorprendió por las palabras de Henry, ella creía que él era el primero en defender a su madre por tratarla así, pero se quedó con ella **– Porque?**

Henry se sorprendió por lo que dijo su mama, la miro y vio en sus ojos, el miedo, el dolor, la soledad, esa mirada su mama le había dado antes cuando el eligió irse cada vez con Emma, le dolió al ver que su madre se esperaba una reacción así de él, pero comprendía ya no iba a cometer ese error, las dos eran su madre, pero ahora su mama la necesita, Emma era más fuerte y podrá estar con su familia y amigos, pero su madre no tenía a nadie solo a él y a sus hermanos – **Eres mi madre y te amo, con errores y todo** – respondió simplemente

Regina empezó a derramar lágrimas de los ojos sin darse cuenta – **Aunque le haga daño a Emma**

**-Mama, tú también te estás haciendo daño, no solo a Emma, tú también te haces daño** – respondió Henry

Reina miro a sus otros hijos – **Ustedes**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Henry, eres nuestra madre con errores y todo lo eres y nunca te dejaremos** – respondió Chris – **cada vez que haces daño a Emma tu también te lastimas **

**-Yo estoy perfectamente bien –** dijo Regina

-**Y porque estas llorando** – dijo Sofía

Regina puso sus manos en sus mejillas y vio las lágrimas derramadas – **Yo… -** susurro sin comprender

**-Chris, Sofía, Henry suban a su cuarto y alístense ya que tenemos que ir al ayuntamiento** – dijo Elsa mirando a sus hermanos, los tres hicieron caso a su hermana y se fueron, Elsa se paró y se fue hacia su madre y la abrazo

-**Que** – murmuro sin entender Regina

**-Hazlo ma** – dijo Elsa abrazándola

Regina empezó a llorar abrazando a Elsa a su hija, con todo lo que tenía, empezó a llorar con toda su fuerza, odiaba hacer daño a Emma, odiaba hacerla sentirle así, ella no se merece eso, saco todo su dolor, su tristeza, todas sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, ya que se estaba dando cuenta que Emma era la única persona que le ha hecho sentir así, nunca nadie le hizo sentir así, ni Daniel, era muy doloroso ver a Emma con dolor y ser ella el que le ha provocado eso, se sentía la peor persona del mundo entero

* * *

Chris y Sofía con Henry escucharon los llantos de su madre, ellos empezaron a derramar lágrimas también, odiaban ver a su mama así, odiaban ver a sus madres peleadas

**-No entiendo** – murmuro Henry limpiándose las lágrimas – **ellas siempre pelean**

**-Mama se acaba de dar cuenta que está enamorada de Emma** – respondió Sofía limpiándose sus lágrimas – **por eso está llorando, odia haber hecho sufrir a Emma** – respondió

**-Demonios** – dijo Chris con frustración, esto ya lo había vivido pero sentirlo de nuevo era doloroso, se limpió sus lágrimas y se fue hacia su cuarto

**-Que le pasa** – dijo Henry

-**Esto ya lo vivimos, ver sufrir a nuestras madres es doloroso, y más para él ya que el vivió mejor dicho el vio como murieron nuestras madre, el vio como la bruja mato a mama, el vio como mama se suicidó, de todos nosotros él es el más sensible** – respondió Sofía **– vamos tenemos otra madre** – dijo llevándose a Henry donde Chris

* * *

Emma estaba corriendo, no quería llorar más, se encontró viendo el mar, si lloraba ahí al menos sus lágrimas van hacer pequeñas a comparación de todo el agua, se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar, Regina tenía razón, ella era igual que su madre, ella nunca podría darle felicidad a Regina, ella estaba tan rota, mas rota que Regina, nunca nadie la quería, ni sus padres, solo la ven como la salvadora, todos la ven como la salvadora pero ella no era la salvadora, ella era Emma Swan, una niña de crianza, un niña que ni siquiera sus padres adoptivos la querían, siempre la regresaban, Regina maldijo un reino por perder a Daniel, si ella se va, o ella muere, Regina no iba hacer nada ya que siempre Daniel va ser el gran amor de Regina, hasta Robín, Robín es más que ella, Regina ama a Robín

**-porque, Porque, Porque yo no soy suficiente** – grito con todo su alma – **Porque **– grito al cielo con dolor, en eso sintió que alguien le estaba abrazando, se dio cuenta que era Chris, Sofía y Henry – **que** – murmuro

**-Tu eres suficiente para todos nosotros** – dijo Sofía y abrazo a su madre

Emma solo se dejó abrazar y empezó a llorar con todo su fuerza, lloro con todo el dolor que tenía, dejo salir todo, su dolor, su tristeza, todo

* * *

Chris vio a su madres, odiaba ver que las dos sufran, lo había visto varias veces, pero cada vez es más doloroso para él y su hermana, su hermana Sofía ella es la quien sufrió mas, su amor verdadero murió, ella no siente nada porque su corazón no lo tiene, el día en que murió mama, el día en que se suicidó mama, y el día en que murió su verdadero amor, murió Sofía, su corazón lo saco de su pecho y lo aplasto, ella es una cascara vacía, odiaba todo esto, odiaba a Gold, odiaba a la maldita bruja y más al maldito traidor de Neal, él lo quiere matar ahora, no importa si es un bebe lo quiere matar pero no puede aún no, pero lo hará va a matar a Neal por todo el daño que le hizo a su hermana, y a sus madres

Chris agarro a su hermana, ya que ella tenía a su mama que había terminado de desahogarse y sabía que su otra mama también estaba igual, con su magia envolvió a su mama y sus hermanos y ahora se encontraban en la sala de su casa

Emma abrió los ojos y vio que estaban en la sala pero lo primero que vio era que Regina estaba abrazada de Elsa y también estaba llorando, vio el dolor la tristeza, todo, quería quitarle todo eso, quería que Regina fuera feliz

Regina abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Emma, su mirada expresaba dolor, tristeza, quería desaparecer eso, todo eso era su culpa

Emma se separó de Sofía y fue hacia Regina y la abrazo con todo lo que tenía – **Lo siento** – dijo derramando algunas lágrimas

Regina abrazo a Emma – **Perdóname a mí por favor** – dijo abrazándola no quería soltarla ir

Emma miro a Regina, cerró los ojos y la distancia hacia ella, bloqueo sus labios con los de Regina, un beso tan sincero que nunca había experimentado antes y más ya que Regina le estaba correspondiendo. Una ola de aire viajo por sus cuerpos y una luz de color rosa y verde que se asemejaba a una aurora boreal iluminaba toda la sala, la mansión y se extendió por todo Storybrooke

Todos sus hijos vieron con fascinación todo eso, y sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría, hasta que vieron como Elsa se desmayaba en el suelo de su sala

Regina y Emma sintieron el desmayo de su hija e inmediatamente la socorrieron

**Que está pasando** – dijo Regina preocupada mirando a Chris

Chris solo sonrió **– No se preocupen, ella está bien, solo está recuperando sus poderes**

**-De que hablas, que poderes?** – dijo Emma cargando a Elsa hacia el sofá

**-Al momento en que ustedes se besaron, restituyeron el poder de Elsa y la convirtieron en su primogénita como debió de a ver sido**

**-No entiendo** – dijo Emma confundida

-**Al momento de besarse, aceptaron que eran amores verdaderos, y aceptaron que Elsa es el fruto de dicho amor, es magia es muy complicado de explicar** – dijo Chris sonriente

En eso apareció por arte de magia en un humo verde y era Esmeralda, estaba despierta

-**Esmeralda **– dijo Regina sorprendida agarrándola – **Tienes magia –**

**-Y al aceptar que ustedes dos son amores verdaderos, restituyeron el poder que tenía oculto Esmeralda ya que ustedes la consideran una hija a ella –** explico Chris

**-Eso es doloroso** – gimió Elsa abriendo los ojos

**-Estas bien** – dijeron Regina y Emma a la vez preocupada

**-Si** – dijo Elsa sentándose y tocándose la cabeza

**-Cómo te sientes** – dijo Emma

**-Poderosa** – dijo Elsa confundida

-**El poder viene con un gran precio –** dijo Regina con temor

-**No ma** – dijo Chris – **el poder que tiene Elsa, y nosotros incluyendo Esmeralda, hasta el poder oculto que tiene Henry, no es malo** – dijo con sinceridad

**-Todos nos quieren por eso, un poder que no tiene consecuencias, es por eso que Gold va tras nosotros verdad?** – dijo Regina mirando a sus hijos

**-Si ma, tu eres una fuerte bruja, la más fuerte de todas y añadiéndole a mama, ustedes dos son fuertes juntas** – explico Chris mirando a sus madres

**-Si somos tan poderosas, porque están aquí –** dijo Regina mirando a sus hijos

Emma también miro a sus hijos, si ella y Regina eran tan poderosas como dicen, porque perdieron

Chris suspiro **– Ya que nos atacaron por sorpresa, la persona que menos esperábamos nos ataco es por eso que nos debilitaron y perdimos** – respondió

**-Quien –** dijo Regina – **sé que no es Gold, quien es la persona que lo ayuda y por favor no quiero más excusas**

**-Te lo diremos mama –** dijo Chris **– pero antes tiene que venir Anna y el resto, Anna es nuestra hermana**

**-Está bien **– suspiro Regina, sus hijos eran muy tercos, era algo normal, ella era terca, Emma era terca, definitivamente ellos iba a salir tercos **– pero cuando venga Anna, habrá reunión familiar y me dirán – **dijo seria mirando a sus hijos – **entendieron**

**-Si mama** – todos respondieron

Emma sonrió internamente como sus hijos bajaron la cabeza al hablar con Regina, al parecer todo era muy natural

-**Wuao mamas miren** – dijo Henry señalando el exterior

Regina y Emma abrieron los ojos y el pueblo que parecía destruido y con toda la nieve, ahora ha desaparecido todo estaba como nuevo, el sol había salido, era un día muy hermoso para salir, el pueblo parecía nuevo

-**Beso de amor…**

**… verdadero** – termino de responder Emma **– alguna vez lo dudaste**

**-Nunca lo dude, Emma solo no quería…**

**-Entiendo** – dijo Emma agarrándole la mano, vio a sus hijos que estaban saliendo de la sala para darle un poco de privacidad – **yo también…**

**-Lo sé** – respondió Regina

Las dos sabían que tenían mucho que hablar, y mucha terapia al parecer, las dos estaban rotas de diferentes maneras pero era la misma a la vez, las dos tienen miedo que la otra salga y la deje y que su amor no sea suficiente pero también sabían que había una esperanza, que eran sus hijos

**-Así que me quedo con ella –** dijo Emma sonriente agarrando a Esmeralda **– tu conduces verdad?**

Regina asintió, definitivamente ella conducía, no iba a dejar que ese bicho amarillo este cerca de sus hijos, espero que en el futuro lo allá destruido, si definitivamente lo he destruido

Regina había salido de su casa con Emma y Esmeralda todos sus hijos estaban afuera esperándolas

**-Yo conduzco** – dijo Chris sonriente

-**Me toca a mí** – dijo Sofía con un gran puchero

**-Ni uno de los dos, yo lo hare, acomódense atrás** – dijo Regina abriendo la puerta de sus mercedes, Emma estaba de copiloto, y todos sus hijos atrás

**-Esto es muy chico** – dijo Henry que estaba siendo cargado por Chris

Emma volteo y asintió – **Tienes razón, chico seguro en el futuro tengamos un mini van** – sonrió

**_Si claro, más bien caballos_** – pensaron sus hijos ya que Vivian en el bosque encantado

**-Hablaste con Anna querida** – dijo Regina a Elsa

**-Si ma, me dijo que la bruja que está ayudando a comenzado a destruir algunos reinos, y que Corona está viajando a Arendelle para viajar hacia acá** – respondió Elsa con tristeza, todos los reinos estaba siendo destruidos, desearía poder salvar a los demás, pero no se podía

**-Mi amor, no te preocupes, todo se resolverá –** dijo Regina dándole ánimos

-**Lo se mama** – sonrió Elsa

**-Y llegamos** \- dijo Emma mirando el ayuntamiento, ya todos estaban ahí, bajaron del auto y todas las personas la estaban viendo

**-Me siento una hormiga** – dijo Henry mirando a toda la agente que le estaba viendo

-**Te acostumbraras** – respondieron Chris y Sofía, en el futuro ellos eran los herederos al trono, mas Sofía ya que ella era la futura reina y todo el mundo la veía era una tortura para ella

* * *

**Chicos hola como estan? segunda actualizacion**

**disculpenme por este capitulo ya que no se escribir nada de dama**

**aun asi espero que les guste**

**:) ser felices **


	11. Chapter 11

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Rubí despertó de su siesta, se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de su abuelita y se percató que ella no estaba, acaso todo era un sueño pensó con tristeza

**-Rubí despierta** – grito su abuelita de abajo

Rubí abrió los ojos y se dirijo hacia su abuelita inmediatamente bajo de las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina y encontró a su abuela que estaba sirviendo el desayuno, cuando la vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e inmediatamente la abrazo

Eugenia estaba confundida por el abrazo sorpresa de su nieta, después de unos segundos comprendió el porqué, su nieta tenía miedo que todo era un sueño

**-Estoy bien Rubí no te preocupes** – susurro Eugenia a su nieta abrazándola

Rubí asentía a lo dicho pero aun así necesitaba sentir que su abuelita todavía estaba consigo viva y no muerta como lo recuerda

**-Que paso?** – dijo Bella interrumpiendo el abrazo de Rubí y su abuela, miro a las dos y vio a Rubí que tenía lágrimas en los ojos y a la abuelita que estaba sorprendida

Rubí al ver a Bella se limpió inmediatamente sus lágrimas y sonrió – **Nada** – dijo inmediatamente

Bella no le creyó y miro a la abuelita – **estas bien? Algo te ha pasado **– dijo empezando a asustarse

**-Hermana me muero de hambre** – grito Gruñón desde el restaurante

**-Bella no pasa nada solo me emocione ya que dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de la abuela** – dijo Rubí con una sonrisa

Bella suspiro con tranquilidad

**-Sírvanse el desayuno, tenemos una reunión en el ayuntamiento** – expreso Granny

**La reunión** pensó Rubí con ansias

* * *

Rubí entro al ayuntamiento con su abuela y Leroy con Bella a su costado, vio a Nieves, David y el pequeño Neal, al parecer aun no llegaban Regina ni Emma, ellas tenían un olor muy característico, en el futuro su lobo había evolucionado tenía mucho más poder, gracias a Regina que le enseño a controlarlo, se fue inmediatamente hacia ellos, dejando a su abuelita con Bella

-**Aún no han llegado** – expreso Rubí viendo a Nieves y Encanto

Nieves miro a su amiga –**Rubí **– exclamo sorprendida abrazándola

Rubí se tensó inmediatamente pero se relajó para que no se diera cuenta Nieves

**-Que paso ayer?** – dijo David preocupado por su amiga, el la consideraba como una hermana

Rubí sabía que tenía que explicarles lo que había sucedido, ella solo tenía que ir con el plan de Chris **– Chris me ayudo a recordar** – explico calmadamente

**-A recordar que?** – dijeron confundidos

**-El futuro** – explico **– chicos lo siento pero eso es lo único que les puedo decir –**

David y Nieves suspiraron sabían que Rubí no les iba a decir nada mas

**-Solo dime una cosa –** dijo Nieves calmadamente

Rubí asintió esperando la pregunta

**-Sabes todo lo que va pasar?**

**-Si y no** – explico Rubí, David y Nieves la miraron confundidos – **si se lo que va a pasar pero el futuro está cambiando ya que se suponía que Chris no les debía de a ver dicho que era su nieto y que viene del futuro, él les debía de a haber dicho después, el está adelantando todo, hay muchas cosas que está cambiando, eso es lo único que les puedo decir **– explico calmadamente

**-Ok** \- suspiro Nieves **– pero todo está bien, digo estas bien** – pregunto preocupada

**-Si Nieves estoy bien** – dijo Rubí mintiéndoles

En eso vieron como una luz estaba siendo arrojado por todo Storybrooke

**-Qué es eso?!** – expresaron todos del pueblo

Rubí estaba viendo como la luz se estaba extendiendo por todo el pueblo

**_Regina y Emma se besaron_** pensó sonrientemente, en eso sintió la mano de Bella que estaba confundida, ella solo le sonrió, miro a su abuela que le dio una sonrisa cómplice, su abuela sabía que era Emma y Regina

Todos vieron como el pueblo se estaba reconstruyendo y el cielo comenzó a despejarse era un hermoso día, salió un gran arcoíris dando la bienvenida a un gran y nuevo renovado Storybrooke

**-Qué demonios fue eso** – expreso Gruñón y sus hermanos sorprendidos

**-Que fue eso** – susurro Bella mirando a Rubí

Rubí sonrió – **eso fue la magia más poderosa de todas** – explico

Nieves y Encanto miraron a su amiga confundidos

**-Beso de amor verdadero** – murmuro Nieves mirando a sus amigos

**-Pero quién? **– pregunto David en eso pensó inmediatamente en su hija y Regina

**-Oh** – dijeron Nieves y David comprendiendo

Rubí sonrió a sus amigos al parecer ya lo entendieron

A los minutos escucharon los ruidos de la gente del pueblo diciendo que ya había llegado Regina

**-Que comience la función –** murmuro Rubí sonriente ya que sabía lo que iba hacer Nieves, en eso entro al ayuntamiento con Bella y su Abuela, dejando a Nieves y David con Neal encargarse de Emma y Regina

* * *

Regina ingreso al ayuntamiento con sus hijos y Emma a su costado, en eso Nieves va corriendo hacia ellos

**-La luz, que fue eso **– exclamo Nieves muy confundida, pero como Rubí ya les dijo tenía que hacerse la desentendida ya que ella tenía un plan

Regina y Emma se pusieron tensas, mientras sus hijos trataban de no reírse

-**Mis mamas se besaron –** espeto Henry sonriente

**-Henry! –** dijeron a la vez Regina y Emma mirando a su hijo

Nieves se quedó sorprendida por lo dicho – **Beso de amor verdadero** – exclamo Nieves con alegría **– ustedes se besaron** – dijo con alegría aplaudiendo enérgicamente

Al parecer ella no era tan sutil ya que todos escucharon lo dicho

Encanto escucho a su esposa decir sobre el beso de su hija y sonrió, él y su esposa habían hablado sobre el gran enamoramiento de su hija a Regina, estaban preocupados de que Regina aún seguía enamorada de Robín y dicho eso su hija no podría ser feliz, pero al momento en que se enteraron que sus nietos del futuro vinieron tenían las esperanzas de que el amor de su hija podría ser correspondido

**-Eso significan que están juntos**– exclamo Nieves sonriente

**-Mary Margaret** – susurro con fuerza Emma para que se callara, ya que todos los habitantes las estaban observando

Regina rodo los ojos **– Nieves cállate –** expreso calmadamente – **hablaremos luego, tenemos una reunión que comenzar** – dijo entrando al ayuntamiento con sus hijos

* * *

Nieves asintió y se fue con David que estaba con Neal y le dio una gran sonrisa

**-Algo me dice que Regina y Emma no van a estar contentas que hayas expresado lo que ya sabemos**– sonrió su esposo con complicidad

Nieves sonrió a lo dicho

**-Los dos son verdaderos amores y es mejor que todo el pueblo se entere** – dijo Nieves firmemente

**-El pueblo se entere o que Robín se entere** – susurro su esposo

-**El pueblo, Robín, Hook es lo mismo** – sonrió Nieves con complicidad encogiéndose de hombros

Encanto sonrió a lo dicho, ya que él también había hecho lo mismo, ellos dos sabían que harían cualquier cosa por la felicidad de su hija si eso significaría apartar a Robín de Regina lo harían, ya que para ellos su hija merece ser feliz y si esa felicidad es Regina harían lo que se para que ellas dos estuvieran juntas

* * *

Chris veía como su madre explicaba a todo el pueblo lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a ocurrir, él se aburría de eso, lo bueno del futuro era que su hermana tomaría el trono, así que decidió escapar de todo eso, salió a las afueras para respirar y mirar como sus madres habían reconstruido al pueblo solo con un beso

**-Sabía que te encontraría aquí**

Chris volteo y se dio cuenta que era su Tía Rubí

**-Tía** – dijo Chris sonriente – **tú sabes que odio las reuniones del consejo**

**-Lo se, tu, Henry, Anna y Esmeralda lo odian** – dijo Rubí riéndose

Chris se rio recordaba que en su futuro cuando se reunía el consejo de los reinos, Elsa y Sofía eran las únicas que asistían y los demás se escapaban para jugar y practicar magia, como extrañaba esa época

-**Sí, no lo odiamos solo que nos aburre** – dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros

**-Dime –** dijo ahora Rubí un poco más seria – **que vamos hacer con el** – gruño lo ultimo

-**Quiero matarlo** – gruño con odio

**-Nadie hará nada con el** – dijo Sofía apareciendo detrás de Rubí y Chris

Chris y Rubí estaban sorprendidos por la interrupción

**-Sofía** – murmuro Rubí con tristeza, ella sabía lo que le pasaba a Sofía, solo es una cascara vacía de si misma, tiene solo el cerebro pero no el corazón, ella lo destruyo al momento en descubrir que murió su hija, recordaba como si fuera ayer, ella despertó de su batalla y le contaron lo que había pasado, le contaron como su hija había muerto en manos de Neal, le contaron como Sofía mato a Neal y al ver a su hija muerta, Sofía no tenía más motivos por el que vivir y se sacó el corazón de su pecho y lo destrozo, pero no murió ya que ella tenía una conexión con su hermano, Chris al ver a su hermana como destrozaba su corazón, el inmediatamente maldijo el cuerpo de su hermana por su alma. No es más que un a cascara vacía de si misma

**-Tía** – dijo Sofía con una sonrisa vacía, se acercó a Rubí y la abrazo

Rubí abrazo a Sofía inmediatamente, quería llorar, pero no podía tenía que ser fuerte por su hija y Sofía las dos

Chris miro con tristeza al ver a Rubí y Sofía, Rubí era la tía favorita de ellos, cada uno tenía a su tía favorita, el de Esmeralda era Tink, y el de ellos Rubí

Sofía se separó de su tía y miro a ella y a su hermano – **No quiero que hagan nada con el**

**-Porque **– dijo suavemente Chris

-**Ya que él ahora es un bebe sin conocimiento de lo bueno y lo malo, lo vigilaremos y también le contaremos la verdad a Henry sobre él, Elsa ya lo sabe y ella también lo vigilara** – expreso Sofía – es lo único que podemos hacer

**-El igual va a morir** – respondió Chris – **hemos viajado lo suficiente para saber que el destino de Neal siempre va a estar atado con Oro, él debe de morir**

-**Lo sé, pero no ahora, él es solo un bebe, no queremos doler de nuevo a los abuelos** – expreso Sofía – **ya lo vivimos, sabes lo que va a pasar si matas a Neal ahora, por favor deja que Henry y Elsa se encarguen de el**

Chris suspiro con resignación, su hermana es muy sensata, cuando la maldijo solo quedo su raciocinio con ella, no sentimientos, puede reír y llorar, todo pero ella no lo siente, cuando ella murió y revivió ella casi lo mata, ella prefiere mil veces morir a que vivir sin su amor, pero gracias Anna, ella se detuvo, había muchas cosas más que por ahora no quiere recordar

Rubí asintió a lo dicho era lógico no podía matarlo ya que haría daño a Nieves y David solo esperaba que Neal no crezca con el odio hacia Emma, aunque sabía que era imposible, Sofía y Chris han viajado varias veces al pasado y de todas formas Neal se convierte en el oscuro

**-Está bien** – suspiro Chris

-**Ahora que haremos** – dijo Rubí mirándolos

-**Esperar **– dijeron los hermanos

-**Oro ya debe de estar viniendo** – dijo Chris esperando a que aparezca

-**Bella esta con Granny no?** – pregunto Sofía a Rubí

**-Si las deje juntas** – dijo agarrándose la cabeza y suspirando

**-Esperemos que Oro muestre ahora todos sus colores –** expreso Chris

-**Sabes si Bella tiene la daga consigo** – dijo Sofía

**-Si la tiene la lleva a todas partes **– dijo Rubí – **me da ganas decirle la verdad sobre la daga**

**-No ella tiene que descubrirla por si misma **– explico Chris

**-Lo sé –** suspiro Rubí

-**Bueno entremos, dentro de un momento aparecerá** – expreso Sofía

-**Esperemos que el beso de sus madres haya despertado a Oro para que salga de su guarida** \- expreso Rubí

**-Nosotros también esperamos lo mismo** \- dijeron los hermano entrando al ayuntamiento

* * *

**Punto de vista de Regina**

Regina se había percatado de la salida de sus hijos con Rubí, que estarán tramando pensó curiosamente

Ella había explicado a los del pueblo sobre la luz que inundo a Storybrooke, en el auto habían acordado decir que ella y Emma habían hecho un hechizo para restaurar el pueblo pero tenía que ser la impertinente de Nieves y revelar la verdad, ella solo suspiro aun así cuando Nieves dijo la verdad sobre el beso vio por unos segundos a Emma y vio que en sus ojos tenía ese brillo de picardía y emoción, ahora recordaba que cuando estaban en el auto a ella no le agrado mucho que mintiéramos sobre el asunto del beso, tal vez la impertinencia de Nieves fue buena en este caso

También había explicado sobre el asunto de Elsa y la llegada de los reinos de Arendelle y Corona, ella les había dicho de que Rumpelstiltskin había echo daño a ella y su hermana, también de que una gran Bruja de que no se sabe nada está arrasando con los reinos y que por ahora Storybrooke estaba a salvo y también para calmar a la gente Elsa había dicho de que si les ayuda a salvar a su Reino y el de Corona ella los protegería contra cualquier cosa que venga, Regina miro a su hija como hablaba con el pueblo y sonrió ya que se parecía a ella al momento de dirigir un reino, la gente del pueblo acepto gustosamente, diciendo que era mejor tener a otra aliada con ellos

Regina, Emma y sus hijos habían acordado que pro ahora no decir nada sobre que Elsa era su hija, ya que si no sería un blanco para Rumpelstiltskin ya que el aún no lo sabe y eso era un gran ventaja

También la gente había preguntado quien era la bebe y los niños, Regina había explicado que la bebe era su hija y que no daría más explicaciones, lo bueno de ser temida era que nadie puede cuestionarla, y sobre sus mellizos tuvo que decir la verdad ya que Sofía se parece mucho a ella, era como si ella y su hija fueran dos gotas idénticas solo que ella tenía los ojos color chocolate y su hija tenía los ojos color avellana igual que su otra madre Emma

Emma pensó con un gran suspiro, cada explicación que daba al pueblo la miraba de reojo, la vio cómo se reía con Esmeralda y Henry, como jugaban silenciosamente, cuando la vi jugar con mis hijos no mejor dicho nuestros hijos ya que ella había aceptado completamente que Emma era la madre de sus hijos, se sintió que un gran peso de su corazón se había levantado y se había llenado con el sentimiento más hermoso que era de alegría, vio como Emma besaba la cabeza de Esmeralda y ella se reía de Emma, la risa de Esmeralda era muy contagiosa ya que al parecer todo el pueblo las miraba, tuve que darles una mirada seria para que se callaran y continuara la explicación sobre sus otros hijos

La explicación sobre los mellizos era un tema delicado ya que eran sus hijos del futuro advirtiendo una gran amenaza y que comenzaba con el imp, no sabía cómo explicar al pueblo de ellos, solo les dijo la verdad a medias, solo les explico que ellos venían del futuro y nada más ya el pueblo dentro de poco se enteraría que eran los hijos de ella y Emma, y que la verdadera amenaza no era más que el imp, pero por ahora tendría que jugárselas a buenas con él.

Al terminar la reunión, Elsa me llamo y me dijo que Anna estaba preparada para viajar, no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento de esto pensé con preocupación

* * *

Chris entro con Sofía y Rubí al ayuntamiento al parecer la reunión había terminado

**-Donde estaban? **– dijo Regina mirando a sus hijos y la señorita Lucas

**-Tomar un poco de aire** – explico Chris

**-Como fue la reunión?** – pregunto Sofía

**-Normal, todos han aceptado…. –** dijo Regina pero no pudo continuar ya que alguien interrumpió el ayuntamiento con un gran ruido la puerta se abrió

Todos voltearon y vieron que era Rumpelstiltskin

Regina miro al imp, quería matarlo pensó furiosamente

Emma estaba agarrando a Esmeralda en forma protectora

Regina miro a Rumple fríamente – **Que quieres imp** -

Rumple entro al ayuntamiento viendo a cada uno de las personas, su mirada se posó principalmente en Regina que tenía atrás a su sequito de hijos, si hijos el sabia la verdad detrás de Chris y Sofía, el ve el futuro

-**Yo estaba en mi retiro** – expreso Rumple

Regina se burló por lo que dijo – **Si claro**

**-Retiro mi culo** – murmuro Emma

Chris y Sofía estaban delante de Emma y Henry, protegiendo a su hermana Esmeralda, mientras que Elsa estaba al costado de Regina y Rubí

Todos estaban mirando el intercambio de Regina y Rumple, Nieves, Encanto y el pequeño Neal, estaban al costado de los enanos y Granny que apuntaba con su ballesta a Oro, mientras que Bella estaba mirando a su esposo muy confundida, no entendía lo que estaba pasando

-**Estaba en mi retiro querida** – dijo Oro sonriente mirando a Regina – **da la casualidad que lo único que me pudo despertar era una magia muy potente, desperté y me di cuenta que todo Storybrooke estaba reconstruido y ahora era el doble que antes, que fue esa magia querida** – dijo Oro mirando a Regina

**-Ya lo sabes **– dijo Regina mirando la verdad que está en los ojos de Oro, ahora era un preciso momento para desear que su madre estuviera con ella, su madre era la única que podía saber lo que Oro estaba planeando

Oro sonrió con complicidad – **Quien iba a imaginar que tu verdadero amor, era la hija de Blanca Nieves –**

**-Mientes tú lo sabias** – espeto Emma con incredulidad, su poder le estaba diciendo que Oro mentía – **Pero cómo?** \- expreso

Regina escucho lo que dijo Emma y ahora estaba confundida, Oro sabía todo el tiempo que su verdadero amor era Emma, pero cómo? – **La maldición **– susurro Regina

Oro comenzó a reírse

Regina estaba empezando a hervir de ira, toda su vida la habían manipulado

Oro comenzó a darse cuenta del comportamiento de Regina, a él le gustaba ver retorcer a su majestad – **Debo admitir, que ha sido muy divertido ver a las dos bailando círculos alrededor de la otra. El héroe que no cree en los finales felices, y el villano que no cree que se merece una**

**-Tú lo planeaste** – dijo Regina mirando al oscuro

Oro comenzó a reírse

La sangre de Regina comenzó a hervir de furia e ira, no quería creer a Oro, él siempre la manipulo, él estaba mintiendo, tiene que ser, ella eligió darse una oportunidad a Emma, ella eligió a Emma, fue ella, entonces miro a su hijos, por ellos decidió darse una oportunidad, por sus hijos, sin ellos no le hubiera dado oportunidad a Emma, en eso miro a Tink, sus ojos decían que quería decirle algo, en eso su vista se posó en Robín, el que supuestamente era su verdadero amor, estaba con Marian, Roland y sus hombres felices, Robín estaba mirándola, sus ojos expresaban furia, ira y traición, no entendía el porqué, en eso de nuevo sus ojos miraron a Tink de nuevo, su hada quería decirle algo, pero que

-**Tal vez**– respondió Oro

Regina quería matarlo

**-Que quieres** – expreso Regina fríamente, toda su interior era furia, ira odio, pero al exterior de ella aún conservaba su elegancia y postura de Reina

-**Nada **– respondió Oro – **solo quería saber cuántos habían llegado del futuro** – dijo sonrientemente mirando a Chris y Sofía

Chris y Sofía hirvieron de ira por dentro pero por afuera estaban tranquilos

-**Ya nos viste, no es mejor que te vayas** – expreso Chris fríamente

Oro sonrió – **Oh si los vi, son exactamente como había imaginado** – respondió

**-Sabes los muertos, no pueden revivir** \- respondió Chris fríamente y con una sonrisa

Oro miro a Chris con ira – **Ya veremos eso** – dijo desapareciendo del ayuntamiento

Regina ahora estaba más confundida en eso miro a su hijo – **Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar **– dijo seria

-**Lo sé –** dijo agachando la cabeza – **pero antes tenemos que traer a Anna**

* * *

**Chicos hola como estan? primera ****actualización**

**Lo siento por demorarme, hubo muchos contratiempos para mi, pero todo solucionado**

** espero que les guste , espero comentarios para saber como quieren que continuo la trama, **

**:) ser felices **


	12. Chapter 12

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Bella estaba confundida por la conversación de Oro y Regina, y más la conversación de Chris con él, su esposo estaba haciendo algo pensó con tristeza, en eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Regina, no era su hija Sofía

-**Lo siento, creía que no había nadie aquí** – respondió con una sonrisa

-**Yo dirijo este lugar **– respondió Bella

**-Lo sé, solo que pensé que todos estarían en el centro como los demás en el pueblo –** respondió Sofía mirándola a los ojos

-**Iba a ir, pero aun no comienza verdad? O si no tu no estarías aquí –** respondió

**-Aun no lo ha hecho, solo vine por un libro** – respondió Sofía

**-Te puedo ayudar en algo**

**-No te preocupes, no creo que sepas que libro busco**

**-Yo sé todo sobre la biblioteca**

**-No en este caso** – respondió Sofía dándole una señal para que la siguiera

Bella siguió a Sofía y se encontraron en la parte más profunda de la biblioteca, en eso las mano de Sofía brillaron y de la nada aparecieron dos libros, Bella estaba más que sorprendida

-**Qué es eso? **– fue lo que dijo Bella

**-Los verdaderos libros** – respondió Sofía mientras le mostraba, había un libro que era igual al de Henry pero al parecer tenía más hojas

**-Es idéntico al libro de Henry**

**-Si pero este es el verdadero**

**-Verdadero?**

**-Si, en estos libros esta la verdadera historia de los personajes de hadas, en el libro que tiene Henry era una creación de Rumpelstiltskin**

**-Rumple creo el libro de Henry –** dijo confundida - **Porque?**

**-En el libro de mi hermano, solo dice que mi madre es la reina malvada y que ella mato a miles de personas, en este libro** – dijo agarrando el libro **– está la verdad tras eso, Rumple manipulo el libro de mi hermano, para que cumpliera la maldición, el quería que Henry odiara a mi madre para que él se vaya a buscar a Emma a Boston y por ende todo comenzara** – respondió Sofía

**-No entiendo** – dijo con confusión Bella

-**Mi madre era una persona que nació con magia blanca y muy poderosa, Cora y Rumple la manipularon y la moldearon para que se convirtiera en la reina malvada, mi madre fue abusada desde pequeña** – dijo abriendo una página especifica donde está la historia de su madre y se la dio a Bella – **Porque no la lees**

**-Yo… - se** mostró reacia al tocar el libro

**-Si tu amas a tu esposo debes de conocerlo mejor, este libro te dará tus respuestas **– dijo entregándole el libro y desapareciendo en un humo rosado

* * *

Sofía regreso a su casa y conjuro una caja y guardo el otro libro que decía Erase una vez en Oz, cuando vio el libro sonrió, ese libro estaba escrito la verdadera historia de su Tía Zelena y como renació como Esmeralda aún no se podía leer ya que aún no comenzaba el viaje de su hermana, solo tenía que sacarlo de la biblioteca para que Oro no lo encuentre, ella suspiro y desapareció la caja

-**Aun no –** susurro desapareciendo de nuevo y apareciendo en el ayuntamiento donde estaba su familia

* * *

Chris vio a su hermana que llego e inmediatamente se fue con ella

**-Lo hiciste –**

**-Si guarde el libro** – respondió

**-Y el otro…**

**-Lo tiene Bella, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan**

**-Eso espero, Oro no debe de intervenir a la llegada de Anna**

**-Lo sé, solo falta poco de tiempo para que Bella lo enfrente y lo distraiga** – suspiro Sofía – **Como esta mama?**

**-Bien, aún está conmocionada sobre la verdad de la maldición…**

**-La maldición aún no termina, hay que darle crédito a Oro por eso, la primera maldición es muy poderosa**

**-Lo sé **– dijo pensativo Chris

**-Donde está la tía Tink?**

**-Ni idea, pero viste su mirada**

-**Si ella sabe la verdad sobre Robín y Daniel –**

**-Bueno todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan**

**-Si solo falta Anna –**

* * *

Bella estaba leyendo el libro desde el principio, hace apenas una hora de que Sofía la dejo con el libro, leyó como comenzó todo, leyó la verdadera historia de Regina, vio como fue manipulada desde el principio vio como ella no tenía ninguna opción y decisión, vio cómo su propio esposo introdujo a Daniel a Regina y solo para que ella lanzara la maldición, todo por Neal, vio cómo murió Daniel, vio todo eso y más, Regina nunca tenía una opción, todo fue manipulación desde el principio

Entonces recordó la conversación de Chris y Rumple

**-Él lo quiere traer de los muertos** – susurro con tristeza

No sabía que hacer, comenzó a terminar la historia de Regina quiera saber un poco más, al parecer el libro también hablaba sobre después de la primera maldición y más, estaba toda la historia de Regina, como ella se fue con los demás a rescatar a Henry de Pan, como ella se sacrificaba por lo que ama, también como estaba adolorido su corazón al saber que tenía que dejar a su hijo para que este a salvo, también como todo el año que estuvieron en el bosque encantado sufrió mucho por su hijo, leyó ahora como se encontró con su hermana, leyó varias cosas entre Regina y Zelena también vio cómo su propio esposo mato a su hermana, justo el día donde ella le había dicho que no haría nada en contra de Zelena, él le mintió, leyó como Regina lloraba cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermana, en eso cerro el libro, era muy doloroso para leerlo de nuevo, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y saco la daga de su esposo

-**Quiero que aparezcas** – susurro

En eso espero y nada y ahí fue donde se derrumbó, su esposo le mintió de nuevo, esa daga era falsa, todo era falso y comenzó a llorar

* * *

Regina estaba afuera del ayuntamiento se encontraba con Tink

-**Que me quieres decir** – dijo rápidamente Regina mientras se sentaba, Tink sonrió y se sentó a su costado

-**Te vez feliz Regina** – dijo Tink estirando sus piernas sonriente–** No creo que jamás te he visto sonreír brillantemente antes.**

Regina estaba confundida por lo dicho – **Lo soy, o era, no se** – dijo agarrándose la cabeza, todo la conversación con Oro la desequilibro por completo

-**Sabes te vi cuando llegaste con tus hijos** – susurro lo ultimo

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero era de esperarse Oro había escupido a casi todo el pueblo de sus visitantes del futuro y era obvio también ya que Sofía era idéntica a ella

-**Te vi feliz, tu sonrisa era muy sincera algo que nunca había visto en toda mi vida, y déjame decirte que el pueblo tampoco había visto esa sonrisa, y sabes esa sonrisa no te la saco ni Chris, ni Sofía, tampoco Henry, o tu bebe, te la saco Emma** – dijo mirándolo a los ojos directamente

**-Que estas tratando de decir**

**-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que tú la escogiste no Oro, el tal vez abra manipulado tus primeros pasos pero tú vas a decidir terminarlo o no**

**-Pero si lo termino es lo que Oro quiere**

**-Pero si no lo haces es lo que Oro también querrá**

**-No entiendo**

**-Regina, Oro solo manipulo tus primeros pasos, pero no te manipulo completamente, él te perdió al momento que tu lanzaste la primera maldición a partir de ahí tu decidiste, él ni tu madre tenían ni voz ni voto, el vino hoy a decir esas cosas porque está perdiendo**

Regina se quedó pensativa por todo lo que le está diciendo Tink

**-Qué pasa con Robín** – susurro Regina mirando a Tink

Tink sonrió – **Él era su alma gemela, si el polvo de hadas no miente pero…. Tengo una teoría mejor dicho es una teoría muy verdadera, y he estado equivocada con eso** – dijo mirando al cielo

-**Al grano Tink** dijo Regina seriamente

**-Yo te dije que solo había un alma gemela en todo el mundo y sin ello no podrías ser feliz verdad?**

**-Sí, ese fue el mensaje** – dijo molesta y con una mueca

**-Bueno eso no es del todo cierto **

Regina ahora estaba confundida – **explícate**

**-****Está bien ... si descomponemos la palabra 'alma gemela'..." alma "significa que su espíritu y un 'compañero', así que se puede definir como muchas cosas: un compañero, un compañero de trabajo o un amigo. Lo entiendes?**

Regina tenía una mirada de desconcierto en su rosto – **Continua**

**-Bueno, un alma gemela es alguien que es gratuito para usted y puede conectarse con usted en formas que otros no pueden. Te enseñan cosas sobre ti mismo. A veces vienen pero no siempre se mantienen. Ellos cumplen con su propósito y seguir adelante. Por ejemplo, creo que Daniel fue tu primer compañero del alma. Daniel te enseñó que se puede amar y lo que se siente al ser amado**.

Regina miro hacia el cielo y el pensamiento de Daniel y lo feliz que era cuando estaba con él; lo conectados que sentía cuando estaba con él.

-**Ahora el hombre con el tatuaje de león, Robín Hood, era otro compañero del alma. Él te enseñó a esperar de nuevo. Él ayudó a encontrar la esperanza. Luego se fue así**.

**-Su esposa está viva** – respondió Regina

-**De cualquier manera eso no es lo importante. Robín sirvió a su propósito. Él ya no era necesario por su alma más.**

**-Usted dijo que era mi felicidad**

**-Técnicamente, lo que dije fue que era _el principio_ de su felicidad**

Regina negó con la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro tratando de procesar todo.

-**Usted sabe, yo estaba allí. Cuando te fuiste, vi como Emma se desmoronaba cuando saliste de Storybrooke, vi como todas las noches tomaba, lloraba, era como una parte de ella se hubiera ido. El tanto de ustedes me intrigó y siempre hizo que mis dedos pican un poco de polvo del duendecillo para probar mi teoría: que ustedes dos _pertenecías_ juntos. Cuando me enteré de que Emma y tu tenían hijos y que vinieron del futuro, bueno, yo no pensé polvo de hadas era necesario hacer eso, y recordé una noche que estaba en Rabbit Hole y me encontré con Emma, ella me hizo varias preguntas, no creo que ella recuerde lo que me dijo** – sonrió Tink al recordar esa noche, Emma estaba muy tomada

**-Que preguntas?** \- Dijo secamente ya que escuchar de la boca de Tink como Emma se encontraba le destrozaba el corazón

-**Por qué nadie se pregunta si los dos de ustedes podría ser almas gemelas, ya que ambos entienden entre sí mejor que nadie más lo ha hecho. Usted se siente de esa manera, ¿no?**

Era más una afirmación que una pregunta y Regina no podía hacer nada más que asentir y sonreír.

Tinkerbell sonrió con complicidad también. - **También se preguntó qué habría pasado si _ella_ hubiera estado en esa taberna esa noche y tengo que admitir que realmente intrigado por esa pregunta. Me hubiera gustado haber visto cómo el polvo habría reaccionado si estuviera sentado en el otro lado de la barra –**

Regina estaba estupefacto a esa noción. ¿Qué habría pasado? Emma ni siquiera había nacido entonces aquella fatídica noche. Nieve era todavía un niño.

-**Así que ... así que estás diciendo que Emma podría ser otro compañero del alma? -**Regina tenía muchos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cerebro, primero de la esperanza y la alegría y de temor. Tinkerbell dice que las almas gemelas podían salir. ¿Qué iba a hacer si Emma nunca se fue?, no aun no podía imaginarse si Emma se va, tenían muchos hijos

**-Ahí es donde esto se pone muy arriesgado**. - Tinkerbell volvió más a ella y Regina no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba sentada en el borde de la silla a la espera de la respuesta de Tinkerbell. -**No. No creo que Emma es su alma gemela**. -Regina repente sentí desinflado y le hundieron los hombros pero si Tinkerbell había dado cuenta de que no mencionara nada. En cambio, se explicó además: **-Creo que Emma es su _alma gemela! -_**

**-Mi qué?**

-**Alma gemela. Las almas gemelas son dos mitades de una sola alma. Con tu alma gemela, te sientes completa. El alma de esa persona es un verdadero espejo de la suya; que también podría hacer que sea un verdadero reto para llevarse bien con ellos de vez en cuando. Pero juntos, usted tiene un amor incondicional y el vínculo que se pega. Son el _último_ compañero del alma. Usted puede tener más de un alma gemela, pero que sólo puede tener _un_ alma gemela** – dijo con emoción

Regina movió y se sentó con un suspiro.

-**Cosas bastante pesada, ¿verdad?** – dijo Tink mirando a Regina que estaba pensativa

Regina asintió - **Nunca he oído hablar de un alma gemela antes -**

**-Oh -** Tinkerbell dijo estirando las piernas hacia fuera, - **... eso es porque en nuestro mundo se les conoce como algo diferente. -**

**-¿Y qué es eso? -**

Tinkerbell la miró de manera significativa, - **El verdadero amor** \- Cuando la cabeza de Regina se cuadró con una expresión de sorpresa, Tinkerbell asintió y sonrió ampliamente, - **Hay muchos tipos diferentes de amor verdadero. El verdadero amor entre los miembros de la familia: hermanos, madre e hijo ...** \- Tink señaló Regina - **Pero para dos personas que tienen una relación romántica y tienen el verdadero amor ... que es una conexión de alma gemela. Como Blancanieves y el Príncipe Azul ... almas gemelas ... dos mitades de una sola alma. Esa es la forma en que siguen encontrando su camino de regreso a la otra**-

\- **Así que usted piensa que Emma es mi verdadero amor?** \- Regina tenía miedo a la esperanza.

-**Hice decir que, ¿no? ¿Crees que he estado hablando con oírme hablar? Caray**. Tinkerbell se levantó del banco y miró a Regina. - **No importa lo que _yo_ creo que de todos modos, Regina. Es lo que _USTED_ piensa. ¿Qué te dice el corazón?**

Regina sabía que estaba tartamudeando pero era mucho para tomar en. Ella sintió que la verdadera felicidad era sólo a su alcance y de repente se había encontrado más cerca de lo que nunca había estado antes. Sus ojos se clavaron en Tinkerbell.

**Oh, por el amor de Dios.** Tinkerbell exasperadamente agarro las dos manos y le dio instrucciones de cerrar los ojos. - **Por una vez en tu vida, Regina, escúchame, escucha a tu corazón y no la cabeza, donde toda tu duda y la influencia malsana de tu madre ha vivido toda tu vida. No haga caso de todo el miedo. Imagínese Hood, ahora imagina Emma, piensa en cómo te sientes, lo que quieres, que te _realmente_ amas ... USTED. ¿Qué dice tu corazón ?!, olvídate de todo, hasta de tus hijos, piensa en ti – **dijo seriamente mirando a Regina

Se sentía más de lo que vio o visualizado. Por primera vez, Regina se dejó sentir todo, para hacer retroceder el miedo, para apagar la voz de todos y ella escuchó a su corazón. Sólo una cosa vino a través de, una sola persona, una sola voz. El alma que era el reflejo de su propia.

-**Emma ...** \- Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Tinkerbell sonriéndole. El hada verde soltó las manos y comenzó a retroceder.

-**Lo ves? Usted no necesita polvo de hadas, Lo tienes todo resuelto. Elija el amor, Regina. Siempre**\- Y con eso Campanilla, el hada verde se alejó.

* * *

Chris y Sofía con Elsa vieron a su madre y Tink hablar y escucharon todo, ellos sonrieron ya que su plan estaba dando frutos, aunque en su época esta conversación no debía de ser hasta dentro de muchos meses pero al momento de abrir el portal su madre debe de estar completamente segura que Emma era su verdadera alma gemela

-**Chicos, donde esta Regina? –** dijo Emma saliendo del ayuntamiento con Esmeralda, mientras que Henry estaba adentro con los demás esperando a su madre

-**Ya debe de entrar, estaba hablando un rato con Tink** – respondió Sofía sonriente

* * *

Rubí estaba con su abuela hablando sobre lo que harían después, ella le había explicado lo que iba a suceder dentro de poco

-**Eso quiere decir que habrá más trabajo en el restaurante** – dijo Granny sonriente

Ruby sonrió a su abuela por eso – **Si abuelita, va ver más trabajo, ya que la mayoría no va saber de este mundo –**

-**Como harán, digo no hay mucho mas espacio en Storybrooke como para traer dos reinos** – expreso la abuela

**-Es que aún no hemos visto a Storybrooke por completo, Lo que dijo Oro era verdad, cuando Regina y Emma se besaron, el Storybrooke que conocíamos creció el doble, es por eso que David y los enanos fueron a ver al pueblo **– expreso Rubí

**-Interesante** – murmuro Eugenia – **Donde esta bella?** – dijo mirando a los alrededores

Rubí suspiro – **Ella debe ahora enfrentar su propio demonio **– respondió

-**Tú y ella, en el futuro… -** dijo delicadamente Eugenia

-**Yo la amo, pero ella y yo no nos reunimos hasta dentro de 2 años, en este tiempo Rubí la quiere como una hermana, pero la rubí del futuro ósea yo, la quiero como mi compañera, tengo dos emociones y dos memorias en mi cabeza y corazón, ahora quiero estar con Bella, pero no puedo ya que no puedo interferir con lo que va a pasar aun no, después de que venga Anna, todo se resolverá** – respondió con una sonrisa

**-Eres muy fuerte** – dijo Granny mirando a su nieta

-**Lo tengo que ser, lo único que quiero es que venga Anna y comenzara la verdadera batalla** –

* * *

**Chicos hola como estan? segunda ****actualización**

**Lo siento por demorarme, hubo muchos contratiempos para mi, pero todo solucionado**

** espero que les guste , espero comentarios para saber como quieren que continuo la trama, **

**:) ser felices **


	13. Chapter 13

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Regina entro al ayuntamiento y miro a toda su familia

**-Es la hora, Elsa** – miro a su hija para saber si estaba lista

**-Anna esta lista, ya está todo** – dijo con ansias, agarrando el espejo

-**Tenemos que hacerlo rápidamente** – dijo Chris

**-Ok, hagámoslo** – dijo Regina seria agarrando a Esmeralda, para entregárselo a Tink – **Cuida a mi hija –**

**-Bueno **– sonrió Tink mientras empezaba a jugar con Esmeralda

Ahora todos se encontraban en el centro de Storybrooke

-**Así que como vamos hacer esto? –** pregunto Emma confundida

-**Elsa es la conexión a Arendelle, tomaremos la mano de ella y yo les guiare no se preocupen** – dijo Regina cogiéndola la mano a Emma y extendiendo la otra a Elsa, que ahora cogió las dos sin dudar. Las tres se concentraron, dejando fluir su magia, Emma notó enseguida como su magia conectaba con la de Regina y se sintió más fuerte, pero no lograba conectar con la de Elsa.

** Elsa, déjalo fluir, suéltalo, no pienses en el portal, piensa en nuestra magia. Piensa en Anna**. -Dijo Regina calmadamente, volviendo a intentar la conexión mágica, y esta vez lo lograron, en eso sintió la conexión más potente con Elsa, su magia había reconocido a Elsa y sabía que Emma también lo sentía, sus magias estaban reconociendo a Elsa como su hija, su heredera, era algo asombroso.

* * *

Bella estaba corriendo a su casa, entro y encontró a su esposo que iba a salir de nuevo

Oro vio a su esposa con sorpresa pero se percató en su mirada que había resentimiento, dolor, traición

**-Querida, voy a salir** – dijo Oro con una sonrisa

-**Sentémonos** – susurro Bella mientras camina alrededor de la mesa y se hunde en el asiento extremo opuesto de su marido, levanta su mano izquierda y lentamente coloca el puñal en la mesa.

Los ojos de Belle mantener la concentración en la daga, la mano izquierda ensanchamiento hacia fuera al alcance del metal brillando con el nombre de Rumpelstiltskin grabados en ella. Rumpel la mira con ojos oscuros mientras sus dedos acercarse más y trazan los contornos de su nombre.

**No es real, ¿verdad?** –susurros Bella con tristeza. Rumpel no contesta. Su mano se cuela más cerca, pero ella se aleja de él.

-**Mi amor, hablemos más tarde por favor, tengo que salir** – dijo Rumpel, ya que había sentido como un gran poder estaba entrando al pueblo, tenía que salir inmediatamente

**-¿Algo fue real?** – espeto Bella

-**Bella ... -** Rumpel suplica pero Belle le hace callar con un brusco movimiento de cabeza. Sus dedos se trazan los grabados en la daga. El resplandor blanco frío de la luz fluorescente brilla el anillo en su dedo y los ojos de Belle se centran en el anillo. Se frota la piedra como si tratara de borrar su brillo. Lágrimas silenciosas corren por su rostro.

-**Siempre he sabido lo mucho que amas el poder.-** Belle reflexiona, su voz vacía y distante. **-Desde ese día he tratado de romper la maldición oscura con un beso de amor verdadero. Hubiera trabajado, si me amaras ... más** -. Belle se limpia las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Ella mira a la forma inclinada de Rumpel. **\- Cuando usted me dio esta daga ...-** Un sollozo agudo arranca del pecho de Belle. Sus ojos garra para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Rumpel.- **Pensé que eso significaba que me eligió. Eso me amas más ... -**

** \- Te quiero, Bella.** \- Rumpelstiltskin declara desesperadamente. Ojos tormentosos de Belle buscar el rostro de Rumpel. Su curva de los labios en una mueca. Asiente Belle.

-**Pero no es suficiente**.- Belle parpadea a través de un torrente de lágrimas. Ella sostiene su mano y inspecciona el anillo en su dedo. Delicados dedos se envuelven alrededor del círculo de oro y se deslizan lentamente el anillo. Belle y Rumpel observan mientras ella coloca el anillo en la mesa, junto a la daga falso. -**El poder es su amor verdadero, Rumpel.-**

**\- Belle, por favor ... lo siento! Yo soy! **\- Rumpel se inclina hacia adelante, llegando a través de la mesa, una pizca de locura arrastrándose en sus ojos oscuros. Belle se inclina lejos. Algo en su expresión se registra con Rumpel. Su mano se deja alcanzar por ella y cae a la mesa. Él la observa durante varios minutos.

* * *

Todos notaron como el poder de las tres recorría por todo Storybrooke. Una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió a la multitud, ellas mismas estaban sorprendidas de haberlo conseguido. La magia empezó a fluir en forma de electricidad a través de ellas y se formó un portal a su lado, pero nadie se movió, todavía dudando. Elsa miró a través del vórtice azul, concentrándose hasta que empezó a distinguirse algo al otro lado.

** ¡Está allí! Es Arendelle.**

Exclamó con tanta alegría que estuvo a punto de soltarlas y correr hacia allí, pero Regina la retuvo de la mano, si rompían la conexión el portal desaparecería en cuestión de segundos.

** Es hora que crucen –** exclamo en voz alta Regina mirando al pueblo de Arendelle

**-Tienen que darse prisa** – exclamo Chris viendo a los del pueblo, aun no podía ver a su hermana Anna, ella es siempre ultima pensó

Elsa vio a los del pueblo y a sus guardias reales, con los de Corona y asintió para que avanzaran, vio que al frente estaba Rapunzel, exclamando a sus guardias y la gente del pueblo para que se dieran prisa, Rapunzel fue la primera en pasar al portal

Todos comenzaron a observar como una chica rubia con el pelo muy largo salía del portal, seguido por los guardias y varias personas más del pueblo

Regina observo atentamente como cada persona salía del portal, veía a mucha gente que estaba asustada, veía a familias, animales, veía niños que estaban asustado con la cara enterrada en el pecho de sus madres y padres vio que la mayoría de los guardias estaban heridos, vio a la primera que paso era la Reina de Corona, Rapunzel que estaba ayudando a cada uno

Chris y Sofía se pusieron ayudar a le gente, seguido por Rubí y los enanos, todos se pusieron ayudar a le gente del pueblo

Emma observo atentamente como cada persona salía del portal, le daba tristeza ya que la gente parecía asustada, y la mayoría estaba herido

Elsa estaba impaciente – **Donde esta Anna? –** susurro con miedo

Regina al ver a su hija asustada, apretó su mano suavemente – **No te preocupes, una reina siempre va a preocuparse por su pueblo primero, ella está al ultimo**

Elsa le dio una media sonrisa, aun así estaba preocupada

Toda la gente y los guardias ya habían cruzado el portal, Elsa espero pacientemente a que apareciera su novia y su primo en ley

* * *

**-Algo ha cambiado. -** dijo Rumpel de pronto. La boca de Belle se extiende a otra mueca. Se inclina hacia delante y apoya los codos en la mesa, como si preparándose en contra de esta nueva realidad. Ella toma unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. Su mano izquierda se desvía hacia el anillo, dedos rozando la piedra brillante. Sabía lo que venia

Antes de hablar con Rumpel, leyó la historia de Rubí, le daba mucha curiosidad, era su amiga, su hermana, pero siempre había algo más, es como si ella y Rubí encajaran perfectamente, aun no podía entender el porqué, es por eso que leyó la historia de su amiga, leyó como Rubí era una huérfana y extrovertida, y como ella piensa que ser un lobo es una maldición, leyó su vida, su amor, leyó el sufrimiento de su amiga y como odiaba ser lobo o la bestia como le decía rubí, ella era la bestia, ella era su bestia, y ahí entendió todo

Los ojos de Rumpel estudio de cerca su mirada, esperando una explicación que sabe que es inminente. Una profunda arruga corta en características suaves de Belle y sus ojos nadar con confusión y cuando cumpla con los ojos oscuros de Rumpel. La locura se aleja por un momento y Belle suspira en el entendimiento que encuentra en esos viejos ojos. Rumpel asiente tristemente y sus párpados se cierran y ocultar sus ojos oscuros.

**-Usted se dio cuenta que la amas.-** Susurros Rumpel con entendimiento

Bella miro con tristeza a Rumpel, lo que le dijo tenía razón pero a la vez ella misma estaba confundida, quien era su bestia, el o Rubí, quien era, se preguntó, pero esa era una pregunta para su futuro ya que ahora mirando a Rumpel sabía que lo ama y mucho pero

**-Necesito que usted elija a mí , Rumpel**. - Belle suplica.

Rumpel suspiro con tristeza, tenía que irse, él sabía que el portal ya se abrió y toda la gente estaba entrando tenía que impedir la llegada de Anna, él se paró y miro por unos segundos hacia afuera, como una luz venia del centro, sabía que tenía que ir, pero

Bella vio los ojos de Rumpel y se dio cuenta que su atención no estaba en ella si no en lo que pasaba afuera en el pueblo, ella lo sabía, el quería ir hacia el portal, ella quería saber que era una mentira, Al terminar de leer el libro, Sofía le dejo una nota diciéndole que por ningún motivo tenía que permitir que Rumpel vaya al centro de Storybrooke

**\- Sigues siendo un hombre que toma decisiones equivocadas**.- Belle susurra en la derrota. La locura se calma un poco y los ojos oscuros de Rumpel centrarse en su mujer.

En eso él se paró tenía que ir ahora o si no su plan fallaría

* * *

Elsa miraba ansiosamente para que Anna y Eugene cruzaran el portal

Regina sintió a su hija que estaba comenzando a impacientarse, en eso aparecieron dos personas, vio a Anna que estaba cargando a un chico, ese debe de ser Eugene, se encontraba herido, vio también que estaban siendo seguidos por un muñeco de nieve, que estaba saltando de alegría

-**Anna! –** exclamo con alegría Elsa quería ir pero Regina le agarro fuertemente la mano

**-Tienen que cruzar cálmate** \- dijo Regina, Elsa asintió a lo dicho y espero

Regina vio como Anna alzo la vista y vio a Elsa, vio como los ojos de Anna se le iluminaban al ver a su novia

**-Mama tienes que cerrar el portal ahora** – espeto Chris ya que de lo lejos vio como un rayo estaba por entrar a la ciudad

Regina vio todo en cámara lenta, inmediatamente ella rompió la conexión con su hija y Emma y vio como un rayo iba dirigido a Anna, ella inmediatamente corrió hacia Anna y con una mano levanto una gran barrera mágica para todos, el rayo era tan potente que Regina utilizo todo su poder para detenerlo, todo paso tan rápido que Regina estaba tan exhausta que lo último que vio fue a Anna que estaba mirándola en estado de Shock y lo último que escucho fue el grito de Emma y de sus hijos

* * *

Rumpel estaba mirando a su esposa y miro hacia fuera, el suspiro y se levantó hacia la puerta, tenía que irse

-**Siempre te he amado más. Más que mi familia. Más que ella. Más que nada. **– espeto Belle. Rumpel inclina la cabeza en reconocimiento. Una lágrima corre por su mejilla degradado. Los dedos de Bella se acercaron a la cara de Rumpel limpiándole las lágrimas, miro a su ex esposo por unos segundos y por su vista periférica sabía que el portal se cerró, y ahí hablo de nuevo a Rumpel **\- Adiós, Rumpel.** \- Belle respira. Ella se da vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Ella pone la llave Biblioteca entre los dedos de su mano izquierda. Sus ojos se centran en el dedo anular vacía. Belle mira por última vez lo que fue su casa y se dirige hacia la puerta principal para salir y nunca más volver con él.

* * *

Regina despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cama, estaba adolorida y agotada

**-Buenos días Bella durmiente** –

Regina enfoco su vista hacia el sonido y vio a Emma sonriéndole

-**Definitivamente no soy Aurora** – exclamo Regina tratando de sentarse y agarrándose la cabeza con dolor

Emma inmediatamente se fue hacia Regina y le acomodo en su cama dándole un vaso de agua, cuando vio a Regina al verse terminado el agua dijo – **Por supuesto que no… eres más hermosa que ella** – dijo con una sonrisa

Regina solo le dio una sonrisa

Emma le entrego un vaso con un líquido rojo, Regina le miro confundida

-**Nuestros hijos dicen que te la tomes** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Regina suspiro y se lo tomo, tenía un sabor muy dulce a fresa con un toque de chocolate, era algo raro, nunca había probado algo así, cuando lo termino después de unos segundos sintió como su magia se estaba recuperando

**-Esto es…** \- susurro sorprendida

Emma estaba confundida **– Que era eso?**

**-Al parecer era una poción para recuperar mi fuerza y magia –** dijo mirando el vaso sospechosamente

Emma solo se encogió de hombros ya que no entendía nada

Regina miro a Emma – **Que fue lo que paso después?** – ella se dio cuenta que la mirada de Emma reflejaba miedo

-**Te desmayaste** – susurro

-**Lo se querida pero que fue lo que paso después** – dijo suavemente tomándole la mano, sentía que Emma estaba asustada

**-Chris me explico que usaste mucho poder, te sobre esforzaste** – explico Emma

Regina asintió a lo dicho **– Como están Anna, los demás?**

-**Todos están abajo, bueno prácticamente Elsa y Sofía se han encargado de ayudar a todos, tu sabias que en el futuro ellas dos son las que gobiernan todo** – exclamo sorprendida

Regina frunció el ceño – **De que hablas?**

-**Cuando te desmayaste, todos estaban preocupados, y nadie sabía que decir o hacer con la llegada de Corona y Arendelle , tu no estabas y rápidamente Elsa y Sofía se ocuparon de todo, era como verte a ti** – dijo con una sonrisa **– y bueno yo me quedé sorprendida, prácticamente todos lo estaban, hasta que Nieves expreso que Elsa y Sofía parecieran que ellas gobernaban y ahí fue cuando Henry espeto que en el futuro Sofía era la heredera al trono del bosque encantado no entendí muy bien** – dijo confundida

Regina se puso a pensar en eso, al momento de ver a sus hijos, ellos estaban con la vestimenta del bosque encantado, eso significaría que ellos regresan al bosque encantado pero eso era imposible ya que con la maldición de Zelena ya no podrían volver

-**Tenemos que tener una reunión familiar y urgente** – respondió Regina mirando a Emma

Emma asintió a lo dicho

**-Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida**

Emma suspiro – **un día** – dijo con tristeza

Regina estaba sorprendida, en eso empezó abrir la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta

Emma suspiro, quería hablar con Regina pero al parecer no se va poder, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que era su hijo Chris

-**Mama ya se despertó – **

**-Si** – abrió más la puerta para que entrara

Chris entro y sonrió a su madre que estaba sentada en su cama, se veía un poco débil pero con la pócima que preparo ya debe de estar recuperando su fuerza – **Como estas? **– dijo suavemente

-**Estoy bien no te preocupes** – dijo suavemente Regina

Chris sonrió a lo dicho **– Acabo de terminar de cocinar, te estamos esperando** –

Regina sonrió a lo dicho

* * *

**Chicos hola como estan? tercera ****actualización**

**Lo siento por demorarme, hubo muchos contratiempos para mi, pero todo solucionado**

** espero que les guste , espero comentarios para saber como quieren que continuo la trama, **

**:) ser felices **


	14. Chapter 14

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE NI SU HISTORIA NI SUS PERSONAJES TODO PERTENECES A LA ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Regina cuando bajo de las escaleras vio a todos sus hijos que estaban sonriendo

**-Mama** – exclamaron sus hijos y fueron para abrazarla, Elsa le entrego a Esmeralda

Regina sonrió a su bebe y la beso en la frente, abrazo a todos sus hijos

-**Mama, esta es Anna** – dijo Elsa un poco tímida presentando a su novia

Regina cuando vio a Anna sonrió inmediatamente, vio a la chica era tan hermosa como su hija, es pelirroja, sus ojos azules y tenía pecas en las mejillas, era muy hermosa, ahora sabia porque su hija se había enamorado de ella

-**Ho…hola, su majestad** – dijo ruborizada Anna haciendo una reverencia

Regina sonrió a Anna y le entrego Esmeralda a Emma, en eso se acercó a Anna y la abrazo

Anna estaba muy sorprendida por el abrazo, después de unos segundos se relajó y abrazo a su espalda

Regina comenzó a susurrar a Anna – **Gracias por estar ahí para Elsa, no sabes cuánto te debo** –

Anna se ruborizo y asintió – **Es un placer** – susurro

Todos los hermanos estaban sonrientes por la interacción de su madre con su hermana, ahora si toda la familia estaba reunida pensaron los hermanos

* * *

Regina se encontraba en la mesa ahora con toda su familia, ella estaba en la punta y a su costado estaba la cuna de Esmeralda, a su derecha se encontraba Emma y le seguía Henry, con Sofía, a su Izquierda se encontraba Elsa, que le seguía Anna y por ultimo Chris, empezaron a comer

**-Esta delicioso** – exclamo Anna mirando a Chris

**-Gracias hermanita** – respondió Chris con una sonrisa sincera

Anna aún estaba confundida, todos le decían hermana, se alegró ya que al parecer tenía muy buena relación con la familia de Elsa pero aun así, sentía que ellos le conocían mucha más que ella misma

**-Es raro siento que ustedes me conocen mejor que yo** – respondió Anna mirando a Chris y a Sofía **– Porque?**

Regina vio la interacción de Anna con sus hijos y se percató que era muy honesta con sus pensamientos, sonrió por dentro

Chris y Sofía sonrieron a su hermana, como la extrañaban

-**Esa es una gran pregunta, pero primero almorcemos y después hablaremos** – respondió Chris mirando a su madre para saber si estaba de acuerdo

Regina asintió a su hijo – **Tienes razón hablaremos después del almuerzo**

**-Aun así esto debería sentirse extraño para ti** – dijo Emma mirando a Anna – **estar en una tierra extraña, y haciendo cosas de campesinos –** dijo señalando los cubiertos y el lugar

Anna sonrió – **En verdad estoy muy emocionada conocer otros lugares, además de Arendelle y Corona –** dijo con una sonrisa brillante – **siempre estuve encerrada en el castillo…**

Elsa sonrió con tristeza al escuchar a su hermana, Regina se dio cuenta de eso y le agarro la mano guiñándole el ojo, Elsa sonrió de nuevo

**-Cuántos años tienes? –** pregunto Emma

-**acabo de cumplir 16 años** – respondió Anna sonriente

Emma estaba sorprendida en eso miro a su hija – **Elsa cuántos años tienes?**

Elsa estaba confundida – **21 **

-**Y es tu…** \- dijo señalando a Anna en eso comenzó a reírse **– eres un asalta cunas** – dijo riéndose

Regina le dio una mirada asesina, Chris y Henry comenzaron a reírse también

**-Oh dios** \- dijo Emma tocándose el estómago de risa

Elsa y Anna estaban confundidas, Sofía estaba rodando sus ojos internamente, a veces su mama y sus hermanos eran muy infantiles

-**Mama también es un asaltacunas** – dijo Chris mirando a Regina

Regina se sonrojo **– Yo… no se de que estas hablando? –** respondió evasivamente

-**Que es asalta cunas? –** pregunto Anna confundida

-**Es cuando alguien mayor, sale con una menor** – respondió Henry sonriente

Emma se estaba comenzando a reír más

-**Y no olvidemos de Esmeralda y Sofía, ellas también en el futuro salen con personas menores** – dijo Chris pícaramente

Sofía se sonrojo por lo dicho pero mantuvo su cara neutral, mientras miraba su comida

-**Que?** – dijo Emma calmándose y mirando a su hijo – **Con quien salen tus hermanas?**

**-Es un secreto** – dijo Chris guiñándole el ojo a su madre

-**Ohh eso no es justo** – gimió Emma

Regina se aclaro la garganta **– Chris, en el futuro no vivimos en Storybrooke verdad?**

Chris y Sofía suspiraron

-**No lo hacemos, regresamos al bosque Encantado** – respondió Chris

**-Como es eso?** – dijo Emma confundida

-**Es una larga historia, lamentablemente aun no podemos decirte** – respondió Chris mirando a sus madres – **muy pronto lo haremos**

Regina frunció el ceño – **Cuando?** –

Chris miro a su mama – **Muy pronto madre, lo primero es acabar con la amenaza que es Oro**

**-Él sabe que ustedes son nuestros hijo, Como lo sabía?** – pregunto Emma confundida

**-El ve el futuro** – respondió Chris

-**Es eso posible** – dijo Anna sorprendida mientras miraba a Chris

Chris miro a su hermana y le sonrió –** Si y no**

**-Explícate **– dijo Regina que estaba interesada, ella sabía que Oro había robado ese poder de una vidente

Chris se puso pensativo por unos segundos – **El poder de ver el futuro es único muy pocas personas lo tienen, Una investigación que hizo Henry…**

**-Yo? –** dijo Henry con los ojos abiertos

**-Si hermano en el futuro tú viajas mucho y prácticamente vives en la biblioteca, te gusta investigar mucho**

**-Demasiado** – murmuro Sofía mientras seguía comiendo, Regina mira a su hijo y sonrió, ella desde pequeño le ha inculcado la lectura a su primer hijo

-**Sabía que eras un nerd chico **– dijo Emma burlonamente mirando a su hijo

Henry rodo los ojos **– Me encanta leer –** dijo defendiéndose

Elsa y Anna se rieron de Henry, Sofía le dio una sonrisa

-**Chris continua** – dijo Regina antes que todos comenzaran a burlarse más de Henry, conociendo a Emma

**\- Ah bueno como seguía diciendo, al parecer las personas que tienen el poder de ver el futuro, son personas que han perdido la memoria y que no recuerdan nada de su pasado, prácticamente el pasado de esas personas eran trágicas y tristes** – dijo mirando a su madre sin ninguna emoción – **ellos pueden ver el futuro de las decisiones que tomamos**

**-No entiendo –** dijo Emma confundida y un poco avergonzada

-**Yo tampoco** – dijo Anna muy confundida

Chris sonrió – **Por ejemplo yo decido mañana si o si ir almorzar al restaurante de la abuelita, si la vidente se enfoca en mí, ella o él sabe que voy a estar mañana en el restaurante, pero si yo estoy indeciso en ir, el o ella no lo sabrá, en cambio con Oro es distinto ya que el robo el poder a una vidente y no es un poder nato, el al momento de ver el futuro de una persona se requiere mucho poder y tiene que descansa días máximo para que lo recupere y solo lo puede ver por unos 30 segundos, mientras que las personas natas lo pueden hacer cuando quieran**

Regina se sorprendió mucho a la explicación – **Eso quiere decir que tenemos una gran ventaja **

-**Si ya que Oro utilizo su poder, él sabía que nosotros llegaríamos, eso fue uno, de ahí pasaron tres días, y utilizo de nuevo su poder para ver la llegada de Anna** – sonrió Chris

-**Es algo interesante, como Henry logro descubrir eso? –** pregunto Regina

**-Viajando y conociendo a las personas, en el futuro él puede ir de un mundo a otro, es un regalo de cumpleaños** – respondió Chris

-**En serio! Excelente! **– espeto Henry mientras brillaba sus ojos

-**Y quien le dio ese regalo?** – dijo Regina alzando su ceja a su hijo Chris

-**Ah bueno es un secreto mama** – dijo Chris mirando a su plato pero por un instante miro a sus hermanas, Elsa y Anna

Elsa frunció el ceño no entendía la mirada de Chris, después de unos segundos comprendió que ella y Anna le habían regalado el aparato para viajar por mundo a Henry – **oh **– susurro, Anna miro a su novia confundida, y ella negó con la cabeza, su novia solo asintió

-**Así que en el futuro viajo en todos los reinos, para investigar –** dijo Henry frunciendo el ceño, mirando a sus hermanos

**-Si** – respondió Chris

-**Así que Henry es investigador, y regresamos al bosque encantado, eso significa que el no reina** – dijo Regina afirmando lo dicho

Chris sonrió, esa parte si lo podían decir – **SI ma, cuando regresamos todos al bosque encantado, el reino de dividió en tres como era antes, el reino del bosque encantado, el reino de Arendelle y el reino de Corona, los reyes eran obviamente tú y ma…**

**-Ehhh soy reina** – se quejó Emma aburrida

**-Si ma eres reina** – dijo Chris burlonamente **– el reino de Arendelle obviamente es de Elsa y Anna**

-**Eso significa que de nuevo vamos a reinar Arendelle** – respondió Anna asombrada ya que el reino actualmente estaba en ruinas y sentía una gran impotencia al no poder ayudar

-**Si –** dijo Chris con una sonrisa – **de ahí el reino de Corona, gobierna Rapunzel y Eugene**

-**Y Nieves y Encanto no gobiernan en el futuro** – dijo Regina confundida

Chris suspiro esta es la parte delicada – **No ma, ellos están en el consejo pero tú y ma gobiernan, la mayoría de la gente decidió que si el reino del bosque encantado se dividía en dos en el reino tuyo y el de la abuela, la mayoría se quería ir al tuyo**

**-Al mío? –** dijo sorprendida Regina

-**Si ya que tú tienes poder y magia para proteger al reino, mientras que Nieves no tiene poder, el bosque encantado está lleno de Ogros y comienza una guerra, Solamente se necesitó a Elsa y a ti mama para terminar con la guerra, es por eso que la gente sabía que si se iban con la abuela sería una perdida es por eso que decidieron tener un solo reino y que tu gobernaras** – respondió Chris

**-Es hora del postre** – dijo Henry ya que vio como su mama estaba asimilando la noticia

Chris sonrió e hizo un movimiento con mano y todos los servicios desaparecieron y aparecieron en el medio un pastel de manzana y un pastel de chocolate, Anna, Emma y Henry tenían una rebanada de pastel de chocolate mientras que a él, Regina y Sofía tenían una rebanada de pastel de manzana, en cambio Elsa tenía la mitad de chocolate y manzana

-**Wuao es sorprendente** – exclamo Anna mirando lo que conjuro Chris, Anna inmediatamente se puso a comer el pastel de chocolate **– esta delicioso **– exclamo con una sonrisa brillante

Chris sonrió por lo dicho – **Lo sé, siempre te ha gustado el pastel de chocolate o…**

-**Todo lo que tenga que ver con chocolate** – dijeron Elsa, Sofía y Chris a la vez

Anna inmediatamente se puso roja de la vergüenza **– me gusta el chocolate** – murmuro mientras comía

Emma y Henry se rieron, Regina aún seguía pensando en lo que iba a pasar pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre

-**Yo voy** – dijo Sofía corriendo hacia la puerta

-**Sofía no corras** – exclamo Regina viendo a su hija irse, ella negó con la cabeza y miro a su hijo – **Dime al menos que en el futuro me hace caso –**

**-Claro ma en el futuro Sofía te hace caso** – dijo Chris con una sonrisa descarada

Emma se rio por el comportamiento de Chris idéntico a Regina

* * *

Sofía al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que era Bella que estaba nerviosa, no la había visto desde que le dio el libro, los ojos de Bella estaban muy rojos, estaba con tristeza

-**Hola Sofía** – dijo tímidamente Bella agarrando el libro

-**Oh Bella que paso?** – dijo Sofía preocupada

-**Vine para entregarte el libro **– dijo dándole el libro a Sofía, ella lo tomo con cuidado **\- Gracias me sirvió mucho –**

Sofía asintió y se dio cuenta que en su dedo ya no estaba el anillo de matrimonio con Oro, eso significa que su hermano tenía razón, como siempre rodo sus ojos internamente

-**Bueno… yo me voy –** dijo retirándose pero antes Sofía le tomo la mano y le sonrió

**-Estas bien** – susurro preocupada, ahora venía el otro plan de su hermano, tenía que reunir a sus tías

-**Eh… si no te preocupes** – dijo con una sonrisa forzada

-**Bella has estado llorando, te ves pálida, tú no estás bien** – respondió con preocupación

Bella negó con la cabeza y empezó a derramar lágrimas en sus mejillas

Sofía odiaba ver a personas llorar, pero más odiaba ver a su tía llorar lo único que hizo fue abrazarla y con un movimiento de su mano se transportó hasta la casa de campo de su madre en Storybrooke es un sitio desconocido para todos menos para la familia

Después de haberse calmado Bella se separó y se dio cuenta que estaban en una casa, estaba muy sorprendida – **Don…Dónde estoy?** – dijo calmadamente

-**La casa de campo de mama, es un secreto** – dijo conjurando café y pastel de chocolate – **prueba** – dijo sonriente

Bella acepto gustosamente el pastel y comenzó a comer

**-Gracias –** dijo Bella tímidamente

Sofía sonrió a Bella y empezó a comer de nuevo

Bella miro a Sofía que estaba comiendo y se dio cuenta que era igual a Regina – **Sabes la primera vez que te vi, pensaba que eras Regina, ahora que te veo aun lo sigo pensando**

Sofía se rio por eso – **En eso tienes razón, en el futuro todos piensan que mi mama ha rejuvenecido **– dijo riéndose de eso

Bella por primera vez desde que termino con Oro sonrió

Sofía se dio cuenta de eso – **Así que….**

**-Tu lo sabes no –** pregunto Bella mirando a Sofía, esa fue una afirmación no una pregunta

Sofía suspiro, Bella es conocida como una de las personas más inteligentes en todo el reino, por eso su mama la tiene a ella en el consejo del reino

-**Lo se**

**-Es por eso, por el que tú y tus hermanos están en este tiempo** – dijo con tristeza

-**En parte –** respondió Sofía mientras bebía café

**-No entiendo, él es mi verdadero amor** – dijo con voz rota – **yo tenía que salvarlo –**

Sofía suspiro – **El beso del amor verdadero no es tan blanco y negro como lo hacen ver -** dijo mirando a Bella – **Tampoco no es entre dos personas, Confía en mi he visto y he sido testigo de que siempre que el amor entre los dos son verdaderas, puede romper cualquier maldición con un simple "beso de amor verdadero"**

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida por ese descubrimiento

**-Pero él es mi alma gemela **– respondió confundida

Sofía se rio, no podía creer que iba a tener la misma conversación que tuvo Tink con su mama, ahora sabia por que se había enamorado de la hija de Bella y Rubí

-**Te voy a explicar cómo son eso de las almas gemelas y te voy a dar un claro ejemplo de mi madre** – dijo mirándola a los ojos

Bella asintió estaba muy curiosa por el relato

* * *

**-Donde está tu hermana? –** dijo Regina mirando a su hijo Chris, hace como 5 minutos que ha desaparecido Sofía y Regina está muy preocupada

Ahora todos se encontraban en la sala

**-Salió, esta con una amiga** – respondió Chris

**-Una amiga, pero ella es del futuro, Cuantas amigas puede tener? –** dijo Emma

Chris le dio una mirada asesina a su madre

Emma solo se sentó en el sofá y empezó a jugar con Esmeralda, su hijo se parece tanto a Regina

Regina miro la interacción de ellos – **Christopher dime donde está tu hermana ahora –** dijo seria mirando a su hijo

-**Bueno ma, me llamaste Christopher debo suponer que estas amarga conmigo un 30%, aun así puedo sobrevivir **– dijo con una sonrisa

Regina negó con la cabeza agarrando su frente en eso miro a Emma y le pego en el brazo

-**Hey!** – se quejó Emma

**-Es tu culpa** – dijo señalando a su hijo

Henry, Anna y Elsa se rieron

-**No es justo –** murmuro Emma mientras ve como Esmeralda se rio **– tu también – **susurro

Regina sonrió por eso, en eso se dio cuenta y miro a cada uno de las personas que está en esta casa, miro a Elsa y Anna que estaban sonriendo y hablando con Henry, miro a Christopher que estaba con un libro, miro a Emma jugando con Esmeralda, era algo lindo de ver aun no podía creer que este era su verdadero final feliz

-**Mama podemos ver Frozen** – dijo Henry contento

Chris empezó a reírse, el en su época nunca lo había visto ya que el creció en el bosque encantado pero a la medida que viajaba en el tiempo con su hermana, Henry les mostro su mundo como él le decía

-**Eso sería genial, tenemos a las verdaderas aquí –** dijo Emma mirando a Regina

Elsa y Anna estaban confundidas pero asintieron un poco emocionadas para ver como las miraban en este mundo

Regina sonrió – **Está bien vamos a ver la película **

**-Bien voy por palomitas y bebidas** – dijo Emma sonriente

**-No te preocupes ma yo lo tengo** – dijo Chris y con un movimiento de su mano apareció Palomitas, dulces, Pizza, Bebidas

Emma estaba sonriente, Henry y Anna también sus ojos brillaban de emoción por tanto dulce, Regina miro a su hijo alzando su ceja y Chris se encogió de hombros, Elsa sonrió a su familia

-Voy a mandar un mensaje a Sofía mama no te preocupes – susurro Chris a su madre

Regina asintió – **Sabes que me preocupo por todos ustedes no?**

**-Lo se mama, todo va a estar bien** – sonrió Chris con una sonrisa

-**Eso espero mi amor** –

* * *

Sofía miro a Bella y le comenzó a explicar **– Tu sabes que es un alma gemela en si?**

Bella estaba confundida- **Es alguien quien puede conectarse a usted en formas que otros no pueden, es tu igual…**

Sofía sonrió – **en parte, pero si descomponemos la palabra alma gemela…. Alma significa que su espíritu y un compañero**

**-Compañero?**

-**Si, un compañero, puede ser un compañero de trabajo o un amigo, lo entiendes**

**-SI lo hago** – dijo un poco frunciendo su ceño

Sofía sonrió, sabia que su tía no lo había entendido era igual que su hija – **Bueno un alma como tú lo has dicho puede conectarse con usted en** **formas que otros no pueden. Te enseñan cosas sobre ti mismo. A veces vienen pero no siempre se mantienen. Ellos cumplen con su propósito y seguir adelante. Por ejemplo, en caso de mi madre, Daniel fue su primer compañero del alma. Daniel le enseñó que se puede amar y lo que se siente al ser amado**. **Robín Hood, era otro compañero del alma. Él le enseñó a esperar de nuevo. Él ayudó a encontrar la esperanza a mi madre**

Bella asimilo la noticia, no podía creer que había mas de una alma gemela no un compañero eso significa que Rumpel era un compañero no su persona destinada

-**Ahora te voy a explicar lo que es en sí un** **Alma gemela. Las almas gemelas son dos mitades de una sola alma. Con tu alma gemela, te sientes completa. El alma de esa persona es un verdadero espejo de la suya; que también podría hacer que sea un verdadero reto para llevarse bien con ellos de vez en cuando. Pero juntos, usted tiene un amor incondicional y el vínculo que se pega. Son el _último_ compañero del alma. Usted puede tener más de un alma gemela, pero que sólo puede tener _un_ alma gemela** – dijo seriamente mirando a Bella, había escuchado tanto esta conversación su madre y su tía Tink que está pegado en su cabeza y ni todos los golpes del mundo podría hacerle olvidar

**-Eso significa que Rumpel** – dijo con tristeza

**-Él era tu motivo para seguir, tu querías ver que en todo ser malo hay alguien bueno, el té dio algo que jamás te ha dado, él era un compañero, él hubiera sido tu destino pero escucha- dijo **agarrando la mano de Bella – **el alma gemela tiene que ser los dos por igual, tu y tu alma gemela dan igual amor, igual esfuerzo, por ejemplo de mis abuelos, Nieves y Encanto son dos personas que tienen una relación romántica y tienen el verdadero amor ... que es una conexión de alma gemela ... almas gemelas ... dos mitades de una sola alma. Esa es la forma en que siguen encontrando su camino de regreso a la otra** **y su frase memorativa "yo siempre te encontrare"****, y otra como el de mis hermanas, Elsa y Anna ellas siempre sabrán lo que le sucede una a la otra, tienen ese poder empático, si Anna esta triste, Elsa lo sabe inmediatamente, cuando Anna necesite a Elsa, Elsa inmediatamente aparece frente a ella, sin utilizar ningún tipo de poder – **explico Sofía con una sonrisa brillante hablar de sus hermanas siempre le da esa sensación

Bella asintió a lo dicho y se quedó pensativa a lo dicho

**-Ahora Bella dime, ese tipo de conexiones lo tuviste con Rumpelstiltskin** – pregunto Sofía

Bella pensó ahora en todo su historia con Oro, se quedó pensando cuando lo conoció, cuando se enamoró, se quedó pensando en sus dos cautiverios, cuando estuvo con Oro y cuando Regina la encerró, se quedó pensando cuando se rompió la primera maldición, cuando vio a Oro de nuevo, ella estaba feliz y emocionada pero era una emoción normal, era un sentimiento como si hubiera encontrado un familiar no un amor, en eso en sus pensamientos se encontró a Rubí, pero inmediatamente sacudió ese pensamiento, sabía que la quería, pero como le dijo a Rumpel, ella lo amo más que todo, ahora por primera vez se puso a dudar de su amor por Oro, sabía que nunca iba a regresar con él, pero aun así nunca dudo de su amor hasta ahora

Sofía miro a su tía que estaba pensativa, en eso sin que su tía se diera cuenta de la nada tenía un mensaje de Chris, diciéndole que su mama quiere que venga y que van a ver Frozen, ella sonrió, le mando un mensaje de nuevo diciéndole que ira pero antes tiene que terminar con Bella, después de finalizar de hablar con su hermano, en eso decidió mirar a su Tía Bella y decidió contarle la historia ya era hora

-**Bella** – dijo después de unos minutos Sofía

**-Si** – susurro Bella con resignación

**-Has leído la historia la Bella y la bestia** – dijo Sofia mirando a su tía que mostraba una cara de confusión

-**He oído hablar de él, hasta lo vi, pero aun no pude leerlo** – respondió pensativa en eso se preguntó porque, a ella le encantaba leer, porque no leer su propia historia, porque solo lo vio

Sofía sonrió internamente, ella sabía lo que estaba en la mente de su tía – **En el libro cuenta que La Bestia fue maldecida en una forma de un lobo, con la esperanza de ser enseñados de que pudiera ser amado por algo más que el aspecto que tenía. Que su dinero no iba a salvarlo en la compra del amor, que la gente no se podían utilizar en hacer que otros lo aman, que su poder como el príncipe no podía, pero lo más importante que él mismo tuvo que darse cuenta de lo que estaba a dentro de él lo salvaría –** expreso con la esperanza que su Tía se diera cuenta de la verdad

Bella se quedó pensativa por lo que le decía Sofía

**-Sí bien en este mundo la historia no suena tan bueno, pero el punto es que usted es Bella**.- expreso Sofía

Bella asintió pero aun así, si ella era Bella quien era la Bestia

Sofía ahora se las iba a jugar - **Rumple no es la Bestia de tu historia él no es maldecido el eligió el poder. Solo se preocupa por el poder que él tiene y lo que puede hacer a otros a cambio de más poder –** dijo seria mirando a su Tía seriamente **\- En cambio hay alguien que fue maldecido en una bestia pensando que nadie lo quiere, esa persona aún está esperando a su Bella**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo Sofía?** – Dijo agarrando a Sofía tratando de mirarla desesperadamente para que le diga

-**Creo que ya lo sabes** – Dijo Sofía

* * *

**Chicos hola como estan? ultima ****actualización**

**Lo siento por demorarme, hubo muchos contratiempos para mi, pero todo solucionado**

** espero que les guste , espero comentarios para saber como quieren que continuo la trama, **

**:) ser felices **


	15. Chapter 15

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Sofía apareció en su casa vio toda su familia, vio a Elsa que estaba en shock con la boca abierta, vio a Anna que estaba con los ojos abiertos y abriendo la boca y cerrándola de nuevo, pareciera que quisiera hablar pero no salía ningún sonido de su boca, vio a Chris que estaba tratando duro para no reírse, vio a Henry que estaba sonriente, vio a sus madres que estaban riéndose y vio a su hermanita que estaba balbuceando la música.

**-Esto es raro** – fue lo único que dijo Elsa

**-Definitivamente lo es hermana –** dijo Sofía con una sonrisa

Regina y todos miraron a Sofía que había regresado

**-Donde estuviste? –** dijo Regina arqueando su ceja

Sofía sonrió a su madre – **Con una amiga –**

Regina suspiro al parecer sus hijos quieren ocultar algo **– Ahora que estamos todos, es hora de hablar –** dijo mirando a sus hijos seriamente

Chris y Sofía gimieron internamente

Anna estaba confundida pero también quería respuestas por eso asintió, Elsa agarro la mano de Anna y le sonrió **– Tu sabes verdad?** – susurro Anna a Elsa

Elsa asintió – **Prometo contártelo todo –** susurro abrazándola por la cintura, Anna sonrió y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novia, no quería separarse ni por un momento de Elsa, todo este tiempo que Elsa no estaba era una tortura

-**Bueno cuáles son tus preguntas mama? –** dijo Chris

-**Me van a decir todo la verdad** – dijo Regina mirando a su hijo

Chris suspiro **– Te contaremos lo que podemos contestarte, no queremos apresurar las cosas…**

**-Apresurar? **– dijo confundida Regina

**-Sí, nosotros no llegamos hasta dentro de 6 meses, prácticamente ahora tendríamos que estar recorriendo todo Estados Unidos** – explico Chris

Regina asintió a lo dicho, si eso lo sabía – **Sé que ustedes quieren impedir mi muerte, por eso están acá o hay algo más?**

Emma abrazo con más fuerza a Esmeralda, tenía miedo de la respuesta de sus hijos

-**No ma, solo impedir tu muerte y matar al oscuro** – dijo Chris fríamente ya que se refería a Oro y Neal

Regina suspiro **– Como volvemos al bosque encantado?**

Chris y Sofía se miraron nerviosamente, no podían decirle que ella y su ma por fin hizo salir a luz sus verdaderos sentimientos y por eso se rompió la maldición de Oro, y por ende regresaron al bosque encantado – **Cuando nacimos regresamos al bosque encantado –**

**-Cuando ustedes van a nacer** – dijo Emma mirándolos

**-Eso no les podemos decir, tiene que venir con el tiempo – **dijo Chris

-**Pero y si estamos haciendo todo mal, y si ustedes no nacen?** – pregunto Regina con miedo

**-Nosotros naceremos** – sonrió Sofía, aunque por dentro también no sabía si iban a nacer o no

**-Todo a su debido tiempo, por eso no le decimos cuando ya que si no se van a estar preguntado el cuándo? Donde?... todo va a pasar** – sonrió Chris

-**Quien más sabe de ustedes aparte de Oro –** dijo Regina a sus hijos, principalmente a Sofía quien era la amiga con quien estaba

Sofía sonrió sabia a lo que se refería su madre, siempre controlando todo, aunque una reina siempre debe de saber todo de todo

**-Rubí** – contestaron Chris y Sofía

-**Rubí?** – dijeron sorprendidos Emma y Regina

**-Porque ella?** – dijo Regina sin entender

**-Ella es tu segundo al mando mama, ella… en el futuro la única en quien podemos confiar es en Rubí **– dijo Chris no quería decir también en Bella ya que tenían que explicarles muchas cosas a su madre y ahora no era el tiempo

-**En rubí? Y en mis padres?** – pregunto Emma confundida

Chris y Sofía suspiraron – **La única en quien podemos confiar es en Rubí –** dijeron a la vez

Regina, Emma, Anna y Henry se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Chris y Sofía, mientras Elsa solo asentía ya que ella si sabía toda la verdad

**-Porque Rubí? No digo que en ella no se puede confiar solo que es más apegada a Nieves que a mí** – dijo Regina calmadamente, al parecer sus hijos tenían un cierto proteccionismo hacia Rubí

**-No podemos decirte por qué? Solo podemos decirte que muy pronto lo sabrás, ya que la confianza no se adquiere de un día para otro se la tiene que ganar y Rubí ha demostrado varias veces hacia ti** – dijo Chris mirando específicamente a Regina – **En nuestro tiempo, tu nos dijiste que solo confiemos en Rubí –**

Regina se quedó sorprendida no esperaba eso de su futuro, acaso ella y rubí serán mejores amigas ahora pensó con ironía

**-Y Tink?** – dijo Regina, consideraba a Tink como una amiga

**-Tink, murió mama protegiendo a Esmeralda, por eso se estalló la guerra, en la cual moriste, antes de que moriste dijiste que solo confiáramos en Rubí esas fueron tus últimas palabras** – dijo Chris con tristeza – **antes de marcharte**

Regina se quedó en estado de Schok no sabía que decir, Emma solo tenía mucho ira en si

-**Todo es por Oro, que es lo que quiere en si él?** – gruño Emma mirando a Chris

Chris y Sofía se miraron y asintieron, lo que decían no iba a cambiar mucho, más bien lo que ahora está haciendo Oro eso si iba a cambiar, solo tienen dos días más para que Oro utiliza de nuevo su poder y vea el futuro

Regina vio a su hijos que estaban conversando entre si silenciosamente, quería saber de una vez por todas la verdad, el enfrentamiento con Oro le dejo muchas preguntas

**-Él quiere a su hijo de vuelta** – respondió Chris

Regían y Emma abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, Henry suspiro internamente, Oro estaba obsesionado con Neal pensó

**-Los muertos no pueden volver a la vida –** dijo Regina con la voz neutra

Chris y Sofía asintieron a lo dicho

**-Entonces porque hace todo esto?** – pregunto Emma

**-Si pero puede volver al pasado para rescatarlo **– dijo Sofía

-**Oro quiere volver al pasado –** dijo Regina confundida

-**Si –** respondieron los chicos

-**Eso quiere decir que la está haciendo la misma poción que Zelena hizo** – dijo Regina preocupada por su hija ahora

**-Sí, pero ma Oro fallo, y todo fue gracias a Bella** – sonrió Chris, su plan estaba marchando a la perfección, esta era su última oportunidad

**-Que tiene que ver ella en esto?** – pregunto Regina

Emma asintió a lo dicho quería saber

**-Hable con Bella –** dijo Sofía ahora hablando – **ella tenía que distraer a Rumple al momento en que Anna y los demás ingresen a Storybrooke.**

**-Espera estas diciendo que hablaron con Bella sobre su esposo y ella les hizo caso, prácticamente traiciono por así decirlo a Oro** – dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño

**-No fue así ma** – dijo Sofía calmadamente – **Tenía que hacerle ver la verdad de Oro, ella es la bella de su cuento pero Oro no es la bestia** –sonrió

Regina sonrió al menos Oro está recibiendo lo que se merece

-**Entonces Bella ya no está con Oro, y quien es la bestia? –** pregunto Emma, aunque por dentro quería que fuera su amiga Rubí, siempre pensó que las dos tenían buena química, pero cada vez que hablaba con Rubí sobre Bella, ella le respondía que la quería como una hermana, pensó con ironía, aunque su poder le estaba diciendo que era verdad, por eso lo dejo así

**-Eso es otro asunto ma –** sonrió Chris **– pero lo que estás pensando es lo correcto** – dijo dándole un guiño, ya que en el futuro su mama siempre le decía que Rubí y bella estaban destinadas a estar juntas y que ella siempre lo veía, prácticamente ella fue quien le abrió los ojos a la tía Rubí para que se diera cuenta que está enamorada de Bella

Emma se emocionó por eso, quería decirle a su amiga

**… ****pero ma todo a su debido tiempo** – termino de decir Chris

**-No es justo** – murmuro Emma

Regina rodo sus ojos a veces Emma era muy infantil

**-Cambiando de tema, porque Oro quería impedir la llegada de Anna** – pregunto Regina

Anna se tensó pero inmediatamente Elsa comenzó a trazar círculos en su espalda para que se relajara, y eso Anna agradeció profundamente, prácticamente las dos sabían lo que uno le sucedía a la otra

Chris y Sofía suspiraron, contar eso es contar la historia de Anna, miraron así hermana que se había tensado en los brazos de Elsa ahora estaba un poco más relajada

* * *

Rubí estaba en el restaurante atendiendo algunas personas, desde la llegada de los reinos de Arandelle y Corona, el restaurante era un caos, si no fuera por Sofía y Elsa con Rapunzel todo estaría peor

**-Rubí, la mesa cuatro** – grito la abuela

**-Ya voy** – dijo terminando de colocar los platos limpios en la estantería

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia donde le dijo la abuelita, hace tiempo que no hacía de mesera, pensó

-**Hola Rubí –** dijo Rapunzel con alegría

Rubí sonrió a la reina de Corona, en el futuro lamentablemente murieron protegiendo al reino, pensó con tristeza

-**Que desean pedir** – dijo Rubí con una sonrisa

Rapunzel y Eugene fruncieron el ceño mirando el menú, pascal el camaleón de Rapunzel estaba con la misma expresión, Rubí se rio por eso

-**Que les parece, si les doy una hamburguesa con papas fritas y una malteada de chocolate** – dijo mirando a Rapunzel y Eugene

**-Si –** exclamo emocionada Rapunzel

**-Y manzanas** – dijo Eugene señalando a su caballo Maximus que estaba en la ventana

Rubí se rio por eso y asintió en eso vio a Bella que estaba con los ojos de tristeza yéndose hacia la biblioteca, su lobo quería perseguirla, estar con ella pero ella reprimió a su lobo y continuo con los pedidos y se dirigió hacia la cocina, no podía estar ahora con Bella, ahora ella esta confundida, ella la quiere aun como una hermana, no como su compañera.

**Que difícil tener dos pensamientos** – murmuro Rubí mientras empezó a servir los pedidos

* * *

Bella estaba dirigiéndose hacia su casa, ahora la biblioteca, nunca iba a regresar con Oro ahora lo sabe, tenía que tener tiempo para ella sola, en eso se detuvo y se dio cuenta que estaba a unos metros del restaurante de Granny, miro por la ventana y estaba Rubí hablando con Rapunzel y Eugene y se estaban riendo, no sabía porque pero quería ser ella la que, la haga reír, que raro nunca antes tenía esos pensamientos, pensó sacudiéndose la cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca, necesitaba estar sola y pensar las cosas

* * *

**-Gracias Granny** – sonrió Tink comenzando a comer su hamburguesa

**-Si Regina se entera que estoy dando eso, no quiero ni pensar lo que me va hacer** – gruño la abuelita

Tink sonrió

-**Estoy de acuerdo-** dijo Rubí entregándole una malteada de fresa

Tink sonrió a Rubí, desde que comenzó a vivir en Storybrooke, Rubí y la abuela han sido muy buenas con ella, se sentía en familia más que cuando estaba con las hadas

**-Regina es la vivía imagen de la salud** – dijo con ironía Tink

Rubí y la abuela se rieron, Rubí mas ya que en el futuro ella y Tink siempre retaban a Regina para que comiera cosas no sanas según ella, Tink era una de sus mejores amigas.

-**Voy a continuar, lo bueno es que hoy no hay mucha gente** – dijo la abuela retirándose hacia la cocina

Rubí asintió

**-Por qué no hay mucha gente? –** dijo Tink

-**Rapunzel les dijo que vayan a descansar ya que mañana supongo que abra una reunión, Rapunzel y Elsa van a darle el trono a Regina** – dijo recordando lo que va a pasar

Tink comenzó a toser

Rubí le dio inmediatamente agua – **Calma Tink**

Tink asintió – **Es que no sabía eso, como lo sabes?** – pregunto ya que Regina odiaba ser reina con todo lo que ha sufrido, ella sabe que ha Regina no quería serlo ya que le hacía recordar al Rey Leopold pensó escalofriante

Rubí se percató de los pensamientos de Tink, ella como ahora era un lobo más evolucionado y completo podía muy fácilmente saber los sentimientos de las personas, era como una empatía o sus instintos se han amplificado

-**Elsa y Rapunzel estaban hablando, de eso tu sabes audición de lobo y esas cosas** – sonrió Rubí

**-Si** – murmuro Tink mientras seguía comiendo pero ahora lentamente tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza

Rubí se percató que Tink ahora estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

-**Anna, tiene un poder oculto, Rumple no quiere que Anna este con nosotros por eso** – explico Chris

-**Poder?! Yo?! **– dijo confundida Anna mirando con los ojos abiertos a Chris

Chris se rio de la expresión de Anna

-**Que poder tiene Anna? –** dijo Regina suavemente a Chris

-**Rumple tiene el poder de la oscuridad, en cambio Anna tiene el poder de la luz –** dijo Chris

-**Luz? –** dijeron Regina, Emma y Anna sin entender

-**Es como magia pura como tiene Ma? **– pregunto Henry señalando a Emma

Emma estaba confundida

Chris negó con la cabeza – **No, es diferente**

**-No entiendo, yo creía que la magia más pura era la contraparte de la magia del imp.** – dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño

-**Ustedes saben que la oscuridad ha existido desde antes verdad?** – dijo Chris mirando a su familia

Todos asintieron

**-Hay una historia y profecía sobre eso** – dijo Sofía **– Una historia sobre la existencia del mundo, del universo – **dijo calmadamente

**-Explíquense** – dijo Regina suavemente y frunciendo su ceño ya que nunca había escuchado nada de eso

-**Bueno desde antes… antes que todo existiera no existía nada, pero un día la luz llego y empezó a dotar de vida al lugar. Junto con ella llego la Oscuridad que pronto desarrollo un comportamiento hostil hacia todo, hacia cada creación y cada sentimiento que aparecía. Para proteger los mundos a los que había dado vida, la luz creo a los elegidos. Esos serian a lo largo del tiempo, en las dimensiones y razas, los encargados de proteger el bien y la justicia. Pero la Oscuridad no se quedó atrás y creo una y otra vez a los enemigos a los que los elegidos deberían enfrentarse. La batalla durara mucho tiempo. Todo hasta que una pequeña y blanca flor descubra la verdad sobre el verdadero poder que se esconde dentro de sí. Entonces habrá una oportunidad de desigualar la lucha aunque no de vencer la oscuridad, ya que esta siempre existirá como antítesis de la Luz** – termino de contar Chris el relato

Todos se quedaron callados por unos minutos entendiendo el relato

-**Una flor?** – pregunto Emma frunciendo el ceño

Chris sonrío – **Es una metáfora –**

-**Aun así, Rumpel sabe que Anna puede ser… mejor dicho es su destrucción, no total pero en si sería su destrucción** – continuo Sofía

Anna estaba pensativa, no comprendía mucho, no entendía como ella podía tener un poder que ni siquiera sabía, como era posible, ella no tiene magia, como podía tener un gran poder, era imposible, pensó

Elsa vio a su novia y sabía que estaba procesando la información que le dieron sus hermanos

Regina se quedó pensativa, nunca había oído sobre esa historia, el imp. Nunca le había dicho nada parecido, tampoco sus libros, pero pensándolo bien todo lo que tenía era lo que Rumpel quería que ella supiera pensó con frustración

**-No entiendo** – dijo Regina mirando a sus hijos

**-Que no entiendes? – **dijo Chris confundido

**-Si tenemos todo el poder para derrotar al imp. Y dicen ustedes que todos somos poderosos, porque aun así perdemos o mejor dicho muero** – dijo Regina mirando a su hijos, no entendía tenía todo el poder para derrotar al quien se interponga, no ahora obviamente pero si en el futuro, el futuro que sus propios hijos decían que ella y todos ellos eran poderosos

Chris y Sofía se tensaron, su madre tenía mucha razón tenían todo para vencer, pero no se puede, ya que la persona quien los traiciono, era su propia familia, ese niño… pensaron los hermanos con desprecio, el hermano de su madre, por culpa de el todo comenzó.

Henry en eso miro a sus hermanos, él sabía que sus hermanos le estaban ocultando algo, algo muy importante, miro a su hermana Elsa y tenía la misma expresión que Sofía y Chris, ella lo sabe pensó, necesitaba hablar con sus hermanos si o si, tenían que contarle la verdad si o si

**-No lo…** \- dijo Sofía hablando después de unos segundos de silencio, ella tenía un plan, esto ya lo vivieron, la tercera vez que viajaron al pasado le habían dicho que Neal fue la causa de su desgracia, lamentablemente Emma no les creyó y hubo una enorme discusión con su mama, en la quinta vez Emma si les creyó ya que le dijeron de acá a dos semanas, no sabían que podían hacer con Neal solo que Emma se aisló de Nieves y Encanto y el odio que Neal sentía hacia su hermana fue creciendo y peor, la cuestión era en que todas las veces que decían que Neal era el que comenzó todo, igual Neal siempre tenía el odio hacia Emma, y en todas las veces en que se guardaron el secreto que Neal era quien comenzó, todo era igual, siempre Neal va a tener un odio hacia su madre **\- … No lo sabíamos, sucedió de la nada, nos agarraron de sorpresa, por eso estamos aquí, ahora sabemos lo que paso, no vamos a cometer el mismo error –** de nuevo pensó Sofía mirando a su familia seriamente

En eso Esmeralda comenzó a llorar

**-Uh..calma…calma – **dijo Emma meciéndola

-**Ma creo que es el pañal** – dijo Chris tratando de hacer terminar la conversación ya que su mama Regina iba a preguntar más cosas

**-O ya quiere dormir en su cama** – dijo Henry preocupado por su hermanita que sigue llorando

Regina agarro a Esmeralda y la reviso **– Se ha mojado –**

**-Mejor vámonos a dormir mañana va ver una reunión pero con todos los habitantes y va ser muy exhaustivo –** dijo Sofia

Regina asintió a lo dicho y se paró con Esmeralda que seguía llorando – **Calma bebe** – murmuro

-**Vámonos todos** – dijo Chris, yéndose hacia su habitación y todos lo siguieron.

Elsa se encontraba mirando la ventana de su habitación hacia Storybrooke, Anna se estaba cambiando para dormir.

-**Estas bien** – pregunto Anna mirando a su novia que estaba muy concentrada mirando la ventana

Elsa salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Anna y le sonrío – **Yo debería preguntarte eso – **dijo agarrándole de las manos y jalándola hacia ella

Anna sonrío – **Estoy bien**

Elsa abrazo a su novia rodeándole por la cintura, Anna siempre había sido fuerte, como sus hermanos dicen ella es la luz de todos nosotros **– Te amo** – susurro

Anna sonrío abrazándola escuchando el corazón de Elsa siempre se sentía en paz, como extrañaba eso, todo estos meses era un infierno sin estar con ella, era como si algo dentro se le había roto, todos los días pensaba como estaba, si estará bien, habrá comido, le habrán echo daño, era una cosa u otra, y por eso se culpaba aunque no lo diría a Elsa, se culpaba de no estar ahí para su reino, ella era una pésima reina la peor de todos

Elsa sintió la tristeza y culpa de Anna, no entendía, quería preguntarle que estaba pasando

**-Anna… **

**-Solo quiero abrazarte **– susurro suplicándole para que no preguntara mas

Elsa abrazo a su novia asintiendo – **Vamos a la cama**

Anna asintió y las dos se acostaron abrazadas, Anna encima de Elsa, necesitaba a su Elsa consigo.

* * *

**Hola chicos, lo siento por la demora, aca les tengo una gran actualizacion**

**esta va ser la primera**

**espero que sigan con la historia, y quiero que me digan un nombre para ponerle a la hija de Rubi y Bella**

**espero sus comentarios**

**saludos**

**ser felices :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Emma se encontraba en el cuarto de Regina mirándola como terminaba de acostar a Esmeralda, ella no sabía si irse con sus padres o quedarse, no… se mentía a si misma ella quería quedarse con Regina y sus hijos pero no sabía que es lo que quería Regina, y si… se habían besado pero que es lo que significa para Regina ya que para ella se significó una oportunidad para estar con ella, si solo supiera leer la mente de Regina o sentir las emociones como lo tiene Elsa y Anna

Regina vio a su hija cerrar los ojos, eso significaba que ya se estaba durmiendo

-**Descansa mi amor** – murmuro Regina acostando a su hija en su cuna, mirándola bien se parecía mucho a su madre, ahora que lo recordaba Zelena se aprecia a Cora mientras que ella se parecía a su padre Henry, no ya no tiene que pensar en ellas, Esmeralda ahora es su hija, en el futuro seguro sabrá la verdad sobre su verdadera existencia pero por ahora ella era su hija y punto.

**-Que estás pensando? –** pregunto Emma mirando a Regina que estaba mirando fijamente a Esmeralda

Regina se despertó de sus pensamientos y miro a Emma **– En Esmeralda… en su futuro**

Emma frunció su ceño sin entender

**… me preguntaba si ella sabrá sobre su verdadera existencia – **

**-Yo creo que sí, prácticamente nuestros hijos saben todo de nosotros **– dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros

Regina sonrío – **Tienes razón** – en eso vio como Emma se estaba volviendo un poco incomoda y pareciera que quería preguntarle algo- **Que pasa querida?**

Emma abrió los ojos – **Bueno… yo…mmm… no se….si…-** empezó a tartamudear

Regina frunció el ceño confundida ya que no entendía nada – **Querida despacio por favor**

**-Bueno… yo… creo… -** empezó a tartamudear de nuevo

En eso Regina entendió de lo que se trataba y sonrío, se dirigió a su cómoda y saco su ropa de dormir, alzo su mano para parar la diatriba de Emma, e inmediatamente Emma se calló y frunció su ceño ya que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo Regina – **Voy a cambiarme en el baño, escoge cualquier ropa de tu agrado** – dijo durmiéndose y cerrando la puerta de baño

A Emma se le agrando la sonrisa inmediatamente

* * *

Chris y Sofía se encontraban en el cuarto de Chris hablando sobre lo que iba pasar después

-**Cuanto crees que Oro se tarde para actuar –** dijo Sofía a su hermano

Chris estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo – **Muy pronto** – suspiro

-**La tía Rubí va tener que reprimir su lobo como nunca** – susurro Sofía

Chris asintió a lo dicho – **Ella lo hará, no hay que preocuparse por la tía Rubí, ella sabe perfectamente que hacer –**

En eso tocaron su puerta

**-Es Henry** – suspiraron Chris y Sofía ya que sabían el porqué de la llegada de su hermano

Sofía lo dejo pasar, Henry entro y miro a sus hermanos seriamente

-**Por favor, cuéntenme la verdad, sé que me han ocultado algo, necesito saber lo que va a pasar** – dijo seriamente Henry

Chris y Sofía suspiraron a lo dicho, su hermano podría saber parte de la verdad pero aún era un niño

**-Henry** – comenzó hablar Chris seriamente mientras se sentaba y miraba fijamente a su hermano, con su mano conjuro una silla sentándolo a Henry ahí y le agarro la mano

Henry estaba confundido, pero sabía que su hermano le iba a decir algo importante, miro a Sofía que estaba al costado de Chris y tenía agarrado la mano de su hermano como apoyo, al parecer le van a decir algo delicada, tenía miedo de lo que le iban a decir pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que su mama era su prioridad, no importaba que cosa le dirían siempre estaría ahí para su madre

Sofía miro la expresión de su hermano y sonrío, sabía que su hermanito había llegado a una conclusión y ella y Chris sabían lo que estaba pensando ya que ellos las veces que habían viajado al pasado, su hermano siempre los apoyo, al parecer su hermano no quería cometer el mismo error en el pasado al no apoyar a su madre

Chris sonrío y miro la expresión decidida de su hermano y sabía que lo que iban a decirle no afectaría en nada, ya lo vivieron en el pasado por eso estaban seguros que Henry ayudaría y protegería a su mama, en eso comenzaron a contarle sobre lo que Oro va ser y lo que va a pasar y la verdad de Neal

Sofía y Chris miraron la expresión esa hermano mientras le contaban todo, el había adquirido la expresión de Póker de su madre, pero ellos sabían que por dentro lo destrozaba al enterarse de su tío y lo que va ser Oro.

* * *

Rubí estaba terminando de cerrar el restaurante, mando a su abuelita que se durmiera antes y ella terminaría el trabajo, se dio cuenta que la Luna estaba en su pleno apogeo, necesitaba correr, mejor dicho su lobo necesitaba correr, era una costumbre que había agarrado todo los años en el bosque Encantado, ella tenía un paquete en el bosque siempre correrían para proteger a Regina, su actual reina, era hora de buscar su paquete pensó

Cerró todo y salió del restaurante dirigiéndose hacia el bosque, se transformó en lobo y empezó a correr a los alrededores de Storybrooke

Se detuvo en el lago, la luna se reflejaba en todo su resplandor e iluminaba sus alrededores, sonrío ya que vio a otros lobos ahí, en Storybrooke había lobos pero ellos aún no se habían transformado ya que ella como Alfa no necesitaba a ellos por eso los dejo en anonimato, mientras que en Arandelle y Corona habían varios, pero ellos también estaban en anonimato a excepción de sus reyes

**Quien eres** – gruño un lobo marrón mirando a los arboles ya que había sentido un lobo ahí

Lo bueno de los lobos es que pueden hablar como si nada

Rubí sonrío ya sabía quién era – **Mi nombre es Rubí Lucas y estas en mi territorio – **dijo seriamente, tenía que jugar con ellos por un rato

Todos los lobos que estaban a su alrededor miraron la interacción y se posicionaron atrás del lobo marrón, un lobo blanco se puso al costado del lobo marrón

**-Nuestros reyes nos dijeron que podíamos estar por acá, no queremos problemas** – dijo el lobo blanco calmadamente

-**No tienes que darles explicaciones** – gruño el lobo marrón al lobo blanco – **Ella no se muestra** \- espeto

Como Rubí estaba detrás de los árboles y los lobos no la veían bien, los lobos no podían sentirla

-**Cálmate Will** – dijo el lobo blanco

**-Hey chicos cálmense –** dijo Rubí saliendo de los árboles y mostrándose ante todos los lobos

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que el lobo que salió de los arbustos era un lobo negro el doble del tamaño de ellos, todos se quedaron intimidados ante el lobo, a excepción de Will

**-Eres un alfa** – dijo el lobo blanco sorprendido nunca había conocido a un alfa

Rubí sonrío – **Algo así**

En eso el lobo marrón la ataco, Rubí se le esperaba eso, ya que Will era su Beta, tenía que ganarle a su mano derecha otra vez pensó con una sonrisa.

Todos vieron como Rubí pateo a Will como si nada, todos sabían que Rubí no estaba utilizando toda su fuerza

-**No me subestimes** – gruño Will

Rubí solo sonreía

**-Me las vas pagar** – gruño de nuevo Will abalanzándose hacia Rubí

Rubí esquivo la embestida como si nada

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, prácticamente Will no le estaba haciendo nada a Rubí y ella le estaba ganando de por mucho, todos vieron como Rubí empezó a atacar y con un solo golpe tumbo a Will hacia el árbol más cercano destrozando el árbol dejando roto la pata de Will

**-Eres muy temperamental, por eso perdiste** – dijo Rubí caminando hacia el como si no hubiera luchado

Inmediatamente el lobo blanco se puso entre Rubí y Will

**-Por favor no lo mates** – dijo suplicando el lobo blanco ya que los lobos tenían una ley, si el otro comenzaba atacar a un lobo superior, era una pelea a muerte, tenía que morir uno si o si a menos que el Alfa diga lo contrario

**-Quítate de ahí Lucy** – gruño Will ya que sabía cuál era su destino

Rubí asintió – **No morirás, Storybrooke es mi territorio, mi deber es proteger a mi reina que es Regina Mills, y nada más, sé que ustedes tienen sus propias reglas o no la tienen, pero en este lugar tienen que seguir dos reglas básicas, nunca dañar a un humano, y la segunda y las más importante es si dañan a Regina Mills se las verán conmigo y no perdonare a nadie**

**-No te preocupes, nunca dañaríamos a la madre de nuestra reina –** dijo el lobo blanco llamado Lucy

Rubí se sorprendió como sabían que Regina era madre de Elsa, aunque se recordó que cuando Regina fue atacada por el rayo Elsa grito mama

-**Sí, prácticamente ella ayudo a nuestro reino, nos trajo a este mundo y nos dio una casa y comida**– estaban diciendo los lobos de Arandelle y Corona

Rubí se llenó de alegría internamente, ellos sabían que estos lobos estarían a su favor pero había otros lobos que no, esos aún no se muestran

**-Mi nombre es Will Adrice** – dijo el lobo marrón caminando cojamente al costado de Lucy – **Ella es mi hermana Lucy Adrice, nosotros mejor dicho todos nosotros somos lobos libres nunca hemos tenido un paquete ya que en nuestro mundo prácticamente nos cazan, los únicos que lo saben son nuestros reyes y ellos nos ayudaron a mantenernos en el anonimato, no sabemos cómo es este mundo, tu eres un alfa… mi pregunta es serias nuestro Alfa?** – dijo Will seriamente, el cómo lobo sabía que no era muy fuerte para proteger a su hermana, y este alfa le daba confianza

Lucy miro a su hermano y sonrío, sabía que su hermano era muy impulsivo pero siempre tenía un buen instinto en las personas y sabía que Rubí podía ser esa persona quien los guie

Rubí sonrío conocía a Will y Lucy su historia bueno como Rubí en el futuro lo hace, ellos son dos hermanos huérfanos, sus padres murieron protegiéndolos, prácticamente se criaron solos, mayor parte de los lobos se criaron solo y huérfanos, Rubí sabía que tenía una gran responsabilidad con ellos

-**Si ustedes siguen mis reglas únanse a mí, en Storybrooke yo soy la única alfa, hay pocos lobos pero ellos aún no se han transformado ya que yo no los he llamado, así como ustedes están en el anonimato, este reino de Storybrooke hay lobos buenos y malos, la gente aún no nos tiene confianza, pero vamos hacerle cambiar de idea pero por ahora si siguen mis reglas les doy el abrazo abierto si se unen a mí, yo seré su alfa** – dijo Rubí dirigiéndose a todos los lobos

Will y Lucy asintieron a lo dicho y se acercaron a Rubí, en eso Rubí miro que los demás lobos también se estaban acercando a ella

Al parecer todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a la perfección pensó Rubí con una sonrisa, extrañaba a su paquete a ellos, prácticamente todos eran una gran familia en el futuro, esperaba que todo se repitiera de nuevo, aunque lamentablemente cuando se fueron a la guerra murieron muchos, ella prácticamente como no querían que nadie más muriera eligió a Lucy como Alfa y los mantuvo oculto para que nadie los lastimara, se tuvo que separar de ellos para protegerlos, definitivamente no iba a repetir eso, Iba a proteger a Regina para que no se repitiera toda la desgracia que estaba por vivir, iba a matar al oscuro pensó con firmeza

* * *

Regina salió de su baño y se encontró con Emma que estaba sentada en su cama

**-Que pasa querida?** – pregunto ya que Emma estaba pensativa

Emma despertó de sus pensamientos y miro a Regina se quedó impresionada ya que era realmente hermosa

**-Querida que pasa?** – repitió de nuevo Regina ya que Emma la estaba mirando idiotamente

Emma sacudió su cabeza y agradeció internamente que Regina no se había dado que la estaba mirando

**-Yo solo, que vamos hacer?** – dijo preocupada ya que estaba pensando en sus hijos y todo lo que le dijeron sobre Regina y sobre ella

Regina se quedó confundida por unos momentos y se acercó a Emma sentándose a su costado agarrándole la mano **– Sabes?**

Emma en eso se tensó, no podía contarle a Regina la verdad, no podía decirle que ella y sus hijos son los que destruyen el futuro, no podría decirle que no hay futuro gracias a ellos

**-No mucho más que tú lo haces** – susurro mirando a la ventana

Regina suspiro al parecer Emma sabia más de lo que sus hijos le han contado, pero ella ya había sacado una conclusión, Chris solo le había dicho que cuando ella murió, todos se volvieron con ira. Venganza prácticamente se convirtieron en ella, y todo el futuro era un desastre por su muerte, pero como podría ayudarlo si ellos no quieren que ella sepa, necesitaba saber la verdad sí o sí.

-**Necesito saber la verdad Emma **– insistió Regina

Emma abrió los ojos preocupada no podía decirle **– No puedo, solo confía en nuestros hijos, y por favor confía en mi** – susurro mirándola a los ojos, suplicándole en que confiara, necesita recuperar la confianza de Regina

Regina no sabía que decir, confiaba en Emma?, no lo hacía, Emma le había echo daño **– Voy a tratar –**

Emma se le encogió el corazón al escuchar eso pero lo tomaría y haría que Regina confiara en ella, tomaría todo lo que Regina le estaba dando por ahora

-**Gracias -** susurro Emma

Regina asintió – **Vamos? –** dijo parándose

Emma estaba confundida – **A dónde?** – pregunto aunque por dentro ya sabía, ella quería quedarse a dormir con Regina pero seguro Regina no se sentirá cómoda

**-A ver a los chicos, necesito saber que están dormidos y en paz** –

Emma asintió ella también quería ver a sus hijos, nunca imagino tener hijos y una familia con Regina, bueno si lo soñó pero tenerlo y verlo era un sueño hecho realidad, y estaba tan agradecida por eso, solo esperaba que Regina le diera una oportunidad

Regina y Emma se fueron primero a la habitación de Henry, encontraron a su hijo dormido muy tranquilo.

-**Necesitamos cambiar las habitaciones –** dijo Regina pensativa

**-Que?** – dijo Emma confundida

**-Henry ya va a tener 15 años y esta habitación es un poco chica, además Esmeralda necesita su propia habitación** – dijo Regina como si fuera algo obvio

-**Hay más habitaciones en la tu casa** – pregunto Emma

Regina se le encogió el corazón al escuchar tu casa en los labios de Emma, pero ahora era nuestra casa, ella ya lo veía así, tenía que hablar con Emma.

-**Arriba hay un ático, bueno no es una ático prácticamente es como un departamento, estaba pensando darle eso a Elsa y Anna **– dijo Regina

Emma asintió no entendía porque Regina le estaba diciendo todo eso pero se sintió feliz ya que Regina le estaba dando una oportunidad para decidir sobre sus hijos.

**-Y el cuarto donde están Elsa y Anna seria para Henry? **– pregunto Emma

-**Sí, prácticamente Chris y Sofía escogieron su cuarto así que no creo que les guste moverse **– dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Henry, mientras que Emma también lo hizo y salieron del cuarto de Henry para ir al cuarto de Chris

Chris se encontraba durmiendo abrazado a una almohada

**-Eso no lo saco a mí** – dijo Regina apuntando a su hijo

Emma se ruborizo, a ella le gusta dormir abrazada a algo, nunca lo hizo con una persona porque no lo encontraba cómodo, a excepción de Regina ya que le gustaba acurrucarse con ella debe de ser cosas de alma gemelas y además de que con Regina siempre estaba cómoda y en paz

**-Se parece un poco a mi papa –** dijo Emma cambiando de tema

Regina asintió **– Lo bueno, es que no ha sacado mucho sus Encantos** – dijo con una mueca

Emma se rio – **Tu amas eso –** susurro

**-Que dijiste querida** – dijo arqueando su ceja

-**Nada **– dijo inmediatamente

Regina resoplo y le dio un beso en al frente a Chris – **Duerme querido** – susurro

Emma se le iluminaron sus ojos, Regina solo mostraba esas expresiones con sus hijos, era algo que le encantaba **– Descansa –** dijo dándole también un beso en la frente

**-Lo bueno de él es que duerme como una roca, algo me dice que lo saco de ti –** dijo Regina saliendo del cuarto de Chris con Emma atrás

Emma se sonrojo de nuevo, y si ella puede dormir como una roca solo que le gusta su sueño que hay de malo en eso – **Me encanta dormir** – murmuro

Regina solo se rio de eso, ahora se encontraban en el cuarto de Sofía

Sofía estaba dormida muy tranquilamente, Regina se le quedo mirándola, era una copia exacta de ella a excepción de sus ojos obviamente que lo saco de Emma, mirando a su hija recordaba como ella era a su edad, ella estaba casada con Leopold, viviendo una desgracia de vida, ahora mirando a su hija volvería a sufrir todo eso con solo tenerlos, sus ojos se volvieron acuosos, mirando a Sofía, se había dado cuenta que su hija no mostraba mucha emoción sus ojos eran vacíos así como era las de ella, se preguntaba que había pasado con su hija, necesitaba hablar con Chris

Emma vio a Regina y vio que sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar no entendía mucho así que le tomo la mano

Regina miro a Emma sorprendida por el toque

**-Qué pasa?** – susurro Emma preocupada

Regina negó con la cabeza – **Nada querida**

**-Mentira **– dijo Emma mirándola a los ojos seriamente

Regina suspiro – **Sofía… sus ojos… no te has dado cuenta?** – susurro

Emma frunció el ceño recordando las veces que había interactuado con Sofía y si se había dado cuenta que Sofía no mostraba mucha emoción y cuando lo hacía parecía muy vacía, sus ojos no brillaban, aunque Chris también mostraba lo mismo pero era diferente – **Nos ocultan algo no?**

**-Eso parece, Chris me conto que Sofía era la hermana preferida de todos, y también me conto que era mi hija favorita, nuestra hija favorita –** dijo Regina mirando a Sofía

Emma frunció el ceño – **No tenemos hijos favoritos**

Regina sonrío por eso – **No lo hacemos pero en el futuro Sofía es nuestra hija favorita, Chris me conto que algo le paso a Sofía**

Emma inmediatamente se tensó – **Que cosa? **

**-No lo sé, no me dijo mucho solo que Robín esta tras de eso –** dijo Regina odiando a Robín el poco amor que tenía hacia él se esfumo inmediatamente, ahora con lo que le conto su hijo solo le tenía odio y desprecio y si Chris le contara lo que paso, seguro que lo mataba, también por eso Chris no le habrá contado

**-Que hizo ese imbécil?!** – gruño Emma con furia

Regina agarro la mano de Emma para calmarla – Cálmate – susurro y vio a su hija para ver que no se había despertado

Emma se calmó un poco, estaba hirviendo de ira, que hizo ese idiota con su hija, definitivamente lo iba a matar

**-No sé lo que hizo, Chris no me dijo mucho, solo que lo que va hacer, lo tiene que hacer **– dijo con impotencia

-**Está loco, definitivamente no vamos a dejar que haga a algo a Sofía** – susurro con fuerza

-**Lo sé** – dijo Regina firmemente

-**Vamos hablar con Chris si o si, somos sus madres no, nos tiene que hacer caso** –

Regina asintió, se fue hacia su hija dándole un beso en al frente **– te amo mi amor** –

Emma hizo lo mismo con ella – **Te voy a proteger de todo te lo prometo, no voy a cometer el mismo error que hice **– susurro sin que Regina la escuchara, iba a proteger a Regina iba a proteger a sus hijos esa era su juramento así misma, no importaba nadie más solo su familia

Regina y Emma salieron del cuarto de Sofía y se dirigieron al cuarto de Elsa y Anna, se encontraron las dos durmiendo abrazadas

-**Siento que estamos invadiendo su intimidad **– murmuro Emma un poco incomoda

Regina asintió pero se encogió de hombros, Elsa era su hija, y Anna también – **Son nuestras hijas**

**-Nuestras hijas y están saliendo juntas **– dijo con ironía Emma – **Que mal esta Disney** –

Regina rodo sus ojos aunque ella también había echo un comentario similar pero bueno esto era otro asunto

– **Se ven muy pacificas – **dijo Emma viendo la cara de Paz y felicidad que tenía Elsa mientras abrazaba a Anna

-**Ahora sí, cuando vino Elsa, no podía dormir bien, ahora lo hace** – sonrío ya que vio la tranquilidad de Elsa reflejada en su rostro abrazada a Anna

**-Me pregunto cuál es su historia?** – dijo Emma mirando a Elsa y Anna

Regina asintió a lo dicho, Elsa no le había contado mucho sobre Arandelle

-**Vamos a dormir antes que se despierten –** dijo Emma

Regina asintió sin antes conjurar un hechizo de protección al cuarto de sus hijas, lo había echo en cada cuarto de sus hijos, necesitaba sentir que sus hijos estaban aquí mientras dormía tranquila, además no quería una fuga en media noche, principalmente de Sofía

Emma se encontraba incomoda habían regresado al cuarto de Regina no sabía en donde iba a dormir, Miro a Regina que se estaba fijando de Esmeralda

-**mmm… Regina?** – dijo Emma cautelosamente

**-Si –** dijo Regina confundida

**-Donde…mmm… donde voy a dormir** – dijo con la voz un poco baja pero suficiente para que Regina la escuchara

Regina se quedó inmóvil, no había pensado eso, no tenía otro cuarto ya que todos están ocupados, tampoco lo iban a tener ya que Esmeralda necesitaba su propia habitación

**-Ah… bueno…mm –** Regina no sabía que decir

Emma estaba incomoda, quería dormir con Regina pero sabía que no era el tiempo **– Voy agarrar algunas sabanas, voy a dormir en el sofá –** dijo buscando algunas sabanas alrededor de la habitación

-**No… espera –** dijo Regina deteniéndola

Emma estaba confundida, pero esperando impacientemente a que Regina diga algo

**-Quédate, mi cama es grande** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no importara, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa

**-Estas…mm… segura?** – pregunto nerviosamente

Regina rodo sus ojos – **Solo vamos a dormir señorita Swan**

**-En serio señorita Swan, vamos a dormir juntos Regina –** sonrío Emma ganado un poco de confianza

Regina sonrío negando con la cabeza

* * *

Rubí estaba hablando con los lobos, ellos tenían que hacer un ritual de sangre, para que acepten a Rubí como su alfa

Odio esos rituales pensó Rubí con frustración ya que ella era la única que tenía que cortarse un poco la mano para que saliera sangre y ellos tenían que beber al menos una gota de su sangre

Rubí estaba en medio de todos los lobos presenten, al parecer habían llamado algunos que no estaban, prácticamente esta noche La luna brillaba como nunca

Rubí comenzó con el ritual, ella se transformó en su forma humana y sacó una navaja de su pantalón y cortándose la mano

Todos los lobos miraban con fascinación ya que la luna prácticamente estaba iluminando a Rubí en medio de ellos

**-A partir de ahora yo Rubí Red Lucas seré su alfa, ustedes serán mi paquete, acataran mis órdenes a cambio yo los protegeré de cualquier persona o criatura mágica o quien venga, les haga daño, ustedes serán mi familia así como yo seré la suya, si ustedes tienen un problema también será el mío, a partir de hoy les doy bienvenida al paquete Lucas** – termino el discurso Rubí yéndose hacia cada lobo para que ingiera un poco de su sangre, lobo por lobo empezaron a lamer la mano de Rubí

Cada lobo que probo la sangre de Rubí sintieron el poder de conexión muy fuerte, ellos nunca habían tenido un paquete ya que todos eran nómades y estaban ocultos, pocos sabían de cómo ser lobos solo que siempre tenían que seguir a un Alfa

Rubí sintió el poder de conexión de los demás en sus mentes, pensándolo bien se le olvido decirle a su abuela, seguro esta noche va a tener mucha jaqueca pensó con una mueca

Al terminar todo el ritual

**-Bienvenidos** – dijo Rubí mentalmente a todos los lobos

Los lobos estaban más que sorprendidos ya que escucharon Rubí prácticamente hablar en su mente, ellos no sabían cómo podía hacer eso

**-Wuao que fue eso? –** dijo Will hablando

Rubí gimió internamente se había olvidado que la mayoría de los lobos no estaban familiarizados por su linaje

-**Los lobos como nosotros, los que pertenecemos a un mismo paquete podemos comunicarnos mentalmente, ustedes pueden comunicarse conmigo y yo con ustedes, en privado o público como ustedes prefieran** – dijo mentalmente Rubí

**-Eso es genial** – dijeron los lobos mentalmente

-**Eso significa que usted puede escuchar nuestros pensamientos** – dijo un lobo marrón

Rubí sonrío al lobo, sabía quién era – **No, yo solo puedo escuchar lo que ustedes quieren que escuche o sepa, su conexión conmigo es personal, cada lobo podrá hablar conmigo en privado o públicamente, entre ustedes también podrán hablarse privadamente o públicamente solo entre nuestro paquete **– explico

-**Ósea si estamos en peligro, tú lo sabrás –** dijo un lobo marrón claro

**-Si, como yo soy su alfa, cuando algo les pase yo lo sabré y a la vez lo sentiré** – explico

**-Como que lo sentirás?** – preguntaron algunos lobos

**-Si a ustedes alguien les hace daño o se pelean entre si yo sentiré su dolor, como ahora siento el dolor de Will – **y miro al lobo marrón que estaba con su hermana

Rubí se acercó a Will y puso su mano en su pata

**-Lo siento… es mi culpa soy muy impulsivo **– dijo Will con una mueca

-**Si definitivamente lo es –** dijo Lucy

Rubí sonrío – **Lo sé** – en eso de su pantalón saco un bolsa y saco unos polvos y lo roció en la pata de Will

Todos los lobos rodearon a su Alfa y Will y vieron como la pata de Will se estaba recuperando

**-Wuao que fue eso **– dijo Will moviendo su pata

**-hermano estas bien** – sonrío Lucy abalanzándose a su hermano

**-Calma Lucy** – dijo Will manteniendo a su hermana antes que se caigan juntos

**-Lo siento** – dijo avergonzada Lucy

Rubí se rio de los hermanos **– Es un polvo curativo, como alfa no puedo dejar que ustedes se hagan daño **– dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-**Eso significa que si nos hacemos daño tú estarás para nosotros –** dijo otro lobo blanco

-**Por supuesto soy su alfa** – sonrío Rubí una sonrisa sincera y honestidad

**-Cuáles son las reglas** – dijo otro lobo era del mismo tamaño de Will pero negro

Rubí sonrío a Alec, él siempre era muy cauteloso le gustaba siempre de el ya que él era su estratega – **Solo dos, la primera es proteger a Regina Mills…**

Rubí vio como los lobos asintieron a lo dicho

**… y la segunda es que cuando haya batallas en el futuro con otros paquetes, háganme en caso a todo lo que les diga, ustedes son su propio ser y si alguien se mete con ustedes yo me meto con ellos, ustedes saben las reglas de ser un lobo verdad?**

Los lobos asintieron, la ley principal era hacer caso al Alfa sin importar nada, ella dictara las leyes y normas del paquete

-**Por ahora eso es lo que les pido, si me necesitan háblenme, mañana voy a tener una reunión con Regina como ustedes sabrán ella es la alcalde de Storybrooke…**

**-Que es alcalde?** – dijo un lobo

**-Alcalde es como un rey o reina en sus tierras –** explico Rubí de la forma más simple

**-Eso significa que está encima de nuestra reina Rapunzel y rey Eugene**– dijo un lobo rubio sucio

-**Tonto, ahora tenemos un Alfa, ella va por encima de ellos** – dijo otro lobo negro con patas blancas

Rubí se rio de los primos – **Chicos basta –** dijo suavemente

-**Lo sentimos alfa** – dijeron disculpándose

**-No se preocupen y para responder su pregunta, por las leyes si yo estoy por encima de todos sus reyes pero Regina está por encima de mí ya que yo jure protegerla a ella, así que prácticamente Regina está por encima de todos nosotros, incluyendo Rapunzel, Eugene, Elsa y Anna** – respondió Rubí

**-Una pregunta Alfa** – dijo otro lobo marrón

-**Habla **– dijo Rubí sentándose ya que al parecer todos van a querer preguntarles muchas cosas hoy

Todos los lobos se pusieron al frente de Rubí sentados como buenos perritos guardianes

-**La reina Regina, ella es madre de la reina Elsa?** – dijo el lobo confundido ya que todos escucharon como su reina grito Mama ese día en que vinieron a este mundo

Otros 6 lobos asintieron a su pregunta ya que también querían respuestas

**-Si** – respondió Rubí

**-Cómo es eso Alfa** – dijo otro lobo marrón

**-Ustedes saben que Elsa es adoptada verdad?**

Los lobos de Arandelle asintieron a lo dicho ya que prácticamente por eso comenzó la guerra en el reino, la mayoría se había enterado que la reina Elsa era adoptada y no querían que ella gobernara Arandelle, el pueblo acepto ya que Elsa era su reina sin importar, pero los políticos no lo hicieron y algunos se aliaron con otros reino y por eso se vino la guerra, y todo termino mal ya que la reina Elsa había desaparecido.

Ahora Rubí tenía que decirles una pequeña mentirita blanca, algo que habían acordado con Chris y Sofía y Elsa obviamente

**-Cuando Elsa nació, fue enviada al reino de Arandelle, sin saber quiénes eran sus padres, nuestra majestad la reina Regina no sabía que había dado a Luz a una hija es por eso que no sabían de la existencia de Elsa** –

**-Quien hizo eso?** – dijo una loba con tristeza

-**No se sabe, prácticamente es un misterio pero ahora todo es felicidad ya que Elsa recupero a sus madres** – sonrío Rubí

-**Madres?** – dijeron confundidos algunos lobos

-**Ustedes saben del amor verdadero** – pregunto Rubí

**-Así como al tienen nuestras reinas** – dijo una loba rojiza con marrón, refiriéndose a Elsa y Anna

Rubí sonrío – Si, cuando dos personas mágicas comparte el amor verdadero sin importar el género pueden crear un vida, es por eso que nació Elsa, sus madres son Regina Mills y Emma Swan –

-**Quien es Emma? –** preguntaron algunos lobos

-**No es la rubia que estaba con nuestras reinas** – dijo un lobo rojizo

Rubí sonrío – **Si es ella**

**-Una pregunta alfa** – dijo un lobo de color negro

**-Continua –** dijo rubí suavemente

-**Nosotros también somos seres mágicos, eso significa que si encontramos nuestro amor verdadero y es de nuestro propio género, también podemos quedar preñadas** – dijo confundida

Rubí sonrío en eso escucharon algunos lobos silbar con diversión, hombres pensó Rubí con una sonrisa

**-Haber chicos silencio –** dijo con calma Rubí

Los lobos se callaron

**-Para responder a tu pregunta es si, si nuestra compañera es mujer si podemos tener hijos o cachorros –** sonrío Rubí pensando en su futura hija

-**Usted ya encontró a su compañera, alfa –** preguntaron algunos lobos

Rubí sonrío – **Ya la encontré pero por ahora no puedo estar con ella**

**-Ohhh porque?** – se preguntaron algunos

**-Ya que aún no es tiempo, ustedes cuando encuentren a la suya sabrán por qué **– sonrío Rubí

-**Como sabremos cuando la encontremos?** – preguntaron algunos lobos

**-Ustedes lo sabrán, yo no pude saber quién era mi compañera conociéndola por más de tres años, solo sucedió un día y lo supe **– sonrío Rubí – **sé que algunos ya saben quién es su compañera, y sé que la mayoría tiene miedo, yo lo tengo con la mía pero de lo que si estoy segura es que si no se dan una oportunidad nunca lo sabrán y se arrepentirán…-**

**-Pero se asustan de nosotros, saben que somos lobos** – gimió un lobo negro

Rubí sonrío con tristeza **– Es por eso que vamos a cambiar su forma de pensar, ustedes son mi paquete, ustedes son superiores de otros paquetes, ustedes saben porque?**

La mayoría negó con la cabeza

-**Ya que se tienen el uno con el otro y confían en sí mismos y en ellos, la mayoría de ustedes son primos, hermanos, amigos de infancia y sé que la mayoría es huérfano, y ustedes mediante que crecen aprendieron a confiar en ustedes mismo y en su propia familia que ustedes mismos crearon, ustedes saben cómo son los demás lobos, son egoístas, solo quieren causar maldad y sé que ustedes no lo son, es por eso que van a llegar lejos y serán el mejor paquete de todo los reinos** – dijo Rubí con una confianza hacia su paquete

Los lobos silbaron de felicidad

-**Mañana como dije tendré una reunión con Regina, primero Regina va tener una reunión con todo el pueblo y después con nosotros, si ustedes se han dado cuenta Elsa, Rapunzel y Sofía les dieron una casa a cada uno y prácticamente todos están juntos, su sector está al final del pueblo y cerca del bosque verdad?**

Los lobos asintieron ya que se habían dado cuenta que Vivian en el mismo vecindario

**-Yo les pedí que hicieran eso ya que como lobos sé que nos gusta mucho el bosque y correr por las noches verdad **

Los lobos asintieron a lo dicho y estaban agradecidos ya que no les agradaban algunos a los humanos que les menospreciaron y les gustaba estar rodeados de otros lobos

-**Usted donde se queda alfa?**

Rubí sonrío, ella ya tenía una casa que era comenzando el bosque, Sofía y Chris le dieron ya que tenía que proteger el bosque y otros lobos que sé que están por ahí observándola pero no se presentaba, que estará tramando Oro pensó

-**Muy pronto me mudare cerca de ustedes, con mi abuelita…-**

**-Su abuelita es la que estaba con una ballesta** – dijeron con miedo algunos lobos

Rubí se rio por eso – **Si esa es la abuelita, mañana las presentare no se preocupen ella es buena gente –** dijo con un poco de miedo y ala parecer su paquete lo sintió también

**-Ella es nuestra alfa también? –** preguntaron algunos

**-Sí, mi abuela sabe mucho más, yo aprendí de ella, ustedes sabrán mañana como es y no se preocupen mi abuela estará contenta de tenerlos a ustedes** – sonrío Rubí

* * *

**Hola chicos, lo siento por la demora, acá les traigo una gran ****actualización**

**esta va ser la segunda**

**espero que sigan con la historia, y quiero que me digan un nombre para ponerle a la hija de Rubi y Bella**

**espero sus comentarios**

**saludos**

**ser felices :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE TODO LE PERTENECE A ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Storybrooke amaneció con una gran sol, al parecer era un lindo día

**-Maldito sol -** murmuro Sofía moviendo su mano y cerrando las ventanas de su cuarto mágicamente

Chris se había despertado de buen humor, algo raro en él ya que prácticamente su ser es estar nervioso, si no que estaba tranquilo ya que Oro no ahora nada por ahora, y sus madres tendrán un día de paz, pero ahora con la coronación que le van a hacer a su madre, coronación sorpresa por supuesto conocían como su madre odiaba ser reina

Chris se dirijo al cuarto de su hermana y se dio cuenta que estaba bien acurrucada a su almohada, sonrío y se dirigió a su ventana y lo abrió dándole todo el sol a la cara de Sofía y conjurando un balde agua encima de su hermana cayéndole encima

**-Ohhh Chris te voy a matar! –** grito Sofía

Chris desapareció inmediatamente de ahí

Regina despertó con los gritos de su hija, escuchando bien que estaba maldiciendo a su hermano

**-Haz que se callen **– gruño Emma que estaba acurrucada a Regina

Regina sonrío a Emma, ahora se preguntaba porque estaba acurrucada pero después lo averiguaría, ahora escucho la risa de Esmeralda al parecer se había despertado por los gritos de su hermana

-**Emma muévete, Esmeralda despertó** – dijo Regina saliendo de los brazos de Emma

**-No** – dijo juguetonamente Emma, le gustaba estar cerca de Regina no sabía en qué momento de la noche se acurruco a ella, peros se sentía en paz y muy cómoda y lo bueno era que Regina no les estaba gritando, era un buen día

Regina se rio – **Emma, Esmeralda necesita su desayuno y lamentablemente todos nuestros hijos han sacado el apetito tuyo van a exigir el desayuno –**

Emma gruño pero tenía razón ella tenía hambre – **Bien **– dijo soltándola

Regina negó con la cabeza – **Tienes hambre no?**

Emma asintió por eso dejo libre a Regina rápidamente

Regina se rio y se fue donde Esmeralda que estaba con los ojos abiertos y sonriendo **– Vamos a prepararte el biberón** – dijo cargándola – **vamos Emma**

Emma asintió

**-Mama! Voy a matar a tu hijo **– grito Sofía corriendo por las esclareas persiguiendo a Chris

-**Necesito ir al baño** – grito Henry saliendo de su cuarto y encerrándose en el baño

-**Sofía no corras vas a romper…** \- grito Elsa en eso en toda la casa sonó varios vidrios rotos

**-Oh no** – gruño Regina saliendo de su cuarto

-**Quien dijo que los niños eran una bendición** – murmuro Emma ya que sabía que Regina estaba muy enojada

Cuando bajaron vieron que la sala estaba normal, inmediatamente Regina se fue a la cocina y encontró a sus hijos tranquilos, Elsa estaba en la cocina cocinando algunos panqueques, Anna estaba sentada sonrientemente, Sofía y Chris estaban mirando a sus madres inocentemente

Emma estaba sorprendida por el cambio de sus hijos miro sus alrededores al parecer no estaba nada roto, y se tranquilizó internamente

Regina frunció su ceño, obviamente sintió la magia de sus hijos – **Que rompieron –**

**-Nada **– dijeron Chris y Sofía inmediatamente

-**Aun no habrán nacido, pero los conozco perfectamente y mienten como su madre** – dijo Regina

-**Hey como es eso –** dijo Emma ofendida

**-Pesimamente** – respondió obviamente Regina

Chris, Sofía con Elsa y Anna se rieron

**-Yo se mentir bien –** dijo cruzándose de brazos Emma

Henry entro en la cocina con una sonrisa, miro a su familia – **Que paso? Ma estas bien** – pregunto a Emma ya que estaba ofendida por algo

-**Tu madre dice que miento pesimamente** – espeto Emma

-**Oh yo sé bien** – sonrío Henry

**-Que tu también?** – gimió Emma

-**En serio ma no sabes mentir** – dijo Henry negando con la cabeza y sentándose al costado de Sofía

**\- Si ma recuerdo una vez cuando quemaste la estufa de mama** – dijo Chris recordando una vez que viajo al pasado, su madre estaba muy nerviosa

**-Que hizo que?! –** dijo Regina

Emma abrió los ojos asustada – **Hey yo no hice eso – **

**-Futuro **– respondieron Chris y Sofía

-**Emma estas prohibida en mi cocina** – dijo Regina seriamente dirigiéndose hacia su estante y sacando un biberón

-**Pero yo ni siquiera hice eso** – gimió aunque no se quejaba, ya que odiaba cocinar y todo lo referente a la cocina

**-lo harás y eso es suficiente para mí, agarra un rato a Esmeralda** – dijo pensativa, donde había colocado la leche

Emma agarro a su hija, si hija ya que Esmeralda ahora era suya – **Vamos ** \- sonrío sentándose en la mesa con todos sus hijos, vio como Chris y Sofía estaban susurrando con fuerza entre sí, y los miro arqueando su ceja

Chris y Sofía inmediatamente se detuvieron y le miraron inocentemente

-**Que rompieron** – susurro Emma

-**Los platos esos chinos que mama tanto ama** – susurro Chris

-**Pero ya está todo arreglado** – susurro Sofía

Emma sonrío, miro a Henry que estaba enseñándole algunas historietas a Anna

**-Mama acá** – dijo Elsa dándole el biberón ya preparado

-**Gracias querida** – sonrío Regina, dándole a Emma para que alimentara a Esmeralda

Emma sonrío y se puso alimentar a Esmeralda

Regina empezó ayudar a Elsa con el desayuno **– A qué hora te levantaste?**

-**Hace media hora… muchísimo antes que comenzaran los gritos** – sonrío Elsa

Regina sonrío a lo dicho ya que se percató que Elsa era la única vestida correctamente – **Anna y tu durmieron bien?**

Elsa sonrío a su madre **– Si –**

**-Estoy feliz querida** – sonrío Regina

-**Gracias mama** – dijo con felicidad Elsa, mirando a Anna que estaba conversando con Henry muy feliz

**\- Y es por eso que él es el mejor súper héroe de la historia** – dijo Henry obviamente a Anna

Anna asintió a lo dicho **– Y el existe, en nuestro mundo?**

Henry frunció el ceño, el también se preguntaba lo mismo, pero era imposible verdad? – **Chris, Sofía existe Superman?**

Emma empezó a reírse – **En serio chico? –**

Henry gruño por eso **– Existe Thor porque no puede existir Superman** – dijo defendiendo su creencia

**-Espera existe Thor –** dijo Emma confundida

-**Thor es un dios nórdico, y si existe en otra dimensión –** dijo Chris obviamente

**-Y Superman si existe… -** dijo Sofía

**-En serio?!** – dijo Emma con los ojos abiertos

Henry estaba emocionado **– Donde esta?**

-**Bueno existe pero no sé si es el mismo Superman que estamos hablando, en el futuro cuando viajabas hiciste una teoría… -** explico Sofía

Regina escucho la conversación de sus hijos, al parecer Henry era muy inteligente lo crio bien, prácticamente todos sus hijos eran su orgullo para ella

**… diciendo que si puede existir varios mundos, porque no varias galaxias, viajaste por muchos reinos y mundos, encontrando varios manuscritos y en unos de ellos describiste que había un planeta llamado Kriptón contando la historia de su especie, y cultura, así que la respuesta es que si hay un planeta llamado Kriptón, debe de a ver un Superman por ahí o en la tierra, quién sabe? **– dijo Sofía encogiéndose de hombros

**-Cool** – sonrío Henry con emoción

Regina rodo sus ojos internamente, escuchando esas historias, no podía creer que existiera Superman

**-Quien es Superman **– dijo Elsa confundida a su mama

-**Nadie importante querida, solo un héroe para los niños** – dijo Regina sin darle importancia

Elsa asintió a lo dicho

Ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa comenzando comer el desayuno

**-Así que… que vamos hacer hoy?** – dijo Henry preguntando a sus mamas

**-Tu iras al colegio** – dijo Regina mirando el reloj aún estaban a tiempo

-**Ohhh mama** – gimió con decepción en eso sonrío

**-Porque sonríes?- **dijo Regina confundida – **Emma porque Henry está sonriendo**

Emma frunció el ceño **– No estoy segura** – dijo confundida

-**No hay colegio mama** – dijo sonriente

-**porque no hay colegio** – dijo Regina confundida

En eso Elsa y Sofía se tensaron

Regina se percató de eso **– Elsa, Sofía, porque no hay colegio**

**-Ah bueno es que hoy va ver una reunión en el pueblo y todo esta cancelado, lo siento mama** – dijo Sofía, Elsa también se disculpo

-**Está bien no se preocupen, reunión de qué?** – dijo confundida

-**Mama, prácticamente Storybrooke está el triple que antes** – dijo como si fuera obvio Henry

Regina gimió internamente, mucho papeleo pensó

En eso sonó el timbre – **Oh debe de ser Rapunzel y Eugene** – dijo Anna mirando a Regina

Regina sonrío a Anna **– haz que pasen e invítalos a desayunar**

**-Gracias –** dijo parándose y correr hacia la entrada

-**Anna no corras –** dijo Elsa negando con la cabeza, a veces su novia era una niña

Regina sonrío a sus hijas

-**Mama estamos con pijama** – dijo Henry mirando a REGINA

Regina inmediatamente abrió los ojos y conjuro ropa a cada uno de sus hijos incluyéndose a sí misma y a Emma

**-Wuao –** todos sus hijos dijeron sorprendidos con Emma

**-Wuao** – grito Anna desde la sala

Anna ingreso confundida con Rapunzel y Eugene a la cocina

**-Lo siento querida, estábamos todos con pijama** – dijo Regina con una sonrisa

Anna asintió aun así sin entender pero al parecer la magia lo explica todo

**-Oh buenos días su majestad** – dijeron a la vez Rapunzel y Eugene haciendo una reverencia a Regina

Regina se ruborizo y sonrío – **Nada de eso, solo soy Regina siéntense** – dijo calmadamente

Rapunzel y Eugene asintieron a lo dicho

-**Aun así su majestad no podemos llamarla solo Regina **– dijo tímidamente Rapunzel

Regina sonrío a lo dicho – **No se preocupen, en nuestra casa solo soy Regina** – dijo agarrando la mano de Emma

Emma sonrío a los chicos

Rapunzel y Eugene asintieron

**-A que debo el honor de su visita –** dijo Regina

Elsa empezó a servirles el desayuno a Eugene y Rapunzel

**-Gracias Elsa** – dijo Eugene sonriente aún no habían ido a desayunar a la abuelita y se moría de hambre

-**No le contaste –** dijo Rapunzel mirando a Elsa

-**Estaba a punto** – dijo Elsa

Regina frunció el ceño **– Hay algo que debo saber?**

**-Mama, como tú sabes… tu no solo salvaste a mi reino si no también al de Corona, nosotros tenemos una tradición y me gustaría que aceptaras** – dijo Elsa tímidamente, Anna le dio la mano para apoyarla

Regina frunció el ceño sin entender **– Si esta en mis posibilidades hare lo que ustedes pidan** – dijo obviamente, cualquier cosa para su hija

Elsa asintió y miro a Sofía

Sofía estaba – **Eh…yo, es tu reino – **

**-También va ser el tuyo** – dijo Elsa arqueando su ceja

Sofía rodo sus ojos internamente

**-Elsa tiene razón** – dijo Chris mientras comía sonrientemente

Sofía fulmino la mirada a su hermano – **Si pero faltan unos 17 años para que yo me involucre con el reino **– murmuro

-**Que sucede?** – dijo confundida Emma

-**Bueno como ustedes saben ahora Storybrooke está compuesto por tres reinos verdad?** – dijo Elsa y los demás asintieron a lo dicho

**-Oh… -** dijo Regina ahora entendiendo a que se refería, ya que si hay tres reinos, debe de haber un rey superior a los demás reyes para que no haya disputa y esas cosas.

-**Necesitamos a una reina que tiene que ser superior a nosotras**– dijo Elsa mirando a su madre – Es por eso que te pido si tú puedes serlo mama, en el futuro lo eres, y sé que has sido reina en el pasado, eres mi madre y por ende Arandelle va a estar a tu servicio

-**Corona también, Anna es reina también de Arandelle y ella es mi prima, por ende Corona también está a su servicio su majestad, como usted sabe nosotros somos muy jóvenes, prácticamente siento como reina que he fallado a mi reino, no pude protegerlos de las desgracias que ha pasado, nunca supe ser una buena reina como mis padres y estoy muy decepcionada de sí misma, es por eso que le pido que nos guie, y que sea nuestra reina** – dijo Rapunzel mirando a Regina seriamente

**-Mama sé que es mucho para ti, pero por favor, es lo único que te pido, yo me siento una de las peores reinas de la historia, prácticamente deje a mi reino solo, tengo una gran decepción a mí misma –** dijo Elsa con tristeza

**-Yo también te pido Regina lo mismo –** dijo Anna mirando a Regina **– Sé que es mucha carga manejar dos reinos más, y sé que va venir una gran guerra pero nosotras en este momento pero nosotros no sabemos manejar a nuestros reinos** – dijo con mucha tristeza

Regina miro a sus hijas y Rapunzel con Eugene que tenían la cara de culpa, de remordimiento de tristeza, de impotencia, eran muy jóvenes para gobernar, se preguntó que habrá pasado con los antiguos reyes – **Como dije, voy hacer lo posible para ayudarlos, aun así su pueblo espero que me acepte **– dijo Regina nerviosa internamente pero no demostrándolo

Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel y Eugene sonrieron, todos sabían la historia de Regina, prácticamente cuando viajaron Chris y Sofía le dijeron la historia de su madre, ya que no querían secretos, además fue gran ayuda ya que ellos habían hablado con su pueblo antes de viajar a Storybrooke diciéndoles que la reina Regina era los que les estaba ayudando, y saben que todo sus reinos sus habitantes con gusto van a aceptar a Regina como su nueva reina

* * *

Rubí había despertado recientemente, hoy iba hacer un duro día para ella

**-Rubí** – grito la abuela

**-Ohhh… no tengo sueño –** murmuro abrazando a su almohada

Eugenia rodo sus ojos – **levántate, dime que hiciste anoche, hay lobos afueras esperándote** –

Rubí se levantó de su cama inmediatamente **– Que?!** – dijo tocándose al cabeza con dolor, se levantó muy rápido

Eugenia de nuevo rodo sus ojos – **Hay lobos afuera en nuestro hotel, que paso anoche?**

Rubí comenzó a pararse para ir a cambiarse – **Están como humanos** –

Eugenia asintió a lo dicho

**_Chicos ahora bajo_** – dijo mentalmente Rubí a su paquete

-**Rubí explícamelo** – dijo Eugenia cruzándose de brazos

Rubí sonrío **– Son mi paquete**

Eugenia abrió los ojos por unos segundos y después sonrío – **Nunca creí escuchar eso de tu boca**

Rubí rodo sus ojos

**-Sabes lo que significa no? –** dijo Eugenia seriamente mirando ahora a su nieta

Rubí asintió- **No soy la misma Rubí abuelita…**

**-Aun lo sigues siendo Rubí –** dijo Eugenia sonriente

Rubí sonrío ya que su abuela tiene razón, podrá saber lo que esté pasando, pero aún no tiene la experiencia ya que prácticamente todo lo que le habían dado Chris y Sofía solo fueron los recuerdos, no la experiencia, ella sabe qué hacer y eso es lo único que necesita saber, ahora ella tiene que ganarse la experiencia

**-Lo se abuelita y si estoy muy segura, ahora sé que ser lobo no es mi maldición si no mi regalo, tengo que proteger a mi familia eso es lo único que se **– dijo con una mirada firme

Eugenia sonrío a su nieta y la abrazo – **Estoy orgullosos de ti Rubí, siempre lo he sido, lobo o no, malcriada o no….** – rubí se rio por eso – **siempre estoy orgullosa de ti** –

Rubí sonrío a su abuela – **Vamos a conocer el paquete abuela**

Eugenia asintió a lo dicho, hace mucho tiempo no tenía un paquete consigo, extrañaba eso, ahora su nieta era una loba casi completa, solo le falta su compañera y un cachorrito y estará completa su nieta pero poco por poco

* * *

Bella se despertó sin ánimos hoy en día, solo miraba el sol que estaba muy brillante, hoy había una reunión con el pueblo por órdenes de Elsa y Sofía con Rapunzel.

Quería ver a Rubí, sentía esa necesidad, toda la noche se quedó pensando sobre su relación con Rumpel, aun lo quería obviamente, pero ya no como antes, sentía como si pudiera cambiar pero sabía que no puede ser ya que Rumpel siempre elije el poder como siempre, ella quería saber cómo era el verdadero Rumpel, y sabía que la única que podía darles esas respuestas era Regina.

Ella y Regina obviamente no eran amigas solo se trataban cordialmente, pero Regina le debía, la encerró por 28 años, al menos le debía eso, necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba verlo no leerlo, quería verlo y sentirlo, solo esperaba que Regina este de acuerdo.

* * *

Regina y toda su familia con Rapunzel y Eugene se encontraban en el ayuntamiento, aunque con un conjuro por afuera se miraría pequeño pero por adentro era el quíntuple de antes, era un hechizo muy simple

**-Wuao** – dijo Emma sorprendida viendo el ayuntamiento

**-Sí, simple hechizo** – dijo Regina jugando con Esmeralda

Elsa miraba hacia la ventana con Rapunzel

-**Esta nerviosa** – dijo Rapunzel mirando a su prima

Elsa asintió – **Tu también, prácticamente sentimos que fallamos a nuestro pueblo** –

Rapunzel asintió, ella ni Eugene ni sus primas llevaban sus coronas, se sentían que no merecían llevarlo.

Escucharon las risas de Anna, Eugene con Henry que estaban leyendo algunos comics

**-Niños** – dijeron Rapunzel y Elsa negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa, ya que tenían las esperanzas de que todo iba a salir bien

En eso entraron Nieves, Encanto con Neal al ayuntamiento

**-Wuao Regina** – dijo Nieves sorprendida mirando al ayuntamiento

Regina sonrío – **Simple hechizo **– dijo agarrando a Esmeralda

**-Hola** – saludo Emma a sus padres – **pequeño hermano**

Encanto y Nieves saludaron a su hija con una sonrisa

* * *

Rubí estaba con su paquete lista para dirigirse hacia el ayuntamiento con su abuelita

-**Alfa, está segura que debemos ir** – dijo Will un poco incómodo, tenía cabello marrón, ojos verdes, tenía unos 20 años, su hermana Lucy era rubia con ojos marrones que estaba a su costado, tenía unos 16 años

Rubí sintió a su paquete que estaba nervioso- **Están conmigo y si nosotros también somos ciudadanos en Storybrooke y el quien este en desacuerdo va a tener que enfrentarse a mi…**

**-Y a mí también –** gruño la abuela llevando consigo su ballesta

Prácticamente había unos 15 lobos en total en su paquete, habían venido algunos más en la mañana y ella les hizo de nuevo el juramento, por ahora habían completado, ella sabía que había mas lobos pero lamentablemente ellos estaban con Oro, solo estaba esperando el momento de atacar pensó Rubí

-**Abuelita porque llevas tu ballesta? **– pregunto Jane confundida era una niña de 10 años, rubia de ojos verdes, tenía su hermano de 15 años Alec que tenía el cabello marrón y ojos verde como su hermana, ellos eran huérfanos, La abuelita cuando se enteró de las historias del paquete de su nieta juro protegerlos de todos, los lobos merecen igual derecho que los humanos

Eugenia sonrío a lo dicho – **Diversión querida** –

Rubí rodo sus ojos – **Granny** – reprendió a su abuela

**-Bueno ya llegamos** – dijo Lucy mirando el ayuntamiento

Rubí sabía que su paquete estaba nervioso – **Hey chicos, ustedes están conmigo, entendieron nada ni nadie les va hacer daño…**

**-El quien lo intente morirá –** dijo Eugenia apuntando a su ballesta

**-Abuelita** – gimió Rubí

Y la mayoría de los lobos comenzaron a reírse, necesitaban alegría y gracias a su abuela lo estaban consiguiendo

Rubí entro al ayuntamiento, cuando entro se encontraron con Regina con sus hijos, Emma y sus padre y el pequeño Neal

-**Wuao Rubí quienes son ellos** – dijo Nieves sorprendida al ver a su amiga con gente

Regina miro con suspicacia a donde estaba Rubí con varias personas, su mirada tenía miedo, tristeza, y sentía una magia alrededor de ellos, como lo sentía con Rubí, vio como sus hijas se acercaron y saludaron a cada uno de ellos

-**Hey Rubí no te había visto –** dijo Emma contenta dirigiéndose a su amiga

Regina miro como sus hijos confiaron en todos ellos, como si todos hubieran sido grandes amigos, vio como la gente que trajo Rubí, estaba con cautela, vio a unos niños con miedo que se aferraban algunos de sus hermanos al parecer otros entre sí, que demonios pensó confundida, esa gente tenía miedo de algo, alguien, pensó si tenían miedo de ella pero ella nunca los había visto, quiénes son? Se pregunto

-**Hey Regina puedo hablar contigo** – dijo Rubí acercándose a Regina mientras dejaba a su paquete con la abuelita, era mejor hablar con Regina ahora antes que toda la gente viniera

Regina asintió necesitaba saber quiénes eran ellos

En eso vio como dos chicos se acercaron a Rubí

**-Alfa nosotros vamos con usted** – dijo un chico de cabello marrón

Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida – **Ustedes son lobos**

Rubí hizo una mueca, no quería sorprender a Regina antes de tiempo – **Will, Edward, déjenme a solas, cuando los necesito les llamare, cuiden a los demás –** dijo mirándolos

Will y Edward asintieron y se fueron hacia la manada

Regina estaba más que sorprendida, sabía que Rubí era un Alfa pero no sabía que tenían lobos en Storybrooke a parte de Rubí

-**Emma –** llamo Regina

Emma estaba confundida pero vio que Regina estaba hablando con Rubia sí que se acercó inmediatamente

**-SI que pasa?-** pregunto mirando a Regina y Rubí

Regina negó con la cabeza **– Nada, solo quiero que cuides a Esmeralda la señorita Lucas y yo tenemos que hablar de algo** – dijo entregándole a Emma

Emma estaba más que confundida, porque Regina no la quería con ella, y porque Rubí había venido con gente, quienes era? Esas fueron sus preguntas

**-Qué cosa?** – insistió Emma mirando a Regina

Rubí hizo una mueca interna, había olvidado a Emma

Sofía y Chris vieron las interacciones de su madre

**-Ma** – llamo Sofía y sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Emma

Emma miro a Sofía – **Que pasa?**

**-Necesitamos preguntarte algo no Chris – **

**-Si ma, ven **– dijo Chris llamándola

Emma resoplo

Regina y Rubí agradecieron a los hermanos

**-Ve querida nuestros hijos te llaman –** dijo dirigiéndose hacia su oficia y dándole una señala a Rubí para que la siga

Rubí entro a la oficina de Regina

**-Cuéntame –** dijo Regina ahora seria

Rubí suspiro, era el momento en que tenía que dar el mejor discurso de su vida, y dar una gran oportunidad a su paquete, en eso le conto quienes eran los que estaban con ella, le conto la vida y el sufrimiento que pasaron por ser lobos, también les conto las leyes que hicieron Elsa y Rapunzel a todos ellos, y como el pueblo los trataba, les dijo que cada uno de ellos iba a ser su responsabilidad a partir de ahora, y ella como alfa se responsabiliza de cada daño futuro que puedan hacer si solo se les da la oportunidad de vivir como personas normales o como los lobos normales puedan vivir

-**Estas segura de esto, tienes 15 lobos la mayoría no pasa de los 25 años, es una gran responsabilidad** – dijo Regina seriamente mirando a Rubí, había algo en ella que había cambiado pensó mirándola

Rubí miro a Regina y asintió – **Lo sé, y estoy muy segura… yo me hare responsable de cada uno de ellos**

Regina sonrío internamente definitivamente Rubí había cambiado ahora su pregunta era cómo?

-**porque has venido a mí y no a Elsa o Rapunzel? – p**regunto Regina mirando a Rubí

Rubí sonrío – **Cuando eres un Alfa vas directamente a la persona a cargo, es como un instinto de lobo, yo voy directamente a ti ya que tú eres la persona a cargo de todo estos reinos** – dijo como si fuera algo obvio

Regina asintió a lo dicho **– Quien sería la segunda a cargo?** – si dice Nieves voy a convertirla en gato pensó Regina

Rubí sonrío **– Le sigue Elsa** – dijo obviamente

Regina asintió **– Este es un nuevo comienzo para tu paquete, ellos tendrán los mismos derecho que todos y si alguien está en desacuerdo diles que vengan directamente a mí –** dijo Regina con su voz de malvada reina

Rubí sonrío – **Como ordene su majestad –**

Regina rodo sus ojos

-**Como lobo tenemos que hacer un pacto –**

Regina estaba confundida – **y cómo es eso?**

Rubí saco una navaja de su bolsillo y se cortó la palma y le dio el cuchillo a Regina, Regina le miraba como si había perdido la cabeza **– Mis antepasados, yo no pongo las reglas, ellos lo hicieron –** dijo encogiéndose de hombros

**-Así que me tengo que cortar la mano** – dijo agarrando el cuchillo y cortándose la palma, en su tiempo como reina malvada lo hacía a cada rato, más cuando hacia pociones ya que la sangre hace que aumente la potencia de la poción

**-Se cura –** dijo Rubí tendiéndole la mano

Regina acepto con gusto y las dos se dieron un apretón, Rubí sintió la conexión de Regina como al ser que va a proteger

Regina estaba confundida sintió una conexión con Rubí, no entendía, al momento de soltarse Regina vio su palma y ya no había ni una gota de sangre, ni siquiera la cicatriz

**-Que fue lo que paso? –** dijo confundida

Rubí miro a Regina y sonrío – **Lo que hicimos, es una tradición que hacen los lobos con sus reyes, mis antepasados cada rey o reina tenía un guardián que venía a ser un lobo, alfa primordialmente, dicho alfa siempre servirá al rey o reina, todo mi paquete y yo estamos para servirte, mi paquete y yo estamos para protegerte** – dijo simplemente

Regina estaba con los ojos abiertos, eso no lo sabía, nunca había escuchado eso – **Yo… nunca había escuchado eso**

**-Eso es porque la única que queda del paquete Lucas fue mi abuela y ahora yo, todos murieron en batallas, y mi abuela ya no quería mas sufrimiento, y ella se independizo, ella ya no quería paquetes, yo era igual –**

**-Y porque no lo hicieron con Nieves, prácticamente ella es su reina no yo – **

**-En la época del bosque encantado, mi pensamiento era hasta hace poco que ser lobo era una maldición, yo no quería un paquete que este conmigo y enviarle a la guerra que estabas con Nieves, seamos sinceras Nieves puede ser pura de corazón y todas esas cosas pero no puede ser Reina, además mi instinto de lobo me dijo que Nieves no era mi reina, ella es mi mejor amiga pero no mi reina**

-**Y yo si lo soy –** dijo arqueando su ceja

**-Aun no lo eres pero en el futuro lo serás Regina –** dijo Rubí sinceramente

Regina se quedó impresionada con las palabras de Rubí – **Tu… sabes** – dijo entendiendo

Rubí asintió – **Chris y Sofía me hicieron ver todo lo que sucede, se lo que va a pasar –**

Regina se quedó pensativa si sus hijos hicieron que Rubí sepa todo, que significa? Porque Rubí? Y si le habían dicho que ella era su segunda al mando pero que fue lo que sucedió, miro los ojos de Rubí y vio la tristeza que ocultaba la misma tristeza que ocultaban sus hijos

**-Si tú estás a mi servicio me va a decir que es lo que ocultan mis hijos –** dijo Regina seriamente mirando a Rubí

Rubí negó con la cabeza - **No puedo**

**-Porque no, todos me quieren proteger, pero no es mejor que yo sepa, podemos trabajar juntos** – dijo Regina algo que nunca pensó que diría

-**Solo confía en tus hijos Regina, tú no comprendes aun que eres muy importante para todos los reinos –**

Regina escucho la súplica de Rubí pero no podía entender si ella sabe lo que le va a suceder al menos intentaría en evitarlo, no quería perder a sus hijos, no quería perder a Emma, acaso no lo entiende

**-Tú has perdido a alguien en el futuro –** dijo Regina desafiándola

Rubí miro a Regina con tristeza – **Si lo hice, perdí a mi hija**

Regina se quedó estupefacta, no esperaba esa respuesta

**…perdí a la persona que más amo, perdí a mi abuela, perdí a mi paquete, y te falle por no protegerte Regina, todos perdemos en el futuro, si tu mueres todos morimos, solo confía en nosotros, sé que tu pasado nunca has podido confiar en nadie más que solo tú, pero ahora tienes personas que te aman, tienes a tus hijos, tienes a Emma, confía en las personas que amas y que te aman.**

Regina se quedó callada, Rubí tenía razón tenía que confiar en sus hijos, este era un nuevo cambio para ella.

**-A tu hija la mataron verdad? –** dijo Regina con tristeza

Rubí asintió

-**Esta en este pueblo?**

Rubí asintió de nuevo

-**Porque no lo matas?**

**-Ya que si lo hago, todo cambiario, lamentablemente esa persona es importante para este pueblo, si lo mato, todo estaría en caos.**

**-Yo te voy a ayudar – **dijo Regina seriamente, ver al asesino de sus hijos era algo que no quería que nadie experimentara

Rubí negó con la cabeza – **Aun no, cuando llegue el momento lo hare, además tenemos que hacer cola ya que dos personitas muy poderosas también lo quieren ver muerto** –

Regina abrió sus ojos **– Chris y Sofía**

Rubí asintió

-**Tu hija era muy importante para mis hijos**

Rubí asintió

-**Quien fue?**

Rubí negó con la cabeza – **Eso es algo que no te puedo decir**

**-Fue Robín** – dijo ya que prácticamente sus hijos odian a ese sujeto

Rubí sonrío – **Lamentablemente no**

Regina sonrío – **Lastima, con gusto hubiera ayudado acabar con el**

Rubí se rio a lo dicho**\- Si lastima**

En eso Emma entro a la oficina de Regina, **– Interrumpo algo? –**dijo mirándolas

Rubí se rio de lo celosísima que estaba su amiga

Regina arqueo su ceja a Emma – **No te han enseñado a tocar querida**

Emma resoplo **– Que estaban hablando** \- dijo ignorando la pregunta de Regina

Rubí sonrío **– Bueno yo me retiro… -** dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – **Y Regina gracias** – dijo retirándose

-**Porque te dio las gracias? –** pregunto Emma mirando a Regina, no es que no confiaba en Rubí, ya que si lo hacía, solo que quería saber lo que le sucede a Regina, si eso era, no era por los celos

Regina negó con la cabeza ignorando la pregunta – **Ya llegaron**

Emma rodo sus ojos**\- Si –**

**-Bueno vamos** – dijo Regina

-**Regina…** \- dijo Emma mirándola a los ojos

Regina sonrío – Cuando regresemos a casa te contare – dijo acercándose y dándole un casto beso

Emma inmediatamente rodeo sus brazos a la cintura de Regina y profundizo el beso, Regina estaba sorprendida pero sonrío internamente y continúo besándola, las dos se separaron por falta de aire

**-Vamos** – susurro Regina con una sonrisa

Emma sonrío ya que ella a excepción de sus hijos es la única que puede sacar esa sonrisa a Regina

* * *

Emma y Regina salieron de la oficina y cuando llegaron donde estaban sus hijos se encontraron que Elsa, Anna con Rapunzel y Eugene estaban discutiendo con 10 personas que estaban a su alrededor, Regina sentía como su magia estaba hirviendo de ira al escuchar las palabras que salían de la boca de un anciano

-**Tú no eres nuestra reina legitima y si lo fuera su padre lo habría hecho** – se mofo el anciano

Todos se quedaron callados por lo dicho

Elsa miro fríamente al señor

**-Que estas… -** dijo Anna furiosa pero Elsa inmediatamente dijo que guardara silencio, Anna asintió

**-Mi padre** – dijo fríamente Elsa al anciano **– No está, se ha ido hace años, yo soy la reina de Arandelle les guste o no y yo digo que ellos son tan humanos como nosotros, y no serán desterrados – **

**-Usted no puede….**

-**A menos que usted quiera ser desterrado acatara mis reglas – **amenazo Elsa fríamente

El anciano apretó sus manos con furia – **Lo siento su majestad** – dijo con fuerza

Elsa asintió

Rapunzel sonrío a su prima – **Ahora como dijo Elsa, ya no estamos en Arandelle ni Corona estamos en otro lugar, un lugar más avanzado con magia, los Lobos y cualquier criatura mágica no serán escondidas –**

Los ancianos de Corona asintieron a lo que dijo su reina no querían enfadarla

**-También** – dijo ahora hablando Anna ya que sabía que Elsa estaba molesta – **Somos 3 reinos en este pueblo, las decisiones ya no las tomaremos nosotros **– dijo seriamente mirando a los de su consejo a ver si alguien se atreve a desafiarla – **La alcaldesa de este pueblo lo hará nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarla el reino de Arandelle y Corona estarán a su servicio-**

La mayoría del consejo asintió a lo dicho pero otros estaban con la mandíbula apretada y sintiendo un gran enojo en su interior

**-Eso que significa para ustedes sus majestades, ya no serán reyes** – pregunto un anciano

**-Lo seguiremos siendo pero la alcaldesa de este pueblo estará por encima de nosotros** – dijo Rapunzel

-**Ahora **– dijo Elsa ya que se estaba controlando - **alguien más tiene una pregunta – **

**-No sus majestades** – murmuraron los del consejo

**-Esta reunión se ha acabado, ahora siéntense que dictaremos nuevas reglas para nuestros reinos y espero que las acaten sin refutar y si lo hacen muérdanse la lengua –** susurro con fuerza mirando a los de su consejo principalmente **– el quien no lo hace se enfrentara a mí y ahí si el nombre que algunos de ustedes me pusieron como la Reina del hielo se justificara, acaso creen que no sabía que algunos de ustedes estuvieron con el duque de Weselton y su reino –** gruño

Todos sintieron como el ayuntamiento estaba a punto de congelarse

Los ancianos del consejo los que estaban con Weselton estaban sudando frio y con miedo

Anna inmediatamente agarro la mano de su novia y Elsa se calmó un poco, todos vieron la interacción de eso y suspiraron internamente sabían que la única que podía calmar a Elsa era Anna

**-Acataran nuestras reglas y punto final, ahora siéntense como buenos consejeros que son del reino y apoyaran a todo lo que digamos, atrás se quedó su manipulación contra mí y mi hermana, mis padres murieron supérenlo este es otro reino ahora váyanse** – dijo seriamente

Los del consejo de Arandelle asintieron y se marcharon, mientras los del consejo de Corona estaban asustados miraron a Rapunzel y ella les sonrío para que se vayan también

Inmediatamente todos se volvieron un profundo silencio

-**Calma –** susurro Anna a Elsa

Elsa suspiro internamente necesitaba concentrarse

**-Wuao primita eso fue fantástico** – dijo Eugene emocionado

Rapunzel sonrío a sus primas

**-Que fue eso querida?** – dijo Regina con Emma mientras se acercaban a sus hijas

**-No fue nada mama** – susurro Elsa controlando internamente su ira

**-Fue por mi culpa, Lo siento** – dijo Rubí acercándose a todos

-**No fue tu culpa Rubí, siempre estuvimos manipulados por ellos, ahora este es un nuevo comienzo solo que estoy muy arrepentida de no haberlo hecho antes** – dijo Elsa mirando a su tía – **Los lobos tienen los mismos derechos que nosotros**

Rubí asintió y sonrío

**-Fue muy… -** dijo Regina sonriente justo Emma interrumpió

**-… muy tu madre** – dijo Emma sonriente

Regina le dio una mirada asesina y todos se rieron

**-lo siento** – murmuro Emma apenada

**-Bueno al menos ellos ya no van hacer problemas-** dijo Chris acercándose con Henry y Sofía que tenía cargada a Esmeralda

**-Por supuesto** – todos dijeron y comenzaron a reírse aun así Elsa se sentía un poco incomoda

Anna sentía la incomodidad de su novia necesitaba relajarla y se excusó con todos y arrastro a su novia en un cuarto

**-Que fue eso** – dijo Emma mirando como Anna se llevaba a Elsa

Regina vio a su hija marcharse pero lo que más le llamo la atención de toda la discusión era que Elsa era igual a ella, su mirada de Elsa era igual a ella cuando era la reina Malvada y ahí en sus ojos sintió una magia oscura la misma magia que tuvo ella, pero como vino por unos segundos se fue al instante, justo cuando Anna la toco, al parecer Anna es la luz de toda su familia

**-Nada querida, vamos a alistarnos** – dijo Regina viendo como la gente llegaba de poco a poco

* * *

Ellas estaba siendo arrastrada por su novia, cuando entraron a un cuarto oscuro, Anna la presiono contra la pared y comenzó a besarla, Elsa inmediatamente la correspondió, necesitaba sentir a Anna, necesitaba evaporar la ira y el enojo que le habían causado los de su consejo, cada beso se volvía más apasionado

-**Tenemos que quedarnos** – susurro Anna separándose de Elsa ya que les faltaba aire

Elsa sonrío **– lamentablemente si**

Anna sonrío a su novia ya que la oscuridad de Elsa se había evaporado, lo que muy pocos sabían era que Elsa había absorbido un poco de oscuridad en el reino de Arandelle, contra su pelea con Kristoff o mejor dicho Rumpelstilskin, esa oscuridad resurgía cada vez que alguien le dañara o hacía daño al reino de Arandelle, pero cada vez que ella besaba a Elsa la oscuridad se esfumaba, tal vez ese sea su poder pensó Anna con una sonrisa

-**Gracias **– susurro Elsa abrazando a su hermana por la cintura y acercándola, ella sabía que la oscuridad de su corazón había aparecido de nuevo, ella quería matar a dos de sus consejeros ya que por culpa de ellos, el reino de Weselton, el reino de las islas de sur y el reino de Verona entraron muy fácilmente a Arandelle, por culpa de ellos su reino no tuvo oportunidad de protegerse

Anna abrazo a su hermana para calmarla - **Siempre**

**-Ella lo sabe** – susurro Elsa abrazando con fuerza a Anna

Anna sintió el miedo de su hermana **– Ella es tu mama, te ama no importa lo que pase – **

**-Yo… - **dijo con miedo, sabía que su mama le había visto, mejor dicho había sentido su magia oscura **– No quiero perderla **– susurro

**-no lo harás** – dijo Anna con fuerza mirándola a los ojos – **No lo harás Elsa, tu mama te ama, tus mamas te aman no importa lo que pase me entendiste **– dijo seria

Elsa sonrío a su hermana y le dio un casto beso – **Gracias mi amor **–

Anna sonrío felizmente

* * *

**Hola chicos, lo siento por la demora, acá les traigo una gran ****actualización**

**esta va ser la ultima**

**espero que sigan con la historia, y quiero que me digan un nombre para ponerle a la hija de Rubi y Bella**

**espero sus comentarios**

**saludos hasta la próxima ****actualización**

**ser felices :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece todo le perteneces a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

Sofía y Chris estaban viendo como su madre estaba hablando al pueblo con Elsa y Rapunzel a su costado

**-Extrañaba esto** – dijo Chris mirando a su madre

-**Yo también** – sonrío Sofía

-**Solo faltas tú ahí** –

Sofía rodo sus ojos – **Eso no lo extraño**

**-Eres una buena reina hermana**

**-Una reina no mata a su pueblo** – dijo Sofía fríamente saliendo del ayuntamiento

Chris miro con tristeza a su hermana

**-A veces soy tan mi madre** – murmuro Chris ya que no sabía cuándo parar de hablar

-**Sí, Ma siempre es así** – dijo Henry colocándose a su costado, mirando a Emma y Esmeralda que están en una esquina con Nieves, Encanto y Neal

-**Si **– sonrío Chris en eso miro a la dirección que estaba mirando Henry y frunció el ceño

-**En el futuro Neal con Esmeralda se llevan? –**

**-Al principio… todos si lo hacíamos pero nos dimos cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, principalmente Esmeralda, además creo que se complicó ya que a Neal le empezó a gustar Esmeralda y ella lo rechazo ya que en el futuro se encuentra con su verdadero amor, en una de sus escapadas por el bosque…**

Henry frunció el ceño si el nombre de su hermanita es Esmeralda Elphaba eso significa que su contraparte seria Glinda, existía ella?

**-Espera, su verdadero amor es Glinda –** susurro sorprendido

Chris sonrió a su hermano y asintió, en el futuro Henry era el estratega de la familia, el inmediatamente con saber algo ya sacaba las conclusiones

-**Sí, ella es de Oz, un día se perdió y se encontró en el bosque encantado ahí se encontró con Esmeralda y bueno, desde ahí empezó su amor** – sonrió Chris recordando las veces que había visto a su hermana feliz con Glinda, pero no quiso recordar mas ya que prácticamente Esmeralda tuvo que decirle adiós a Glinda para protegerla de ella y de todos ellos.

-**Quiero saber su historia** – dijo Henry con emoción

Chris sonrió su hermano era el tipo que creía en los finales felices, el también lo hacía solo que con lo que vivió en el futuro a veces ya no lo hacía pero lo tenía que hacer, mirando a sus madres el tenía que creer en un final feliz

-**Muy pronto te lo contare, mejor dicho lo vas a vivir ya que prácticamente tu y yo ayudamos a que Esmeralda y Sofía estén con sus verdaderos amores –** sonrió Chris

Henry se le ilumino el rostro con alegría tal vez no todo este perdido si hay amor en el mundo pensó Henry muy feliz

* * *

Sofía estaba afuera mirando al cielo, lo bueno es que la mayoría de las personas estaban a dentro en el ayuntamiento y ella podía descansar mentalmente y llenando sus pensamientos con la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, su verdadero amor y alma gemela

**-Te extraño mucho…**

**-Sofía! –** dijo Bella acercándose a Sofía

Sofía miro a su tía y sonrió – **Como sabias que era yo? –** dijo confundida

-**Bueno no creo que Regina lleve vaqueros y una chaqueta igual que Emma** – sonrió Bella

Sofía sonrió **– Si bueno, me gusta en el futuro tengo que llevar miles de vestidos** – dijo rodando sus ojos

-**Y eso porque?**

**-Soy la futura reina del bosque encantado** – respondió en mala gana

Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida – **Bosque encantado?...** **regresamos** – murmuro sorprendida

Sofía asintió – **larga historia y si regresamos, pero falta unos cuantos meses para regresar o años quien sabe –** murmuro

Bella asintió, tratando de asimilar la información

**-Y que haces acá? –** pregunto Sofía aunque por dentro ya sabía la verdad

Bella salió de sus pensamientos – **Eh… bueno quiero hablar con Regina –**

Sofía asintió a lo dicho – **Oh puedo saber porque?**

Bella suspiro – **Necesito la experiencia de Regina de cómo fue su vida con Rumple **

Sofía suspiro **– Estas segura** – dijo mirándola seriamente

Bella asintió – **Muy segura, necesito saber**

* * *

**-Elegiste a Regina** – dijo Eugenia Lucas a su nieta, mientras escuchaban las palabras de Regina

Rubí miro a su abuela – **Si, ella es, sé que aún no confían en ella pero yo lo hago, aunque no tenga la experiencia de lo que va a suceder, mis instintos me dicen que lo haga, así que ella es, ella es mi reina a la que voy a proteger –**

Eugenia asintió – **Ella sabe sobre los lobos**

Rubí negó con la cabeza **– Lo normal, no le he dicho sobre la conexión que tenemos**

Eugenia le dio una mirada **_de que esperas?_**

Rubí suspiro **– Lo sé, abuela muy pronto le voy a decir, pero aun no**

Eugenia asintió – **Azul ya sabe**

Rubí miro donde estaban las hadas que le estaban mirando a ella y a Regina, ella rodo sus ojos – **No me importa, ellas no tienen jurisdicción conmigo** – gruño

**-Si te dicen algo se las verán conmigo **– gruño Eugenia ya que miraba lo enojada que estaba Azul

Rubí se rio – **Por supuesto**

**-Qué demonios le hiciste Azul** – dijo Tink acercándose a Rubí y Granny

-**Pues mira quien se ha levantado recién… creía que te ibas a quedar todo el día en tu cama** – dijo Rubí burlonamente

Tink rodo sus ojos – **La cama es muy cómoda** – dijo encogiéndose de hombros **– ahora respóndeme** – susurro

**-Soy Lobo, Regina es una reina, hicimos un tratado **– susurro lo último

Tink abrió sus ojos sorprendida, había escuchado historias sobre que los reyes y reinas tenían siempre un protector y siempre había sido un lobo, pero nunca pensó que era cierto

**-Elijaste a Regina** – susurro sorprendido

Rubí asintió – **Estas sorprendida**

Tink asintió – **Muy no creía que lo ibas hacer con ella, pensaba que lo habías echo con Naves**

**-Porque todo el mundo piensa eso** – murmuro Rubí

-**Es tu mejor amiga** – dijo Tink simplemente – **y estuviste ayudándola con la guerra con Regina –**

**-La ayude con La reina Malvada no con Regina –** dijo Rubí mirando a Tink

Tink miro a Rubí como si tratase de descubrir una pizca de mentira de lo que acaba de decir y cuando se dio cuenta que no había ni una y solo pura sinceridad sonrió **– Así que vamos a formar un club –** bromeo Tink ya que era poca las personas que apoyaban a Regina, aunque cuando se fue el pueblo quería que volviera pero obviamente era porque Regina sabe manejar bien un reino, había pocas personas que querían a la verdadera Regina

-**Claro Emma es la líder** – sonrió Rubí

**-Niñas silencio – **regaño Eugenia a Tink y Rubí

-**Lo siento abuelita** – dijeron las dos ya que estaban haciendo ruido

-**Salgan del ayuntamiento y hablen, Elsa y Rapunzel van a seguir hablando** – suspiro Eugenia

-**Reinas siempre dan los discursos muy largos** – murmuraron Rubí y Tink a la vez con una sonrisa

**_Chicos voy a salir un rato, quédense con la abuela ahora vengo_** dijo mentalmente Rubí a su paquete

**_Está bien Alfa_** – todo el paquete dijo lo mismo

Rubí volteo y les guiño el ojo

Tink no había perdido ese intercambio cuando salieron del ayuntamiento Tink pregunto

**-Que fue eso –**

**-Mi paquete – **

Tink estaba sorprendida – **Desde cuando acá tienes un paquete? Ayer no lo tenías –** dijo confundida y preguntándose cuanto tiempo se había dormido

**-Desde ayer en la noche** – dijo sonriente

Tink se dio cuenta que Rubí estaba muy contenta y sonrió internamente – **Eso significa que aceptaste tu destino –**

Rubí miro a Tink sorprendida aunque solo fue por unos segundos ya que Tink siempre fue buena leyendo a la gente a excepción del fiasco de Robín y Regina ya que Tink se lamentaba a ver empujado rápidamente a Robín y Regina juntos

Rubí sonrió y asintió – **Lo hice, es un regalo no una maldición** – dijo pensando prácticamente en su futuro y todo lo que va a lograr, siendo lobo salvo varias personas aunque aún seguía en un conflicto mentalmente ya que ella había matado a varias personas pero poco por poco estaba empezando a perdonarse

-**Estoy feliz de que te hayas dado cuenta de eso** – sonrió Tink con alegría y abrazándola por sorpresa

Rubí se sorprendió por unos segundos por el abrazo pero inmediatamente le correspondió, Tink era como una hermana para ella en el futuro ya que gracias a Tink y a Emma supo que estaba enamorada de Bella y que el amor que sentía por bella no era solo fraternal si no romántico

* * *

-**Quieres que te ayude con mi mama –** dijo Sofía mientras conversaba con Bella

Bella negó con la cabeza – **No te preocupes, quiero hablar con ellas a solas **

Sofía asintió – **Bueno cualquier cosa me avisas **– sonrió

Bella sonrió a Sofía en eso miraron como Rubí y Tink salían del ayuntamiento y al parecer estaban teniendo una conversación muy intima

Bella frunció el ceño no sabía que Rubí y Tink eran amigas

Sofía sonrió internamente al ver a sus tías juntas de nuevo, en el futuro Rubí fue la primera que se vengó de la muerte de su tía inmediatamente después fue su madre, si tan solo hubiéramos sabido que Neal era el que estaba detrás de todo eso pensó con frustración y tristeza

-**Porque se están abrazando** – murmuro Bella apretando sus puños ya que Rubí estaba con una gran sonrisa

Sofía miro a su tía Bella que estaba enojada, oh celos pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en eso recordó que la Tía Bella siempre tuvo celos de la Tía Tink cuando estaba con la Tía Rubí pero todo eso se esfumo cuando al tía Tink mostro interés en su otra Tía

-**No se… no veo nada de malo… además en el futuro son así – **dijo Sofía añadiendo una pizca de celos

Bella abrió los ojos y sintió como su corazón se le apretaba, que significaba eso? Pensó con temor

**-Hey Bella, Sofía –** llamo Rubí que estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos con Tink

Bella y Sofía miraron a Rubí y Tink

**-Hola tías** – sonrió Sofía

-**Hola **– murmuro Bella con una sonrisa forzada a Rubí y dándole una mirada asesina a Tink disimuladamente

Tink se había percatado de la mirada que le estaba dando Bella, oh que pasa pensó con confusión

Rubí estaba feliz ya que todo le estaba saliendo de maravillas con su paquete ahora que está aceptándose a sí misma y con las palabras de Tink estaba más que contenta solo faltaba decirle la verdad a Regina sobre su conexión solo esperaba que Regina no se enfade con ella, y además ver a Bella justo hoy hacia su día muy feliz aunque eso no se lo diría a nadie aunque con la mirada que le está dando Sofía obvio que ella sabe

-**Así que ustedes también se aburrieron como yo** – bromeo Sofía

-**Tú vas hacer la futura reina y sigue dándote pereza hacer los discursos** – rodo sus ojos Rubí

-**Espera que eso de que futura reina?** – dijo confundida Tink

-**Futuro **– dijo Sofía dándole un guiño a su tía

Tink asintió comprendiendo aunque no tanto ya que Rubí solo le comento un poco de lo que estaba pasando pero lo único que si sabe es que tenían que proteger a Regina

**-Bueno y que es eso que te da pereza hacer los discursos** – dijo confundida Tink

Rubí se rio **– Si Tink, prácticamente mi…. **– pero inmediatamente empezó a inventar

Sofía abrió los ojos en shock por el casi desliz de su tía

**…mi… mi abuelita siempre le da muchos ánimos** – dijo inmediatamente después y dándose un puñetazo mentalmente para esa pobre escusa

Tink y Bella le miraron confundidas

-**Sí, si la abuelita siempre me da muchos ánimos y es un gran incentivo para dar los discursos ante todo el reino** – rio Sofía estúpidamente y mentalmente se estaba dando una palmada por esa excusa muy coja

Bella y Tink asintieron a lo dicho muy confundidas pero lo dejaron pasar

* * *

**-En serio? Granny?!** – susurro incrédulamente Sofía a Rubí

Rubí suspiro habían entrado de nuevo al ayuntamiento, ahora Bella y Tink estaban con la abuelita mientras ellas dos estaban en una esquina, aun Regina, Elsa y Rapunzel seguían hablando

-**Bueno… ya está hecho** – suspiro

-**En serio tía** – se rio Chris llegando por sorpresa detrás de Rubí y Sofía – **Granny le da ánimos a mi hermana – **dijo burlonamente

Rubí rodo sus ojos – **Fue lo primero que se me vino –**

**-Lo bueno es que no preguntaron nada más y nos creyeron** – dijo Sofía aliviada

**-Si bueno… pero no se te tiene que escapar para nada **– dijo ahora serio Chris **– al menos hasta que Rumpel haga su juego** – susurro

Rubí asintió – **Si lo sé** – dijo reprendiéndose a sí misma nadie se debe de enterar por ahora de su hija principalmente Rumpel

Sofía solo se quedó mirando a su madre y hermana mientras hablaban ya que si se ponía a pensar en ella ahora mismo mataría a Rumpel y al pequeño Neal

Chris miro a su hermana que estaba más entretenida escuchando a su madre, sintió una gran tristeza por su hermana

**…por favor diríjanse a los puestos colocando sus nombres y de su familia, así sabrán a que clase se les asignara y poco por poco estarán yéndose acostumbrado a este lugar cualquier duda diríjanse a las personas que están en los estantes, dicho eso doy finalizado esta reunión** – dijo Regina suspirando internamente y aliviada de que todo se haya acabado bueno por ahora, al menos todos la habían aceptado

* * *

Elsa y Rapunzel guiaron a sus ciudadanos a los estantes para que se inscriban a las clases del pueblo para que sepan cómo estar en esta época con toda la tecnología nueva, educación para sus hijos y todas esas cosas ya que van a estar un buen tiempo en este pueblo

-**Por fin término –** dijo Emma llegando con Esmeralda donde estaba Regina

Regina se le ilumino el rostro al ver a su hija con Emma – **Si **– dijo agarrando a Esmeralda y besándola en la cabeza, Esmeralda solo reía **– Como estas te divertiste** – susurro a su hija

-**Estuvo jugando con Neal todo el tiempo** – sonrió Emma a Regina

Regina miro a Emma y le sonrió – **Gracias**

Emma negó con la cabeza quería decirle que quiere a Esmeralda como su hija pero no sabía cómo hacerlo – **No hay problema**

-**Hey ma** – dijeron Chris y Sofía con Henry sorprendiendo a sus madres

**-Donde estuvieron?** – dijo Regina arqueando su ceja mirando específicamente a Sofía

-**Yo me compre un helado** – mintió Sofía encogiéndose de hombros, no podía decirle que le aburría esas reuniones

**-Estuvimos en la esquina** – contestaron Chris y Henry sonriente

Regina asintió dejándolo pasar, sabía que su hija le estaba mintiendo también sabía que sus hijos le ocultaban algo, pero llego a la conclusión que tenía que confiar en ellos por ahora lo haría.

-**Bueno vamos a almorzar, llamen a sus hermanas** – dijo Regina mirando a Chris

Chris asintió y se fue a buscar a Elsa y Anna

**-Regina** – murmuro Emma ya que sus padres querían hablar con ellas

Regina alzo su ceja diciéndole que?

**-Mama, Bella quiere hablar contigo y es urgente** – dijo Sofía interrumpiendo a sus madres

Regina miro a su hija confundida, vio a la esquina y Bella le estaba mirando como si quisiera decirle algo, no sabía por qué pero al parecer era algo importante, su ojos se posaron en Emma y le dio a Esmeralda – Espérenme en Granny

Emma estaba confundida, quería pasar un tiempo con Regina, primero Rubí ahora Bella, que demonios está pasando pensó con frustración

Regina se dio cuenta de la molestia de Emma – **Sofía dile a Bella que la veo en mi despacho, Henry acompáñala **– sus hijos asintieron y se fueron en eso miro a Emma – **Que pasa** – dijo calmadamente

Emma suspiro – **Nada**

Regina le alzo la ceja – **Emma, si queremos empezar algo tenemos que confiar en nosotros** – susurro no sabía porque le dijo eso, claramente ella aun no confiaba en Emma, pasos de bebe pensó

Emma asintió – **Te prometo que no es nada, solo mis padres quieren hablar con nosotras** – dijo suspirando

Regina rodo sus ojos internamente

**… y no quería molestarte ya que estas ocupada con todo esto y creo que pude haberle dicho a Nieves que vinieran esta noche a cenar en tu casa, sé que no es mi casa y que yo estoy de paso….**

Regina escucho atentamente lo que le decía Emma y le paro antes que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que esta, además no quería tener esta conversación con Emma ahora pero viéndola nerviosa y escuchar que ella estaba de paso en su casa sintió una gran tristeza en su corazón –**Emma **– interrumpió el laberinto

Emma se quedó callada

Regina suspiro odiaba dar este tipo de espectáculos en público así que suspiro internamente – **Esta bien, daremos una cena esta noche con tus padres** – dijo calmadamente

Emma sonrió – **Gracias Regina**

Regina negó con la cabeza – **Emma mi casa es tu casa** – dijo suavemente

Emma estaba con los ojos abiertos sorprendida por las palabras de Regina – **Regí… - **

**-Mama –** chillo Esmeralda mirando a Regina

Regina y Emma estaban con los ojos abiertos muy sorprendidas

-**Acaba de…** \- dijo Regina sorprendida

Emma asentía mirando a Esmeralda que la tenía abrazada **– Si, sus primeras palabras** – murmuro

**-Mama –** chillo Esmeralda de nuevo alzando sus brazos para Regina

A Regina se le aguaron sus ojos e inmediatamente agarro a su hija –**Si mi amor soy tu madre** – dijo abrazando con fuerza a Esmeralda

-**Mama –** se rio Esmeralda por todos los besos que le daba su mama

Emma estaba muy sorprendida para decir algo y sonrió después de unos segundos como Regina le daba besos a Esmeralda estaba más que contenta por eso, vio como sus hijos fueron abrazar a su mama con alegría en eso se sintió con un poco de tristeza ya que ella no estaba incluida así que se retiró de ahí, lo que no sabía era que Nieves vio con tristeza su partida.

Regina estaba contenta con todo, su hija había dicho sus primeras palabras era lo más hermoso que una madre pudo haber oído, primero fue Henry que le dijo mama y desde ahí le marco para toda la vida, después sus hijos Chris y Sofía le dijeron mama en la línea de Storybrooke dándole la misma emoción, después fue Elsa en su patio trasero de su casa, sintió lo mismo ahora Esmeralda acá en el ayuntamiento fue lo más hermoso, estaba más que feliz estar acá con todos sus hijos, y Emma, en eso miro alrededor para verla pero no estaba en ningún lado, vio a sus hijos que estaban tratando de que Esmeralda diga mama de nuevo pero en ningún lado vio a Emma, vio a Nieves y le sonrió con tristeza dándole una señal que le indico que estaba afuera, Regina asintió y le dio a Esmeralda a Elsa

**-Ahora vengo** – dijo a sus hijos, todos asintieron

-**Mama, Bella te esta…** \- interrumpió Sofía

**-Ahora voy con ella pero primero es tu madre** – dijo saliendo del ayuntamiento

Sus hijos no entendieron lo que estaba pasando

**-Que acaba de pasar** – dijo Henry confundido

**-Oh dios que idiotas** – dijo Chris negando con la cabeza se había percatado que en su pequeña celebración no incluyeron a Emma

-**Que paso?** – dijo Anna confundida

**-No incluimos a Emma** – dijo Elsa mirando a Chris

Chris asintió, Sofía y Henry se palmearon la cabeza por su estupidez **– Genes encanto – **murmuraron todos los hermanos por su estupidez

* * *

**Lo siento por no poder actualizar mis historias**

**La verdad es que no tengo Internet, ya que me he mudado hace un mes, y con todo el trabajo de mudarse y que aun estaba en clases era y es un lio aun**

**Aun asi lo siento mucho**

**Voy a tratar de subir mas pero con la internet que no me viene voy a demorar**

**Espero que me perdonen**

**Sigan comentando**

**Nos vemos**

**:) Ser felices**


	19. Chapter 19

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece todo le perteneces a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

Regina salió del ayuntamiento buscando a Emma, al parecer iban a tener que hablar ahora si o si, tenía que decirle a Emma que quería que sean una familia completa, quería decirle que quería que Esmeralda también le llamara mama, quería decirle que quiere que ella se mude a su casa no solo por sus hijos si no por ella misma, quería decirle miles de cosas, tenía que buscarla.

**-Regina! –**

Regina se estremeció ya que sabe a quién pertenece esa voz, voltio y miro a Robín que estaba detrás de ella mirándola seriamente

**-Robín** – dijo fríamente mirándolo, no tenía tiempo para tratar con el – **Si me disculpas tengo que ir a un lugar mejor que este** – dijo caminando hacia el otro lado, no pudo avanzar más ya que Robín la detuvo **– Suéltame** – gruño fríamente

Robín no se inmuto – **Necesitamos hablar – **

**-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, creo que dejamos en claro que tú y yo no somos nada, donde está tu esposa?** – dijo fríamente

**-Marian y yo terminamos, cuando me ibas a decir que nuestra hija vino del futuro** – expreso seriamente a Regina

Regina estaba con los ojos abiertos muy confundida **– De que demonios estás hablando?!** – expreso

-**De Sofía, nuestra hija** – expreso enojado

**-Sofía no es tu hija** – exclamo soltándose de Robín – **Ella no lo es y nunca lo va ser, ella es mi hija y de Emma**

**-Emma… -** dijo confundido y negó con la cabeza – **No me mientas ella es nuestra hija, recuerdo lo que me dijiste que tu no podrías tener hijos por la poción que te hiciste cuando estabas en el bosque Encantado y solo yo que soy tu alma gemela podría tenerlo contigo** – expreso serio

Regina no podía creer la estupidez de Robín **– Exacto mi alma gemela es Emma tu no lo eres, Sofía es hija de ella y mío y de nadie mas**

**-No mientas Regina, tu y yo somos almas gemelas… el polvo de hadas no miente** – expreso enojado

Regina negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reírse **– El polvo de hadas dices… debes de saber que a mí nunca me ha gustado que me digan que hacer** – miro a Robín fríamente – **estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y lo hicimos y gracias a eso me hiciste ver que aun tenia esperanza de tener un final feliz, pero no es contigo Robín**

**-Así que solo me utilizaste **– escupió enojado

-**Utilizar **– empezó a enojarse Regina **– tú fuiste el primero que lo hizo, inmediatamente tu esposa apareció y la elegiste a ella –**

**-y ahora te elegí, Regina te amo – **

Regina empezó a reírse, y Robín tenia cara de confundido

-**Me amas** – dijo burlonamente **– Tu no me amas Robín… solo amas la idea de que supuestamente soy tu alma gemela pero no lo soy, ves a las personas que están ahí – **dijo señalando al ayuntamiento al parecer se había formado un conjunto de personas, principalmente sus hijos

**-No entiendo** – dijo Robín confundido

-**Esos niños son mis hijos con Emma** – enfatizo la última palabra – **Ves a la niña Rubia con ojos azules, es mi hija Elsa…**

**-Elsa… -** dijo sorprendido

-**Si mi hija y la de Emma, si te das cuenta se parece a Emma tiene los ojos de su abuelo David** – sonrió mientras miraba a Elsa que estaba sonriendo, también Encanto aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta siempre le gustaron los ojos azules, prácticamente esos ojos azules la mayoría de sus hijos lo tiene – **Ella es mi hija mía y la de Emma, ves quien está a su costado de Elsa, es Anna ella es mi otra hija aunque no es de sangre Emma y yo la queremos como si fuera nuestra** – dijo con una sonrisa

Anna sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Regina, ella con Emma le hacían sentir en casa algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo

**-Regina…** \- dijo Robín confundido no entendía a que quería llegar Regina

**-Y Henry, el que tiene mi carácter con la de Emma una combinación perfecta de las dos, él es mi tercer hijo con ella…** \- sonrió

Henry sonrió con orgullo a su mama

-**Ahora mi cuarto hijo con Emma es esa bebe que ves ahí, se llama Esmeralda hace poco me llamo mama**, **fueron sus primeras palabras y aunque no tenga la sangre de Emma, ella la ama como si fuera suya**

Robín no decía nada estaba callado no podía entender que le estaba diciendo Regina, miro a los niños que estaban en frente suyo que le estaban mirando con odio

-**Ahora ves a los esos dos niños uno rubio y otra morena, son mis mellizos, Chris y Sofía, Chris que se parece a un Encanto y Emma muy joven y por ultimo mi hija que se parece todo a mí pero sus ojos… sus ojos son de Emma, sus ojos, su carácter todo grita Emma en ella, y ellos son mis hijos que vinieron del futuro, mis hijos mío y de Emma… son mis únicos 6 hijos que tengo y que criare con Emma…**

**-Que estas tratando de decir** –

Regina resoplo – **Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que ellos son la prueba que querías, mi alma gemela y amor verdadero es Emma… -** Robín quería refutar, pero inmediatamente Regina se le adelanto – **y si ellos no hubieran venido del futuro, yo aun escogería a Emma, no necesito darte más explicaciones Robín por el cariño que te tenia te di pruebas, pruebas de que tú y yo no somos almas gemelas pero la prueba principal es que yo no te amo **– expreso fríamente a Robín

-**Es mentira** – expreso

Regina suspiro con enojo – **Me importa un comino lo que pienses, no quiero volverte a ver Robín** – dijo dándole la espalda y marcharse para encontrar a Emma, pero de nuevo se sintió jalada por Robín

-**Aún no hemos terminado** – dijo Robín

**-Suéltame** – gruño Regina mirándolo con odio

Chris inmediatamente corrió a su madre y la separo de Robín tirándolo un puñetazo que lo boto al piso

-**Chris! –** exclamo Regina sorprendida

-**Que te dije de acercarte a mi madre** – dijo con enojo mirándolo fríamente

Robín estaba agarrándose la nariz que había empezado a sangrar y empezó a gemir de dolor

-**No te atrevas a acercarte a mi madre me entendiste** – grito Chris enojado

Regina estaba sorprendida por la furia de su hijo sabía que odiaba a Robín pero no tanto así

**-Y por favor yo no soy tu hija, primero prefiero estar muerta que estar relacionado contigo** – dijo Sofía acercándose a su hermano

Robín se paró tratando de abalanzarse hacia Chris

**-Te recomiendo que te vayas Robín** – dijo Encanto mirándolo fríamente

Robín miro con odio a Chris – **Esto no termina así…**

**-Sí que lo hace** – espeto Regina mirándolo con ira y convocando una bola de fuego en su mano – **No te atrevas acercarte a mí ni a mi familia Robín, o me conocerás como la reina malvada y déjame decirte querido que no tendría ninguna compasión en matarte, ahora lárgate de aquí** – dijo muy fríamente que los pocos habitantes que estaban ahí sudaron frio ya que conocían esa voz que tanto les había atormentado en la época del bosque Encantado

Robín sabia cuando retirarse en inmediatamente huyo de la escena

**-Cobarde** – murmuraron Chris y Sofía al mismo tiempo

Regina suspiro y apago su bola de fuego

-**Wuao mama eso fue genial** – dijo Henry sonriente

Elsa y Anna asintieron a lo dicho

**-Donde esta Emma? -** pregunto Encanto mirando a sus alrededores ya que el enfrentamiento con Robín prácticamente la mayoría lo vio y pensó que su hija iba a estar ahí con ellos

-**Ahora vuelo, chicos nos vemos en Granny** – dijo Regina marchándose a buscar a Emma

-**Ella la encontrara** – dijo Nieves sonriente

David vio a Regina irse para ir tras de su hija, había visto la mirada de Regina cuando se había percatado que Emma se había ido del ayuntamiento era de dolor y tristeza. Sabía que su hija estaría en buenas manos

* * *

Rubí suspiro internamente su lobo le decía que atacara a Robín para que dejara en paz su paquete

_Atácalo, si se va, nuestro paquete estará a salvo y no dañara a Sofía_

_Cállate Red, aun no, lo pagara pero aun no_

-**Este es el peor error que hice –** gimió Tink que estaba a su costado

Rubí miro a su amiga y le dio una sonrisa a medias **– Si bueno, pero Robín sirvió al menos para que Regina se dé cuenta que ama a Emma – **sonrió

Tink asintió – **Si al menos –** suspiro

-**Señorita Lucas necesitamos hablar** – dijo El hada azul apareciendo detrás de Rubí y Tink dándole una mirada seria

Rubí gimió internamente

_No necesitamos darle ninguna explicación mándala a volar gruño Red su lobo_

_Ahora no Red!_

-**Que necesitas Azul tengo que ir donde mi abuela –** dijo Rubí mirándola

Tink suspiro esto era incomodo – **Bueno yo me voy **

**-Contigo también Tinkerbell, no me gusta que estés desperdiciando tus poderes de hadas, aun no sé cómo recuperaste tus alas, debes estar con nosotras y no por ahí – **espeto Azul

Tink gruño – **Tú no eres mi jefa Azul, y si abre recuperado mis poderes será por algo pero lamentablemente no me sirve ya que tienes mi varita así que tu no me mandas** – dijo seria

Azul resoplo **– No me digas que la reina malvada es la que manda ahora – **

**-No los llames así** – gruñeron Rubí y Tink al mismo tiempo

Azul rodo sus ojos **– Veo que ella les ha engatusado…**

**-Azul escúchame atentamente tu serás hada de Nieves y todo eso, pero tú no eres nada mío** – dijo Rubí seriamente

-**Que dirá Nieves cuando se entere que la traicionaste por la Reina Malvada –** espeto Azul fríamente

-**Yo nunca he traicionado a Nieves…**

**-Eres el guardián de Regina** – escupió con veneno el nombre de Regina – **de la reina Malvada, en todo este tiempo que te dije para que seas el guardián de tu mejor amiga y tu rotundamente te negaste en hacerlo, te negaste en proteger a Nieves y ahora me vienes que elegiste a Regina** –

Rubí gruño – **Me importa una mierda lo que pienses Azul**

**-Las hadas no estamos a favor en tu unión con ella, así que haz el favor de romper tu trato con ella** – dijo Azul despotamente

Rubí comenzó a reírse por lo dicho, Tink miro a su amiga que al parecer a perdido la cabeza, Azul estaba hirviendo de ira

-**Tú me vas a decir que hacer –** dijo burlonamente Rubí – **Para tu información Azul no necesito tu apoyo, no necesito el apoyo de ninguna hada, el ritual ya se hizo – **

**-Necesitas la bendición de un hada principalmente la mía ya que soy la hada de la familia** – dijo con una sonrisa Azul

Rubí gruño por eso, Azul tenía razón

-**Y la tendrá** – dijo Tink mirando Azul seriamente

-**Tú –** dijo Azul burlonamente

-**Yo soy el hada de Regina, tú serás de Nieves pero Regina no tiene nada que ver con Nieves…**

**-Yo soy el hada del reino Encantado** – expreso Azul

-**Eso no tiene nada que ver y si es así, Regina es reina del reino oscuro, y yo soy su hada** – dijo Tink desafiantemente

El hada Azul resoplo **– No entiendo porque tanta protección por ella, ella nos causó mucho daño en el bosque encantado, ella seguirá siendo la reina malvada** – expreso

-**Azul –** gruño Rubí pero ahora sus ojos estaban amarillos, tanto que Azul se estaba empezando asustarse **– A que le tienes miedo? **

**-Yo no tengo miedo** – espeto Azul mirando a Rubí

**-Te equivocas, hueles a miedo, tienes miedo de que Regina te gane verdad**– gruño mirándola fríamente

Azul se quedó callada, como sabia ella pensó

-**Tienes miedo que la luz que tiene Regina en su interior sea más potente que toda tu magia junta, es por eso que nunca la ayudaste** – gruño con ira

Tink estaba confundida no sabía que estaba pasando

-**La luz de Regina era tanto que tú la dejaste con su madre, la dejaste sufriendo –** gruño Rubí acercándose a Azul poco por poco – **Tú estabas celosa de su poder, no podías creer que Cora haya dado a luz a una niña tan poderosa, y no solo eso ella era tan pura e inocente, muy pocos nacen con el corazón puro, pero Regina nació con un corazón de Oro, algo que nunca se había visto en siglos y tú lo supiste, es por eso que la dejaste sufriendo ya que si Regina se había percatado de lo que tenía de lo que sería **– susurro con fuerza dejándola tan cerca de Azul que respiraban el mismo aire – **hace tiempo que tu no existirías** –

_No la mates espeto Rubí en su cabeza_

_Porque?! Ella le hizo daño, Regina es como una hermana para nosotras, hizo daño a nuestra hermana, y lo va hacer de nuevo es mejor acabar con ella ahora gruño Red _

Rubí estaba tratando de controlar su cuerpo sus pensamientos, el odio que tenía hacia Azul la desequilibrio y con eso su lobo mejor dicho Red gano terreno en ella, era algo que tenían al ser lobos principalmente los Alfas como ella, el Lobo y la persona eran distintas pero a la vez eran lo mismo

-**Esto no se va a quedar así –** dijo Azul yéndose

-**Que demonios paso? –** dijo Tink mirando a Rubí, los ojos de su amiga eran amarillos, de color oro.

-**Tú debes de ser Tinkerbell** – sonrió Red

Tink abrió los ojos sorprendida, esa definitivamente no era Rubí pensó **– Rubí?** – dijo cautelosamente

**-No, Red es mi nombre, el lobo – **le dio una sonrisa lobuna a Tink

Tink asintió sorprendida – **Entonces es cierto que los lobos tienen otra personalidad en su interior, espera donde esta Rubí?**

Red se rio – **En mi cabeza ahora maldiciéndome por casi matar a Azul** –

Tink se rio de Red –**Wuao aún no puedo creer, espera en todo este tiempo tú has estado en la cabeza de Rubí**

Red asintió a lo dicho, Rubí no le gustaba mostrar a Red ya que tenía miedo de que haga daño a las personas, era mejor no recordar pensó Red

_Déjame salir Red, espeto Rubí_

_Está bien, gruño Red_

Tink vio como los ojos de su amiga volvían al color verde que estaba acostumbrado

**-Rubí? –** dijo Tink después de unos segundos

Rubí miro a Tink y asintió – **Si lo siento, te hizo algo** – dijo un poco asustada

Tink negó con la cabeza **– No hay problema, además tú eres Red también –** sonrió

Rubí resoplo – **No somos lo mismo** – Tink le dio una mirada confundida – **Bueno si somos lo mismo pero ella es más lobo que humano –** murmuro lo ultimo

-**Que?**

**-Nada vamos la abuelita nos debe de estar esperando –**

**-Ok pero me tienes que contar lo que está pasando con Azul** – dijo Tink diciéndole que no había terminado la conversación

Rubí asintió, pero sin antes mirar atrás donde estaba la oficina de Regina ahí se encontraba Bella escuchando todo, pero la dejo pasar aun no era el momento de hablar con ella

* * *

**Necesito un nombre para la futura hija de Bella y Rubi?**

**Sigan comentando**

**Nos vemos**

**:) Ser felices**


	20. Chapter 20

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece todo le perteneces a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

**-Porque no podemos desaparecer a Robín?** – pregunto Henry a sus hermanos

Todos se encontraban caminando hacia Granny a excepción de Sofía que fue a buscar a Bella

**-Él tiene que hacer algo y no podemos evitarlo –** gruño Chris

Elsa les dio una sonrisa triste a sus hermanos ya que ella sabía lo que iba a pasar.

**-Bueno esto es una mierda** – murmuro Henry

**-Ohhhh una heladería, quiero un helado** – dijo Anna mirando a sus hermanos

Chris se rio y asintió – **Vamos** –

* * *

**-Bella** \- dijo Sofía apareciendo detrás de Bella

Bella se asustó e inmediatamente miro a Sofía mirando culpable

Sofía sonrió **– Como sabes mi mama se ha ido a perseguir a ma por ahí, en la noche puedes venir a mi casa**

Bella asintió a lo dicho si había oído la discusión de Regina y Robín

**-Que estabas haciendo?** – pregunto Sofía alzando su ceja

Bella negó con la cabeza – **Nada…**

**-Bueno –** dijo Sofía envolviéndose en un humo rosado para desaparecer

**-Espera –** dijo Bella quería preguntarle algo que había oído

-**Que? –**

**-Quien es Red? – **

Sofía alzo su ceja algo idéntico a Regina que asusto un poco a Bella

-**Red es Rubí, Red es el lobo de Rubí, cuando eres un lobo tienes dos personalidades en uno, Rubí es el humano y Red es el lobo, las dos son la misma persona pero tienen el carácter diferente prácticamente Red es la conciencia de Rubí que está escondido en ella–**

**-Son diferentes personas en una?**

-**No, son la misma persona, Red y Rubí son lo mismo** – sonrió Sofía

Bella asintió a lo dicho, Porque Rubí no le había contado eso antes? Tal vez ella no confiaba en mi Pensó con tristeza

**-Porque la pregunta?**

Bella miro a Sofía – **Rubí nunca me lo dijo** – murmuro

**-En verdad Rubí no te lo podía decir, ni Nieves sabe eso ya que es la mejor amiga de Rubí** –

-**Porque? –**

**-Eso no es mi secreto que contar –**

**-Pero se lo dijo a Tink –** espeto

-**Eso es porque Tink es el hada de mi familia**

**-No entiendo**

**-Las hadas saben sobre los lobos, igual que los lobos saben sobre las hadas** – dijo simplemente

**-Escuche sobre un ritual, algo que Rubí hizo con Regina y que necesita a Tink para eso, también que Azul estaba enojada por eso, Sofía que significa? –** dijo seria estaba harta que le oculten cosas, sabía que Oro estaba involucrado en eso

**-Bella no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, hay un ritual en los reinos –** dijo Sofía sentándose en la silla de su madre – **cada rey en los reinos tiene un protector y a la vez un guardián, los reyes contratan a los lobos para que nada malo le pase a su familia y viceversa, es un tratado que hacen ellos, a la vez tiene que estar bendecido por el hada de la familia, Azul ha sido matriarca del reino de Nieves y su familia, cuando mi madre tomo el reino antes que Nieves, Azul oculto ese hecho ya que odia a mi madre **– gruño internamente **– Es por eso que mi madre no sabe nada de lo que te estoy diciendo, la cosa es que Tink decidió ser hada de mi madre y por ende no se necesita a Azul para la bendición**

-**Rubí porque no hizo el trato con Nieves?** – dijo confundida

-**Eso es porque Rubí no quería saber nada con ser lobo, Azul siempre le presionaba pero Rubí se negaba, es por eso que Nieves tampoco sabe del tratado**

**-Y eligió a Regina**

**-Sí, eligió a mi madre… vamos a la abuelita para comer vienes creo que mis madres se van a demorar y mucho** – sonrió Sofía

Bella asintió – **Te puedo preguntar algo más**

Sofía asintió a lo dicho

**-Porque me ayudas?**

Sofía se quedó sorprendida por la noticia

**-Rumple te hizo daño a ti y tu familia, porque me ayudas –**

Sofía suspiro – **Eres mi tía favorita** – sonrió

Bella se sorprendió por eso – **Yo tu tía** – murmuro

Sofía asintió con una sonrisa – **En el futuro, eres muy buena dándome consejos, no digo que mis madres no lo sean, pero tú sabes son madres no se les puede contar todo** – además las dos tenemos como alma gemelas a dos lobos muy testarudas pensó

Bella se rio – **Tienes razón, eso significa que perdono a Regina** – murmuro lo último pensativa

Sofía le dio una sonrisa triste y se acercó a su tía – **Lo siento por lo que mi mama te hizo **– murmuro

Bella negó con la cabeza – **Ella no me hizo nada malo solo encerrándome** – dijo con una sonrisa triste

Sofía le dio una mueca ella sabía exactamente que hizo su madre – **Aun así, tu sabes la historia de mi madre y sé que eso no la justifica de nada…**

**-Lo sé no me tienes que decir nada Sofía** – sonrió Bella se había dado cuenta que todos sus hijos de Regina siempre salen a defenderla hasta en lo más mínimo ahora se preguntara si en el futuro estará casada con hijos, y lo más importante Rubí estará con ella en el futuro

Sofía asintió –**Vamos **

Bella asintió a lo dicho

* * *

Regina estaba buscando a Emma no sabía a donde podría a ver ido

-**Definitivamente es una corredora – **murmuro mientras buscaba, fue a la estación y no estaba ahí, regreso a su casa y tampoco estaba ahí, en eso recordó la conversación de sus hijos, si ella era el alma gemela de Emma la sentiría

Regina cerro los ojos y busco su conexión de Emma, en eso sintió no una sino varias conexiones, debe ser de sus hijos pensó en eso recordó unas palabras que le dijo Chris "su conexión crece cada vez que avanzan y admitan su relación, tú y ma tienen la misma conexión son ambas caras de la misma moneda" con esas palabras comenzó a buscar una conexión idéntica a la de ella

Cuando abrió los ojos ella estaba en la playa y al frente suyo estaba Emma mirando el mar

-**Emma…**

Emma volteo asustada y miro a Regina delante de ella, sintió mucha culpa y vergüenza

Regina miro a Emma y no sabía porque pero sentía la culpabilidad y la vergüenza viniendo de ella y pensó inmediatamente en sus hijas Elsa y Anna ya que ellas sentían lo mismo eso es uno de sus poderes por ser almas gemelas

**-Como me encontraste? –** murmuro Emma

Regina suspiro – **Hablaremos de eso luego… Porque te fuiste? – **dijo seria

Emma se cohibió por la voz que le dio Regina, la escucho tantas veces cuando regañaba a Henry

**-Ya…bueno…yo…** \- empezó a tartamudear

Regina sintió a Emma nerviosa

**No se**

**Como que no sabes? – **frunció el ceño Regina

**No se Regina, mierda! no lo se te vi ahí con Esmeralda… con tu hija y sentí que no pertenecía ahí** – espeto

Regina suspiro y se acercó a Emma tanto para dejarla a cara a cara con ella –**Recuerdas lo que te dije en la tarde**

**-Me dijiste muchas cosas Regina** – murmuro

Regina rodo sus ojos **– Confianza, tu y yo si vamos hacer esto tenemos que tener confianza entre nosotras**

**-Tú no la tienes conmigo** – dijo sin pensar y lamentándolo después de unos segundos ya que ella tiene la culpa que Regina no confiara en ella

**-Pues tu historial deja mucho que desear –** espeto Regina enojada como se atreve pensó en eso la ira se le paso ya que vio la cara de dolor en Emma se vivieron unos minutos de silencio

**-Lo siento –** dijo Emma después de unos minutos de silencio

Regina suspiro – **No perdóname tú a mí, dije que no traería esto de nuevo**

Emma asintió a lo dicho miraba muy culpable y con tristeza

**-Emma necesitamos hablar….** – Emma hizo una mueca por lo dicho - … **lo que quiero decir es que me gustaría… me gustaría criar junto contigo a Esmeralda **– expreso con confianza

Emma estaba sorprendida por lo dicho

**… me gustaría que fueras también su otra madre, quiero también que ella te llame mama…** \- no pudo decir más ya que Esmeralda apareció por sorpresa en un humo rosa

**-Esmeralda!** – chillaron Emma y Regina sorprendidas

Inmediatamente Regina agarro a su hija

-**Mama **– dijo Esmeralda con cara de querer llorar

**-Que haces acá?! **– expreso Regina sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo miro a su alrededor para saber si sus hijos estaban ahí con ella

* * *

**En Granny**

**-Esmeralda?!** – chillo Chris viendo como su hermana desaparecía

**-Donde esta?!** – expreso Henry preocupado

Elsa miro a su alrededor buscándola

**-Qué pasa?** – vino Anna corriendo a ellos ya que estaban con las miradas preocupadas

**-Esmeralda desapareció ?! Mierda mama me va a matar?! –** exclamo Chris buscándola

-**Sí y a todos nosotros después** – dijo Elsa muy preocupada

**-Que está pasando?** – dijo Sofía entrando con Bella y acercándose a su mesa

**-Esmeralda desapareció** – dijeron todos sus hermanos preocupados

-**Siéntela –** dijo Sofía mirando a Chris

Chris asintió y cerró los ojos tratando de buscar a su hermana, Sofía hizo lo mismo

Todos vieron como los mellizos estaban con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos

**-Esta con mama** – dijeron Chris y Sofía al mismo tiempo y muy aliviados

Todos se aliviaron por lo dicho

**-Esmeralda me va sacar canas –** expreso Chris cruzándose de brazos

**-Si bueno en el futuro ella es así –** sonrió Sofía

**-En serio?** – dijo Henry sorprendido

**-Si** – sonrió Sofía

-**Oh tía Bella** – sonrió Chris con cariño – **Siéntate, vamos a almorzar**

Bella estaba sorprendida por el cariño de las palabras de Chris no sabía que la conocían tanto en el futuro, al parecer estaba cerca de ellos

* * *

Regina estaba tratando de calmar a Esmeralda para que no llorara más

-**Porque llora tanto** – dijo Emma con tristeza odiaba escuchar a Esmeralda llorar

-**No lo sé, ya le di de comer no sé qué más hacer** – dijo Regina meciéndola – **Calma mi amor** – susurro

Esmeralda seguía llorando, sus madres no sabían que le pasaba

**-Es su hora de dormir** – dijo Emma mirando su reloj

Regina asintió a lo dicho – **Si** – susurro y se sentó en la banca que había en la playa, Emma se sentó en su costado

Regina empezo a cantar a su hija

– Somewhere over the rainbow… …way up high

…There´s a land that I heard of… once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow… …skies are blue

…Are the dreams that you dare to dream

…Real do come true…

Emma veía con fascinación a Regina, no sabía que podía cantar así tan hermoso, sintió una gran calma y paz en su pecho, vio como Esmeralda se estaba quedando dormida poco por poco.

…If happy little bluebirds fly… beyond the rainbow

Why oh why can't I?

Termino de cantar Regina y vio cómo su hija se había quedado dormida

**-Eso fue hermoso** – dijo Emma después de unos segundos

Regina miro a Emma y sonrió – **Es la única forma que puedan dormir, todos nuestros hijos son así **– dijo mirando a Emma

Emma se puso nerviosa cuando dijo nuestros hijos

**-Quisiste decir lo que dijiste** – murmuro Emma en voz baja mirando a Esmeralda

Regina con la mano que tenía libre agarro la mano de Emma

Emma se sorprendió y miro a Regina

**-Sí, Emma es lo que más deseo, quiero que seas la madre de Esmeralda ahora y en mi futuro solo te veo a ti y a mí criando a nuestros hijos juntos **– dijo Regina con total calma

Emma sabía que Regina le estaba diciendo la verdad, trato de procesar todo lo que le decía, sabía que ella quería lo mismo pero siempre había esa pizca de duda, en su pasado nadie la había elegido a ella primero, ni sus padres ya que ella siempre la veían como al salvadora todos la de este pueblo la veían como tal y ella no quería que la vieran así solo querían que la vieran como Emma y sabía que la única que hacia eso era Regina ya que ella no esperaba nada de ella, todos esperaban algo de ella, pero Regina no lo hacía y eso es algo que le gustaba de ella, Regina le hacía sentir como una persona normal, nadie la comprende a excepción de Regina.

Es por eso que cuando se enteró que Robín era su alma gemela sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, la única persona que la comprendía estaba enamorada de otro, es por eso que cometió el error de besar a Hook.

-**Aceptas** – dijo Regina después de unos minutos ya que se había dado cuenta que Emma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-**Eso es lo que quieres?** – dijo Emma ya que quería saber si eso es lo que quería Regina no por la influencia de sus hijos, si no por ella

Regina no entendía la pregunta y vio la mirada nerviosa, en eso sintió en su corazón los sentimientos de Emma, el abandono, y lo entendió

**-Si Emma, yo quiero esto** – dijo con énfasis – **no sé si te estoy imponiendo a Esmeralda….**

**-no** – corto Emma rápidamente – **La quiero como mi hija, sé que he estado poco tiempo con ella pero la quiero**

Regina sonrió a lo dicho – **Lo sé, así que quieres hacer esto** –

Emma asintió muy feliz – **Lo quiero** –

Regina sonrió – **Emma sé que vamos a tener un camino largo que recorrer** – dijo suavemente – **con todo lo que está pasando y ahora con lo que estamos sintiendo… yo no soy muy bueno en amar a la gente, con nuestros hijos es fácil porque son mis hijos pero contigo es diferente… ya que nunca pensé sentirme tan en paz, cómoda, cuando estoy contigo todo es más fácil y me siento muy feliz y me he dado cuenta que te quiero tanto que a veces me da miedo lo que estoy sintiendo y por lo que voy a sentir…**

Emma estaba procesando las palabras que decía Regina poco por poco

**… sé que te quiero y sé que va a tomar un poco de tiempo para amarte completamente, sé que tenemos que trabajar en lo que tenemos tú y yo, me va costar como te dije soy una persona que no sabe amar adecuadamente, soy una persona egoísta, posesiva…**

**-Yo lo soy igual **– corto Emma – **Regina yo también tengo miedo…** \- dijo suavemente

Regina callo para escuchar hablar a Emma

**…tengo miedo de que un día te despierte y que no quisieras tener nada conmigo…** \- Regina quería refutar – **déjame hablar por favor, tengo que sacarlo…** \- Regina asintió pero definitivamente iba a refutar lo que le estaba diciendo Emma **-… como dije tengo miedo que te despiertes un día y que no quieras estar conmigo ya que la llegada de nuestros hijos te lo están imponiendo que tú debes de estar conmigo diciendo que tú eres mi alma gemela y amor verdadero, y se en mi corazón que tu verdadero amor no soy yo y lo es Daniel –** dijo con dolor – **se también que tu alma gemela es Robín… y yo soy como una segunda opción para ti y por la llegada de nuestros hijos te estoy arruinando tu felicidad ya lo hice una vez y siento que si tú me eliges lo voy hacer de nuevo… seamos realistas nadie me escoge porque si** – dijo con dolor

Regina se quedó sorprendida por las palabras sentía el dolor de Emma en su corazón **– Emma** – corto inmediatamente no quería escucharla mas

Emma se calló y miro el piso no quería mirarla

**-Emma mírame** – dijo seria Regina

Regina miro el dolor en los ojos de Emma

-**Quiero que me escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir… lo que te voy a decir viene directamente de mi corazón me entendiste…**

Emma asintió a lo dicho

**-Yo nunca me he sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida de lo que he estado contigo en estos días, ni con Daniel ni con Robín –** dijo enfatizando a Daniel y Robín – **Daniel fue mi primer amor y sé que una parte siempre va a estar en mi corazón pero solo era eso, un primer amor… y Robín para mí solo fue una especie de estabilidad por así decirlo, ya que prácticamente todo el mundo me decía que él era mi alma gemela y que el maldito polvo de hadas no miente es por eso que acepte estar con él, no era porque lo quería si no que pensé que era supuestamente mi final feliz… yo no soy el tipo de persona de esperar el final feliz …pero yo estaba cansada de todo así que lo acepte…**

**-Y porque estabas tan enojada –**

**-Estaba tan enojada porque me sentí traicionada, pensé que Robín era mi final feliz y cuando Marian regreso el inmediatamente la eligió, por eso y lamentablemente todo mi odio fue para ti, yo también tengo miedo Emma** – dijo sinceramente – **tengo el mismo miedo en que tú te despiertes un día y que esto no es lo que quieres **– dijo con voz triste

Emma negó con la cabeza inmediatamente – **No, si tú me permites nunca me voy a ir de tu lado** – dijo sinceramente

Regina le dio una sonrisa – **Las dos tenemos los mismos miedos**

Emma asintió a lo dicho

**-Hagamos una promesa** – dijo Regina mirándola, Emma asintió para que continuara – **Prometamos que nunca nos vamos a rendir entre nosotras, prometamos que nunca vamos a dejar… **

Emma asintió enérgicamente

-**Emma te prometo que no te voy a dejar –** dijo seria Regina **– yo no voy a ninguna lado siempre y cuando me prometas lo mismo**

Emma asintió **– Te prometo que no me rendiré y ya no correré, yo tampoco voy a ninguna parte y siempre estaré contigo **

Regina sonrió y se acercó poco por poco capturando los labios de Emma sellando su promesa de ambas convirtiéndolo en un beso apasionado

Lo bueno era que Esmeralda tenía el sueño pesado pensó Regina mientras seguía besando a Emma

* * *

**Necesito un nombre para la futura hija de Bella y Rubi?**

**Y lo siento por los errores ortograficos**

**Sigan comentando**

**Nos vemos**

**:) Ser felices**


	21. Chapter 21

**Once Upon a Time no me pertenece todo le perteneces a ABC y sus creadores**

* * *

Rubí y Tink continuaban practicando sobre Azul y de lo que debe de estar tramando ya que ellas sabían que iba a tramar algo ya que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados

**-Voy a investigarla no me gusta nada lo que Azul va tratar de hacer** – dijo Tink pensativa

Rubí asintió a lo dicho, al parecer el plan de Chris de adelantar las verdaderas intenciones de Azul estaba por comenzar, principalmente Chris necesitaba a que Tink recupere por completo sus poderes, y la investigación que está por hacer Tink va comenzar el plan, quería decirle a su amiga pero no podía.

**-Oh mierda me olvide de ayudar a la abuela** – exclamo Rubí ya que se había dado de que era la hora punta donde el restaurante va a estar acarreado

-**Sí, Azul tiene la culpa… yo voy a dormir… suerte!** – grito ya que Rubí comenzó a correr antes que le grite su abuela

Tink sonreía mientras veía como Rubí se iba, ella aun no tenía hambre así que decidió marcharse a su departamento quería dormir.

Mientras iba caminando vio a la esposa de Robín y Roland sentados en el parque jugando.

-**Robín es un idiota** – murmuro Tink mirando a la familia de Robín, muchas veces se arrepentía de traer a Robín a este lugar, solo quería ver a Regina feliz por una vez por todas, se odiaba a si misma por empujarle a Robín, y odiaba que Azul tenga razón sobre que ella no era una buena hada.

**-Tink!-**

Tink volteo a ver quién le estaba llamando y vio que era Roland que corría hacia ella

-**Roland** – dijo Tink abrazando al pequeño que corrió hacia ella

-**Tink te extrañe** – sonrió Roland a Tink

Tink sonrió al pequeño se había encariñado con él ya que cuando trajo a Robín a Storybrooke lo cuidaba, bueno ella y Mulan lo hacían y más cuando Regina estuvo con Robín, ya que quería que Regina tenga tiempo con Robín a solas, pero que tan equivocada estaba en ese tiempo

**-Roland?! – **

Tink miro a la esposa de Robín viniendo con una cara de preocupación

**-Mama** – expreso Roland sonriente

**-Que te he dicho de correr jovencito** – regaño Marian

-**Lo siento** – murmuro Roland

Marian miro a la rubia y se disculpó – **lo siento por mi hijo**

**-Está bien **– sonrió Tink – **hace tiempo que no lo veía –**

**-Oh se conocen **– dijo Marian confundida ya que no sabía de la joven

Tink sonrió **– Soy Tinkerbell…llámame Tink… soy el hada…**

**-De la alcaldesa** – corto Marian

**_Oh oh_** pensó Tink con una mueca

**-Robín me conto de ti** – dijo suavemente Marian

**-Si… bueno** – dijo con una mueca – **mmm lo siento** – murmuro después

-**Está bien no te preocupes** – sonrió Marian después de unos segundos – **hable con Robín y todo y yo no quiero interponerme en el verdadero amor de él, yo solo quiero verlo feliz, por eso termine con el – **sonrió Marian

Tink estaba sorprendida por lo dicho, **_esta mujer era muy buena para Robín_** pensó

-**Eres muy buena persona Marian pero Robín no es el verdadero amor de Regina** – expreso Tink

-**Quiero jugar… juegas con nosotros Tink** – dijo Roland a Tink

Tink sonrió **– Por supuesto –**

Marian se quedó con la cara de asombro y después con un poco de temor

**-Pensé que eran almas gemelas** –

Tink miro la cara de Marian de temor – **Si bueno…** \- dijo con una mueca todo era su culpa pensó con frustración – **Robín en verdad era un compañero de alma de Regina, no el alma gemela en si** – dijo con énfasis

-**No entiendo** – dijo Marian mirando a Tink

**-Un compañero del alma es alguien que viene inesperadamente hacia a ti y puede conectarse contigo en formas que otros no pueden y te enseñan cosas sobre ti mismo. A veces vienen pero no siempre se mantienen. Ellos cumplen con su propósito y siguen adelante. Por ejemplo tomemos a Regina en este caso, tu sabes la historia de Daniel –** dijo mirándola a Marina

Marian asintió, la mayoría sabe la historia de Regina y como se convirtió en Reina Malvada, creo que si ella hubiera tenido el poder que tiene Regina ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, ahora comprendía mucho mejor a Regina

**-Bueno Daniel fue su primer compañero de alma, él le enseño que se puede amar y como ser amado** – sonrió Tink recordando la felicidad de Reina con Daniel pero nada se compara la felicidad que tiene Regina con Emma juntas

-**Y Robín** – dijo Marian tratando de procesar la información

-**Robín es otro compañero del alma, él le enseño a esperar y tener una esperanza de que ella pueda amar de nuevo, Robín sirvió a su propósito, el ya no era necesario para el alma de Regina y por eso se fue…**

**-O yo aparecí –** dijo Marian

**-Si pero yo creo que todo sucede por una razón –**

**-Y como sabes quién es el alma gemela de alguien en vez de un compañero? –** pregunto Marian

Tink sonrió mientras le lanzaba la pelota a Roland – **Ahí se pone arriesgado, Con tu alma gemela te vas a sentir completa, el alma gemela de esa persona es un verdadero espejo de la tuya, que también podría hacer que sea un verdadero reto para llevarse bien con él o ella de vez en cuando, Pero juntos las almas tendrán un gran amor incondicional y un fuerte vínculo. La mayoría puede tener varios compañeros de alma pero solo va ver un alma gemela – **

**-Te gane Tink** – grito Roland

Tink sonrió y se fue abrazar a Roland, al parecer Marian estaba procesando toda la información que le estaba dando

-**Eres un excelente niño Roland –** dijo con entusiasmo Tink

Roland se reía con emoción – **Juguemos de nuevo –**

Tink asintió lo dicho hace tiempo que no se divertía tanto, ahora con todo lo que está pasando necesitaba distraerse algo le decía que se avecinaba algo peligroso y tenía miedo por todos los niños que ahora están en el parque jugando con su familia, ella era un hada, ella vive de la imaginación y las creencias de esos niños, aun no podía creer como Azul seguía viviendo.

Después de un tiempo

**-Creo que es hora de ir almorzar** – dijo Marian apareciendo detrás de Tink y Roland

Tink asintió a lo dicho **– Es hora de comer pequeñín –**

**-Vienes con nosotros** – dijo Roland a Tink

**-Ah… bueno… yo –** dijo Tink mirando a Marian

-**Sería un placer que vinieras –**

Tink asintió a lo dicho – **bueno, vamos donde la abuelita yo invito – **

**-No… Roland te invito y yo también** – dijo Marian

Tink frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros – **Bueno, pero debes de saber que tengo muchas cenas ilimitadas en la abuelita, así que esta va por mi cuenta… además necesitaba una gran distracción de todo lo que está pasando y tú y Roland me ayudaron mucho **– sonrió **– y tú puedes comprar el helado** – sonrió

**-helado** – chillo Roland de alegría

Marian frunció el ceño pensando cual era el helado y recordó – **Esta bien**

**-mama quiero helado –** dijo Roland

Marian gimió a su hijo le gustaba mucho el helado – **Después de almorzar**

**-Pero…** \- murmuro Roland

-**Después de almorzar** – dijo de nuevo Marian

Roland tenía la cara triste

-**Hey campeón que te parece si comemos y visitamos a la abuelita y después de eso tu madre nos va a comprar un gran helado de chocolate** – sonrió Tink ya que a Roland le agradaba Granny

Roland asintió **\- Bien –**

Marian suspiro de alivio – **Gracias Tink**

**-Está bien, he aprendido que los niños no deben de comer helado antes de almorzar** – dijo recordando la vez que cuido a Henry, ella y el habían comido helado todo el día y estaban en la cama al día siguiente con un fuerte dolor de estómago, el regaño de Regina era más que suficiente para no volverlo hacer nunca

En eso apareció en el otro lado de la esquina Robín agarrándose la nariz todo ensangrentado muy enojado

-**Robín -** dijo Marian en asombro

Robín miro a su esposa e hijo pero lo que más le llamo la atención era Tinkerbell – **Tink** – gruño

Tink se puso a la defensiva – **Robín** – dijo seria

-**Necesitamos hablar –** dijo Robín seriamente

Tink no quería hablar con ese sujeto

-**Papa que te paso? –** dijo Roland confundido

-**Nada, Tinkerbell** – gruño Robín señalando la esquina

Tink gruño quería almorzar pensó con frustración

-**Nos vemos en Granny** – dijo Tink yendo hacia Robín ya que sabía que él le iba a molestar todo el día.

-**Te espero** – dijo Marian

Tink se fue hacia Robín y lo miro a los ojos – **Que quieres, sabes que es mi hora del almuerzo y tengo hambre – **

**-Tú me dijiste que Regina era mi alma gemela –** dijo en forma posesiva **– y ahora esta con esa Sheriff** – escupió con veneno **– Una mujer –** gruño con asco

Tink se sorprendió no sabía que Robín era así, que le paso al buen hombre honorable que era.

**-Escúchame atentamente Robín** – dijo seriamente Tink **– lo que te dije era cierto tú lo eras** – enfatizo la palabra era – **si tú le hubieras mostrado respeto, lealtad y lo más importante amor, ella hubiera sido tuya, pero en ningún momento demostraste nada de eso hacia ella, en el primer momento que regreso tu esposa te fuiste hacia ella sin ninguna explicación, la tiraste como si fuera nada, ahora no me vengas que tu eres su alma gemela, en cambio Emma, ella ha demostrado que es mucho más en estos días, que tú en todo el tiempo que has estado con Regina** – gruño Tink **– No te vuelvas acercar a Regina, Robín –** amenazo Tink – **ella no está sola tiene a su familia, tiene amigos para protegerla, ella ya no es la reina Malvada ella es solo Regina, alguien que dice amar a Regina nunca le reprocha su pasado, tú no eres digno de ella, así que déjala en paz, puedo ser una hada pacifista pero he vivido en Neverland un buen tiempo para saber cómo enfrentarme a ti si te acercas a ella **– dijo fríamente

Robín apretó su mandíbula **– No me amenazas Tinkerbell – **

**-No te estoy amenazando, te estoy diciendo lo que va a pasar, aléjate de Regina – **

**-Ella es mía y de nadie más **– dijo Robín fríamente – **Tú la estas influenciando en mi contra, todos ustedes –** gruño con enojo **– Regina me ama, ustedes le están llenando de mentiras en la cabeza ella no es una de esos** – gruño – **ella debe de estar con un hombre no con una mujer** – dijo con cara de asco

Tink rodo sus ojos – **Tu eres un idiota… Regina es una mujer libre e independiente, ella eligió lo mejor para ella y es Emma, no te metas Robín** – amenazo

Robín gruño de enojo – **Te prohíbo que te acerques a Regina, Tinkerbell, a ella y mi hijo y mi esposa –**

Tink se burló – **Ahora piensas en Marian y tu hijo, decídete Robín a quien quieres a Regina o Marian, eres un idiota, pero sabes que, ellas no necesitan saber que has escogido ya que ni una quiere estar contigo** – gruño

**-Tinkerbell –** gruño Robín tratando de abalanzarse

-**Qué demonios estás haciendo Robín **– espeto Marian detrás de ellos

Robín miro a su esposa sorprendido – **Marian, esto no te incumbe vuelve con Roland** – ordeno

Marian se burló **– Tu no me mandas Robín, tu y yo hemos terminado si no te acuerdas, tu no me mandas, soy una mujer independiente** –

Tink quiso reír ya que estaba mirando a Robín todo lleno de ira, el rojo no era su color pensó con satisfacción

-**Regrésate con Roland y eres mi esposa y punto –** gruño Robín

**-Tú no eres nada mío Robín, lo único que nos une es Roland y punto** – dijo Marian seriamente acercándose a Tink para saber si estaba bien

**-Robín esta conversación ha terminado –** dijo Tink fríamente a Robín y yéndose hacia Marian

-**Tink cuidado** – grito Marian ya que Robín empezó abalanzarse a Tink

Tink inmediatamente agarro el brazo de Robín y con su otra mano le tiro un puñetazo botándolo y rompiendo su mano en el proceso

**-Hijo de puta** – gruño Tink con dolor agarrando su mano

Robín gimió de dolor

Marian inéditamente se fue hacia Tink

-**Qué carajo Robín –** espeto Marian ya que no podía creer que el padre de su hijo haya hecho algo así, que le paso al caballero de quien se enamoro

**-No te me acerques Robín** – gruño Tink soportando el dolor **– He estado casi 30 años en Neverland para saber defenderme cada día era una lucha ahí, comparado con Pan tú no eres nada, no te me acerques –** gruño Tink fríamente en eso agarro a Marian llevándosela de ahí

**-Me las vas a pagar –** gruño Robín con furia pero primero tenía que curarse

**-Interesante** – murmuro en la oscuridad Rumpel viendo toda la escena

* * *

Tink estaba más que enojada ese idiota como pudo haberlo traído, maldito sea pensó con frustración mientras ingresaba al restaurante de la abuelita y Marian inmediatamente se fue hacia Granny para pedirle hielo y Roland corrió hacia el baño

**-Qué demonios te paso?!** – exclamo Rubí a Tink mirando que se estaba agarrando su mano con dolor

**-Nada** – dijo mientras se sentaba en una mesa cerca de los baños por Roland

-**Bueno amiga eso definitivamente es algo, creía que te ibas a dormir** – dijo Rubí confundida

En eso Chris se acerca a sus tías y le dio una mueca a Tink – **Hey Elsa necesitamos tu poder del hielo aquí –** grito a su hermana

**-Estoy bien** – dijo Tink ocultando su dolor

-**Sí, no lo estas** – dijo Rubí riéndose

Elsa inmediatamente vino y con un movimiento de su mano congelo la mano de Tink

**-Hay Elsa duele** – gimió de dolor Tink **– sácamelo, sácamelo** \- expreso con dolor

Elsa inmediatamente desapareció la envoltura de Hielo

Marian se fue hacia Tink – **Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital** – dijo dándole su pañuelo con hielo y manteniéndole ahí en su mano

-**No, quiero** – dijo Tink infantilmente

**-Marian tiene razón** – dijo Rubí sonriente

**\- Cállate –** murmuro Tink

-**Aun asi tía Tink que te paso?** – dijo Chris mirándola

**-Nada me caí** – dijo Tink encogiéndose de hombros

Marian miro a Tink confundida, porque lo oculta pensó

**-No hay que ser un detector de mentiras para saber que estas mintiendo** – dijo Chris, Rubí con Elsa asintieron a lo dicho

**-Le tiro un puñetazo a Robín **– dijo Marian

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por unos segundos

Tink gimió no quería que ellos supieran eso, su enfrentamiento con Robín era personal no quería que nadie se meta

-**Que hizo el esta vez** – gruño Chris con enojo

Marian estaba sorprendida ya que vio a Rubí, al niño y a la niña muy enojados, al parecer Robín no era muy deseado por este lugar

**-Nada** – dijo Tink seriamente ya que Roland regreso a la mesa **– Roland porque no vas a Henry que esta ahí mirándonos – d**ijo señalando a Henry que le saludaba

**-Bien –** Roland dijo con alegría

Marian sonrió con agradecimiento no quería que Roland escuchara sobre Robín

-**Escuchen chicos, no pasó nada que no pueda manejar** – dijo Tink tranquilamente **– Y por favor llamen a Regina para que me cure la maldita mano ya que no voy a ir al hospital **– dijo decididamente

**-Sofía ven!** – grito Chris a su hermana

Sofía vino corriendo **– Mierda tía que te paso?**

**-Robín –** gruño Rubí

**-Mierda** – murmuro Sofía agarrando la mano de su tía y cerrando sus ojos y todos vieron como una luz salía de la mano de Sofía y sonó como si algo estuviera rompiéndose

-Mierda! – exclamo Tink de dolor

**-Ya está –** sonrió Sofía

-**Eres igual que tu madre** – murmuro Tink ya que el dolor se había ido

**-Por supuesto** – sonrió Sofía – **Nos vas a decir que paso tía Tink –**

Tink rodo sus ojos sonaba igual que Regina pensó – **Nada fuera de lo común** – expreso ya que no quería contar nada, ya que estaba Marian a su costado

-**Puedes hablarles, escuche todo** – dijo Marian suavemente

Tink le dio una mueca.

**-No hay nada que ellos no sepan –** dijo Tink mirando seriamente a los hijos de Regina – **Ustedes saben verdad?**

Chris y Sofía asintieron a lo dicho

**-Me pueden decir que demonios está pasando con él, que yo sepa así no era** – susurro con fuerza Tink

Marian estaba confundida no sabía que estaba pasando

**-El siempre fue así tía Tink, él es el típico hombre machista controlador – **dijo Chris con una mueca ya que Marian estaba escuchando todo

Marian le dio una sonrisa con tristeza, pensando en su vida con Robín ya que el niño decía la verdad, ella puede ser independiente pero Robín siempre le gustaba controlar todo lo que hacía.

**-Si pues lo oculto muy bien –** dijo Tink cruzándose de brazos enojada

**-Tienen razón, Robín siempre fue así** – murmuro Marian con tristeza

Tink y Rubí le dieron una sonrisa triste a Marian

**-lo bueno es que mama ya no está con él y tú tampoco** – dijo Sofía sonriente a Marian

Marian en eso le vino el miedo a los ojos

**-Marian que pasa?** – intervino Rubí ya que tenía la cara de miedo

**-Yo….** – dejo su pañuelo en la mesa tratando de reunir sus pensamientos – **Estaba comenzando a gustarme la vida sin el, Algunas noches son duras ya que estaba acostumbrada…** \- dijo ya que hace días estaba separada de el- **a estar con el? Pero…**

**-Bueno quien te dice que tiene que cambiar** – dijo Elsa confundida

**-Si Robín es libre… -**

**-Nada cambia** – dijo fríamente Tink mirándola ya que se había dado cuenta del miedo ya que piensa que ella debe de volver con él por obligación **– Eres libre –** expreso – **Tu no le debes nada**

**-Pero él es mi marido y el padre de mi hijo…**

**-Mándalo a volar** – expresaron Chris y Sofía

-**Esto no es el bosque encantado** – dijo Tink ya que sabía cómo eran las cosas del bosque encantado

-**Por supuesto que no** – dijo Rubí – **pero lamentablemente los pensamientos y las costumbres son difíciles de cambiar** – dijo suavemente

-**Aun así mis hermanos y mi tía tiene razón Marian –** dijo Elsa suavemente **– esto no es el bosque encantado, usted no tiene que volver con el Marian, tu eres una mujer independiente y libre, que es capaz de criar a su hijo compartiendo con Robín y ser civilizados por el niño, usted no tiene que vivir con él o permanecer casada con el** – dijo calmadamente

-**Pero él va a esperar, vivimos en el mismo lugar no tengo ningún trabajo ni donde vivir** – expreso con impotencia

**-Al diablo con eso** – expreso Tink – **si necesitas donde vivir, vive conmigo y si necesitas trabajo Emma está buscando un nuevo adjunto de Sheriff** –

Chris y Sofía se dieron miradas cómplices, fase uno completa pensaron los dos

Rubí miro a los hijos de Regina, estos niños son unos manipuladores pensó con una sonrisa

**-En serio** – dijo con alegría Marian eso le duro unos pocos segundos **– él va a estar enojado… él va tratar de convencerme y usar mis propias inseguridades en este nuevo mundo y va a utilizar a nuestro hijo para hacerme volver con el – **

**-No voy a dejar que eso suceda – **dijeron Rubí, Tink, Elsa, Chris y Sofía al mismo tiempo

Marian se sorprendió por las palabras de ellos, estaba sorprendida ya que recién los conoce a excepción de Rubí, estaba muy abrumada

Tink sonría los chicos – **No vamos a dejar que suceda… eres una mujer fuerte Marian, este es un nuevo mundo y una nueva oportunidad** – sonrió – **De acuerdo?**

Marian miro a todos con alivio y sonrió **– Si, lo hare –**

**-Sofía puedes trasladar las cosas de Marian y de Roland a mi departamento**\- dijo Tink mirando a su sobrina

Mariana estaba sorprendida – **Ahora…**

**-Si además Robín debe de estar ahí… y no quiero enfrentarme con él por el momento** – dijo Tink

Marian asintió a lo dicho – **Como lo vas hacer? **– dijo mirando Sofía, es algo extraño ya que se parecer a Regina y mucho a excepción de los ojos, se parecer mucho a Emma, y Robín creía que ella era su hija pensó

Sofía sonrió – **No te preocupes** – dijo cerrando los ojos y de su mano empezó a brillar por unos segundo hasta que desapareció así como vino – **Ya esta**

**-Gracias Sofía –** dijo Tink sonriente

-**Ustedes son los hijos de Regina y Emma verdad?** – dijo Marian un poco confundida

-**En serio chicos cualquiera se presenta? **– Dijo Rubí divertidamente – **Voy a continuar **– dijo ya que la abuelita le estaba llamando

-**Soy Elsa** – dijo sonriente

-**Soy Chris y ella es Sofía… vinimos del futuro** – sonrió Chris

-**No sabía que podía existir ese tipo de magia** – dijo Marian sorprendida **– Y porque han venido, algo malo sucede en el futuro –**

**-Mama muere y estamos acá para impedirlo ya que el futuro sin ella es muy oscuro** – dijo Chris sombríamente

Tink estaba sorprendida no creía que le están contando a Marian eso, eso significa que Marian en el futuro debe de ser cercana a ellos

Mariana estaba sorprendida, estos niños estaban confiando en ella en algo así, Regina a criado a estupendos niños pensó

-**Porque me lo cuentan** – dijo después de unos segundos

-**Eres una buena persona Marian** – dijo Chris

**-Solo por eso – **

**-Si –** dijeron Sofía y Chris al mismo tiempo

**-Bueno chicos, yo me muero de hambre, Rubí!** – llamo Tink

-**Tienes razón tía, nosotros nos marchamos a terminar nuestro almuerzo** – dijo Chris saliendo con Sofía y Elsa

Marian asintió a lo dicho viendo cómo se iban

* * *

Todos los hermanos Swan-Mills habían regresado a su casa y estaban esperando a sus madres que vengan

-**Así que porque le contaron a Marian lo que paso en el futuro** – dijo Henry confundido mirando a sus hermanos, porque no le cuentan todo pensó con frustración

**-Marian en el futuro da a luz a una niña que va ser la próxima líder de las hadas** – dijo Chris

Henry estaba sorprendido

**-Hadas?** – dijo Anna sorprendida y confundida a la vez

**-Las hadas son protectoras de la naturaleza, pueden conceder deseos con el uso de su magia, ellas son las que mantienen la paz de un reino, con los lobos que son los protectores, en el futuro Neal sabía que si mataba al líder de las hadas y al Alfa de los lobos, nuestra madre estaría indefensa, así que comenzó con Tink y después con Rubí, pero como Rubí se había ido a pelear mato a su hija** – dijo Chris con una mueca ya que no quería que Sofía recuerde mucho de eso

Henry gruño por eso, ese bebe que consideraba tío no era más que un oscuro más.

-**Tink se convierte en la líder de las hadas, que tiene que ver Marian con eso** – expreso Henry

**-En el futuro ellas están juntas, dicho amor nace una niña, la próxima líder de las hadas, Neal al matar a Tink, inmediatamente su hija se convierte en la líder mientras que Roland es el protector de las hadas con su hermana, Roland se sacrifica para salvar a Marian y su hermana botándolas a otro mundo para que Neal no mate más a su familia, muriendo el en cambio** – dijo Chris con tristeza

-**Roland tiene el poder para viajar entre mundos –** dijo Henry tratando de procesar la información que le están dando

-**Marian es la reencarnación de Morgana – **dijo Chris mirando a su hermano

-**Pero Morgana es como el oscuro, creo** – dijo Henry ya que no debe de juzgar sin saber la historia

**-Algo**\- dijo Sofía uniéndose ahora a la conversación – **Morgana no era tan oscura que digamos pero su poder venia de la magia negra, ahora Marian tiene oculto en ella magia negra, algo que Rumple va a querer para sí…**

**-Debemos de hacer algo –** expreso Henry

Chris negó con la cabeza

**-Porque?! –** dijo Henry confundido

-**Rumpel es la única persona que puede extraer la magia negra de Marian, y necesitamos eso.**

**-Pero si extrae la magia negra de Marian su poder incrementara no? –** dijo Anna

-**Sí, lamentablemente tiene que suceder, Rumple atacara a Marian muy pronto** – dijo Sofía

Henry –**Que sucede con Marian después?**

**-No te preocupes, mama se va a dar cuenta cuando Rumpel va a tacar a Marian, ella la va a salvar, cuando la salva mama y Marian se convertirán en amigas y eso por ahora es nuestra misión** – dijo Chris

**-Porque quieres que mama y Marian sean amigas** – dijo Henry más confundido que antes

-**Ya que mama le tiene que enseñar a Marian a utilizar su magia interna, y se convertirá en una gran aliada, y Marian por ende le enseñara a Roland ya que él va ser un gran protector para las hadas del reino, en el futuro Marian y Tink son una gran fuerza para las hadas, así mismo lo es Bella con Rubí con los lobos, teniendo a ellas con mama… mama estará preparada para gobernar el bosque encantado, y así a sus sucesores que seremos todos nosotros y los hijos de ellas** – dijo Chris

**-Aun así el problema a todos nuestros males seguirá siendo Rumpel y Neal con la otra bruja –** dijo con una mueca Elsa y todos asintieron a lo dicho

**-Si bueno pero por ahora todo está resultando como lo estamos planeando, nuestra fase de juntar a Tink y Marian está saliendo a la perfección** – dijo Chris

**-Espera que sucede con Azul** – dijo Henry analizando todo

**-Saca tu cuenta Henry, Azul quería a Esmeralda por su poder ahora que no lo tiene va a querer a alguien para reemplazando, eso lo tenemos que dejar a Tink que lo haga, no te preocupes todo está saliendo por ahora como lo planeamos** – dijo Chris con una sonrisa

**-Sí, todo está saliendo perfectamente y eso es algo que preocuparse** – dijo Sofía mirando a Chris

* * *

**Necesito un nombre para la futura hija de Bella y Rubi?**

**Y lo siento por los errores ortograficos, esta es mi ultima actualizacion de hoy, cuidense mucho.**

**Sigan comentando**

**Nos vemos**

**:) Ser felices**


	22. Chapter 22

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Regina y Emma estaban ahora abrazadas viendo el mar con Esmeralda en sus brazos

**-Se ve tan pacifica** – dijo Emma mirando a su hija

Regina sonrió – **Ella le gusta dormir, algo que todos nuestros hijos han adquirido** –

Emma se rio por lo dicho – **Me gusta dormir –**

**-Lo sé, recuerdo que siempre te encontraba en la estación durmiendo –**

**-Bueno querida alcaldesa yo no tengo la culpa que hayas creado un pueblo muy pacifico la única llamada que aparecía era de Archie – **

Regina se rio – **Pues discúlpeme por a ver creado a un pueblo libre de delincuencia**

Emma se rio – **Estas perdonada**

Regina rodo sus ojos – **Cuando lleguemos a casa, nuestros hijos van a estar en muchos problemas –**

Emma sonrió – **Algo me dicen que ellos saben que Esmeralda esta con nosotras –**

**-Aun así, ni siquiera me llamaron para saber que la tenemos** – expreso frunciendo su ceño

-**Si pero seguro ellos no nos querían interrumpir – **

**-Aun así…** \- no dijo nada mas ya que Emma inmediatamente conecto sus labios con los de ella, convirtiéndolo en un beso apasionado, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire **– Si… que estaba diciendo** – suspiro Regina

Emma sonrió a lo dicho – **Tengo hambre**

Regina se rio por lo dicho – **Vamos –** dijo envolviendo su magia para trasladarse hacia su casa con Emma y Esmeralda y desapareciendo de la playa dejando un rastro de humo morado

* * *

Tink, Marian y Roland habían salido del restaurante dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de Tink

**-…. Y jugaremos un montón** – exclamo Roland de felicidad

Tink asintió a lo dicho – **Por supuesto**

Marian sonriera por la interacción, hace unos segundos le habían contado a Roland que vivirían juntos por un tiempo

Tink abrió la puerta de su departamento para que ingresaran Marian y Roland, estos últimos estaban sorprendidos ya que era muy grande y muy iluminado

**-Es hermoso** – susurro Marian

-**Es grande** – exclamo Roland de alegría

-**Vamos Roland a ver un poco de tele** – dijo Tink agarrando a Roland y llevándole a la sala y prendió su televisión que estaba dando una caricatura

Roland se sentó muy feliz viendo la televisión

Tink miro a Marian que seguía parada – **Te voy a mostrar donde dormirán**

Marian asintió a lo dicho, vio como Tink le mostro el dormitorio donde se quedaría Roland, estaba sorprendida ya que estaban todas las cosas de su hijo y el dormitorio estaba pintado de un celeste claro, había varios juguetes alrededor – **Como supiste?**

Tink también estaba sorprendida – **Debe de ser la magia de Sofía, ya que cuando me fui era un cuarto de invitados** – dijo mirando el dormitorio

**-Oh** – susurro Marian

**-Vamos al tuyo entonces** – dijo Tink saliendo del cuarto seguido de Marian y yéndose al cuarto del al frente, era un poco más grande que Roland, y estaba pintado de un crema pálido, ahí también estaban todas las cosas de Marian, muy acomodadas

Marian seguía sorprendida – **La magia es muy poderosa**

Tink asintió a lo dicho – **Ahí está el baño** – dijo señalando el cuarto que estaba al costado de Roland – **ese será el tuyo con Roland, así que no te preocupes por el resto** – sonrió

Marian asintió y miro a Tink – **Gracias Tink **– dijo con mucha sinceridad

Tink miro a Marian y negó con la cabeza – **No es nada** – prácticamente todo es mi culpa pensó con tristeza, saliendo del cuarto de Marian

* * *

Rubí estaba terminado de atender en el restaurante, era algo divertido ver los primeros pasos de Tink y Marian, aunque se sentía muy impotente por lo que va pasar su amiga en el futuro, solo esperaba que su amiga sea valiente así como lo va ser ella ya que su futuro también lo veía negro por lo que va pasar a ella y su paquete

**-Alfa necesitamos más comida** – mentalmente dijo Will

Rubí rodo sus ojos – **Mándame a Edward y Alec – **

**-Ok** – dijo Will cortando la comunicación

Rubí miro a su abuela – **Abuela necesitamos más comida**

Eugenia sonrió a lo dicho, hoy en la noche decidieron con los lobos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida hacia su nuevo territorio, Rubí y ella se mudaron hace poco a su nueva casa, era para controlar a todos los lobos, era una zona específica para los lobos que estaba en el bosque ya que a ellos les gusta correr y un gran lago para bañarse al aire libre

**-Está bien, sabes que estoy haciendo comida para más de 50 personas verdad?**

Rubí se rio **– Si gracias abuela** – dijo ya que los lobos comían por 5

Eugenia solo sonrió **– No vas a invitar a…**

**-Ya la incite y me dijo que no podía **– dijo Rubí rápidamente

Eugenia arqueo su ceja esperando una explicación

Rubí suspiro –**Va ir donde Regina**

Eugenia espero la verdadera explicación ya que sabía que su nieta podía ser muy insistente con la invitación y hubiera podido convencer a Bella para que viniera

Rubí rodo sus ojos y suspiro - **Si mi lobo la ve, va querer reclamarla como su compañera, y ahora ella no está preparada – **

Eugenia suspiro – **Ella o tú?**

Rubí miro a su abuela y se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y contesto – **No estoy lista, además con lo que va a pasar no tengo tiempo para nada solo tengo que esperar al momento indicado**

Eugenia asintió a lo dicho aceptando lo que dijo su nieta aunque no estaba de acuerdo ya que cuando un lobo tiene a su compañero se vuelve más fuerte y el lobo estará en su máxima fase.

_Bullshit espeto Red mentalmente_

_Rubí gruño a Red, No ahora Red, no quiero pelear contigo_

_Pelear eres tu quien se niega a reconocerla espeto red_

_Es por su bien y tú lo sabes _

_Bullshit espeto nuevamente Red, eres tu quien no quiere, ella nos pertenece pudiste haberla tenido antes_

_Rubí gruño para que se callara_

Eugenia escucho a su nieta gruñir y se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una pelea interna con su lobo y sonrió recordaba esas épocas con alegría, cuando peleaba con su lobo interno, cuando maduro y se percató que ella y el lobo eran lo mismo y entendió y confió en plenamente en su lobo, se unió a este para convertirse en uno solo, su nieta le faltaba un camino muy largo que recorrer

* * *

Bella estaba un poco angustiada por lo que iba a pasar, quería saber la verdad de Rumpel de una vez por todas, ella sabía que nunca volvería con él, pero aun así quería desengañarse de una vez por todas y discutir el afecto que tenía sobre él, ahora se dirigía a la casa de Regina

* * *

Regina estaba cocinando ya que dentro de poco vendrían a almorzar Nieves, David, el pequeño Neal con Rapunzel y Eugene, también sabía que vendría Bella, aun así no estaba segura si quería mostrarle su vida a Bella pero sabía que le debía, si quería comenzar de nuevo con sus hijos tenía que pagar sus deudas y una de ellas era Bella

-**Hey! Mama te ayudo** – dijo Sofía entrando en la cocina mientras comía una manzana

Regina miro a su hija y negó con la cabeza **– Ya estoy terminando, no te preocupes**

Sofía asintió y se sentó en frente de su mama

Regina terminaba de cocinar y espero unos segundos ya que sabía que su hija quería hablar con ella, tenía esa mirada suya que conocía perfectamente

**-Mama** – murmuro su hija

Regina sonrió antes de voltear y miro a su hija – **Dime **

**-Gracias por lo que vas a hacer con Bella **– dijo mirando a su mama

Regina asintió y pensó por unos segundos – **Bella es importante para ti verdad?**

Sofía asintió – **Ella y Rubí, son importantes para mí así como la tía Tink –**

Regina asintió – **Pero más Bella**

Sofía miro a su mama – **En el futuro Rumpel la mata**– dijo sombríamente a su madre

Regina miro a su hija y se sorprendió ya que en sus ojos vio solo el vacío e ira

En eso sonó el timbre

Sofía parpadeo y miro a su mama – **Yo contesto** –

Regina estaba confundida, _que paso_ pensó

**-Hey mama que pasa? –** dijo Chris entrando a la cocina muy confundido

Regina miro a su hijo – **En el futuro, que paso con Bella?**

Chris hizo una mueca su mirada solo reflejaba tristeza y dolor, muy diferente a lo de Sofía – **Rumpel la mata ya que estaba celoso de la tía Rubí**

Regina frunció su celo – **No es mejor matar a Rubí, en vez que a Bella**

Chris asintió – **Si él no la tiene nadie la tendrá, ese fue su pensamiento de Rumpel, su odio hacia la tía Rubí fue mucho más ya que vivir en una vida sin tu verdadero amor no es vida, no?**

Regina comprendió a lo dicho – **Rubí dice que tuvo uno hija, esa hija…**

**-Mama!** – Llamo Henry – **Los abuelos y Eugene con Rapunzel ya vinieron** – dijo entrando a la cocina

Regina asintió y salió de la cocina sin antes darle una mirada a su hijo diciendo que esto no había terminado

Chris hizo una mueca, no quería hablar de su tiempo, principalmente sobre la hija de Rubí y Bella

* * *

Todos habían terminado de cenar y ahora estaban en la sala, mientras hablaban de las funciones de la ciudad

En eso escucharon el timbre, de la puerta algunos estaban confundidos ya que no sabían si iba a venir alguien más

Regina inmediatamente se paró y se fue hacia la puerta, los padres de Emma la miraron para saber que pasaba

**-Es Bella –** dijo Emma a sus padres y su invitado

**-No entiendo** – dijo nieves a su hija

Emma solo suspiro, sus hijos le habían comentado el porqué de su visita – **Ella quiere saber la verdad sobre Rumpel –** dijo fríamente el nombre

-**Aun así no entiendo** – dijo David muy confundido

-**Prácticamente le hemos dicho a Bella como es el oscuro** – dijo Nieves mirando a su hija y sus nietos

-**Bella quiere ver como es Rumpel en verdad, y para serlo mi mama le va a mostrar toda su vida con un hechizo** – dijo Chris sin emoción

* * *

Regina y Bella se encontraban ahora en el despacho de su casa

Regina le sirvió un trago de Vodka

Bella frunció el ceño pero acepto con gusto

**-Estas segura? – **

Bella asintió – **Necesito saber **– susurro con fuerza

Regina miro detenidamente a Bella y vio que algo había cambiado en ella, sus ojos mostraban vacío y tristeza pero algo más que no podía diferenciar

**-Que cambiara? Sabes que él es el oscuro** – dijo Regina tomando un vaso de Ron, ella tomaría su sidra de manzana pero necesitaba algo más fuerte para lo que iba a ocurrir con Bella

**-Yo lo amo… necesito saber cómo era en verdad** – dijo con una voz rota

**-Dime una cosa si hubiera una oportunidad para salvar a Rumpel** – dijo con desprecio el nombre **– aun volverías con él?**

Bella miro a Regina confundida, por unos segundos y respondió – **No lo creo… no lo haría** – dijo sinceramente y por unos segundos sus pensamientos fueron hacia Rubí

Regina miro a Bella para saber si decía la verdad, en eso recordó todas las cosas que le dijeron sus hijos de Bella, principalmente Chris

_Ella siempre la amo mama, así como tú siempre amaste a ma, pero por sus propias inseguridades o miedos no pudieron ver más allá del amor que se sentían, Rumpel es el "Robín" de Bella_ murmuro Chris con tristeza

**-Veo** – dijo Regina mirando a Bella

Bella miro a Regina para saber que significaba lo que dijo, no podía ser tan transparente no?

Regina volteo y miro hacia su ventana, hacia su manzano específicamente **– Entonces comencemos –** dijo cerrando los ojos

Bella asintió a lo dicho **– Ok, como lo haremos**

Regina abrió sus ojos pero antes de hablar se escuchó un ruido de afuera, e inmediatamente volteo a ver quién era, para su sorpresa era la señorita Lucas conversando con su hijo Chris

**-Rubí?** – murmuro Regina confundida mirándolos

-**Que?** – dijo Bella confundida e inmediatamente acercándose hacia la ventana mirando si era verdad, y si lo era, vio a Rubí conversando con Chris algo muy intenso

_Que está pasando?_ Pensó Regina mirándolos

* * *

Rubí estaba con Chris frunciendo el ceño

**-Porque?** – exigió a Chris

Chris suspiro – **Ella necesita saber la verdad**

**-Aun no es tiempo Christopher** – gruño Rubí ya que no sabía que Regina le iba a pasar toda su memoria a Bella, solo pensaba que era una visita donde Regina le contaría la verdad, no pasarle la memoria, esto no era el plan

Chris miro a su tía con un poco de tristeza **– Yo sé lo que hago tía Rubí** – murmuro

**-No, no lo haces** – espeto Rubí conteniendo su enojo

Chris suspiro – **La tía Bella es fuerte – **

**-Eso lo sé –**

**-Entonces?... **

**-Regina me conto cuando le dio todos sus recuerdos a Bella, ella lo vivió de nuevo…. Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que Regina es la que no está lista aun… ella es la que no está lista para vivirlo de nuevo **– expreso mirando a Chris con calma ya que no lograba que entendiera

Chris se quedó pensativo – **Yo no lo sabía… pensé…**

**-Lo sé** – susurro Rubí, en eso miro hacia la ventana del despacho y vio a Regina y Bella mirándolos – **Regina es como una hermana para mí, aun no…**

**-Ella esta lista tía Rubí** – dijo Elsa interrumpiendo la conversación

Rubí miro a su sobrina – **Estas segura?**

**-Muy, es por eso que ella decidió hacerlo, tu sabes que nadie obliga a mi mama lo que tiene que hacer – **sonrió a su tía

Rubí suspiro y de nuevo miro hacia la ventana por unos segundos y ahí miro a Elsa y Chris – **Ella va tener pesadillas, ella me conto que cuando le dio sus recuerdos a Bella, vivió todo de nuevo, va a revivirlo, va a tener pesadillas, en el futuro era fuerte y lo supero ya que Emma la ayudo ya que ambos admitieron que se amaban, pero ahora sus madres están comenzando, es por eso que no sé si es tan fuerte** – susurro mirando a sus sobrinos

Elsa suspiro – **Para eso estamos, si mama necesita ayuda vamos a estar con ella –** dijo mirando a su tía con una sonrisa

Rubí asintió **– Esta bien, tienes razón… lo siento por…**

**-Sé que quieres a mi mama, tía Rubí** – sonrió Chris a su tía – **aun así como lo supiste?** – dijo confundido

**-Sentí el pánico de Regina** – dijo agarrando su mano en su corazón **– y sé que no viene de mi paquete ya que todos ahora están de fiesta – **

**-Es impresionante** – dijo Chris mirando a su tía – **mi mama está empezando en confiar en ti entonces?**

Rubí sonrió con alegría – **Lo sé, yo también me sorprendí **

**-Señorita Lucas ha pasado algo?** – dijo Regina entrando al patio de su casa

Rubí miro a Regina y negó con la cabeza **– No** – dijo inmediatamente

Regina arqueo su ceja, obviamente no le creyó **– Que pasa?** – exigió

**-Nada mama** – dijo Elsa sonriente – **La tía Rubí vino porque necesitaba decirnos que ahora todos los lobos se han mudado a las casas que le asignamos** –

Rubí sonrió a su sobrina y miro a Regina – **Exacto –**

Regina aún estaba sospechando de la llegada de Rubí

-**Oh… bueno me tengo que ir** – dijo Rubí inmediatamente no quería que Regina sospechara mas, miro a Regina y la abrazo

Regina estaba más que sorprendida por el abrazo de Rubí – **Seño… señori… Rubí** – murmuro sorprendida

-**Suerte **– susurro Rubí y salió del patio marchándose hacia su paquete

Chris y Elsa sonrieron con complicidad

Regina aún estaba en shock y miro a sus hijos **– Que acaba de pasar?** – dijo después de unos segundos de recomponerse

**-La tía Rubí sabía lo que ibas hacer con Bella y vino preocupada ya que….** – dijo Chris

-**La señorita French va a estar bien** – interrumpió Regina

-**No mama** – dijo Chris – **La tía Rubí no vino por Bella, vino por ti…-** murmuro

**-Que? –** murmuro Regina sorprendida

-**En el futuro como te dije ustedes dos son muy unidas, son como hermanas y la Tía Rubí se preocupó ya que tú le comentaste que cuando le diste tus recuerdos a Bella, tú también recordaste** – murmuro Chris con tristeza lo último

**-Oh –** susurro Regina, tenía que hablar con la señorita Lucas pensó, en eso miro a su ventana y estaba ahí Bella mirándola muy confundida y esa mirada expresaba celos, interesante pensó mientras entraba a la mansión con sus hijos detrás

* * *

Tink estaba mirando el cielo en su balcón de su sala, ya se habían ido a dormir Roland y Marian

_Porque demonios tengo alas, si no puedo hacer feliz a los demás _pensó Tink con tristeza

-**Tal vez Azul tenga razón no soy una buena hada y enviarme a Neverland era un castigo merecido por lo que le hice pasar a Regina** – murmuro con tristeza mientras miraba la luna, Rubí le había invitado a su fiesta con todos los lobos pero decidió quedarse ya que tenía a Marian y Roland consigo

En ese escucho la puerta que tocaban

_Quién demonios será?_ Pensó ya que obviamente no esperaba a nadie al momento de abrir la puerta se sorprendió por lo que vio

**-Hola amor… como estas? – **

**-Hook** – susurro Tink sorprendida

**-Me permites pasar **– sonrió Hook con tristeza

Tink asintió y lo dejo pasar ubicándose en la cocina, miraba a su viejo amigo y enemigo a la vez, ella sabía que Hook no era tan malo como la mayoría lo veía, el perdió a su hermano y de ahí a Mila, él era por así decirlo una buena persona

**-Cómo estás?** – dijo Tink entregándole una taza de café

-**No tienes un poco de ron?** – dijo Hook mirando el café

Tink rodo sus ojos y de su escondite saco una botella de Ron, dándole a Hook

**-Marian y Roland están viviendo conmigo** \- dijo Tink mientras se sentaba al frente de Hook

**-Estas compensando tus errores con ellos** – sonrió Hook mientras se servía el Ron al café

Tink rodo sus ojos – **Mis errores ya los pague al ingresar a Neverland y conocerte**

**-Auch amor eso duele** – dijo Hook tocándose dramáticamente su corazón

Tink se rio – **Que paso Hook, dónde estabas?**

Hook sonrió con tristeza – **Yo creía que la había encontrado sabes?**

Tink asintió sabía que estaba hablando de Emma – **Lo se**

**-Creía que… bueno… ama a Regina** – en eso se rio – **Quien iba a creer el salvador y la reina Malvada**

Tink miro con tristeza a su amigo – **Las cosas más imposibles son las más únicas y extraordinarias, pero también son las más difíciles de lograr, Regina y Emma van a tener que luchar contra todo para que su amor sea el que todo el mundo anhela, ellas van a tener que luchar y sufrirán** – dijo con tristeza

-**Esos niños?**

**-Del futuro** – sonrió Tink

Hook se quedó sorprendido por unos segundos – **Pero… es algo imposible no?**

**-Ha cambiado todo, una guerra se avecinara, el mal y el bien, la cuestión es que no se sabe quién es el bien, solo tenemos que usar nuestro raciocinio y saber cuál es lo correcto y lo que no, ahora dime con quien estas?** – dijo Tink mirando a su viejo amigo

Hook miro su taza y se quedó pensativo

Tink miro a su amigo con un poco de miedo, no sabía que bando iba a escoger

**-Lo correcto, voy hacer lo correcto** – sonrió Hook – **Es la hora de empezar de nuevo**

Tink suspiro de alivio y sonrió a su amigo – **No te confíes en tu cocodrilo y en Hood, siento que algo va pasar con ellos**

Hook sonrió a su amiga – **Mi segundo nombre es Precavido**

Tink se rio de la payasada de su amigo **– Idiota, ese es tu segundo nombre y cómo demonios llegaste a ese chiste, tu eres un anti tecnología**

-**La película estuvo buena** – se defendió

Tink sonrió y solo por dentro sabía que iba a estar bien

* * *

Regina entro de nuevo a su despacho y se encontró a Bella en la ventana mirando específicamente la luna con una mirada de tristeza

-**Que quería Rubí?** – pregunto Bella frunciendo su ceño

Ni Regina misma sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta – **Su paquete está instalado** – respondió secamente ni ella misma sabia porque le estaba contestando, tal vez fue porque le debe a Bella o tal vez fue que sus hijos la están haciendo muy blanda

**-Oh…** \- susurro Bella, ella sabía del paquete de su amiga, hace poco Rubí la había llamado para que vaya a su fiesta pero antes de estar con Rubí y su familia, tenía que tener sus pensamientos y sentimientos muy claros y saber la verdad, por eso vino primero a Regina, aunque le pareció extraño que su amiga no insistiera, pensó con tristeza

-**Aun deseas continuar con esto** – dijo Regina mirando a Bella que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

Bella miro a Regina y asintió – **Si**

Regina asintió – **Al hacer el hechizo veras mi vida entera señorita French…**

Bella abrió sus ojos comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo

**…solo recuerda que yo soy la reina Malvada** – dijo Regina firmemente no necesitaba la caridad de nadie

Bella miro a Regina confundida pero asintió

Reina agarro las manos de Bella – **Cierra los ojos **\- y empezó a murmurar un hechizo

Bella cerro sus ojos y sintió un gran dolor en su corazón así como también lo hizo Regina y cuando Bella abrió sus ojos vio todo como si fuera la espectadora de una gran película, vio el nacimiento de Regina, vio el trato que hizo Cora a Rumpel por más poder, vio la infancia de Regina antes sus ojos, no podía creer todo lo que era Cora capaz de hacerle a su hija, como le castigaba, empezó a derramar lágrimas por eso, empezó a ver el primer amor de Regina y como Cora mato a su amor y vio ahora su vida de casada con Leopold, no podía ver todo esto, era de lo más triste, no podía creer como Nieves no pudo ver lo que sufría Regina en manos de su padre, tan ignorante es Blanca Nieves pensó con tristeza, vio también la enseñanza de Rumpel hacia Regina, todos sus tratos, todo su aprendizaje, no podía creerlo, el ultimo y pequeño pedazo de esperanza que tenía hacia Rumpel se esfumo al verlo, sabía que no iba a volver con Rumpel pero quería que al menos se salvara de la oscuridad y ahora viendo sabía que ni Rumpel mismo quería salvarse, el anhelaba el poder sin importar los medios necesarios.

* * *

**Hola queridos lectores, lo siento por tanta demora y espero que aun sigan leyendo esta historia como decia en mis otras hisotiras no voy abandonar solo me tome un timpo por la universidad y voy a tartar de actualizar cuando pueda aun asi espero que sigan leyendo la historia**

**Y SOBRE EL NOMBRE DE LA HIJA DE RUBI Y BELLA, aun sigo buscando, gracias a todos que me dieron su opinion sobre el nombre**

**Me dijeron Elizabeth, Candra, Christal, Antonia, Valentina, Luna(Lamentablemente este nombre es para Bella ya se daran cuenta), Luzbel, Layla, Rosse...**

**Me esta convenciendo mas Elizabeth pero bueno ustedes opninen que nombre les guste mas de todas ellas**

**Siento tambien por la ortografia a veces se me olvida corregirla**

**ESPERO SUS COMETARIOS**

**Y SER FELICES :) Hasta la proxima saludos**


	23. Chapter 23

**ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECE, TODO LE PERTENECE A ABC Y SUS CREADORES**

* * *

Bella se despierta con un gran dolor de cabeza, se sentía muy mareada con nauseas, parecía la peor resaca de su vida y eso cuando era Lacey no era así, cerró los ojos con fuerza para estabilizarse y recordar en donde estaba, poco por poco empezó a recordar y abrió sus ojos con bastante calma y se percató que estaba en una habitación que no reconocía

-**Veo que despertaste?** – dijo una voz con calma

Bella volteo y vio que era Regina que tenía una taza de té en sus manos

**-Bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor** –

Bella asintió y se sentó en la cama y agarro el vaso y empezó a tomar, después de hacerlo pregunto – **Dónde estoy?** – pregunto, se sentía un poco confundida, vivir la vida de otra persona era dolorosos especialmente si es la vida de Regina, no podía creer lo que hizo Rumpel, definitivamente ya no tenía ningún amor por el, ahora solo pena.

**-En la habitación de invitados, es mejor que bajes, el desayuno está listo –**

**-Eh** – dijo Bella confundida tocándose la cara

Regina alzo su ceja – **Señorita French recuerdas lo de anoche –**

Bella miro a Regina **– Si… yo… es de día?**

Regina suspiro para sí misma y asintió – **Si, al parecer fue mucha la información que recibiste… cual fue lo último que recuerdas?**

Bella frunció su ceño y empezó a pensar poco por poco, lo último que recordaba fue su ida de Storybrooke y conocer a Sofía y Chris – **Cuando saliste de Storybrooke y conociste a Sofía y Chris de ahí nada más – **

Regina asintió a lo dicho y se puso a pensar un poco, eso significaba que sabía todo su pasado pero no el futuro con sus hijos, ahora podía suspirar tranquila ya que Sofía y Chris estaban paranoicos que Bella supiera que tenía una hija con Rubí

-**Bueno, mis hijos acaban de preparar el desayuno y espero que te nos unas** – dijo amablemente

**-Regina…yo – **

**-Señorita French creo que se olvidó lo que le dije… yo soy la reina Malvada porque yo elegí ese camino** – dijo seriamente

Bella cerro sus ojos ya que no quería que Regina vea sus ojos que estaban lleno de dolor ajeno, y ahora con lo que le estaba diciendo Regina era una mentira completa, Cora, Rumpel, el padre de Nieve le hicieron lo que era, Regina solo quería libertad, la culpa era de ellos, ellos la hicieron la reina Malvada

-**Ex Reina Malvada** – dijo Bella mirando a Regina ya había ordenado sus pensamientos

Regina asintió a lo dicho y volteo para irse

**-Te perdono** – dijo Bella suavemente

Regina apretó su mano con enojo y volteo para darle un pedazo de su mente, no necesitaba la caridad, ella era una persona fuerte, la más fuerte de todas

Cuando Bella vio la ira en los ojos de Regina inmediatamente dijo – **No por lo que vi Regina, te perdono por el acto de mostrarme como era Rumpel, sé que al hacer esto, hice que recordaras todo lo que pasaste –**

**-Investigaste?** – pregunto Regina tratando de contener un poco su enojo

**-Si, siempre lo hago… he estado encerrada mucho tiempo para que sepas que si lo hago** – dijo mientras se paraba y alistarse

Regina asintió a lo dicho – **Baja para que desayunes… y señorita French es hora de comenzar de nuevo** – dijo mirándola seriamente ya que ella no se iba por las ramas, además era un paso para comenzar de nuevo en su vida

Bella asintió a lo dicho, a pesar de todo tenía que perdonarla **– Entonces me llamarías Bella, ya que French me hace recordar a mi padre, y gracias por no decir señora de Oro** – sonrió

Regina se rio y asintió a lo dicho – **Esta bien Bella… entonces llámame Regina –**

Bella asintió a lo dicho

**-Y por favor lo que viste…**

**-No se lo diré a nadie** – dijo Bella firmemente

Regina miro y vio la sinceridad de los ojos de Bella y asintió, confiaría en Bella por ahora

**-Ah y Bella, al separarte con el oscuro fue la cosa más valiente que has hecho, y sé que una parte de ti todavía lo extraña, también sé que para amar a alguien tiene que amarse primero a sí mismo y te has salvado del engaño y la traición, ****se necesita un monstruo para reconocer a otro, y confía en mí, su exmarido es el más oscuro de todos ellos, la única cosa que te puedo decir es que, eres libre ahora Bella…. **dijo sinceramente -**Bueno, vamos entonces** – dijo mientras salía del dormitorio

Bella no podía creer todo lo que le había dicho Regina, y todo eso era verdad, siempre había puesto a Rumpel por delante de ella, por delante de todo, ahora ella era libre

-**Soy libre –** murmuro mientras seguía a Regina

* * *

Tink se levantó al día siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza

**-Malditos piratas y su resistencia al alcohol** – murmuro ya que había tomado demasiado con Hook y él se fue como si no hubiera bebido ni una gota de alcohol

Se levantó hacia su baño para sacar algunas pastillas y de ahí se fue hacia la cocina, pero cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto, olio algo rico y siguió como si fuera un Zombi hacia ese olor

**-Hola Tink – **

Tink abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya que era Marian que estaba en su cocina, en eso recordó que estaba viviendo con ella y…

**-Tink**\- grito Roland mientras corría abrazar a Tink

Tink inmediatamente abrazo a Roland y lo levanto para darle un beso en su mejilla **– Desde cuando te levantas temprano** – murmuro

Roland se rio ya que Tink le estaba haciendo cosquillas – **Mama me levanto**\- dijo riéndose – **Para… para –**

Tink sonrió mientras le hacía cosquillas

-**Chicos es hora de desayunar –** dijo con una sonrisa Marian

Tink miro a Marian y asintió llevando a Roland hacia la mesa y dejándolo en la silla de su costado

**-Wuao, como lo hiciste?** – dijo Tink confundida ya que desde que llego a este mundo ni podía freír un huevo, por eso siempre comía en Granny

**-La abuela me enseño lo básico **– dijo Marian mientras recordaba las enseñanzas de la abuelita y estaba muy agradecida por la amabilidad de la abuelita a pesar que no la conocía

-**En serio** – frunció el ceño Tink – **esa mujer no quiere que me acerque a su cocina**

Marian sonrió había oído las quejas de la abuelita cuando le enseño a Tink – **al menos no quemo el agua** – murmuro

Tink escucho lo dicho **\- te lo dijo** – murmuro con vergüenza

Marian se rio y asintió un poco tímida

-**No se lo digas a Rubí por favor, suficiente tengo con los chistes que le hacen a Emma… probé Emma **– murmuro lo último pensativa

Marian asintió y rio internamente ya que sabía que se refería, Rubí contaba buenos chistes – **Emma no se queda atrás tampoco, con los chistes de Lobo** – murmuro, mientras servía el desayuno a su hijo y Tink

-**mmm… oh esta delicioso** – dijo Tink mientras comía los panqueques

-**Mama hace los mejores panqueques** – dijo Roland con una gran sonrisa

Marian le dio una sonrisa brillante a su hijo, estaba más que contenta de escuchar esas palabras, aun no podía comprender como su hijo le da esa mirada de felicidad y con todo lo que había pasado en su vida, su hijo era tan comprensivo

* * *

Rubí estaba con la abuela dándole desayuno a todos los de su paquete

-**Por favor chico coman despacio** – dijo Rubí con una voz maternal

-**Estos niños** – dijo Eugenia sonriente mientras servía mas alimento

-**Aun así es genial** – dijo Rubí con añoranza **– Extrañaba esto pero…**

**-Faltan dos personas más verdad? –** susurro Eugenia a su nieta

Rubí asintió – **Las extraño a pesar de que solo las vi como una película en mi mente, las extraño… y es algo raro ya que en este momento mi cabeza me dice que Bella es el amor de mi vida, mi compañera mi alma gemela, pero mi corazón también tiene una pelea… hace dos semanas abuelita Bella era como una hermana y verla ahora como mi compañera es muy extraño y saber que voy a tener una hermosa hija en el futuro con ella, no aguanto las ganas para que llegue ese momento pero a la vez algo me retiene… estoy muy confundida**

Eugenia solo le dio una sonrisa **– Saber el futuro conlleva una gran responsabilidad… **

**-y también una gran maldición… tengo miedo de que si hago algo que no debo, puede que ese futuro que anhelo no se cumpla –** dijo pensativa Rubí

-**Anhelas ese futuro** – dijo su abuela con una sonrisa

**-A pesar de todas mis dudas eso es lo que más anhelo, mi hija y mi futura compañera** – sonrió Rubí con una sonrisa ya que en una de sus memorias futuras recuerda el día en que nació su hija, ver la mirada de felicidad de Bella y ella misma era algo que nunca pensó en tener, ella nunca pensó ser feliz, pero el día en que nació su hija se percató que por fin ella se sentía completa.

* * *

Bella siguió a Regina hacia el comedor y lo que vio se sorprendió y mucho, Sofía estaba conversando animadamente con Henry, Anna y Rapunzel, mientras que Chris estaba hablando con Eugene, Emma estaba hablando con Elsa y tenía agarrando a Esmeralda, todos se detuvieron y la miraron, ella estaba nerviosa

-**Hola tía Bella** – dijeron todos a excepción de Emma que solo sonrió por lo dicho

Bella se sorprendió por lo dicho y asintió mientras miro a Regina para ver si le había molestado lo dicho, aunque por dentro estaba feliz que en el futuro ella era muy querida por estos niños

-**Hola** \- murmuro un poco tímida

-**No seas tímida, al parecer mis hijos te adoran** – dijo Regina sin ninguna molestia y dirigiéndose hacia su sitio que es al frente de toda su familia, con Emma a su costado

**-Siéntate tía Bella, mama y Elsa hacen los mejores panqueques** – sonrió Chris a su tía

Bella asintió y se dirigió al costado de Anna que le dio una sonrisa brillante

-**Regina**\- llamo Rapunzel

Regina sonrió – **Que pasa querida**

**-Bueno hablamos con Eugene y si la oferta sigue en pie, la tomamos** – sonrió Rapunzel y Eugene afirmando la declaración de su futura esposa

-**En serio eso sería genial** – chillo Anna de emoción abrazando a su prima

Elsa también sonrió por lo dicho

Regina sonrió a lo dicho, ayer hablo con Elsa y Anna sobre Eugene y Rapunzel, ellos eran la única familia cercana a Anna y no quería separar a la familia recién descubierta, así que decidió obviamente con Emma ya que quería que Emma también participara ahora en las decisiones de la familia que se mudara con ellos, además la mansión era muy grande y el ático que ni siquiera es un ático es como otro piso de su mansión es muy amplio, ya que tiene tres cuartos grandes y tres baños para cada cuarto, era muy espacioso y que mejor que darles ese piso para todos ellos, además necesitaba un cuarto para Esmeralda y con los nuevos arreglos todo se iba acomodar, además ver la felicidad de todos sus hijos era algo que siempre quiso, y también ahora esta mansión ya no iba a ser tan solitaria como era antes.

-**Eso es estupendo, ahora tengo un hermano para jugar todas las noches **– dijo Henry sonriente mirando a Eugene

-**Hey y yo!** – dijo Chris ofendido

**-Cuando nazcas vas a ser un bebe** – resoplo Henry

-**Buenos chicos coman que tenemos mucho trabajo hoy en día **– dijo Regina seria

Todos asintieron a lo dicho y Bella sonrió era muy raro ver a Regina toda relajada y cómoda y lo más importante feliz, ella sabía que Regina se merece la toda la felicidad posible.

-**Tía Bella, la biblioteca va a estar abierta hoy en día** – pregunto Elsa

Bella se quedó pensativa y asintió **– Si, pero no mucha gente viene** – dijo con un poco de tristeza

-**En verdad queríamos pedirte un gran favor** – dijo Elsa

**-No hay problema cualquier cosa que necesiten** – sonrió Bella ya que le gustaría ser de ayuda

Elsa miro a su madre Regina y ella asintió para que continuara – **El reino de Arandelle y con Corona aun no están acostumbrados a la magia o a otras criaturas, principalmente a los lobos y quisiera pedirte el favor de ayudar al paquete de la tía Rubí a acostumbrarse a este mundo y sé que no los vas a juzgar como lo hace mi reino… - **dijo con tristeza y desprecio lo ultimo

**…y el mío** – interrumpió Rapunzel con vergüenza ya que odiaba

Elsa le dio una mirada comprensiva a su prima

-**por supuesto – **dijo bella inmediatamente aun así se sentía un poco confundida por qué Rubí no le había comentado

**\- Y Bella…** \- dijo Regina y todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que esperaban una Señorita French o Señora Oro, Regina obviamente ignoro la mirada que le dio su familia y continuo – **obviamente no estarás sola, Anna se ha ofrecido para ser tu ayudante** –

Anna sonrió con entusiasmo

Elsa sonrió por el entusiasmo de Anna

**… Y cualquier cosa que necesites me lo dices, obviamente como son lobos jóvenes son más temperamentales, es por eso que la señorita Lucas va a estar a tu disposición **– dijo Regina mirando a Bella, ya que ayer después de enseñarle su vida a Bella no quería dormir ya que iba a soñar y recordar su vida es por eso que siguió trabajando hasta tarde en su despacho, lo bueno es que Emma no le pregunto nada y se quedó toda la noche con ella ayudándola sobre las nuevas normas de la ciudad.

Bella asintió le gustaba ayudar, ahora va hacer algo con su tiempo libre y pasar más tiempo con Rubí y eso le hacía muy feliz

**-Bueno está decidido, ahora terminemos de desayunar que hoy va ser un día muy largo –** suspiro Regina mientras miraba a su familia que asintieron a lo dicho

Ya todos habían terminado de desayunar y habían empezado a listarse para irse

**-Tía Bella yo te acompaño** – dijo Anna con una sonrisa muy brillante

Bella asintió con gusto, le gustaba la compañía – **claro, pero vamos a ir donde Rubí primero **– dijo ya que quería hablar con Rubí sobre lo que estaba pasando

Anna asintió con gusto

Emma sonrió al escuchar que Bella quería hablar con Rubí tal vez podía ayudar a su amiga para que se diera cuenta que ama a Bella y obviamente esta última necesita a alguien mucho mejor que el oscuro

**-Que es esa sonrisa?** – pregunto Regina arqueando su ceja a Emma

-**Que sonrisa?** – dijo inocentemente

-**La misma sonrisa que tienen nuestros hijos cuando están haciendo una operación** –

Emma solo sonrió – **Nada **– en eso Regina solo se cruzó de brazos y arqueo su ceja – **Esta bien, está bien –** suspiro ya que Regina había ganado – **Rubí y Bella van a estar trabajando juntos –** susurro

Regina solo rio – **Deja de jugar de casamentera que hoy tienes más trabajo que todo el tiempo que estuviste en Storybrooke**

Emma hizo un puchero ya que era cierto – **Eugene me va ayudar, y mi papa va a estar conmigo incluyendo todo los guardias de los reinos…. Y Marian también **– murmuro lo último, ayer sus hijos habían hablado con ella para ver si podían conseguirle un trabajo a Marian ya que se había separado del imbécil de Robín y necesitaba como mantenerse, obviamente contesto que sí, pero también pensó en Regina que opinaría, ella deseaba que no estuviera enojada con ella, porque si lo está significa que aún le duele todo el drama de Robín-Marian

Regina escucho el nombre de Marian y obviamente no sabía que sentir, había escuchado de sus hijos que Marian era la que se había separado de Robín para darle una oportunidad con él, era algo que respeto de la mujer y también un poco le dolió, no creo que era dolor si no un poco de enojo era que Robín no era el que había dado un pie en su relación pero ahora no sintió nada, a Robín no quería verlo ni en pintura, y sobre Marian también no tenía ningún sentimiento, solo indiferencia no importaba si era la esposa de Robín o no, solo era una conocida ni eso, pero pensó en Roland y le vino la culpa ya que ella había matado a su madre, obviamente con la interferencia de Emma y el pirata no lo hizo pero aun así, tenía culpa hacia Marian, igual como lo hizo con Bella, tenía que comenzar de nuevo, por sus hijos y por Emma – **Bueno **– dijo volteándose para agarrar a Esmeralda

-**Espera** – dijo Emma agarrando su mano **– si te sientes incomoda sobre Marian, si deseas no la contrato…-**

-**Emma** – interrumpió Regina inmediatamente

Emma cerró la boca y espero que Regina continuara

**-Si necesitas un nuevo diputado entonces contrátala, no tengo ningún problema con Marian –** dijo sinceramente lo que sentía era culpa y poco de vergüenza, dios mío sus hijos le han hecho muy sentimental pensó

-**Siento que no me dices todo** – susurro Emma incomoda

Regina inmediatamente abrazo a Emma colocando su cabeza en el cuello de esta última y respirando su aroma, Emma automáticamente abrazo a Regina se sentí en paz y cómoda y muy feliz, este era su lugar favorito de todo el mundo – **Tengo culpa y vergüenza** – susurro – **yo la mate** –

Emma inmediatamente se quedó sorprendida no esperaba esa repuesta **– Tu no la mataste –** dijo con firmeza

-**Lo hice, si tu no la hubieras salvado yo lo hubiera hecho** – dijo abrazando a Emma no quería dejarla ir ya que Emma era su ancla y tenía miedo de que cuando Emma sepa toda la verdad sobre la Reina Malvada, tenía miedo de que la dejara.

-**Si bueno pero eso fue la Reina Malvada tu eres Regina Mills y mi novia…**

**-Tu novia**? – dijo Regina alzando su cabeza y mirando a Emma fijamente

Emma se puso tímida **– Si bueno… me gustaría… solo si tú quieres** – murmuro – **me gustaría llevarte una fecha pero…**

**-No podemos** – susurro Regina con tristeza – **con todo lo que está pasando**

**-Si – **susurro Emma con tristeza mientras seguía abrazando a Regina

-**Aun así mi respuesta es si** – sonrió Regina

Emma miro y le dio una sonrisa brillante – **En serio?**

Regina sonrió – **Me gustaría ser tu novia Emma Swan**

Emma sonrió brillantemente y la beso con toda la pasión que tenia

**-Owwww Bruto** – todos sus hijos se quejaron mientras miraban a sus madres y Bella tenía una sonrisa tímida y alegre

Emma y Regina se separaron y vieron a sus hijos que estaban sonriendo

-**Bueno chicos van a tener que acostumbrarse a este seguido, ya que nadie me va alejar de tu madre** – dijo Emma con una sonrisa tonta mientras besa a Regina de nuevo con toda la felicidad de su corazón

* * *

Rubí estaba conversando con Will y Edward sobre las nuevas normas que se iba a regir con la comunidad de lobos

**-Pero alfa si hay más lobos no cree usted que podíamos hablar con ellos? **– dijo Edward

Rubí frunció el ceño – **No lamentablemente esos lobos se rigen con otras leyes, aunque si vamos hablar con su líder ya que no queremos problemas con ese paquete** – dijo seriamente, recordaba seriamente que ese paquete iba ser una maldita molestia, principalmente su Alfa

**-Son peligrosos?** – dijo Will preocupado

-**Si lo son** – dijo Rubí seriamente

-**Entonces tenemos que montar guardia para nuestro paquete** – dijo Edward preocupado el había visto en su reino la pelea de paquetes, la matanza y no quería que pasara lo mismo en el paquete en que se encuentra, su primer y único paquete además tenia a una hermana pequeña y la iba a defender sea como sea.

**-Por supuesto, es por eso que los llame y… -** en eso tocaron la puerta – **Entra Alec**

Alec entro al despacho con una mirada tímida – **Alfa me llamo?**

-**Si quiera reunirlos a ustedes tres** – dijo dándole una mirada para que se sentará, y Alec asintió

Ahora tenía a sus líderes de su paquete completo mirándola

**-No me pregunte ni cómo? Ni por qué los elegí para esta reunión, solo es mi instinto que me hizo que les eligiera** – dijo Rubí toda seria pero por dentro estaba nerviosa y sabía que su lobo se estaba burlando internamente ya que ella sabía las capacidades de todo su paquete

Los tres chicos solo asintieron y continuaron que hable su Alfa

**-Ahora ustedes saben somos 16 lobos incluyéndome, de los cuales 6 son niños pequeños menores de 13, todos ellos tendrán que ir a la escuela… -** escuche las protestas de mis lobos e inmediatamente los calle – **sé que no confían en la gente de afuera, pero confían en mí?**

**-Por supuesto alfa** – contestaron los tres

-**Como seguía diciendo, los niños tendrán que ir a la escuela pero necesitan aclimatarse a este reino así que hable con Elsa sobre eso en la mañana y me propuso que antes que ingresaran al colegio estudien en la biblioteca ella, ha asignado a una persona que nos ayudara… y si chicos esa persona nunca nos va a juzgar, es una persona amable y con buen corazón – **dijo sinceramente a sus lobos esperaba que aliviar sus preocupaciones

-**Y nosotros que vamos hacer? **– dijo Alec

-**Mientras los niños están en la biblioteca estudiando, nosotros vamos a empezar nuestro entrenamiento…**

**-Entrenamiento?** – dijeron los lobos sorprendidos

Rubí sonrió – **por supuesto –**

* * *

Tink se encontraba con Roland en el parque, Chris se había presentada en su departamento y dijo que hablo con Emma y que hoy día mismo Marian tenía que ir a la oficina del Sheriff

-**Tink! Mira** – dijo Roland mientras le mostraba una ardilla que estaba muy tranquila en sus brazos o solo se había resignado que Roland no lo iba a dejar

Tink se rio – **Es hermoso Roland** – en eso sintió la presencia de Nova a unos cuantos pasos – **Roland porque no dejas a la ardilla libre…**

**-Puedo atrapar otra?** – dijo con una mirada inocente

Tink suspiro y asintió y veía como Roland se iba a jugar con las ardillas

-**Ese niño es un amor** – dijo Nova

-**Si bueno salió a la madre ya que el padre deja mucho que desear **– dijo con resentimiento y auto odio

Nova se sorprendió al escuchar el odio en Tink – **Bueno.**

**-Que haces acá Nova me tienes algo? **– dijo ahora seria Tink

-**Bueno estoy acá hablando contigo eso significa algo** – sonrió Nova

Tink se quedó pensativa – **Veo, algo más?**

**-Tengo un mal presentimiento** – susurro Nova con miedo

-**Lo supe desde el día en que ustedes tomaron a Esmeralda **– dijo fríamente

Nova se sintió avergonzada por ese acto, sabía que estaba mal pero Azul dijo estaba bien, no lo comprendía pero al hablarlo con Tink supo que estaba mal – **Azul no haría daño a Esmeralda** – defendió a su líder

Tink rio cínicamente – **Ni tu misma te lo crees Nova, Azul no es una maldita Santa, adivino todo el tiempo que Esmeralda estaba con ustedes, Azul ni una vez la vio y solo ustedes la actualizaban si Esmeralda usaba magia, eso era lo único que le importaba**

Nova abrió la boca para refutar pero no podía decir nada ya que su amiga estaba en lo correcto, su líder ni una vez se preocupó por Esmeralda a menos que utilizara magia

**-Roland vamos donde tu mama? – **grito Tink

Ah Rolan se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió mientras corría hacia Tink –**Si** – chillo de emoción

Tink lo alzo para llevárselo sin antes ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga – **Mantenme informada Nova** – dijo mientras se iba

Nova asintió pensativa mientras se iba hacia el convento, necesitaba saber que va ser Azul y porque quiere a Esmeralda

* * *

Regina se encontraba en su oficina trabajando con Elsa y Rapunzel, el pueblo necesitaba muchas leyes y trabajo e identificaciones nuevas para los habitantes, era muy estresante, lo bueno es que podía estar con su hija y Rapunzel para la ayuda, además estaba la cuestión del imp.

-**Mama estas bien?** – pregunto Elsa con preocupación

Regina despertó de sus pensamientos – **Estoy bien mi amor –**

**-mama –** regaño Elsa a su madre que le miraba sorprendida por la voz de regaño de su hija **– no habré heredero la superpotencia de ma pero se cuándo mientes –**

Regina suspiro se había percatado que no podía mentir a ninguno de sus hijos, todos le conocen bien – **Estoy preocupado por el imp.**

**-Chris y Sofía lo están vigilando** – dijo a su madre pero al ver de nuevo la cara de preocupación se regañó así misma sabía que su madre era una persona que protegería a sus hijos de cualquier cosa y si fuera por ella nos tendría vigilado a cada momento – **Mama mis hermanos saben cuidarse, saben que va a pasar** – dijo tratando de calmar a su madre

Regina asintió sabía que sus mellizos sabían cuidarse pero eso no alivia sus preocupaciones, conocía al imp., sabía que algo está planeando – **Lo sé, lo es solo que ustedes son mis hijos y siempre voy a preocuparme por ustedes**

Elsa sonrió - **Lo sabemos y es por eso que mis hermanos son muy cuidadosos ya que no queremos ver esa mirada de preocupación que tienes tú y ma, todo va a estar bien mama –** sonrió Elsa

Regina sonrió a su hija, nunca en su vida pensó estar agradecida hacia su madre, no sabía porque lo había hecho pero ahora no podía imaginar estar sin ver a Elsa, aunque no la llevo 9 meses consigo su hija era parecida a ella aunque no físicamente ya que se parecía a Emma pero tenía toda su carácter su postura, su hija era un Reina algo que nunca quiso en una hija ni en ella misma pero ahora viendo a Elsa era todo lo que pudo soñar en una hija y más.

* * *

Nieve estaba con Neal yendo al ayuntamiento ya que Regina la había llamado desde temprano, estaba contenta que todo estaba cayendo en su lugar, así era como debía terminar, además ella era el catalizador de todo, la infelicidad de Regina empezó con ella, era lógico pensar que daría a luz a la persona que daría felicidad y amor a Regina, pensó muy entusiasmada, además sus nietos, no podía creer que tenía 6 nietos, pensó con alegría, mientras Neal rebotaba en sus brazos

-**Nieve –**

Neiva miro al hada azul y se puso un poco tensa, había robado a su nieta, y obviamente Regina no confiaba en Azul

-**Hola Azul** – chillo y se reprendió a sí misma, era pésima actora y peor en guardar secretos, tenía que irse inmediatamente

-**Hola Nieve como estas?** – dijo Azul amablemente

Nieve quería irse – **Todo bien pero me tengo que ir, Regina me está esperando, adiós Azul** – dijo corriendo hacia el ayuntamiento

Azul vio a Nieve irse y gruño internamente pero a la vez sonrió, su plan estaba marchando bien ya que acaba de confirmar que el hijo de Nieve también tenía el corazón oscuro igual que su hermana mayor y sabía que Nieves así como Encanto eran egoísta y la historia se repetirá, pero esta vez no va ser la hija de Maléfica si no Esmeralda. Si ella no va tener el poder de esa bebe para sí misma que mejor que desaparecerla

* * *

Rubí tenía una sonroja de oreja a oreja, todo estaba marchando de acuerdo a su plan tenía que entrenar a sus lobos rápidamente

**-Que pasa contigo? –** Dijo su abuela – **Te ves como si acabas de tener un par de niños en el desayuno –**

Rubí se rio – **No, nada de eso…**

_Alfa tenemos visita _

_Quién es?_

_La Reina Anna y una señorita llamada Bella_

_Diles que esperen estoy bajando_

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Eugenia

-**Bella y Anna están abajo** – dijo un poco nerviosa

-**Vas a estar bien** – sonrió a su nieta

Rubí asintió solo esperaba que Red no saliera, su lobo ha estado muy calmada y eso le asustaba

* * *

Sofía y Chris estaban riendo mientras veían a su madre toda seria dictar reglas a los nuevos diputados (ex guardias reales) todo era perfecto solo si no tenía como canguro a Esmeralda que reía en cada frase de su madre

**-Ahora la mitad se ira con Eugene y la otra con David, ellos le indicaran que hacer** – dijo dado por terminado su discurso

-**Si su majestad –** dijeron todos

Sofía y Chris reían por lo dicho

Emma rodo sus ojos – **Solo llámenme Emma por favor, su majestad es solo Regina** – murmuro lo ultimo

Todos se dirijan a sus disposiciones, mientras Emma iba al encuentro con sus hijos, había dejado encargada a Marian en las llamadas

-**Eso fue estupendo ma** – dijo Chris mientras sonreían

**-Si, hubiera sido mejor si solo mis hijos no se reían en cada palabra que decía – **dijo un poco seria pero aun así con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sofía y Chris le dieron una mirada inocente

Emma sonrió nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado tener más hijos a parte de Henry pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, esta era la familia que siempre había soñado, sus hijos y Regina

-**Bueno ma la culpa lo tiene Esmeralda**\- dijo Sofía mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de Esmeralda

**-ma –** chillo Esmeralda con un puchero

Ah Emma se le iluminaba los ojos al escuchar que Esmeralda le llamaba ma, fue solo ayer en la noche cuando la llamo, casi había llorado de la emoción y alegría que sentía en su corazón

-**Emma nosotros nos vamos **– dijo David que había aparecido de la nada pero había escuchado la conversación de Emma y sus nietos y al ver la mirada de felicidad de Emma al escuchar a Esmeralda se sentía tan feliz, todo lo que deseo era la felicidad de sus hijos y al ver a su hija lo estaba consiguiendo, se sentía tan feliz al ver a su hija.

Emma sonrió a su padre – **Esta bien, yo me quedo con ellos y voy a terminar de enseñar a Marian **

David sonrió y se fue con Eugene y los demás diputados

-**Ma, podemos cuidar a Esmeralda mientras enseñas a Marian** – dijo Chris con una sonrisa

Emma asintió y le dio al bebe a Sofía mientras se iba donde se encontraba Marian sin antes darle muchos besos en la cara de su hija menor

Esmeralda sonrió al ver a sus hermanos

-**Esa mirada** – susurro Chris

**-Algo va ser** – susurro de nuevo Sofía

**\- Mama** \- Esmeralda rio y desapareció en un humo verde

-**Mierda! –** exclamaron Sofía y Chris a la vez

-**Que paso?** – dijo Emma mirando a sus hijos preocupada

-**Esmeralda se fue** – susurro Chris

-**Que?! Tu mama me va a matar búsquenla** – dijo en pánico Emma

Sofía y Chris cerraron los ojos por unos segundos para sentir a su hermana – **Esta con mama** – suspiraron los dos de alivio

Emma se tranquilizó inmediatamente y desapareció en un humo Blanco

-**Marian te quedas a cargo** – gritaron los hermanos y desaparecieron en un humo azul y rosa

Marian estaba con los ojos abiertos al ver toda la escena y suspiro **– Pero aún no sé qué es un teléfono –** murmuro

**-Mama!** – grito Roland que estaba siendo cargado por Tink, al parecer tratando de zafarse del agarre de esta ultima

-**Ok, ve** – dijo Tink soltando a Roland

Marian estaba sorprendida y abrazo a su hijo – **hola mi amor, que haces acá? **– dijo con alegría en eso alzo su vista y encontró a Tink sonriendo

**-Es hora del almuerzo –** dijo Tink toda seria

**-Sí, mama vamos a comer** – sonrió Roland

Marian suspiro – **No puedo, me dejaron a cargo**

Tink miro a su alrededor y no había nadie – **Donde están todos?**

Marian le conto lo que había pasado desde que había llegado hasta ahora, mientras veían como Roland jugaba

-**Wuao Esmeralda se tele transporto –** dijo Tink pensativa, eso no lo sabía y sabía que las hadas tampoco lo saben, ese poder de tele transportarse se necesita mucha practica y magia, esa niña tiene mucha potencia

-**Si salió con un humo verde –** dijo Marian sorprendida

**-Mami tengo hambre** – dijo Roland a Marian

Marian frunció el ceño, no podía salir del lugar

**-Roland que te parece si vamos donde la abuela a pedir la comida y le traemos a tu madre un poco** – dijo Tink con una sonrisa

**-Y comemos todos juntos** – dijo Roland pensativo

**-Y comemos todos juntos –** afirmo Tink sonriente

**-Si** – chillo de emoción Roland

**-Gracias Tink** – susurro Marian

Tink solo le guiño el ojo y se llevó a Roland

Marian se ruborizo un poco y vio cómo se iba su hijo con Tink, estaba muy agradecida con Tink por toda su ayuda, en eso vio a su exesposo viniendo hacia ella – **Que haces aca?! **– dijo seriamente

**-Un esposo no puede visitar a su esposa**

**-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos a menos que sea sobre Roland – **dijo seriamente Marian mientras miraba a Robín

* * *

Rubí sonreía con satisfacción mientras veía a los niños de su paquete felices mientras que Anna les contaba un cuento, todos se encontraban en la biblioteca

**-Te ves contenta…**

Rubí volteo y se encontró con Bella que la miraba intensamente

**… nunca te había visto tan feliz** – termino de decir

Rubí sonrió – **Si bueno, verlos me da una gran alegría – **

**-Nunca pensé que querías formar un paquete** – dijo Bella cuidadosamente sabía que su amiga odiaba los paquetes y toda la cosa de ser alfa

Rubí se quedó pensativa por unos segundos ya que lo que dijo Bella tenía razón odiaba todo eso por lo de su madre pero sabía que en el futuro había llegado a un acuerdo en apoyar y querer a todo esta manada de lobos que ahora se habían convertido en su familia, pero sabía también que todo fue gracias a Bella

-**Yo tampoco –** contesto honestamente – **Pero no quiero seguir huyendo de mis responsabilidades, este paquete me necesita** – dijo seriamente mientras miraba a los niños lobos y pensando en su futuro

**-Veo** – susurro Bella

En ese momento una niña pequeña se estrelló en Rubí

-**Hola cariño** – dijo con una sonrisa Rubí mientras la levantaba a la más joven de su paquete

-**Alfa, tenemos hambre** – murmuro

-**De nuevo** – dijo Rubí con una sonrisa era lobo lo comprendía además Red está quejándose en su mente sobre estar hambriento

**-Si** – murmuro, en eso la niña se percató de la persona que estaba al costado de su Alfa, era muy hermosa la chica **– Es nuestra luna?**

Bella frunció el ceño sin entender lo que decir

Rubí trago saliva y miro a Bella con nerviosismo

**-Luna?** Pregunto Bella confundida mirando a Rubí

**\- Um…lu… Hey Anna!... ahora vuelvo, necesita mi ayuda **– dijo yéndose hacia Anna que estaba jugando con algunos niños, no quería ni pensar cuando Bella se entere que significaba Luna

_Se va a enterar gruño Red_

_Pues en este momento no lo va ser gruño Rubí mentalmente_

_Cuando se entere que le vas a decir, sabes que no podemos mentir a nuestro compañero_

_Si lo podemos hacer ya que ni uno de las dos la hemos reclamado_

_Hazlo, quiere reclamarla_

_No_

_Veremos sonrió Red maliciosamente_

_No te atrevas Red, ella no está lista, ser Luna de nuestro paquete va significar que tiene que estar conectada no solo conmigo si no con todo el paquete y ella no está lista es mucha responsabilidad para ella_

_Ella tiene que decidir no tú_

_Paciencia, por ahora solo tenemos que cuidarla de lejos_

_Como quieras pero no me vengas cuando ella se enfade _

_Duérmete espeto mentalmente_

Su lobo tenía razón pero también ella, sabía que Bella no estaba lista para convertirse en la Luna de su paquete, se necesitaba un gran carácter para manejar no solo el paquete si no también al Alfa que viene siendo ella, ya que la Luna para un paquete significa su todo, el máximo jefe para un paquete de lobos era el alfa pero detrás del Alfa estaba su Luna y ella era el máximo poder, es por eso que en el futuro los Alfas no se enamoran tan fácil ya que la mayoría de paquetes cuando hay guerra, van atacar inmediatamente a la Luna de cada paquete. Y ahora estamos en medio de una guerra silenciosa pero aun así una guerra y por ahora Bella está más segura siendo la ex del oscuro que siendo su Luna

Bella se quedó pensativa mientras miraba a Rubí que estaba hablando con Anna, Luna pensó en eso cuando todo haya terminado tenía que investigar más sobre los lobos y saber que significaba lo que le dijeron, ella era muy curiosa, sabía que si le preguntaba a Rubí no le iba a decir así que lo único que le queda serían los libros.

* * *

-**En serio** – dijo Regina seriamente alzando su ceja mientras miraba a Emma y sus hijos

Emma miro a Regina que tenía agarrada a Esmeralda que solo se reía – **Tu… tu**

**-Es culpa de Esmeralda – **dijeron a la vez Sofía y Chris señalando a su hermana

Regina miro a sus hijos seriamente – **Explíquense**

**-Es hora de almorzar – **dijeron simplemente sus hijos

Emma asintió rápidamente

Regina rodo sus ojos, acaso todos sus hijos tienen el apetito de Emma

**-Donde esta Elsa?** – dijo Emma cambiando de tema rápidamente

Regina suspiro sabía que no podía enojarse con ellos, sabia como la magia de su bebe se estaba manifestando rápidamente aunque estaba orgullosa ya que sabía que su bebe podría defenderse con su magia pero a la vez tenía el temor de que la busquen por eso, tenía que hablar con Tink.

-**Está terminando algunas cosas por mí, aunque se está tardando, porque no vas a buscarla está en el despacho de abajo**

Emma sonrió a lo dicho y se fue inmediatamente

-**Cobarde **– murmuraron Sofía y Chris ya que sabía que su Ma se había ido para no escuchar el sermón de su Mama

-**Ustedes dos, porque no me dijeron que la magia de Esmeralda se estaba manifestando tan rápido** – dijo mirando a sus hijos seriamente

Sofía y Chris se miraron y se encogieron de hombros

-**Bueno Mama es un poco tu culpa** – resoplo Chris

Regina arqueo su ceja exigiendo una explicación más detallada

Sofía rodo sus ojos **– La magia de Esmeralda esta conectada con sus emociones, pero más específica es la tuya**

**-La mía?**

Sofía y Chris se miraron no sabían si contarle la verdad acerca de Zelena

Regina se sentía frustrada vio la mirada de sus hijos y obviamente le están ocultando algo mas

-**Explíquense!** – exigió respuestas estaba harta de que le oculten información

Sofía miro a su hermano, Chris suspiro esto iba hacer delicado, en eso interrumpieron en el despacho Elsa y Emma, estas últimas se percataron de la tensión en la oficina hasta Esmeralda se había quedado callada

**-Qué pasa?** – dijo Emma rompiendo el silencio

Regina miro a sus hijos para que le den una explicación y miro a Emma **– No te has percatado que la magia de Esmeralda ha estado aumentando desde hace poco**

Emma frunció su ceño no lo sabía ya que ella no sabía de magia, todo estaba normal para ella

**-Por supuesto que no, no sabes de magia –** murmuro Regina tocándose la frente por la frustración que sentía

Elsa miro a sus hermanos pidiéndoles algunas explicaciones con la mirada vio Chris señalándole a Esmeralda y comprendió todo

-**Bueno tú no me quieres enseñar** – resoplo Emma

-**Cada vez que te enseño tu no me obedeces y haces algo peor de lo que te dije –** resoplo Regina se había metido en varios líos tratando de enseñarle magia a Emma

-**Hola chicos** – interrumpió Nieves con Neal en su brazo y detrás de ella venia Rapunzel que se había encargado de algunas cosas que Reina le mando hacer – **Interrumpimos algo** – dijo después de unos segundos de incomodidad ya que el ambiente parecía tenso

-Por supuesto que no abuela – sonrió Chris aunque internamente estaba aliviado, la conversación sobre Zelena sabían que la iban a tener pero no quería que su abuela escuchara, y no porque no confiaran en ella ya que si lo hacían la cuestión era Neal, sabían que era un bebe pero aun así les daba esa gran incomodidad – Más bien estábamos hablando sobre ir almorzar, lamentablemente Mama quiere seguir trabajando es por eso que venimos antes para llevárnosla – sonrió

Regina arqueo su ceja si no conociera a su hijo, creería esa mentira

Emma miro a su hijo sorprendida por la mentira, definitivamente saco eso de Regina pensó con una sonrisa interna

-**Oh, está bien pero Regina tus hijos tienen razón debemos de ir almorzar, hace poco me encontré con Azul, dijo que quería saber cómo estaba y esas cosas, ustedes creen que debería hablar con ella?** – pregunto Nieve sin darse cuenta que el ambiente había cambiado a uno sombrío – **Es mi imaginación o está haciendo frio – **

**-Oh lo siento, aun no controlo mi magia** – dijo Elsa inmediatamente, no le gustaba para nada esa hada, va traer muchos problemas a su familia, lamentablemente no podía hacer nada, su magia solo lo estaba manifestando

**-Está bien** – sonrió Nieve, en eso miro a su hija – **Que opinas?**

Emma miro a Regina y vio la cara de enojo e ira, ella también estaba enojada amaba a Esmeralda y lo que hizo Azul lo odiaba, en eso miro a sus hijos que también estaban furiosos pero lo ocultaban mejor

**-No nos gusta Azul por obvias razones** – dijo Sofía tranquilamente – **pero ella es tu hada y tal vez puedas sacarle información del porque tenía secuestrada a mi hermana –** dijo serenamente pero su hermano que la conocía mejor que cualquiera escucho la ira detrás de su discurso

Regina se sorprendió la calma de su hija y sonrió internamente, su hija era una reina, ocultar sus sentimientos y ver el panorama desde otro punto de vista – **Sofía tiene razón no tengo ningún amor con las hadas, pero me gustaría saber por qué y si tú no puedes ayudar a sacarle información pues bienvenida sea **– sus hijos le habían dicho que era por el poder oculto de Esmeralda pero creía que era más o si no su hija no se hubiera arriesgado en decirle a Nieve que investigara

Nieve asintió, quería ayudar a su familia porque eso es lo que era, aun con Regina siempre va existir esa relación de amor y odio, pero sabía que Regina no les iba hacer daño principalmente a su hija ya que vio esa mirada que una vez le dio a Daniel y a ella, sabía que cuando Regina ama, ella lo hace con todo el alma – **Esta bien lo hare** – sonrió

* * *

**Ultima actualización de hoy ;)**

**Hola queridos lectores, lo siento por tanta demora y espero que aun sigan leyendo esta historia como decia en mis otras hisotiras no voy abandonar solo me tome un timpo por la universidad y voy a tartar de actualizar cuando pueda aun asi espero que sigan leyendo la historia**

**Y SOBRE EL NOMBRE DE LA HIJA DE RUBI Y BELLA, aun sigo buscando, gracias a todos que me dieron su opinion sobre el nombre**

**Me dijeron Elizabeth, Candra, Christal, Antonia, Valentina, Luna(Lamentablemente este nombre es para Bella ya se daran cuenta), Luzbel, Layla, Rosse...**

**Me esta convenciendo mas Elizabeth pero bueno ustedes opninen que nombre les guste mas de todas ellas**

**Siento tambien por la ortografia a veces se me olvida corregirla**

**ESPERO SUS COMETARIOS**

**Y SER FELICES :) Hasta la proxima saludos**


End file.
